All about us
by kurenai cakes
Summary: Thirteen-year- old Hinata leaves Konoha  after Gaara breaks her heart. But she leaves with a parting gift. She is pregnant with Gaara's child. What happens when they meet up 3 years later? Does she keep the Baby? How will Gaara feel?
1. Chapter 1

**This is like my 2nd**** fanfic, but my 1****st**** doesn't really count because I deleted it because I didn't really like it.**

**I don't own Naruto or any characters associated with this show. However, I do 'own' Elea, Sami, Natalie and Kaylie. I** **created them for the people who didn't have mates.(weirdoes need love too:)**

**No ninjas.**

**Main Couples**

**Gaara and Hinata**

**Naruto and Sakura **

**Kiba and Ino**

**Shikamaru and Temari **

**Neji and Tenten**

**Shino and Natalie**

**Rock Lee and Elea**

**Choji and Sami**

**Kankuro and Kaylie**

**( I didn't include Sai or Sasuke. Sorry.)**

**- Kurenai Cakes**

**Ages:**

**4(dog years): Akamaru**

**12: Hanabi**

**13 : Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Natalie, Hinata(almost 14)**

**14:Gaara, Shino, Sakura, Choji, Kiba, Sami, Rock Lee {RL is almost 15)**

**15: Tenten, Kankuro, Neji, Kaylie**

**16: Elea, Temari**

**The chapter takes place in August, after Temari's B-day**

**Chapter1: Leaving**

_Hinata Pov_

"_I'm lost. Everything that I've ever believed was an utter lie. I'm all alone now. They don't deserve to pay for my stupid mistake. This is my fault. I understand that now, but I guess I have no other choice. I trusted __**him. **__I did this to myself. My family and friends will hate me for this; I still don't care. I'm leaving Konoha. I don't belong here. They won't understand. I have to leave. Its not just for me. I'm a mother now I have to think of my unborn- who I just found about child. I know I'm only thirteen and three-quarters, I'll be fourteen December 27__th __, but I made my baby and I'm going to protect you my little one. I HAVE TO LEAVE. This is best for everyone." _Hinata thought as she laid on her back in her bed starring at the lavender ceiling.

Hinata waited until everyone was asleep to start packing her clothes. She grabbed her largest suitcase, which she filled -more like stuffed- with her bras, panties, shirts, pants, and hygiene products (toothpaste, deodorant, toothbrushes and other feminine products that she thought she'd need). She grabbed a small backpack, which is where she put her wallet, inhaler, back up inhaler, and diary. Although this was a last minute, hastily made decision, she knew that she could make it. She had $4,895 saved from her Dad trying to buy her already unconditional love by giving overly generous allowances.

She went to her computer, found the traveling bus schedule, and chose the earliest bus that would get her out of Konoha. Then she called the station and got a ticket reserved; she called a cab too. She deleted her computer's history, disassembled her phone, and dropped it in water. While she waited for her cab, she decided to write three farewell letters.

The first read:

Dear Dad, Hanabi, and Neji,

I love you. I just need to leave Konoha. This is a permanent solution to a very complicated problem. I know it is a rash decision to leave, but I really have to. Sorry. I know I am a horrible daughter, sister and cousin. Just know I am no reflection of who you are. Every family has a black sheep. I guess I am the Hyuga's black sheep. Please forgive me. I am never coming back. Do not look for me.

Love,

Hinata

The second read:

Dear Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Rock Lee, Kankuro, Elea, Sami, Natalie and Kaylie- hell even Akamaru,

You are amazing friends. I-I am sorry that I am leaving on such short notice. I am sorry. I love you people. I just cannot stay here any more. I - I will not ever be able to come back. Please do not look for me. Sincerely,

Hinata

The third read:

Dear Gaara,

Gaara, why did you do this to me? I trusted you. I love you. I gave you my everything, and all you did was hurt me. YOU TOTALLY SUCK. You could've told me the truth. You never loved me. I was just something that you did and tossed out like trash. I wish that I could hate you, but I could never do that. I know that I'm only thirteen, almost fourteen, but I love you with all my heart. I thought that you that an almost-fifteen-year-old could return my love. I was wrong. All you are is a little boy- the boy that made me think that he was mature enough to care about me on the same level that I cared for him. TAKE A BOW. YOU REALLY FOOLED ME. Adios mi amigo. I'm never coming back. I HOPE THAT YOUR HAPPY NOW THAT YOU DON'T FEEL OLBLIGATED TO CARE.

SYONNARRA,

Hinata.

As soon as she finished Gaara's letter, she saw the cab's lights. Since she was at the kitchen table, which was down stairs, all she had to do was put on her on her black and red hoodie and walk out of her house with her suitcase and got in and told the driver that she wanted to go to the bus station . The whole ride was quiet. After getting her to her destination, she pulled out the $ 24 that he charged her. She went and got her ticket that surprisingly only cost $30 and waited for the bus.

When she got on the bus and left, her only thought was_ "Bye everyone. Please forgive me. I love you guys "._

New Destination: Kingakure


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Memories And Regrets**

**Flashback**

She stared into his eyes. All she saw was love and truthfulness.

"_He loves me. I really think he loves me. I love him too. I just have to make sure." _Hinata thought to herself.

"G-G-Gaara do yo-you really mean th-that?" she questioned. Her gaze fell to the 'interesting' burgundy-carpeted floor. When he didn't answer she thought that he was changing his mind about loving her. At that moment she felt completely rejected.

Gaara didn't answer; he stood and watched her. He was just stunned that she thought that he would lie about loving her and wanting to be with her. _"I'll just have to show her." _

He took a step towards her. Now they were directly in front of each other. Then he took his index finger and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him directly in the eyes. "Hinata Hyuga, I," he paused to cup her face, "Gaara Sabaku, am utterly, completely,

irreversibly, and irrevocably in love with you. Do you understand that?"

Tears welled up in her light lavender eyes. These weren't tears of sadness, though. The tears that rolled down her face were purely of happiness and fulfillment. Something that she was sure only occurred only in in movies. "I-I lo-ve you-you too."

Gaara leaned down a little to capture her lips, while she leaned up. When their lips met it was soft and gentle, but he found himself wanting more of her. He picked her up, carried her to his bed, and laid her down in the middle of it. The way that she looked up at him drove him crazy. He hovered over her and kissed her hungrily.

He ran his tongue against her bottom lip, making her open her mouth to let his tongue explore and taste her sweet cavern. She kissed him back with all of the passion she felt at the moment. Their tongues danced around in a battle of dominance for as long as humanly possible without taking a breather.

When they pulled apart, they looked at each other with young lust filled eyes. Their breathing was slightly erratic. Hinata thought she was about to have an asthma attack, but slowly she regained her flushed composure. Gaara felt slightly turned on; her blush added more to her already unbelievably beautiful face. He grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers together.

She smiled up at him, innocently. Gaara leaned down and kissed her neck. She was surprised that she let out a little 'eep' that was followed by a little moan when he stated licking on her neck.

"Gaara," she moaned at his ministrations. Her hands broke away from his and slid themselves into his brick- colored-hair. His idle hands found themselves at the hem of her blue jean mini shorts, rubbing against the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh.

He pulled away from her. "Hinata, I want you" Gaara spoke huskily into her left ear.

With that statement, a thousand thoughts ran through her mind. I. Want. You. Wasn't really a statement a fourteen year-old should say to his thirteen year-old girlfriend.

"Gaara we're too y-young. W-what if we-we get caught?" She stuttered. "W-What if-if we're no" Gaara cut her off with a bruising kiss. _"What if we're not ready"?_

"Age is nothing, but an insignificant number that puts a range on how long you have been on this earth. And no one will be here. Temari and Kankuro went on dates, meaning they won't come back home tonight. Hinata, I love you. This is the highest manifest our love can make. I love you. Let me."

Gaara touched the top button on her lavender button up collar dress shirt. He looked into her eyes; she nodded. Her heart was fluttering as he unbuttoned her top. She made no protest as it slid down onto the bed, only to be tossed across the room. He took off his muscle shirt. His well toned upper body amazed her to the point that she unconsciously traced his abs with her hand. He smiled at her innocence. Then he stated kissing, biting, and licking on her neck and mouth as they shed the rest of their clothes.

…

**End of Flashback**

Hinata sat at the table all by herself at a small diner in Kingakure. It was called The Yuhi Family Dinner. There was only two other customers there. Her mind was only thinking about what her and Gaara did to get her pregnant, which only happened less than two months ago, and how much everyone will hate her for leaving. The bus ride was tiring, but she made it. It was 7 p.m (the bus ride was 96 hours {4 days} long, including the rest stops.)It would probably get dark in about two hours, and she needed to find a hotel to stay the night. She was really tired.

She called the waitress over to get her bill. It wasn't too high, since all she had was a cheese burger, French fries, and a Sprite. She paid the bill, placed a five tip on the table, and stood up. An instant feeling of dizziness took over her. She fell onto the floor with a low thud. The only thing that she heard was someone yelling about calling an ambulance. That was all she heard before her world went black.

**Back in Konoha**

Gaara sat in his room staring at a picture of him and Hinata. This picture was before he'd broken her heart that she willingly gave him.

"_How could I be so fucking stupid? I can't believe that she left Konoha. It was because of me. I know. Dammit. I made love to her. Hell I know why she left. IT'S MY FAULT. WHAT DID I DO? FUCK. We got to find her. I need her to that I am sorry. I need to tell her that I still love her no matter what. _

_Hinata I will find you, so that I can tell you how sorry that I am. Please be okay. I love you."_ He thought.

He sat in his bed holding an ice pack to his black eye that Neji had given him a couple of hours ago. It took Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Naruto to get the angry Hyuga off of Gaara. As soon as Neji was off, Sakura came up and punched him in the stomach. Normally he would have fought back, but they were justified. A friend who all of them loved ran away because of him. Who wouldn't be pissed? He was pissed with himself. Then Neji said something that broke Gaara's already aching heart."If anything happens to my little cousin, I swear to God, I will kill you."

Those words echoed in his head as he read and reread her goodbye letter to him. Along with that her last spoken words to him (before she left after he hut her) "Gaara, I hate you. You tell me you love me then you say I was just a one time thing. How could you cheat on me with her? I HATE YOU!"

He buried his face in his hands. "Hina, I'm so sorry." fresh tears rolled down his face. He really regretted hurting her and wanted to make it right.

**Sorry for not updating. I've been really swamped at school. Today we got out early and I wrote and typed this. Tell me what you guys think.**

**- Kurenai Cakes**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to tell you people that I don't own Naruto or any characters associated with the show in the last chapter.**

**In my story, Gaara and Naruto's parents are alive, though they won't appear that often.**

**Matsuri will be introduced and she's 15. (Basically, she's a slut.)**

**I couldn't think of any names so I used Inoue and Uryu from Bleach. I don't own anything from Bleach either.**

**- Kurenai Cakes**

**Chapter 3: Twins and the Event**

Hinata woke up to meet an unknown white ceiling and a strong antiseptic smell the made her almost gag.

"_Where am I?"_ Was the only coherent thought that she could muster, after sitting up on the bed. Dizziness swept over her again. She was sure that would probably on the floor if she had gotten out of the bed.

"Good, sweetie, you're awake." an unknown female voice spoke to Hinata.

The woman's voice sounded caring and motherly. Hinata looked at the women. She was wearing a white button up collar shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Her hair was a deep black color and curly. Her eyes were a unique color- crimson with purple eye shadow making her them pop. The rest of her make up was completed with red lipstick. All in all Hinata found the woman quite beautiful, like her mother.

"W-w-who a-are you-you?" Hinata asked finally. "Wh-wh- where am I?"

The woman stood. "I'm Kurenai Yuhi. I own the shop that you fainted in. You're in the hospital. Kingakure Hospital. I should call the doctor in here…"Kurenai paused. She knew what this woman was asking. She was asking for the young girl's name.

Hinata thought for a moment._ " Should I lie or tell her my name? Might as well tell her only half the truth. I'm not lying all the way. Right?" _" M-My name is H-Hinata"

" No last name? I guess I should have figured it out by the way you had that big suitcase. You're running away from home, aren't you?"

" Th-that's not w-what I'm do-doing." "I just-" a doctor came in, interrupting Hinata.

" Well little Ms." Again there was another pause when the doctor wanted her name.

" M-my n-name is H-Hinata" This time Hinata paused to think of the rest. There was once a time when she would've stuttered out that her name was Hinata Hyuga , the future Mrs. Gaara Sabaku , but that seemed like ancient history. Therefore, she came up with her only other option- her mother's maiden name. " M-my n-name is H-Hinata Inoue. "

" Well Ms. Inoue my name is Dr. Nethers . It seems that you fainted because your body was trying to adjust to the extra blood flowing because of the baby." Hinata didn't react. She just sat quietly, though she could feel Kurenai's eyes on her. This something that she already knew. The little digital tests that she bought from Walgreens about two weeks ago already told her this in bold black letters. The word **Pregnant. **

"By the look on your face I assume that you need. We did a blood test on you earlier, but I want to do an ultrasound. Is that okay?" the doctor explained in detail. The young girl nodded. " I'll go get the equipment. Would you like for you mother to stay with you."

"Oh, I'm not her mother." Kurenai said looking over to Hinata who had fear in her eyes. She was looking down at herself. A hand was unconsciously rubbing her sill flat stomach. "I'm her aunt. And I would like to stay." Kurenai lied, causing Hinata pale lavender eyes to widen and dart to hers. Hinata saw that the woman was being nice by staying. Hinata was so happy that she wasn't going to have to be alone. She smiled at Kurenai and told her thank you, when the doctor left for the equipment.

The doctor came back and put some kind of cold gel on Hinata's stomach, which made her jump unintentionally. " It's okay, honey. This will just help me see the baby." Dr. Nethers stated. She places the probe on the gel rubbing it around.

Everyone looked at the monitor. Hinata couldn't see anything that resembled a baby. As if seeing Hinata's confusion, Dr. Nether said " You aren't that far along. By the looks of it, you are only about 3 weeks along. You won't be able to see the baby very well. They are still very small."

" They?" Kurenai and Hinata asked in confused unison.

" Ms. Inoue, I think I see two embryos. However, to be sure I advise you to come back in about 3 weeks to see if you are actually having twins. Where's the father?"

Hinata's mind went blank for a couple of minutes. She had an instant flashback.

**Flashback**

Hinata was home alone tonight, as alone as she could get with her live in house cleaner. As usual, her dad was on business trip, and Hanabi was spending the night at a friend's house. Neji was over at Tenten's having a lovely scary movie marathon date. _" Neji only wants Tenten to get scared and his hand all night." _Hinata laughed inwardly. The rest of her friends were probably on dates with each other.

She thought that she'd call Gaara to keep her company, but he wasn't answering his phone. Actually, she wanted to tell him that her period didn't come on. When she looked it up on line, she found out that it could be because she was pregnant. After what they did only a week and a half before without any protection, she thought that it was a plausible answer. To find out the truth she'd need a pregnancy test, which she thought that she and Gaara could go get together. Since he wasn't answering his phone, she just assumed that his mother, Karura, was probably forcing him to clean his room or his father ,Uryu, him grounded him for cursing out Temari again, meaning that she'd have to go alone. What she needed to know couldn't wait.

She asked her house cleaner to drive her to the closest Walgreens under the false pretense of her needing to buy products that are more feminine. The house cleaner happily obliged and took her. She made it easier for Hinata to buy the tests because she let her go in by herself. Hinata went in and bought two digital pregnancy tests and a box of pads to keep up the lie. The cashier looked at her like she was crazy, but kept her mouth shut.

After making it home, Hinata thanked her house cleaner and ran upstairs to her room. _"Thank God for letting me have my own private bathroom." _Hinata thought to herself.

She went into her bathroom and locked the door. She sat on the toilet and read the directions of each test. She sat on her toilet reading and rereading the directions of the test and thinking about what Gaara would think if she was pregnant until the urge to 'go' came. She peed on the sticks and waited five minutes to see the results. She sat the tests on the counter and sat on the floor, hugging herself.

When she pealed herself off the floor to look the tests on the counter, which both had the word that she was afraid would be the reason that she would lose Gaara forever. **PREGNANT. **A slight panic started to set in.

"Hinata, stop worrying. Everything will be fine. Just go talk to him. He loves you remember?" Hinata talked aloud to herself, trying to stop an asthma attack from happening. She succeeded in calming her breathing down, but her heart was going a mile a minute. "I need to tell him the truth."

With that , she grabbed the tests, grabbed her oversized hoodie, and ran out of her house toward Gaara's house.

When she got there, she saw the door was open, so she walked in. the sight that she walked in made her heart shatter into a billion little pieces. Gaara was on the couch shirtless making out with a scantily clothed Matsuri. Tears instantly filled her eyes.

"G-G-Gaara?" Hinata asked. Her tears flowed openly down her cheeks.

Both of their heads turned her way as they both gasped "Hinata" in a shocked unison.

She turned to run out of the house, only making down the porch steps when someone grabbed her hand and turned her towards them. It was Gaara. Matsuri was right behind him.

" Hina, its not what it looks like okay. It was nothing. I love you and only you." Gaara explained. He hugged her to his naked chest that still had Matsuri's lip-gloss and teeth marks on it.

At that moment, Hinata grew furious. He was trying to lie to her. TO HER. The girl that could see through all of his lies by looking into his turquoise-sea foam green eyes.

"Gaara let me go. Why are you lying to me? Do you think that I'm so naïve that I'm borderline stupid? I know that this isn't just anything. You were cheating on me with her." Hinata yelled, her eyes overflowing with tears. She was so mad that her stutter disappeared.

Gaara didn't let her go. He just smashed his lips into hers. For a moment, she wanted to give in, but she pushed him off with all her might and slapped him. It took a lot of energy because her breathing become ragged and erratic. "Gaara what the hell is wrong with you? You can't just kiss me and think that everything's okay. You were fucking cheating on me!"

"Hinata, I…"Gaara started walking towards her.

She clutched her chest with her right hand. The pain of her figurative heart braking and her literal heart beating too fast because of an upcoming asthma attack was starting to get unbearable. "Don't come near me! All I want you to do is tell me the truth. How long have been cheating on me with that skank?"

"Hinata." he paused and looked at her. He could see that she was on the verge of having another asthma attack. "Baby, you're about to have an attack. Let's just talk about this later." he started to walk back towards her.

"No, stay away from me. I'm fine." Hinata lied.

"Look who's lying now." Gaara replied smugly

" Gaara, don't play with me right now! How long have you been cheating on me?" there was no answer. " Dammit did you have sex with her?" still no answer.

She looked at Matsuri who just told her what she needed to know. " We've been fooling around for about three months. In addition, yes we've had sex, but only once. He told me that you guys were just a one time thing."

Hinata looked back at Gaara. The look on his face showed guilt, which meant that Matsuri was telling the truth. She grabbed the locket that he gave her, yanked it off her neck, and threw it on the ground in front of him. " We're done. Gaara, I hate you. You tell me you love me then you say I was just a one-time thing. How could you cheat on me with her? I HATE YOU!"

She ran as fast as she could back to her house, up to her room where she used her asthma pump, laid down, and cried herself to sleep holding the pregnancy tests under her pillow with one hand. She had her other hand on her flat stomach. The only thought that was running through her mind was _"How could he do this to me? To us? What are we going to do, my little one."_

**End of Flashback**

"Ms. Inoue is you okay?" the doctor asked, snapping her out of her flashback.

"I-I'm f-fine."

"About the father?" the doctor pressed again.

"He-He's n-n-n-not in-in the picture." was Hinata's answer. The room enveloped in an uncomfortable silence.

After the doctor Okayed them to leave, Kurenai took Hinata back to the diner and fed her.

They talked. Hinata ended up telling her everything. To her surprise, Kurenai understood and told her that she could stay with her until she figured something out.

**Back in Konoha: Hyuga House**

Neji POV

"It's been five days what if we never find her? I want my sister back. We are going to get her back. Right Neji? I just want her back. Please tell me that she will come back?" Hanabi asked as tears rolled down her face from her pale blue tinted white eyes.

"_I couldn't answer her. How could I tell her that we may never see Hinata again? I can't. Hinata was the closest thing that she had to a mother. I'm not because we have to find her. Damn Gaara for hurting you to the point that you thought that you had to leave. I will make sure that he pays for hurting you, little sis. Hinata we will bring you back home. We have to. We all need you."_

Neji pulled his little cousin into his arms and hugged her until she fell asleep. He took her to her room and her on the bed. Then he went to his room and cried silently as he prayed for God to bring Hinata back.

**Thanks for reviewing so far. Please Review. Tell me what you think.**

**- Kurenai Cakes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating. I had school all this week. But it felt amazing outside so I guess I'll live. I thought that I'd try something different this chapter- I'm starting out with Gaara. I don't think that I show his side of the story enough. So here it goes.**

**I don't own Naruto or any characters that go with the show.**

**- Kurenai Cakes **

**Chapter 4: Hurtful Realizations**

Gaara was lying in his bed on his back staring at the ceiling. His breathing was slow and quiet. Actually, it was a little too quiet. The only way to make sure he was even alive was by checking his pulse, watching him blink or watching his chest rise and fall- neither of which happened often. He ran a hand through his hair revealing his red love kanji symbol that he'd talked his parents into letting him get for his 12th birthday.

He was listening to his ipod. It was a gift from Hinata for his 11th birthday. All he was doing was listening to her favorite song, All About Us by t.A.T.u, repeatedly. He was trying to figure out why she loves this song so much. To him it wasn't special. It was just a mushy-lovey-dovey song to him. He didn't realize that she loved the song because it was their unofficial love theme song, until the song started over for the tenth time.

No one trusted them to be together. He was too bold and controlling. She was a shy, misunderstood angel who was always in the shadow of her older, smarter cousin and her strong-willed little sister. She was a misfit in the family made of her business savvy father, her prodigy of a cousin, and her spoiled daddy's girl of a sister. She was one of the heirs of Hyuga Inc. He was the deadly calm youngest of the one of the families who rivaled Hyuga Inc. He was one of the heirs to the Sabaku Industries, a future cold -hearted businessman. Everyone who doubted them had to watch as they proved them wrong.

Their love story was a classic good girl falls for bad boy scenario. One where the boy only realizes how much she means to him after he breaks her already fragile heart. Yet their story was so much more complicated and went so much deeper. Hinata had a power over him that no one else could have- not his parents or siblings. Whatever she needed at the moment he would be. He loves her so much that it hurt to be away from her. That's what scared him. He was as dependent on her as she was to him. He wanted some of his power back, so he made the biggest, dumbest mistake that he could ever make. **Matsuri.**

Gaara thought about all this as he listened to the song. He was learning his lessons, but a little too late. Hinata gave him everything and he broke her in the worse way possible. He broke the promises that he'd ever made to her.

All the Things He Said He would Never Do

1. He would never hurt her.

2. He'd never cheat on her.

3. She was the only one he had or ever would sex with.

4. He would never lie to her.

5. They would always be together.

6. He would never go back on a promise.

7. He would never break her heart.

This one mistake caused him to break all his promises and make her leave. At this very moment, he saw the error of his ways. However, one thing remained constant: he was in love with her. Only now she was already gone there was no way to stop her from leaving. They weren't another teenage couple from the movies. She was a woman scorned, one that could never hate anyone. She was running away from those that she despised. Him.

During these moments of contemplation, he figured out some thing else. After getting her heart broken, she didn't cry the rest of it out(she did, but he doesn't know that). Instead, she left him and her home without a second thought. In a way, he was actually proud of her. It's because she'd never felt the need to hold back with him in any way. She was always Supergirl in his eyes not Louis Lane. He was just lucky to see the "S" on her chest before any one of her friends. She saved him first. Too bad he was the reason that she went into 'retirement'.

He sat up on his bed and cradled his head in his hands." I am such an idiot. Oh, God. What did I do to you? I didn't realize how much I love you. I'm such an idiot. Hinata, I wish I could see your face. Baby, I love you. Please be okay. Please be okay so I can tell you that I'm sorry for the rest of our lives."

Temari coming into his room interrupted Gaara's thinking aloud. "Lil bro? You okay?"

Gaara just looked at her. His turquoise-sea foam green eyes were so dull and lifeless. It scared her. He still was listening to his ipod, so he didn't hear her. Not that he wanted to hear her voice anyway. He wanted to be alone and sulk in his room until Hinata came back to him. Temari would just make him angry because all she would do is make him feel worse about hurting Hinata. She and Temari had developed a sisterly bond over the years.

He thought that he could just ignore her until she went away. Closing his eyes, he laid back down onto the bed, willing her 'telepathically' to leave. Apparently his plan to ignore her until she left didn't work. She sat on the bed and pulled out one of his earphones.

"Gaara, you can't ignore me forever. I'll sit here until you talk to me. You can't just hold it in. That's not gonna help anyone." Temari spoke.

"Temari just go away. I don't fucking need this right now just leave me alone okay!" Gaara snapped as he got up. He really didn't need her home relationship therapy. She was sixteen messing with a freaking thirteen, almost 14-year-old boy. She really was in no position to help him in any kind of way.

"Gaara, I'm not going anywhere. You need to talk to someone. Anyone. Talk to me. Mom. Dad. Hell even Kankuro. This kind of behavior isn't healthy. Fine you fucked up. I know that you didn't mean it. You can always make up for it later. What you did probably wasn't that bad. But you are not the reason she left. She left on her own. She left on her own free will. This is not your fault it's hers. She's being a coward. And if you don't talk to someone you're going to be a coward just like her." She retorted loudly. Anger at his un-Gaara like attitude and behavior was evident in her face. Of course, she liked Hinata, but her running away had nothing to do with him or so she thought?

Gaara smiled sadly. Then he looked up into her dark teal eyes. "It's sweet how you can have so much faith in me, when I call you a bitch like everyday. But you're wrong this is my fault. I betrayed her in the worst way possible. She devoted herself to me in the most intimate way possible and I cheated on her. The dumb part is I don't know why. I was just scared to devote myself to her fully. I'm in love with her. And I just realized how much I love her when she's gone. Don't you dare call her a coward she was just doing what she thinks I want. She thinks that I never cared about her. This is her version of hate because we both know that she can't really hate anyone. Not even me when I deserve all of her hatred. I would have her hate me for the rest of our lives if I could just see her beautiful face one more time. I would live like that, but I'm dying like this." Tears started rolling done his face. He didn't even try to hide them.

" I'M THE COWARD. I CHEATED ON HER FOR NO REASON AND LIED FOR NO REASON. WITH HER, I HAD EVERYTHING. NOW THAT SHE'S GONE… THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS GONE. AND I FEEL LIKE MY HEART IS BEING STOMPED ON. IT HURTS BECAUSE I NEED HER AND SHE'S GONE. BECAUSE OF ME! I'M A TOTAL DICK." Gaara screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn't know how to make Temari understand how much he needed Hinata. Words could never explain the way he felt about her.

He was filled with anger . He was angry with himself for hurting Hinata, Temari for calling Hinata a coward, and at the world for having sunny summer days when his sun was gone. He was left alone to rot in the shadows because of the lack Hinata's natural light. His anger manifested itself into him throwing a lamp at the wall, shattering it on impact. " Dammit! That was so fucking stupid." Gaara yelled at himself. "I'm such a fucking idiot!" He turned around and punched the wall with his right hand. He hit it so hard that his knuckles bled. He was about to hit the wall again when Temari grabbed his fist and pulled him into an embrace. He didn't try to fight her.

"Gaara! Calm down okay. It's going to be okay. Everything's gonna be okay. She's gonna come back okay? She's gonna come back." she stroked his hair like she did when they were younger.

He tried to believe what she said was true in his heart, but his head told him that she was never coming back. Gaara tried to stay strong and not fall to pieces, but the dam behind his tear ducts broke. He started crying like a five-year-old boy who still was trying to be brave. His tears were silent; however, they flowed like a river. They stood like that for almost an eternity. Him crying as she stroked his hair. She was crying too because she hated to see her baby brother in so much pain- self-inflicted emotional pain. And she missed Hinata too. The only thought that rushed through her head was that he really was in love with Hinata.

**20 min later**

Gaara was in his bed lying down. Temari had left about five minutes ago. He just wanted to sleep and forget everything. He just wanted to wake and find Hinata next to him with a sly smile on her face and to say, "April fools".

He knew that wouldn't happen. April had long since passed and this wasn't a dream or nightmare that he could wake up from. This was cruel reality. Hinata was gone and she left because of him. His eyes closed and he fell asleep from emotional exhaustion. He dreamed about him and Hinata together. A time when she was here and they were happy. One memory in his dream stood out.

**Flashback**

After making love for more than two hours, they gave in to their orgasmic bliss. Now they were a tangled mess of sweat soaked bodies. The only thing keeping them from being exposed was his burgundy colored sheets. The sheets were draped over the tops of their bodies; their legs were. They were exhausted. She had her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Strangely enough, it was beating at the pace as hers.

"G-G-Gaara?" she really wanted know what it meant. _"What if it means something bad ? I hope that it won't make him not love me any more."_

"Yeah?" his said through closed eyes.

" Our hearts are beating at the same pace. Is that a good thing or bad thing?" she sat up and looked at him. Lavender met turquoise-sea foam green.

He wanted to smile at her innocence, but he saw the fear deep in her eyes. She was scared that he'd changed he mind about loving her and wanting to with her. _" Why wouldn't she be scared? I'm cheating on her. But that has to end. I'm not gonna have sex with Matsuri anymore. I love Hinata. I WANT HINATA." he saw the look that she had on her round face. _That was the look she got when she doubted herself. He hated that he made her doubt herself and their love.

He sat up to look at her. "Hinata, I love you. Okay? The mere fact that our hearts are beating at the same pace shows how we're connected by not only our minds but our hearts and bodies. That is an amazing thing that not that many people get to find in their life time let alone at this young age." he kissed her. Then he smiled a rare smile that only she got to see. " And when we get old enough we're going to get married and have as many babies as we can. So that means that we'll be able to this as much as we want." he started nuzzling her neck with his nose. She laughed because she was very ticklish. " Now tell me what I want to hear."

Her heart fluttered. He had just said that he wanted to be with her forever. " I l-love you-you too, G-G-Gaara."

He stroked the left side of her face with back of one of his hands. "God, your are so beautiful." She blushed and smiled shyly. he kissed her softly on the lips. Her eyes started closing and reopening drowsily. She was fighting her sleep.

" Come on, baby. Let's go to sleep." he pulled her against his chest and wrapped a arm around her. The sheets were draped over them. They slept peacefully in each other's arms.

**End of Flashback**

The only thought that went through his head. _" I should have never had sex with Matsuri. This is my fault. What was I thinking?"_

**Back in Kingakure**

Hinata was in Kurenai's house eating breakfast with her. " I j-j-just want to say thank you again, Ms Yuhi. You really don't have to do th-this." Hinata started only to be interrupted by …

" Sweetheart stop thanking me. And I've told you before stop calling Ms. Yuhi. I'm not that old. But we do need to talk. This would have been your first year in high school. Is that correct?" Hinata nodded. " I think the you need to go take GED classes. You need some form of education. It's the only way that comes to mind will not make that will not alert the Hyuga of you here."

" Sorry K-Kurenai. I don't mind taking the classes. I just don't want force you to anything that you don't want to force you to do anything that you don't want." Hinata answered without stuttering that much. " I know that I'm already taking advantage of your kindness. You shouldn't have to take care of me. This my fault. Now I'm screwing up your life and probably gonna be a horrible mother. What if they hate me? I don't know the first thing about any thing. I can't change diapers. I don't know how to make bottles. " tears had filled her eyes and she bit her lip to try to hold them back.

Kurenai stayed silent. She just went up to Hinata and wrapped her in an awkward hug because Hinata was sitting down. One arm was around her chest. Hinata cried her eyes out. " It' going to be okay. I'll help you okay? We'll just take this one thing at a time. We'll go get you enrolled in a class tomorrow. Then we'll go get some mommy and me classes or something."

Hinata nodded and cried a little more. She didn't stop until four people came in. Two girls and two boys. One girl had shoulder- length sandy brown hair and greenish- hazel eyes. She was taller than the other girl. The other girl had black hair that reached her back. She had a baby boy in her arms. He had spiky black hair and green eyes. Hinata assumed that his father was the tallest boy who had spiky dark brown hair and the unmistakable green eyes. The other boy had the same color hair and eyes as the girl with the baby in her arms. His hair was shorter though. She instantly guessed that they were related.

The girl with the baby interrupted an eerie silence. "Who the hell is she Aunt Kurenai?"

"This is my new house guest Hinata Inoue"

**Thanks for reviewing so far. Tell me what you think. Do you guys think that I made Hinata and Gaara OOC? I just think that their emotions need to show a different side of them. Review please. **

**- Kurenai Cakes **


	5. Chapter 5

**I kinda got writer's block for a couple of days. This is the best thing that I could come up with. I don't think it's that bad. Hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 5: Unraveling Emotions**

Tonight was the candlelit visual. Hinata had finally been missing for a week. There was only so much the Konoha police officers and the private investigators that her father hired could do. Everyday that she was gone there was less of a chance to find her and bring her back. Everyone wanted her back. They truly loved the young timid girl. No one really knew why she left. All they knew was that Gaara was the cause of it.

{Matsuri really wants to talk to Gaara. Apparently she didn't get the message when Gaara never answered his phone or called her.} She came over while he was home alone, sulking. She knocked on the door. Gaara rushed to open the door hoping that Hinata had come back to him. He had a smile on his face until he saw Matsuri at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara growled, venom practically dripping from the words that he spoke with anger at both himself and her.

"Gaara, I just came to talk. I just want to talk. Can I come in?" Matsuri asked.

"Talk. I don't want you in my house. You have five minutes." Gaara retorted cruelly.

"Gaara, don't make this all my fault. You had sex with me, so that makes you partly responsible for her leaving. This is not my all fault. You claimed that she was someone that wasn't right for you. I thought that on some level that you liked me, more than you liked her. You were using the both of us. She was your safety net and I was your rebellion. I understand that now. But the reason that she's gone is mainly because of you. If you knew that you loved her, you never should have slept with me." Matsuri explained. "That's all I wanted to say."

Gaara opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Kaylie. She and Tenten went over to the Sabaku Mansion because they wanted to find out what really went down between him and Hinata. This was not what they were expecting. "So this why Hinata left. You cheated on her?"

"With that slut?" Tenten added angrily.

"I was just leaving." Matsuri turned to leave, but Kaylie grabbed her by her arm.

"You do know what you two did to Hinata? She's fucking gone because of you!" Kaylie cried.

"Gaara, you stupid son of a bitch. How could you do this to her? She loves you with all of her heart. Do you know how many times she fought with us just because she was in love with you? She trusted you." Tenten screamed. She turned to Matsuri. "And you? You know everyone calls you a slut right because you had sex with the whole football team last year? She was the only one who gave you the benefit of the doubt. She wanted to be your friend. Oh my God, she was so naïve. Is that why you fucked Gaara? She had something that you wanted, so you took it."

Matsuri yanked her arm away from Kaylie. "Don't you think that I feel bad about what I did? He does too. This was never supposed to get this far. We never meant…" she was cut off by Tenten's fist connecting with her face. She fell onto the grounds and started crying. She had a busted lip and a purple bruise forming under her left eye.

"Don't you dare say that you never meant for things to happen like they did. You knew that he was with Hinata. You knew. Hell everyone knew how emotionally invested she was in that relationship. And you helped him destroy her in the worst way possible. You stupid bitch! " Tenten hollered.

Kaylie walked up to Gaara. Furious grey eyes met turquoise-sea foam green eyes. "Did you even think about her feelings? She loved you to the point that she would do anything for you. Do you see what you've done? SHE'S GONE GAARA. She's out there all alone. She doesn't have anyone. You made her think that she didn't belong here anymore. I hope that your five minutes and Matsuri's experienced tongue and mouth were amazing enough compensation to cause you to lose the best thing in your miserable life. If anything happens to her both of you bastards are to blame." Gaara was about to say that he was sorry, but Kaylie slapped him yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU ARE SORRY. DID YOU SAY SORRY TO HINATA BEFORE YOU FUCKED THIS DIRTBAG? IF YOU DIDN'T SAY IT THEN, DON'T SAY IT ISN'T GONNA BRING HER BACK ANY TIME SOON."

"Don't come to the candlelit visual tonight. Do the world a favor and transfer or something. When Konoha High starts in two weeks, just don't come. We don't want to see your faces. Come on K let's leave. We shouldn't associate with trash." with that Tenten and Kaylie left Matsuri on the ground and Gaara standing in his doorway looking devastated. "You can both rot in hell."

He went to help her up. She was crying "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" over and over again. He couldn't say a word. She's was being punished for something that he set in motion. She was so hysterical that he had to pick her up and carry her into the house. Then he took her to the downstairs bathroom, sat her on the counter, and cleaned the crusty blood off of her face.

When he was done, Gaara went to the kitchen and got an ice pack for the bruise.

"You really don't have to be so nice to me. I ruined your life. Besides, I'm fine. You don't have to worry. I'll just go home and…" she never got to finish because Gaara had put the ice pack on her bruise. She winced at first, but the cold ice pack started to relieve her pain.

"It's the least that I can do. Unlike me, you can't lie very well. I can see how much pain that you're in. It's because of me. And I know how you feel. I got punched by Neji earlier this week and it hurt like hell. The ice helps." Gaara replied, pointing to his black eye.

"Is it true that she wanted to be my friend even though everyone calls me a slut?" Matsuri asked out of curiosity. She held up the icepack.

"She really sticks to that never judge a book by its cover thing. She doesn't care how much of a fuck-up you really are. She only sees the good in people, even when they hurt her. It's a quality that I don't think many people have." Gaara replied. "It was wasted most of the time on people that didn't deserve her kindness, but that never stopped her from trying to become friends."

Matsuri looked up at Gaara. She could see the pain etched in his usually calm face. His last statement was referring to himself. She could see how much he loved Hinata. In a way, she was jealous. She wished that she could get someone to look at her like that. With love and admiration. Not like the guys who were drunk with lust and too much alcohol.

She reached up and touched his face. "She did- I mean she does love you. When she comes back she'll run straight into your arms. Or something romantic like that. The one thing that I do know is that she'll come back." She smiled.

He stepped back. "I love the optimism, but she's already read the pages of my book. There's no redemption for me." she pulled him into a hug

In that moment, Kankuro walked in to the kitchen to see this emotional show of affection. He became furious at his little brother for what he did. Kaylie had told him why Hinata left. It was because of the two sickening beings in front of him. Hinata was like his little sister. He'd grown to care for her. "What the hell is she doing here?" Kankuro growled.

"I was just leaving," Matsuri pulled away from Gaara.

"Do what you want I really don't care." Kankuro replied as he walked out of the kitchen.

Matsuri left right after that. Gaara was basically alone. _"By the way Kankuro acted, I guess he found out. He probably hates me. That's what I deserve. I really need a shower." _Gaara thought as he walked upstairs to his personal bathroom. He took a shower and put on black pair of jogging pants and a white muscle shirt. He got bored so he popped in Hinata's favorite movie Beauty and the Beast.

For the first some time since he saw that movie, he cried on the sad parts. The movie was a testament to a happy ending that he would never have. His beauty was long gone. He fell asleep cuddled up next to the stuffed teddy bear that she left the last time she spent the night watching movies.

**Hours later at the visual**

Almost the whole community was in the church. All except Gaara and Matsuri.

Not a soul in the church had dry eyes, even the boys and full grown men were crying. Hiashi went up to the podium. The news crew turned the camera toward him.

"Hinata is one of the best things that could ever happen to me as a father. She always puts others before herself. Sometimes you could forget who the parent was really and who the child was. There are so many things about her that draws people to her. She is one of the kindest people that I've met in my life time, and I've bee around a long time. She has a family and friends waiting for her. We just want her back. She has dark blue hair in a hime-cut style. Her eyes are pale lavender. Please if you see her, call us. I'm begging you." Hiashi spoke over the microphone. "She is only thirteen. This was going to be her first year in high school. Please."

Next up was Neji. He was in tears. No one had ever seen him cry. "I love Hinata. She is like my little sister. We need her. She just made everything wonderful. She shined her light on everyone that she ever met. She was everyone's personal sunny place. She really stays true to her name. Now that she's gone, I don't think that we'll ever make it. We need her. Please help us find her." The whole time that he spoke. His fists were clenching and unclenching, uncontrollably. Tenten had told him what Gaara did. The only thoughts that he had were about destroying Gaara for hurting Hinata because she didn't deserve this kind of treatment.

The speech that broke everyone's heart was Hanabi's. She walked up to the podium. Her voice was shaky from the heavy from all the crying that she had already been doing. "Hinata is the best big sister that anyone could ask for. I just want her back. My mom died and I was too young to know her. I didn't grow up with a mommy, but Hinata took care of me. I lost my mommy. I don't want to lose Hinata too. Please help us find her. I can't … I need her." more tears ran down the twelve year olds face as she ran into her father's open arms.

The night went like that until almost midnight. They lit candles for her and had a prayer before everyone left. Hanabi, Tenten, Kaylie, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Natalie, Elea, and Sami were hysterical with sadness and tears. No one cried more than them.

**In Gaara's room**

Gaara had watched the visual on his TV in his room. He cried the whole time. They lost a very important person because of him. She left. And IT WAS GAARA'S, HIS, FAULT.

"_This is my entire fault. Please let this turn out alright. God, please."_ he curled back up in his bed with the teddy bear and went back into a restless sleep.

**In Matsuri's room**

She was in her bed crying. She'd just saw the visual. _"What did I do? I'm a monster. I ruined her life so bad that she ran away. Oh god, please forgive me and let Hinata come back."_ She fell asleep with that thought running through her mind.

**Thanks for reviewing and adding me to your favorites list. That means a lot to me. Tell me what you think. I'm going to try to speed things up a bit. I just have one or two chapters before they meet again. Just bear with me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated at regular intervals. The ideas are hard to put into words that make sense. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that have to do with the show. I kind of forgot to say that in the last chapter.**

**I added some new characters. They are the characters from the end of chapter four. Hinata told them her secret and they agreed to help her. **

**Avery Yuhi - Girl with back length black hair with grey eyes that had the baby. Mother of Hayden. Sister of Danny. Kurenai's niece. Girlfriend of Ryan. (19 years old)**

**Hayden Call - Baby boy had spiky black hair and green eyes. (8 months old)**

**Ryan Call-the father of Hayden. Boyfriend of Avery. Boy with spiky dark brown hair and green eyes. (21 years old)**

**Danny Yuhi- Boy with short black hair and grey eyes. Bother of Avery. Uncle of Hayden. Kurenai's nephew. Boyfriend of Victoria. (18 years old)**

**Victoria Oliver - Girl had shoulder- length sandy brown hair and greenish- hazel eyes. (18 years old)**

**{Kurenai is only 26 years old. Her niece and nephew are about her age because Kurenai's older brother was 15 years older than her.}**

**There will also be a new guy in Hinata's life as well. His name is Jacob Skywalker. He is 15, has light blue eyes, and black hair that ends at the top of his back. **

**There won't be much of him until the time skip. I think. I'm still working out the kinks as the storyline progresses in my head.**

**Kurenai Cakes**

**Chapter 6: Stages of Pregnancy (Months 1-4)**

_**September **_

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm trying to make a decision. Scratch that multiple decisions. Should I document my pregnancy? Should I get an abortion, look into adoption, or keep the babies? Should I go back home? Can I go back and face Gaara? I'm only four weeks or a month along. All my options are open. I need to make my decisions. The baby or possible babies are at stake here. Avery's b-day was this month. I'm sorry I missed your b-days Shikamaru and Ino. _

_TTYL Diary, _

_Hinata, the confused mother to be_

**Victoria POV**

I'm glad that we are able to help Hinata. She's just so young. The fact that she wants to do this without the father astounds me. That little girl has guts. I feel sorry for her being alone in this, but we'll help her in any way we can. That's the least that we can do. She deserves that. The guy that hurt her must've really did a number on her. She wants to face this without any of her family and friends. Twins. No way. She needs help.

**One month later **

**In Kingakure Kurenai's house**

Hinata was writing in her diary. Now she was about eight weeks pregnant. A trip to the doctor earlier in the week proved that indeed she was pregnant with twins. _**Gaara's twins**_. Sometimes the fact that there was a part of him in her- the guy that hurt her the most had claimed her in the most intimate way possible- scared the living hell out of her. But there were some things that she did know without a doubt in her young clouded mind.

1. She was pregnant with Gaara's twins. The unprotected sex she had with Gaara, the home pregnancy tests that she took before she left Konoha, the blood test given to her by her Dr. Nethers, and the ultrasound concluded that fact.

2. Abortion was not something she could think about. (She'd cried for months when her father had to get her mom's dog Kivana put to sleep because she was in so much pain. Hinata felt like a murderer. Just think how she would feel if she ended the lives of her two unborn children. Then of course, she'd be a freaking murderer. No matter how much she hated this situation, but she loved her unborn children already. They were actually a part of her. LITERALLY.)

3. Adoption was not an option. She felt like since she made the babies she should at least keep them. She owed it to them to be the best teenage mother that she could manage to be. She didn't have a future unless it included her kids.

4. This wasn't a game. There were no take backs or redoes. She was pregnant with twins of an unknown gender. She made them. The only option was to keep them.

5. No one could ever find out about the babies because she'd run away while pregnant, making her a disgrace to the Hyuga name. That's the one thing she never wanted to mess up. Her family name. In her mind, they didn't need to suffer the repercussions of her rash, stupid actions.

_**October: **_

_Dear Diary, _

_Well, I really haven't written in you for a little while but I think that I should at least document my pregnancy? That's normal right? I hope so. First things first. I'm two months pregnant. I have only been staying at Kurenai's house less than two months, yet I already feel at home. Kurenai, Avery, Hayden, Danny, Ryan, and Victoria have become like my family. That was a lie Avery, Hayden, and Kurenai have become my family. Well as close to family as strangers can get._

_Kurenai got me into a GED class that takes place from 9 am to 12 noon. It's reasonable. My work isn't that hard now, but I still have seven months to go in this program to get my makeshift education. To maximize my 8__th__ grade reading ability, I have to read at least three books a month of Kurenai's choosing. It kinda sucks to live with the daughter of an English teacher. I guess I'll have to get used to it. She's been so nice to me that reading is the least I can do to show my appreciation. I REALLY APPRECIATE HER A LOT FOR TAKING ME IN._

_Avery told me that she'd sign me up for this Mommy and Me Class that will teach me how to take care of the babies. She even is going to let me baby-sit Hayden while they work at the diner for extra practice. I kinda love that little guy. Scratch that he's so freakin' adorable that I wish that I were having a little boy. I guess, I like him a lot because his birthday is on Christmas. That's two days before mine and awesome. He is the sweetest baby I've ever met. I hope my babies will love me. _

_Danny and Ryan have really been nice to me. I guess it's out of pity. I can see it in the way that they look at me. I'm barely a teenager, yet I'm pregnant. Who wouldn't feel sorry for me? I guess I can live with it. At least, Victoria can hide it better. You can only feel the pity she feels for me coming off her in invisible waves. Still feels uncomfortable though.( Diary that was sarcasm.)_

_Enough of the heavy conversation. Time to talk about the pregnancy. I'm two months pregnant. Until now, I've had no sicknesses dealing with pregnancy. Well that's over. I finally got morning sickness. It's the most disgusting feeling to wake up at 7 am the puke up all reminder of the food I ate the Yuhi Family Diner the night before. I'm so exhausted that I go back to sleep and wake up to get ready for school at around 8:15. Kureani's been making me eat saltine crackers and drink apple juice for breakfast to calm my stomach. The bad part about morning sickness is that it doesn't always come in the morning. Sometimes it comes before I eat lunch at the diner. IT TOTTALY SUCKS ASS. I read on the internet that it normally doesn't last until the third trimester. Hopefully my pregnancy is normal. __**HOPEFULLY. **__Danny's b-day was this month__**. **__Sorry for missing your b-day Naruto._

_TTYL Diary, _

_Hinata, the mother to be._

Hinata closed the diary and turned it over. She opened the side and looked at her picture. Her diary doubled as her scrapbook. Most of the pictures she saw were of her and Gaara. These were happy times that she'd remember to tell her kids about.

**Back in Konoha**

**Kiba POV**

School started. Now all of us are either in 9th or 10th grade, except for Hanabi, who is in 7th grade. Nothing is the same anymore. Being in high school was supposed to be a milestone in our lives, but that's not true. Hinata is gone. She was our little ray of sunshine, like my little sister. I hate what happened to her. I wish that she'd just come back.

**Shino POV**

I want my little sister back. It's crazy how you can't understand someone's value until they are gone. She accepted me and my bugs. I just wish she'd come back so I could give her the blue butterfly that I caught for her. I want to kill Gaara.

**Naruto POV**

Gaara is a dead man believe it. He hurt one of my friends that I cherish. How could he be so fucking stupid. She is the nicest person I know.

**Tenten POV**

I never thought that Gaara would ever hurt her. They were so in love. I guess the love was one sided on her part. She's the most innocent person that I know. Getting cheated on should not be some kind of cosmic karma that should've happened to her. Fate sure can be cruel. I just hope that she comes back. I really miss her. It's not fair. But Gaara is the MOST HATED BASTARD IN KONOHA. The idiot deserves it. So does that slut Matsuri. They deserve to rot in the deepest darkest pit of hell.

**Rock Lee POV**

The most youthful of friends is gone. I just want her to come back. I can see the strain that it has put on the entire Hyuga family. God please be with them get her back.

_**November**_

**In Kingakure at the Yuhi Dinner**

_Dear Diary, _

_School is okay so far. I'm three months now. Officially twelve weeks. YAY. The ultrasound picture now looks humanish. Oh and I'm more energetic. I walk around the park like five times before I go to the diner to eat. Nothing else really concerning my pregnancy has changed that much. My stomach has gotten a little tighter and I'm getting a little bigger. I guess I'll start showing in a while or whatever Avery keeps saying. Things at Kurenai's have gotten a little better. Victoria, Danny, and Ryan talk to me a little more. I guess they are finally accepting me now. I hope I can tell them how thankful I am for that, someday. Sorry for missing your b-days Rock Lee and Natalie._

_TTYL Diary, _

_Hinata, the mother to be._

**Avery POV**

I really am starting to care for Hinata. She's a sweet young girl. I know that she may not be the ideal, person to have twins, but she's probably going to be a good mother. I see how she is with Hayden. He's 11 months, an age that doesn't allow newcomer into kids lives. He already loves her. She's a natural. I just wish that her family could see her blossom into the true flower that she is. This Gaara guy seems like a jackass. I've only known her for about two months and she's already my family.

_**December**_

**In Kingakure Kurenai's house**

_Dear Diary, _

_I guess me writing you will be a monthly thing. Sorry. I'm just so swamped. My work for school is really getting challenging, but I manage. The teacher told me that at this rate I'd be able to take the test the next time around. That means I won't have to retake any classes again, and I can get a job at any fast-food restaurant that doesn't call for any skills beyond high school. I'm moving up in the world. I'm so proud of my freaking self. I really think my hormones are making me a little bitchy._

_I'm now four months pregnant, aka 16 weeks. I'm showing now my clothes are getting a little tighter, but I can still manage because my clothes are like three sizes too big. I went to Dr. Nethers for an ultrasound. My babies are starting to look more like small-unborn humans. AWESOME. I'm not going to give birth to aliens. The ultrasound picture that I have is of both of my babies sucking their thumbs. IT'S SO CUTE. And somewhat rare to catch a picture of both twins at the same time. They are already special._

_Hayden and my birthday's are this month. We had a joint birthday party on the 26__th__ at the diner because it was our compromise date (the day in between our b-days). It was a white day. It snowed forever. I loved it. Kurenai made me and Hady a chocolate cake. Now I'm officially 14 and Hady is now one. We're growing up. The downfall of the party is that no one from Konoha was there. I almost cried, but then I met this boy named Jacob Skywalker. He's a new part time waiter at the diner. He's only 15, so he goes to school in the daytime. He was sweet. He made me enjoy the party. Maybe we can be friends?_

_TTYL Diary, _

_Hinata, the mother to be._

**Back in Konoha**

**Hanabi POV**

_Dear Diary, _

_I really miss Hinata. Her birthday and Christmas is this month. I was gonna give her this best big sister ever necklace. School is okay. It's not as fun as when Hinata was here. She just made it fun. You know? Most people look at me with pity. There is only one guy who talks to me at school who always smiles. His name is Konohamaru Sarutobi. He's really sweet. I wish I could tell Hinata about him. She'd probably be happy._

_I love her still, but I want her to come back. I HATE Gaara for hurting her. She loved him. I wish he had never come into our lives. That's not true after mom died Hinata didn't smile that much. I was pretty young, four, when mom died, but I remember crying and crawling up in the bed with Hinata when, I wanted someone. She took care of me. She was only five, but she held me like a mother should. I guess it was her innate ability. She was my mother. She used to stop her crying, force a smile, and hold me close until I fell asleep. She really never smiled until Gaara came along. It's like he built her up to knock her down. I really HATE him and the skank that fucked him. I really hope that Hinata's all right._

_I have nightmares and I crawl into Neji's bed. I love thatn he lets me sleep with him, but he's still not as warm as Hinata._

_TTYL Diary,_

_Hanabi, Hina's little sis._

**Neji POV**

I don't understand why they can't find her. No one's the same anymore. All people that lost Hinata are broken in some way or another. I wish that we could just bring her back. You know Hanabi crawls in my bed every night crying that Hinata's not in her room. Even in her nightmare-induced stupor, she seeks Hinata's love and warmth. I wish we could bring Hinata back to give that to Hanabi.

**Hiashi POV**

My little girl is gone. Nothing that we've tried to find her works. This is really taken a toll on my nephew and youngest daughter. They miss her so much that it's amazing that they can get out of bed every morning. I know why though. They want to find her waiting for them or something. It's their reason for waking. It's also mine. Rukia, (Hinata's mom), my love I am sorry that I've failed to love our children and nephew adequately enough to keep them from pain.

**Sorry. I had to stop-to-stop it here. I think if I didn't divide the stages of pregnancy chapter that you'd hate me for information overload. Thanks for reviewing so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay we're gonna pick up from where we left off. Don't be mad, but I have one more chapter until the timeskip. I want to have this make sense first, and then have a time skip. Forgive me. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that have to do with the show. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Stages of Pregnancy (Months 5-8)**

_**January**_

_Dear Diary,_

_On a sad note I'm missing my dad's and Shino's birthdays. On a more depressing note Gaara's birthday is this month. On a happy note Jacob's birthday was this month. _

_It's a new year. New things are happening. I'M HUGE. Remember last month I said that I put on a little weight. Now I'm fucking fat. The upside is that I can still move and see my feet. Dr. Nethers told me to look into maternity clothes and to come back weekly so she can check the growth of the babies. Avery and Kurenai took me to a store and made me pick out maternity clothes. They tried to make me by dresses, but after a hormonal break down with tears included, we settled on three dresses and the rest were pants or jogging sets. Thanx to hormone imbalances. Oh and I felt the babies move._

_Jacob is a nice person. Every time I go to the diner after school, he's always at school. But at dinner time he always makes it a point to be my waiter, and miraculously goes on break after serving me. Kurenai thinks that he has a crush on me. I don't think so. He probably just feels sorry for the 20 week pregnant 14 year old girl. I don't mind. At least he's my friend. Sorta. _

_TTYL Diary, _

_Hinata, the mother to be_

_**Kurenai POV**_

Hinata is like the closest that I'll have to having a daughter. She's so young and I really want to help her through her problem. Avery, Hayden, Danny, Ryan, and Victoria all have become protective of her. We consider her family now. She is family now.

Her hormones are wacked though. She threw a temper tantrum and cried because she didn't want to wear a maternity dress. It was pretty funny. Avery wasn't as bad as her, when she was pregnant. Maybe it's because she's getting double the hormone imbalance of a regular pregnant girl? Who would've thought that the shy sweet girl we met like four months ago could throw a bitch fit. Avery and I had no other choice, but to let her pick out her own maternity clothes.

I think the new waiter Jacob, the son of my friend Catalina Skywalker, has a crush on Hinata. She thinks that he's only being nice to her out of pity, but I can see how he works his breaks around her dinner schedule. That kid's falling for her.

**Jacob POV**

I really like Hinata. She's is like no other girl that I've met before. The fact that she is pregnant doesn't really matter to me. I like her for who she is. I want to be there for her. I know we're just friends; I'm okay with that. She's a beautiful person. She's easy to talk to. I can see that she's going to become stronger after this experience. I think she's going to be an amazing mother. I can see how Avery's son Hayden loves her. I bet her kids will love her just as much, if not more. I hope I can become a permanent part of her life. I would never disappoint her. Hurting her wouldn't be an option and I'd help her out with her babies. I would love to do that. Could I be falling for her?

_**February**_

**In Kingakure Kurenai's house**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm now six months pregnant. I'm officially losing sight of my feet. Scratch that I lost sight of my feet. Everyone keeps telling me that I'm not fat when I ask. I think I am. They just tell me that I'm glowing and beautiful. Idk what they are seeing. I wobble now when I walk. In my book that means that I'm fat._

_Everyone wants to feel the babies kick. My whole class spends s about 10 minutes before class starts to touch or swoon over my belly. In a way, I love the attention, but I hate constantly being touched. Dr. Nethers says I'm due May 8th__. _

_I'm getting to now Jake better. He's like becoming my best friend. I really love that guy. I hope that he still likes me after the babies come. Kurenai suggests that I ask the Doctor what the babies' genders are. She's says that I've kind of been stalling. I think she's right. I guess I didn't want to face my reality. I'm having babies. We've got to buy baby clothes. Being pregnant comes with its perks; I have knockers, meaning my body is preparing to make milk. OMG. Now there is only one question. Am I going to breastfeed? Avery, Victoria, and Kurenai say that it's healthier._

_Oh and guess what I can take the GED test next month. I've been moved to an advaceced class. Isn't that awesome._

_TTYL Diary, _

_Hinata, the mother to be_

**Back in Konoha**

**Gaara POV**

It's a new year and Hinata is not here. I miss her, but Matsuri is right. I have to move on. She left me. She is not coming back. No matter how much I hate myself, I can't feel guilty forever. Since, me and Matsuri are the odd men out, we've gotten closer. She is really a nice person. Someone tainted to the point that I can't corrupt her. Maybe we could be together. It's possible. I mean we could. It wouldn't be a crime.

**Kankuro POV**

Gaara is a fucking idiot. How could he be stupid enough to hang out with the slut that costed him everything? I thought that he was a genious, but all he is is a fucking stupid A-hole. I hate to call him my little brother. He's so stupid with anger at Hinata for leaving to notice that he's destroying himself.

**Sakura POV**

Gaara is the skum of the Earth. I really hate him. Hinata is gone. We've tried for months to find her, but she's gone. I just don't understand how someone like her could fall for that douche bag. How she could've fallen for someone who wouldn't have hurt her so bad. I love her. She is one of my best friends. High school sucks without her.

**Ino POV**

High school is not fun. I miss Hinata's optimistic outlook on everything. The thing that astonished me was that she never had optimism about anything that had to do with herself. We were her optimists. What happens when our optimist is gone? Do we become pessimistic emos? I really hate Gaara and Matsuri.

**Shikamaru POV**

I really miss Hina. She was the most un troublesome woman that I have ever met. I mean I love Temari. Its just that when you grow up with a friend who appreciates silence, has a great personality, and is pretty optimistic for a pessimist you miss her when she is gone. I really want to punch Gaara's face in. I guess that's how everyone feels.

**Choji POV**

I really miss Hinata. I don't understand how life can be so cruel. I really loved her. She was a really sweet person. She made the best cinnamon buns ever. She promised to teach me how to make them. I don't care if she never taught me, I just want her back.

_**March**_

**In Kingakure at the Yuhi Diner**

_Now, I'm 28 weeks aka 7 months. At my last ultrasound, I asked the sex of my babies. Drum roll please, I'm having twin girls. Yup. Kurenai,Victoria,and Avery were ecstatic. The clapped and shouted. I think Hayden was happy. He clapped too, but I think it was because he didn't understand and everyone else was doing it. Danny and Ryan broke out into hysterics because now the family had more girls. They were just joking and were as happy as everyone else, claiming that now they'd have uncles' princesses to spoil rotten with affection. Jake was happy too. _

_Avery, Jake, Kurenai and Victoria were in then diner trying to figure out babies's names. They thought I should keep the H tradition going, but I wanted a part of my mother's name included also. After much deliberation we decided to name one of the girls Haveah Rukia Inoue and the other Havana Marie Inoue, since my mom's name was Rukia Marie Inoue- Hyuga. Without their knowledge, I pulled Jacob aside and told him that I wanted him to be there for the birth. Instead of looking at me like I was crazy, he pulled me close to him and kissed me on the lips and said that he'd be delighted to. _

_I took the GED test. There weren't that many complications__**. **__Right after the tests were taken up, I fainted. I woke up in a hospital bed. All my new family was looking at me worriedly. The doctor came in and told me that I need to take it easy because I had high blood pressure, which put the babies at risk. _

_Kurenai took me home and put me on bed rest ; she made someone stay with me at all times. Most times it was someone including Hady. I don't mind being grounded. It hurts to walk a long way anyway. I just hate that now my cravings have started. I don't like making people go make me Oreo cookie, peanut butter and vanilla ice cream sundaes covered with whipped cream and caramel sauce or chocolate covered sunflower seeds mixed into a tropical fruit salad. Its pretty embarrassing. I hope these cravings will end soon._

_Sorry for missing your b-days Tenten, Hanabi, and Sakura._

_TTYL Diary, _

_Hinata, the mother to be_

**Danny POV**

"_I can't believe that my little sister is having twin girls. Wait did I just say my little sister. Aw what the hell, she is my little sister. I've grown to love her. She is a part of this family. Right now I'm watching her and she asked for a Oreo cookie, peanut butter and vanilla ice cream sundae covered with whipped cream and caramel sauce. Its pretty weird, but its better than when Avery was pregnant with Hayden. She craved French fries dipped in tartar sauce. YUCK. Hinata should love this. "_Danny thought as he made Hinata's sundae.

He walked from the kitchen only to find Hinata asleep on the couch with Hayden lying on her stomach fast asleep also. The t.v was on the t.v show What's New Scooby Doo. He smiled and too the Sundae and put it ithe refrigerater freezer for later. He went to the hallway closet found a cover and draped it over the sleeping figures.

_**April**_

Hinata woke up. She had to go to the restroom again. To her, it seemed thatr now all she ever did was sleep, pee, or eat. She was now over 8 and a half months pregnant. Her stomach was very big and wide. As she made her way to the bathroom a sharp pain shot through her body. She just assumed that she was experiencing a soccer ball kick from one of her daughters. It was just like yesterday. She went to the bathroom and came out looking for her family. They weren't anywhere to be found.

She heard noises coming from the garage and decided to check there. When she went down there, a large number of people screamed "Surprise!"

There were streamers and balloons that said it's a girl on them. They were throwing her a Baby Shower. She could see the corner stacked high with presents. A smile graced her face. She saw Jacob walking to her with Hayden in his arms. Although the 16 month old could walk, he loved to be held. She could see her classmates, Ryan, Victoria, Danny, Avery and Kurenai smiling at her too.

Another sharp pain shot through her body. This wasn't another soccer kick. Whatever this was was more painful. So painful that she let out a scream as she instinctively kneeled, clutching the sides of her stomach. Jacob had just made it her.

"What's wrong?"Jacob asked.

She opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by some kind of liquid splattering on the floor. She could feel that her panties were wet. She looked down, thinking that she'd see a clear fluid signifying that her water had broken early. What she didn't expect to see was a crimson colored liquid. BLOOD.

She darted her eyes to Jake's. He looked panicked. Hell everyone looked panicked. The last thing she saw as her eyes rolled back in her head was Jacob mouthing "Call an ambulace."

Actually he was screaming, but it seemed like her hearing wasn't working. She felt herself fall back, but a strong pair of arms had caught her. Her hearing came back momentarily, long enough for her to hear Hayden crying out Hina repeatedly.

**Ryan POV **

Oh God, what's happening? What's wrong with her? She was fine, then the blood. What the hell could that mean? She's perfectly healthy. Right? I mean she was on bed rest from having high blood pressure, but she shouldn't have had any more complications. Please let my new little sister be alright. God please.

**Tell me what you think. One more chapter until the time skip. I hoped you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating soon. I had technical difficulties. Okay. I really tried to make this as realistic as possible. The labor part I mean. I haven't really experienced the natural phenomenon of giving birth. I kinda had to do research for this, so please don't be too harsh. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that have to do with the show. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 8: New Information, the Delivery, and Guilt**

**Back in Konoha**

Gaara was on the living room couch taking his nap. Since Hinata had left, he'd been accustomed to long nights sitting and staring at the moon, while talking on the phone with Matsuri. It was her favorite celestial body. Most of his evenings after school were spent napping. It was because he was trying to block out the sun's rays that dealt with happiness. This day was like every other. Yet that's not true.

The past months Gaara has started hanging with Matsuri. When he was with Matsuri, all of his hatred against himself faded away because he got to focus on her. But when she wasn't around, mostly in the evenings before the sun went down because she had to work at the movie theater from 2:30-7:00, his thoughts were preoccupied with Hinata. The happy times they had together filled his dreams, making him remember what he did to hurt the only girl that he could ever love. In other words, he was having a wonderful nightmare about him and Hinata's relationship, the one that recurred a lot. He was on the couch tossing and turning.

For some reason in the dream, something new happened. Instead of waking up after Hinata tells him that she loves him in the field, the dream lasted a little longer. The dream flashed through all of their times together, but after that happens they stand in a field, like always. The field is filled with white, red and lavender flowers that only grow in Konoha during the spring time. Her favorites.

Hinata looks pregnant. Her stomach protrudes from her curvy body. Her dark blue hair is now to her shoulders. As always she was wearing a lavender sun dress that came just above her knees. Usually they would exchange silent I love yous, and he wakes up before he can walk to her. This time he walks all the way to her. Just as he is about to touch her, she moves away. He can see tears staining her pale cheeks. He can't look into her eyes because her bangs are shadowing them. When he opens his mouth to speak, Hinata looks at him briefly, her eyes red from crying too much. He wants to apologize for making her cry, but his mouth feels too dry to speak. His vocal chords are frozen. He gathers the courage to call her name, but she never answers. She lets out an unnatural scream and clutches her stomach. Then he sees something red fall from between her legs onto the white flowers staining them crimson. (This about the same time that Hinata is at the baby shower). He was about to touch her, when someone shook him awake.

He awoke up with a panic that flooded his heart. He could feel that something was wrong. It was a strong gut feeling that was unmistakable. Something was wrong with Hinata. His Hinata. A shadow leaned over him, not helping to ease his panic. He looked up to see an older version of Kankuro only with lighter hair. It was his father, Uryu. The look he portrayed almost made Gaara want to punch him in his face. His dad looked at him with pity.

"What do you want?" the red head growled.

"Son, I really need to talk to you." his father answered calmly. Uryu wasn't naturally this well tempered, but he wanted to keep his son from spiraling more out of control than he already was. He could still see how much his son was hurting even though, he was with the Matsuri girl, who wore basically no clothing at all. His son really loved Hinata Hyuga.

Though the family companies were rivals Uryu, Minato and Hiashi were friends. Hell Uryu's wife, Karura, Minato's wife, Kushina, and Hiashi's late wife, Rukia, were best friends. Uryu and Minato were helping Hiashi look for his daughter.

"I don't want to talk to you." was Gaara's rude answer. He rolled back over to get away from his father's face.

"Gaara this isn't a joke. Will you listen? It's about Hinata." His father spoke again. As soon as Hinata's name was spoken, Gaara had turned around and faced his father with a new found eagerness. "Glad that I have your attention." Uryu said. "This conversation is about to get a little uncomfortable, but I need you to bear with me. O'kay?"

"Dad, what's this about? Spit out already!" Gaara growled impatiently.

"Look Gaara. Have you Hinata ever had sex?" the older Sabaku replied.

Gaara's eyes widened. _"How the hell did you find out about that?" _was the first thought that popped into Gaara's head. _"If Dad knows, Mom sure as hell knows. __**I am so FUCKED**__. I have no other choice, but to tell the truth." _

"Yeah, we did." he could see his father tense. His jaw line was clenched tightly. Gaara knew that his father was PISSED. That was never a good thing to do. Directing the wrath of Uryu Sabaku onto oneself was like evoking the wrath of Poseidon while being in the ocean. It wasn't a very smart idea.

"_Calm down Uryu. Calm down. You can't freak out about this. He should've been smart enough to use protection. The reason that she bought those pregnancy tests was not because she got pregnant by Gaara. He's not that stupid. Oh who the fuck am I kidding? Gaara is a fucking idiot when it comes to that girl." _Gaara brought Uryu out of his panicky thoughts by clearing his throat. "Son did you guys use protection?"

Again Gaara's eyes widened. " That's none of your business. What does this have to do with Hinata?" Gaara was really getting uncomfortable.

"A few months ago, Minato's, Hiashi's and my men were looking back on the events that took place before Hinata left. They found something very important. Until now, I didn't think it was necessary to tell you this, but I am certain that you have a right to know. You are waist deep in this fucked up situation. About a week before she left, Hinata asked her maid to take her to Walgreens." Uryu paused to look at his son. He could already the inner turmoil that his son was about to embark upon finding out this new information. He had no other choice, but to continue. "We checked the camera and questioned the cashier. She said she remembers Hinata because she looked a little young to be buying pregnancy tests. Then I talked to your sister and she said that you cheated on Hinata with that Matsuri girl." Gaara's face flushed a little, then realization struck his eyes wide. "That look on your face tells me that you understand what I am pointing to."

Gaara's head was spinning. This new information was making his head hurt. His legs started shaking unconsciously as he ran a hand through his red hair, revealing his love kanji tattoo. "No. That can't be true. I… she wouldn't have left. If she knew that she was pr-pregnant. I mean that if she knew… She wouldn't. H- Hinata would never be that vindictive." he buried his head in his hands. Tears instantly started to fall.

"Son, I'm sorry, but that is what all the facts point to. She was possibly pregnant, when she left. Are you sure that it would be your baby anyways?"

"Dad, Hinata wasn't like that. She was only with me. I'm the cheater." he said angrily. He was upset that his Dad could even think that Hinata was the type to sleep around. He would know. He's been her friend since they were three and her boyfriend since he was five and she was four. He knew if she lied or was hiding something from him. The fact that he met the resistance of her hymen when he made love to her was enough proof.

"_She was only with you? What the hell does that mean? Oh My God." _Understanding dawned on Uryu.

Kankuro, who had been eavesdropping, had just walked in and asked the question that his father was about to ask."You took her virginity?" Gaara didn't answer. Kankuro went over to Gaara and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt. " And then you cheated on her. Damn it Gaara. How the hell could you be so FUCKING STUPID and IRRESPONSIBLE? Sex isn't something that you play around with! You were her first! You fucking asshole taking someone's virginity is a means for commitment. That's not something that you fucking play with." he brought his hand back to punch his little brother, but the younger boy didn't flinch at all. "You're not even worth it." Kankuro hissed and threw Gaara onto the floor.

Gaara got up, ran into his brother and punched him. Kankuro was about to go after Gaara, but his father held him back. Gaara started yelling at him. To a sane person this wouldn't be a wise decision, but at the moment Gaara couldn't be considered sane or smart. Actually, Gaara wanted to be hit. It was easier to let his brother do it. " Dad let him go. Go ahead and fucking hit me. I DON'T CARE. It doesn't matter anymore. You think I don't feel guilty. Hinata might be pregnant out there alone because of me. I feel horrible for what I did. So hit me. DAD LET HIM GO!"

Kankuro broke out of his fathers grip and was about to hit Gaara when his mother and Temari walked in.

" What the hell is going on here?" Karura yelled looking around to see her sons huffing. " You know I don't want to know. We will talk about this later. Now clean up your mess before I take away your summer. C'mon Temari let's go make dinner." everyone could see that she meant business, so the guys cleaned up the living room, while Temari and her mom made dinner.

Gaara really didn't eat anything. He just asked to be excused to his room because he didn't feel well. When he got to his room, he pulled out his cell phone and called the only one that could ease his mind at the moment, the only person that even talked to him.

_**RING…**__ "Damn it. M pick up. I really need you now." _Gaara thought as he waited for her to pick up.

_**RING…**_

_**RING…**_" Hello, Gaara?"

" Yeah. M, can I come over tonight? I really need you."

"Yeah. I was about to get in the tub. Come in about 15 okay?" Matsuri spoke. "I really could use the company."

"I'll be there" he hung up the phone.

The sweetest thing that Hinata had ever told him when they were kids ran through his mind. " G-G-Gaara, I -I w-want you-you to p-p-promise that we'll be-be Gaahina forever."

As he got ready to leave his mind went into angry overdrive. He was sending telepathic bad thoughts to Hinata. _" __How could you leave me like this, knowing that you were carrying our child? I fucking hate you. You said that we'd always be Gaahina forever, no matter what. So now that your gone, Gaahina doesn't matter, right? Well...Fuck you. If you don't care why the fuck should I give a fucking rats ass. I hope you never come back. If you do, you'll see that I moved on from you with someone who appreciates me. " _With that thought he climbed out of his second floor window, and climbed down the flower covered ladder that resided there. When he was on the ground he ran all the way to Matsuri's house, where he indulged himself in her warmth, for once was forgetting about the girl that would forever hold his aching heart that she wounded. Hinata.

…

**Back in Kingakure: Kingakure Hospital Room 305A in the maternity ward**

_After an ultrasound, Dr. Nethers determined that a light case of Placenta Abruption occurred in one of her babies, meaning that one of her babies' umbilical cords has started to come away from her uterus. It's what caused her stomach pain and the bleeding. Although it could've been dangerous, Dr. Nethers said that since the babies were kind of almost due and the abruption was kind of minor that Hinata was supposed to be confined to the bed at least for another week to make sure the babies were as healthy as they could get before her labor was induced. She still would be able to have a natural birth. The fact that Hinata was RH positive also added benefited her and the babies. Dr. Nethers also wanted Hinata to stay the night to make sure no other complications arose. Hinata didn't mind staying because her babies were the only thing that mattered. The added bonus of her new family staying with her benefited her mentally also._

_Danny sat in a cream colored arm chair on the right side of Hinata with Victoria sitting in his lap. Jacob sat in the white arm chair on her left side. There was a cream colored couch on her left that was occupied by Avery, Ryan and Kurenai. Hayden had whined his way into Hinata's bed and was lying right next to the pregnant teenager. Everyone was asleep, totally spent from the scare._

_At about midnight Hinata went to the restroom. Before she could lift up the seat to sit down, she heard something splash on the floor. This sounded like more than the last time. She hesitantly looked down, praying to God that she wouldn't see anymore blood. God answered her prayers. She saw a clear liquid, which signified only one thing._

"_GUYS, I THINK MY WATER BROKE!" Hinata screamed. A pain shot through her again. This was a new unmentionably cruel pain that the mother to be had never felt before. It was the start of her personal hell. Contractions._

…

**28 Hours Later aka 28 Hours of Labor**

**A loud screaming young woman could be heard giving birth. By the sounds of it, this was her first go round at labor and the pains that comes with it. You could always tell the screams of a rookie.**

" Come on Hinata. Just one more push. She's almost here okay? I can already see her beautiful red hair. Just one more push." Kurenai encouraged the young girl, ignoring the fact that Hinata was squeezing the life out of her hand._ "Who knew that Hinata was that strong, but that doesn't matter now. The only things that matter are her and these babies_."

" I can't. It fucking hurts so bad. Aah. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. Why did you do this to me? I hate you." Hinata cried loudly more so questioning and telling Gaara, who was nowhere near, that she hated him than Kurenai and Avery. _" Why does this hurt so fucking bad? God. Make it stop. PLEASE! I vow as long as I am alive that I HINATA ISABELLE HYUGA- INOUE will vow to CELEBACY for the rest of eternity. Just make it stop" _was her only thought.

Her body was soaked in sweat. Her shoulder length dark blue hair was stuck to her sweat and tear covered face. Another harsh pain went through her body. " I can't. It hurts so bad. Make it stop. I can't push anymore." she screamed and clenched her eyes shut . When she opened them, she saw her mother. Rukia. _"Mommy?"_

" Hinata you have to. Those babies need you. You almost have one of those little angels out. Just push." Rukia urged her daughter as she stroked her hair.

"Come on just breath and push. You can do this. She's almost out." Avery said. Tears stinging her eyes. She really felt the pain that Hinata was going through. She could see the younger girl's body trembling from the agony. Of course she'd been through this before, but Hayden was born after 12 hours. Sure she was sore, but 28 hours of labor was probably damnation to Hinata, not to mention that she was choosing to do this all naturally because she was scared of the epidural needle.

"123Push." Dr. Nethers spoke out.

"Just push for me okay?" Rukia smiled lovingly. Hinata could see tears forming in her mother's eyes. Just like when she was younger, Hinata could feel the urge to make her mother not cry; to make her mother happy. At the moment she could see that there was only on way to do that.

Hinata pushed as hard as she could. When she couldn't push any more, she collapsed back onto the hospital bed. Her efforts weren't in vain because she heard the sounds of a baby crying. She opened her eyes, only to see the blurry outlines of a Kurenai and Avery smiling at the bundle in the nurse's arms that had brick-red colored hair. Her mother smiled again. Hinata smiled tiredly, but that didn't last long because pain ripped through her entire being again. Pale lavender met hazel( the color of her mother's eyes. No Hyugacest). The way that Rukia looked at her was a motherly way of saying that " You have to do that amazing impossible feat again. You can do it. I believe in you."

**10 Minutes Later**

"Stop making me do this. Ahh. It fucking hurts. Ahh. I hate you! " Hinata cried, her breathing slightly going erratic.

"It's okay we understand. You can hate us as long as you want. But that won't matter as soon as you get that beautiful little girl out of you. So come on push." Kurenai retorted with a smug smile, squeezing Hinata's hand slightly. She understood that Hinata was taking her pain out on them. Frankly she was okay with it as long as she could help Hinata through her pain, especially since Hinata was doing a completely natural birth, no epidural included. In other words, she was doing a horribly courageous act to her body. The waves of pain that flooded Hinata's body were almost visible to the naked eye. And Kurenai had 20/20 vision. PERFECT SIGHT. She could see Hinata's body practically screaming for a break from the pain.

" Just one more push. Hinata I can see her head. It's full of nothing but blue hair. Just push. One more time. She's almost out." Avery smiled at Hinata.

"123 Push." Again Dr. Nethers ordered. Hinata looked over at her mother. She nodded. Hinata pushed again as hard as she could force herself to do. When she was through, she collapsed again, but this time she didn't hear a baby crying.

"Why isn't she crying?" Hinata sat up only to be pushed down Rukia.

"There was just a complication. She'll be fine." Rukia smiled softly. "It's okay. Your little angels will be fine. I can promise you that."

This didn't help Hinata though. It just made her panic with worry." What did I do? I killed my own baby." Hinata cried tiredly only to be brought back to reality by the sounds of her baby girl wailing loudly.

She looked back at her mother only to see her smiling sadly. She was fading. " No Mommy please don't leave. I need you." Hinata whined. New tears falling down her face.

"Oh Hinata, honey. Its okay sweetheart. I promise that those little angels and you are always in my thoughts okay?" the older woman smiled. " And I'll watch over you forever. I can just feel that everything will work out the way it should." she moved out of the way as Dr. Nethers walked past her with the baby girls wrapped in lavender blankets.

Hinata smiled tiredly as she received both of her babies. Both looked almost exactly alike. The only way to tell that the babies weren't identical was by looking at their hair color; they hadn't opened their eyes yet. When she looked to the last place her mother was, she saw that she was gone. Tears ran down her face. Her only thought was "_Thanks Mom. I love you."_

They opened their eyes after a couple of hours. As soon as she saw their hair and their eyes together, she knew which names she wanted to give them.

_Information about the babies _

**Haveah Rukia Inoue **

_**Date of Birth: April 25, 2009**_

_**Time of Birth: 4:00 am**_

_**Mother: Hinata Inoue**_

_**Father: Unknown**_

_**Blood type: A**_

_**Weight: 6 lbs**_

_**Hair color: Brick-red**_

_**Eye color: Pale Lavender**_

_**:**_

**Havana Marie Inoue**

_**Date of Birth: April 25, 2009**_

_**Time of Birth: 4:15 am**_

_**Mother: Hinata Inoue**_

_**Father: Unknown**_

_**Blood type: A**_

_**Weight: 6 1/2 lbs **_

_**Hair color: Dark Blue**_

_**Eye color: Turquoise-sea foam green **_

_**:**_

**Family Extensions **

_**Honorary Grandma: Kurenai Yuhi**_

_**Honorary Big Brother: Hayden Call**_

_**Honorary Uncle: Jacob Skywalker**_

_**Haveah's Honorary God Parents/ aunt and uncle: Victoria Oliver and Danny Yuhi**_

_**Havana's Honorary God Parents/ aunt and uncle: Avery Yuhi and Ryan Call**_

Hinata decided to breastfeed. The nurse showed her how to. Luckily they showed her how to use her breast pump that Avery got her for the baby shower. For some reason, she knew that Hinata would decide to breastfeed. The babies seemed to be naturals at it. It wasn't as bad as Hinata though that it would be.

It turns out there was a lot of things that Hinata received at her Baby Shower that she didn't even get to enjoy. Those things included a double seater stroller, a large crib, diapers, clothes, pacifiers, a whole bunch of reading books for bedtime, bottles, blankets, ointments, baby wipes, baby washes, shampoos, baby tubs, bibs, and a changing table. ( Jacob told her about the gifts.)

Hinata had to stay in the hospital, so they could run tests on her to make sure that she was okay. The doctors let the babies sleep in her room the whole entire time.

Although the babies were born about two weeks early, they were allowed to leave after about a week with Hinata because all of them received a clean bill of health. Actually, the babies were gaining weight at a healthy pace. Hinata didn't have any more complications so that was good too.

When she got home with the babies, she walked into a house full of friends. They were throwing her the "After the babies are born Baby Shower because Hinata Already Gave Birth to them/ You passed the GED test Extravaganza." (Jacob named the party.)It was really sweet because they fixed up her room to make accommodations for the babies and their new things. And they framed and hung up her GED certificate above her bed.

By the end of the night, the babies were put to sleep and Hinata had already cried like five times. She just assumed it was because she was coming off of her hormonal high that came with her being pregnant with twins. After everyone left, Kurenai promised that she'd watch the babies while Hinata took a bath. She really hadn't taken a bath in about a week. There was only so much that washing up in a hospital room bathroom could do for someone.

**In the Bathroom**

Hinata was in the bathtub crying. This wasn't another hormonal breakdown. She was feeling guilty. She was doing the unspeakable to someone that she loved. Granted he hurt her first, but two wrongs never made a right**. **She was keeping them away from their children because he cheated on her. For her it didn't seem like a fair trade. Her mind instantly went back to how she and Gaara became Gaahina.

**Flashback**

Five year old Gaara and four year old Hinata were at the playground watching the sunset. It was their favorite time of a summer's day. The colors always amazed Hinata. And Gaara really liked to watch how her facial expressions changed as she watched the sun fall below the colorful horizon. He found them kind of cute and funny to watch…

"Hey Hinata?" his voice brought her out dazed thoughts about how beautiful the sunset is with all of the reds, pinks, blues, purples, yellows and oranges swirled together.

"Y-Yeah G-Gaara?" was her flustered reply.

"I like you." Gaara said flat out with a pink blush starting to come onto his cheeks.

"I- I kn-know y-you l-like me-me. We… We a-are b-best fr-friends." she retorted. She a was confused to say the least. How could best friends not like each other and hang out all the time?

Gaara shook his head. "No Hinata I really like you. And I don't think we can be friends anymore." Her face only got more confused... No her face only got worried.

"W-w-what di-did I-I d-do. I w-won't do it a-again; I-I p-p-promise. I… I'm sorry" Hinata whined. Tears filling up her unique colored eyes.

"No, Hina. I mean I like like you and I want to be your b-boyfriend. Please don't cry. " Gaara explained. His blush was only getting redder.

"O-Oh o-okay." Hinata sniffled. She really didn't understand the logistics of the sacred Boyfriend and Girlfriend thing because she was only four. Neither did Gaara. All they knew was that it was something people did when they liked each other as more than friends.

After giving that answer she got the most unexpected reaction ever; a kiss on the cheek. Her face reddened at the contact and she felt unexplainably happy. Gaara felt like he was officially became KING OF THE SANDBOX.

**End of Flashback**

"_God what the hell am I doing. I just feel so guilty. But I can't go back. He cheated. Basically that's telling me that I never fucking mattered. So he doesn't matter." _Hinata thought bitterly as she started to wash her body.

**10 Minutes later**

Hinata was out of the tub and the babies started to cry. They were hungry. After feeding the babies and putting them back to sleep she watched them for a while and thought. _"The only things that matter to me now are my babies. I can't focus on anything or anyone else."_

**Thanks for reviewing so far. Tell me what you think. The time skip will happen in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have never tried something like a time skip before. I just wanted to fill in any blanks that will arise because of it. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Naruto or any characters that go with the show.**

**I have other new characters to add. **

**Xavier Yuhi- Kurenai's older brother and Avery and Danny's father. He has short black hair and crimson eyes (like Kurenai's).He's 44 years old. He lives in Konoha working for Hyuga Inc (Hinata doesn't know who he works for. All that she knows is that he an amazing lawyer who resides in Konoha and is Avery and Danny's dad. Kurenai hasn't told him who Hinata is either.). He is one of Hiashi's most trusted lawyers. Hiashi considers him a dear friend. And vice versa.**

**Catalina Skywalker(mention a little while ago in another chapter)- She a woman of Hispanic decent that has black hair with brown streaks and light blue eyes. She is the single mother of Jacob Skywalker, Hinata's boss, and Kurenai's best friend. She's 36 years old.**

**Gabriella Symone- Jacob's new girlfriend and a friend of Hinata's. She has strawberry blonde hair and light brown eyes. She's 18 years old.**

**- Kurenai Cakes **

**Chapter 9: Three Years Later; Changes (Background Info)**

**Ages:**

2: Haveah, Havana

3: Hayden Call (Hayden almost 4)

7: Akamaru(human years)

14: Konohamaru (almost 15)

15: Hanabi

16: Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Natalie, Hinata (almost 17)

17: Gaara, Shino, Sakura, Choji, Kiba, Sami, Rock Lee {RL is almost 18)

18: Tenten, Kankuro, Neji, Kaylie, Jacob, Gabriella

19: Elea, Temari

20: Danny Yuhi, Victoria Oliver (about to turn 21)

21: Avery Yuhi (about to turn 22)

24: Ryan Call

29: Kurenai Yuhi

36: Catalina Skywalker

39: Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, Karura Sabaku

40: Hiashi Hyuga, Minato Namikaze, Uryu Sabaku

44: Xavier Yuhi

**Kingakure**

Hinata's life has changed a lot since the birth of her children, Haveah and Havana. They are her light of her life, her reason for being. She never thought that she could be blessed enough to develop such a profound connection with another human being. Let alone two. Not even the relationships with her family, friends, or Gaara could compare with how she felt about her daughters. Even though she is only sixteen, Hinata is a wonderful mother. Every aspect of her life revolves around them. The girls may only be two, but they feel the exact same way.

They all look alike. Haveah and Havana look like Hinata when she was younger. Only without her hime cut hairstyle, their hair reaches their shoulders. Havana got Gaara's peculiar turquoise-sea foam green eyes with Hinata's blue hair and Haveah got Gaara's brick-red hair with Hinata's lovely pale lavender eyes. At first the fact that Gaara's genetic traits were going to be present in her babies scared the living hell out of the teenager. Somewhere deep down, she thought that she would resent them for something that their sperm donor did. She didn't want blame them for something they had no control of that because she knew that it would do more harm than good. When she gave birth, all of her preexisting thoughts altered drastically.

She realized that she could never resent her babies because they were a part of her for months and had as much of her as they did Gaara. Those little girls were the perfect mix of her and Gaara. They inherited his reserved personality and got his ability to speak their minds (they aren't as rude as him though). Hinata also believed that they also got his intelligence because they were progressing faster than normal children their age. The girls got Hinata's pale complexion, smile, curiosity, playfulness, hatred of girly things and addiction to chocolate. They also inherited her shy habits such as stuttering and blushing a lot.

She also realized that she could never blame her children for something they had no control over what so ever. They weren't' the driving force behind Gaara cheating. That was all Gaara's doing and he was the only person responsible for missing out on a chance to have family with her.

Another thing that changed in Hinata's life was how close she got to Kurenai, Avery, Hayden, Ryan, Danny and Victoria. She got so attached Kurenai that she started to call her mom. (Of course Kurenai understood that she could never fill Rukia's shoes in Hinata's eyes, but she knew that Hinata loved her very much. And vice versa. So she was okay with it.) Avery and Victoria became the big sisters that Hinata never had but always wanted. They did everything that sisters should do, what Hinata wanted to do with Hanabi. Hinata never realized how much Hanabi never needed her until she gained older 'sisters' herself. It made her kind of miss Hanabi and made Hinata feel like a horrible sister because she was missing Hanabi grow up and mature. Danny and Ryan filled Neji's place as her brothers. They were her brothers. They protected, loved, and gave her what ever she wanted if she begged long and hard enough. They could never be as good as the real Neji, but she still loved them. With Hayden, their connection was really strong. He was her little brother and Havana and Haveah's big brother. Though he was only almost four years old, he was fiercely protective of them and loved them with all of his heart. She even met Xavier Yuhi, Kurenai's older brother and Avery and Danny's father. He instantly accepted her into the family. He'd heard all the good things his sister and children had to say and had no choice but to except her. He became like an uncle to her. All in all, they were on big happy family. One with a new baby on the way. Danny and Victoria are about 4 months pregnant.

Hinata and Jacob's status changed a lot. They tried the 'relationship' thing, but soon realized that what they considered as an attraction was nothing more than a mutual need to not be alone. They were basically using each other. They never wanted to hurt each other, so once they realized what their connection was based on, they just let it go. However they valued each other's friendship too much to ever let it go over a failed boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. This new revelation happened when the twins were about five months. It was great that they broke off their relationship before they started hating each other. Now she considers him as her best friend, practically family. Soon after their mutual breakup he met his current girlfriend/ soul mate Gabriella Symone. He totally loves her and is very happy. Hinata thinks that Gabriella is a nice girl and is ecstatic that Jacob found his dream girl. Actually Hinata and Gabriella are becoming good friends.

Because of her young age, lack of real education( high school diploma), and love of children, Hinata got a job at Jacob's mother, Catalina Skywalker's, daycare called Sky's Love Kare as a caregiver. She took classes when she was fifteen, learning CPR and other ways to care for children. Hinata loves her job because she gets to work with Havana, Haveah, Hayden, and all of the kids from the neighborhood. All of the parents of the kids she works with love how she is teaching and working with the kids. Their kids always brag about her. Hinata developed a friendship with Catalina because she's her boss and because Jacob is her best friend.

She sometimes works at the diner to fill in for the waiters or waitresses that are sick and need someone cover for them. She does it without pay because Kurenai has helped her much, but Kurenai always insists that she keeps the tips because they show how much the customers love her.

Appearance wise, Hinata has changed only a little in her eyes, but to everyone else, these alterations were monumental. She went from 4ft 10in (58in) to 5ft 3in (63in). She wasn't as short anymore, but she still thought that she wasn't the normal size for a sixteen year old girl. She lost all the weight that she gained from carrying the babies. She didn't have stretch marks because of the _magical_ stretch removing cream that Avery gave her, which worked wonders removing the stretch marks on her stomach. Basically, her naturally curvy figure got curvier during these three years. Her blue hair has grown down to her back stopping only a few inches above her butt. And her chest got more developed. She thought it was because she breast fed, but the doctor told her that she was still growing into a woman, meaning her boobs grew because she had a growth spurt. All in all Hinata thought that she was average looking. Ask any man in her vicinity whether young or old how she looked nothing would be said besides she's the human version of a goddess. To add to her beauty she somehow never got fully got rid of her stutter and her blushing never went away. People thought that it added to her charm, while she just found it plan embarrassing to the point that she got frustrated with herself for stuttering.

Hinata is still single, but doesn't mind it because she wants to focus on her children and herself for the time being. She doesn't want someone to come into her serenity and destroy it with false promises when she already knew that nothing is ever set in stone when it comes to being in love. This lesson was learned the hard way when she found out Gaara had cheated on her. Though she knows that she will always love him a lot, she thinks that he probably was not the right person for her. (But then again fate ~K.C aka me~ holds all of the cards in this go fish game.)All Hinata knew is that she never wanted to get hurt like that again by anyone else. In her mind it was better to live happily with her children than to be invested in a relationship that could shatter her already mending broken heart. However she also knew that there are always exceptions to the rule. She just hoped that she could find hers. It really didn't concern her right now because she was only sixteen going on seventeen, a teenage mother, and had other things to be bothered with.

**::::::::**

**Konoha **

With Hinata gone, everyone's lives shattered. It's only been three years and everyone is still trying to move on. They think it's the best thing that option for all of the people involved.

Elea and Tamari are in college going on to their second year. Neji, Tenten, Kaylie, Kankuro, Rock Lee, and Matsuri had just graduated and were going to college next year. Gaara, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Sakura, Natalie, Ino, and Sami were going to the 12th grade. Hanabi and Konohamaru were going to the 10th grade. Hiashi started spending more time with Neji and Hanabi, thinking that if he could spend more time with them, they would not leave like Hinata did. Minato and Uryu also started to spend more time with their kids to improve their relationships because they never wanted to feel the pain of losing a child like Hiashi did. They could see how he tried to cope with the fact that she might never come back. But he was still searching. He couldn't just give up on her. She was his daughter. Their wives were pleased that they were trying to get more involved in their children's lives. Akamaru has gotten quite large over these three years. He is so big that Kiba can ride on him now. Though he is really gigantic, he is the sweetest, most loveable dog ever until you threaten someone important to him.

Everyone realized that they would never truly be healed. The wounds they suffered from losing Hinata were just too deep to get over. They just tried to piece themselves back together so they could at least survive their Lack of Hinata Condition.

For the most part everyone's relationships were going good. Of course Shikamaru and Temari still bitched a lot, but the time constraints of her being in college kind of slowed them down. She only went to Konoha University and still stayed at the Sabaku Mansion, but most her time was spent at school or working on her work for school. He was working at his job to make sure he could buy himself a car. (His dad told him that he'd have to get it on his own) However, no matter the time constraints, they'd always found time for each other.

Rock Lee and Elea are the most youthful of couples. Even while she was on her first year of college and he was just in 12th grade they always found time for each other. Their romance was so weird because no one truly understood how this hyper, happy-go -lucky, push-it-to-the-limit kind of guy could end up with a skater girl with a laid back attitude. It so didn't look like a good match, but it worked for them. Now that he's going to Konoha University his 1st year and she's on her second year they plan to schedule their classes around each other.

Kankuro and Kaylie were already planning out their lives for when they entered Konoha University. They actually were planning out everything and made sure that they'd take the same classes together since they both wanted to be the same thing, lawyers.

Tenten and Neji are doing the same thing as Kankuro and Kaylie, but since they are going into different professions, they made sure to make all their classes early in the morning so they could spend the rest of their day with each other. They've gotten closer while Hinata was missing. She comforted him when he blamed himself for Hinata leaving. He thought that he should've known what was wrong, but how could he because Hinata never told her problems to anyone except Gaara. When he was the one who hurt her, who was she supposed to confide in?

Sakura and Naruto have a somewhat crazy relationship. Granted they love each other to pieces, but if you see them in public you'd think that he was stupid for letting her hit on him like that. They always have playful arguments that look so real that you'd think that they were breaking up with each other. But it's just an abstract way to show their affection for one another.

Kiba and Ino are in the denial phase of their relationship. They love each other but won't admit that their connected by more than just the lustful attraction that they display for everyone to see. Only they know how they really feel.

Shino and Natalie are a cute, but odd couple. The way that they talk to each other and finish each other thoughts shows how into each other they are. They have the same interest in bugs. They could talk hours and hours on end about them, which is why no one outside their immediate friends would even dare to talk to them.

Choji and Sami were all about loving each other and food. They were basically culinary geniuses in the making. Over the summer they were going to do work at the bakery that his parents own to broaden their culinary experience. They are also already planning to go to Konoha University after high school to take its excellent culinary arts courses.

There are also some new couples that have formed. There are only three. One is Hanabi and Konohamaru. They are the very symbolization of young love. They are so close to each other that it surprises many people that they've only been together for two years. (They started out as really good friends.). They are always with each other. She's the one who took Hinata's leaving the hardest, besides Gaara and Matsuri aka the guilty parties of course. She relies on him to help heal her from losing Hinata. He tries his best and loves her with all his heart. And she loves him too. He's her best friend, the only one that she'll have from now on since Neji is going to college. The fact that he's still going to live with her and her dad makes her happy, but she knows that he'll spend most of his free time with Tenten.

Another couple that formed is between Akamaru and the white poodle next door to Kiba named Zyana. They make the cutest doggie couple ever. They've only been hanging out for about 6 months, but Kiba and his family already see puppies in their future.

The other couple is Gaara and Matsuri. Over the past three years Gaara and Matsuri have surprised not only themselves, but everyone with their relationship. They are actually still together. Both of them have no expectations for this being a really long term relationship. They are just comfortable. They have an unspoken but mutual understanding that she's his placeholder for Hinata. Matsuri knows that he will never care for her like he cared~ still cares~ for Hinata. She knows that he's only settling for her but it doesn't matter because she just wants someone to care to some extent even if he can't give her his heart. If he could use her, then she could use him. Gaara knows exactly what Matsuri is to him. She's just a bed buddy that keeps Hinata's place in his bed warm. She knew it and was okay with it, so why wouldn't he be.

During the past three years he's put some thought into why Hinata left. He thinks she left because she found out that she was pregnant and getting cheated on, meaning that she was going to do what was best for her at the time. **ABORTION**.( Though he should've known her better. She could never take a life. Let alone the life of an unborn baby. _Their unborn baby._)He thinks that she left feeling that if she got an abortion that everyone would hate her no matter how good the option was for her. So he was always waiting for her to come back to him, though he knew it was unlikely. That's why he never told anyone his thoughts.

Gaara and Matsuri's relationship with all the rest of Hinata's friends has changed. They talk to each other now. It's an agreement, a semi mutual agreement to be civilized and pleasant to each other. Everyone just puts up with the fact he was Temari's and Kankuro's younger brother and their parents wanted him to hang out with 'old friends' again instead of being around Matsuri all of the time. Unfortunately Gaara always brought Matsuri with him. Total bummer to everyone who wanted to have fun.

**Thanks for reviewing so far. Tell me what you think about this. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't know if this is the best thing that I've written. I hope you guys like this chapter. They finally see each other again. Sort of. I don't own Naruto or any characters that go with the show. Nor do I own the song "If We Ever Meet Again" Timberland feat. Katy Perry.**

**Important Notes**

*** Hinata calls Kurenai: Mom**

***Hinata call Kurenai's brother Xavier: Uncle Xavier**

*** Kurenai nicknames: Hinata(Hina) Haveah(Veah) Havana(Vana)**

**- Kurenai Cakes **

**Chapter 10: Family Vacation in Konoha, a Day at the Beach, Who's That Girl? And Is That Hinata?**

**With Hinata**

_Dear diary, _

_It's August. I'm in a place that I thought I'd never be in again. I'm in Konoha. Mom bought me some grey contacts to hide my natural Hyuga eyes. We aren't stupid enough to go to a city where these eyes are noticeable without a disguise. Mom said I look so different that no one will recognize me, but my eyes would give it away. However with the contacts I look nothing like the old me. Mom also told me that Haveah wouldn't get noticed because she'll probably will be too busy playing to look up. And that no one would pay attention to her brick red hair. I hope that she is right._

_I'm only here because we're on family vacation. We as in me, Havana, Haveah, Mom, Avery, Hayden, Ryan, Danny, pregnant Victoria, Jacob, Gabriella, and Catalina. Why are we vacationing you may ask? Well Jacob and Gabriella graduated this year and are going to Konoha University. (Konoha U is like no other college. It has every course that you could ever dream of. It starts in like the end of October and goes all the was until the end of May.)So it was the plan to take them on a vacation to Konoha because this is the place that they'll be spending for the next four years of their lives. We drove all the way up here. We rented two black Cadillac Escalades. We gave them names. The truck that I was in was called the Single- Kiddy Daycare on Wheels. The other was called the Lovely Couple's Vacation. By the names of the trucks, I bet you know who was in what truck._

_#Single- Kiddy Daycare on Wheels_

_1st__ row: Mom (driver) Catalina (passenger)_

_2__nd__ row: Haveah (left), Havana (middle), Hayden (right)_

_3__rd__ row: me. (I had a whole row by myself. YAY!)_

_(Mom and Catalina changed places driving. Since I only just got my permit, I wasn't allowed to drive but once. Total sadness goes to me.)_

_#Lovely Couple's Vacation_

_1__st__ row: Ryan (driver), Avery (passenger)_

_2__nd__ row: Danny, Victoria_

_3__rd__ row: Jacob, Gabriella _

_(Since all of they all had their licenses they changed places driving. All except Victoria. Duh, Diary, she's pregnant.)_

_The trip to Konoha took like four days, including rest stops for food and restroom breaks. When we got to Konoha at like at 3:00a.m, we went to Uncle Xavier's house. He's going to be our 'hotel' for the next two weeks. His house is totally huge. Mom says that his job is paying him well, but dude. His house is like a miniature mansion. He lives alone, but he has a 8 bedroom, 4 full bathroom, and 2 half bathroom house. It's freaking AMAZING! I didn't stay on the subject of his humongous house too long. I was tired. So were my babies, this includes Hayden. We went straight to our guest room (the kids and I shared a room. Jake and Gabriella shared a room. Ryan and Avery shared a room. Danny and Victoria shared a room. Mom and Catalina got their own rooms.). And instantly went to sleep. Turns out that was a big mistake. I didn't look at my clothes. Nor the girls' clothes._

_We woke up around 9 a.m. I sent Hady to his parents for his bath, put the girls in the tub, and went to the suit case for their clothes. All that was in there were dresses, shorts, frilly shirts and other girly clothing in both my size and theirs. None of our 'normal' tomboy clothes were in there. I found a note from Mom that read:_

_Hey, Hina, Veah, and Vana, its summer time and you guys need to look like girls for once. Especially you Hinata. You need to set a good example for them. And why not show off your new belly ring and tattoo. Oh and wear something light with your swim suit underneath. We're going to the beach. _

_Love, _

_Your Mom, Avery, Hayden, Ryan, Danny, Victoria, Jacob, Gabriella, and Catalina._

_I went to find 'something light to wear and our swimsuits'. What I saw pissed me off. After I put on their clothes I sent them down to breakfast. Then I got in the shower. What I found when I got out gave me high blood pressure._

_That's why right now we're at Konoha's wonderful beach. But I am not enjoying the beach. I'm sitting on my beach towel under an umbrella writing in you and watching the girls play in the water and sand with Hayden, Kurenai and Catalina. My clothes are so horrible that I haven't moved since I sat down. We've been here since 10:30. Now it's like noon. My ass is hurting, but I REGFUSE TO SUBJECT MYSELF TO THE PERVERTED STARES OF THE MEN OF THIS BEACH. I WILL NOT!_

_The girls were wearing identical light lavender sundresses and white sandals. They have on identical lime green one-piece swimsuits with the shorts that came with it under the dress. Their shoulder length hair is also down, their soft, natural curls swaying in the light wind. They actually look like the little angels that they are. It just is kind of different to see them in a dress since we all hate them. I think that's why they took the dresses off, just wearing their swimsuits and shorts. Somehow they got lucky. Me not so much. I got to choose their clothes, but when I got out of the shower Mom had already pulled out her choice of my clothes. Damn it. _

_I have on a pair of mini shorts that stop at about 2 inches above mid thigh. My swimsuit is a bikini. I really don't have on a shirt. I'm wearing my bikini top. The bra like top of the bikini is a based off of a miraculous push up bra. (As if my boobs need to look two cup sizes bigger.) It's in a slanted black and white striped design on the cups with black polka dotted straps white that tie around my neck and back, which has like a snap-like buckle thingy. The panties have the same slanted black and white striped design on the front and back with medium sized with black polka dotted straps that connect the two sides. To top it all off, I have on a pair of black sandals that have white straps that wraps around my leg all the way until the middle of my calf. Avery did my hair, without me asking, in a messy side ponytail with loose curls on the left side of my neck with my hair falling in front of me off my left shoulder. My bangs are down with my two framing pieces being curled messily also. I look like a stripper. Why might you ask is she doing my hair for the beach? IDK. But at least I get to show off my new belly ring and my tattoo. (This is B.S. my tattoo and belly ring add to my stripper ensemble. Oh, I haven't told you about that yet. You really need to get caught up with my life.)_

_My belly ring~ (I only got it because Avery wanted one, but was too scared to get it alone.) It was about a month and a half ago. Avery decided that she wanted a piercing. She and Ryan argued about what type she was going to be able to get. They compromised on a belly ring. She wanted a partner in crime. Victoria had just found out that she was pregnant, so she was out. Me and Gabriella were in until Gabriella's mom told her that she couldn't get one. I ended up getting stomach pierced with Avery._

_My tattoo~ I wanted a way to express my love for my little girls with words that would forever be engraved onto my body unless I got it removed with a laser, which I wouldn't do. So I got the only permanent solution. I got a tattoo on my back. It's a large red heart shaped rose in the middle of my back with a pair of angel wings that are outlined in black and have purple shading that starts at the tip and goes to the middle of the wing where my pale skin color serves as the rest of wings color. At the top of my back are the words "You Are My Heart in Angel Form." Under the purple tip of my left wing is "Havana." Under the purple tip of my right wing is "Haveah." My name is under the heart. This is what the bottom of my tattoo reads altogether from left to right: "Havana Hinata Haveah" And I have decorative little swirleys underneath the tattoo artist charges $75 an hour. The tattoo took like 5 hours to do. He was supposed to charge me like $375, but knocked off 25 because I didn't stop, which would have added more money. I was happy to pay him what ever he asked because he did an amazing job. BUT IT HURT LIKE HELL! ( I cried for hours after getting the tattoo)_

_Now back to the present. Okay I'm getting this really weird vibe. I feel like someone is watching me. I'm turning around to see. Oh want to know something else. A red headed guy (I wonder if it's natural. Nope. Probably not. In retrospect, I've only ever known one natural red head. And that was Gaara. No need to bring up old memories by talking about the he who should not be named. Onward with my thoughts, Diary.) has been watching me since he came here. He came here like thirty minutes ago. But he has this girl with him. Douche. It's kind of creepy to have someone ogle me like that._

_TTYL Diary, _

_Hinata, the mother of two angelz._

_P.S I'm so weirded out right now. _

Hinata looked back to where she last saw Havana, Haveah, Kurenai, Avery, Hayden, Ryan, Danny, Victoria, Jacob, Gabriella, and Catalina only to find that they were gone_. _Just then he phone vibrated. She had a text from Ryan. It read; 'Hina, we went to the ice cream vending dude. (The kids are with Kurenai, Jacob, Gabriella, and Catalina.)We'll bring you back a double chocolate scoop. We'll be back soon.

$$$Ryan$$$'

Hinata smiled, turned her phones mp3 player on and put on her earphones. She was waiting until her family came back. Then she looked back to where the boy was. He still had his eyes on her. The guy really looked like a creep, but what could she do? This was a free country. So she decided on trying to ignore the intense stare of the unnatural red head.

**With Hanabi**

_Dear Diary, _

_Konohamaru talked me into coming to the beach today. It turns out he wants to have an all day makes out session or something. It's not like I really mind. That's why I wore my dark blue tankini that I like with a pair of blue jean mini shorts and my favorite blue flip flops. He has on his simple grey swimming trunks. Bummer. On the plus side he came shirtless and his trunks are low on his hips. Yay. _

_Today couldn't be any better. But on the way here we saw Gaara and Matsuri. It kinda dampened the peachy mood you know? With Konohamaru here though, I don't feel so angry where I want to commit murder in a public place anymore. I can stay out of jail another day. _

_Konohamaru found the perfect spot on the edge of the water. My boyfriend is totally awesome. You wanna know something else? I have a feeling that something amazing is going to happen today._

_TTYL Diary,_

_Hanabi, Hina's little sis._

**With Gaara**

"_Who's that girl? She looks so familiar. Not to mention that she is HOT! But all I see is a side view of her. I need to get rid of Matsuri, so I can go talk to her. M can be so jealous but we have an agreement. Sex no attachments. Man I'm glad that M brought me here today. Maybe I'll send M to the snack bar or something? Then I'll talk to that little cutie over there writing in her diary." _Gaara thought to himself only to be brought out of his thoughts by Matsuri's hand waving in front of his face.

"M to Gaara. M to Gaara. Mr. Sabaku this is M speaking." she waved her hand in his face. When he looked at her she spoke. "Gaara, aren't you even listening to me? Do you want some ice cream or something? Cause I'm about to go by myself."

"I'm cool, but you can go get something." Gaara answered detachedly. His thoughts roaming back to that girl which he knew that he'd seen before.

A look of shock at his impassive answer passed across her face. He wasn't even looking at her. "Fine." Matsuri muttered walking away. He waited until she was all the way down the beach till he couldn't see the back of her sluttish bikini before he started walking over to the girl.

"_Hinata" _the name that he pushed into the back of his brain resurfaced without any provocation. An old feeling started to surface as he got closer to the girl. He hadn't felt like this since- well since before Hinata left. The feeling of his heart fluttering. _"Who is that girl? Why is she making my heart feel like this? I need to find out who she is." _Though he believed it was only his mind playing tricks on him, as he neared the girl with a familiar gripping feeling of stomach butterflies taking over his body, he could feel that he knew who she was. In what capacity, he didn't know. All that he knew was that he knew her. When he was about twelve feet from her, a black haired guy ran up to her. That wasn't going to stop him though, until…

"There you go. How could you totally bail out on me like that? I want to go to go surfing." Matsuri came out of nowhere looking at him. A hand on her hip. _"How had she come back so fast? What kind of icecream did she eat in less than five minutes." Gaara thought. _"Come on Mr. Lazy Bones. Let's go get some surf boards."

His only thought was "Shit" as Matsuri dragged him over to the surf board rental booth.

**With Hinata**

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again _

_Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again _

_This free fall's, got me so_

_K__iss me all night don't ever let me go _

_I'll never be the same _

_If we ever meet again _

Hinata was listening to "If We Ever Meet Again" by Timberland feat. Katy Perry, when Jacob ran up to her like a bat out of hell. There was something about his frantic facial features that instantly gave her the gut feeling that something wasn't right.

She pulled out her earphones. "Dude you like hell. Jake, what's up? " Hinata asked. He was quiet for a while. This sparked the doubt that she was looking too much into his expression._ "Maybe I'm just imagining it?" _she thought only to be interrupted by Jacob

…

"We can't find Hayden. Have you seen him?" Hinata thought that he was joking at first, but the frantic tone in his voice told her this was no joke. This was a dire situation.

"W-What are you t-t-t-talking about? The kids were with you guys." Hinata replied, not fully grasping the situation until a few seconds later. Her eyes darted to meet his panicked gaze. "J-Jake, wh-where are the g-g-girls? A-Are they o-okay?" Panic laced her normally light voice, making it crack and making her stutter. Jacob nodded. "T-Thank God."

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds, trying to process this situation. Then they looked into each other's eyes. Light blue met grey contacts. Without a word, Hinata ran toward the water, where a few clusters of people set up their umbrellas and beach towels. Jacob ran down to the other end of the beach toward the water.

Hinata was running as fast as she could, calling Hayden's name. Her curly hair danced in the light wind as she forced her legs to move despite the burning sensation that she could fell in them and her lungs.

"Hayden. Hayden." Hinata's voice carried earning her strange looks from the beach goers. She ignored them because they weren't important at the moment. The only person that had any significance at that exact moment was her little brother. When she stopped for a breather, she took a side glance at the ocean out of her peripheral. There was a large wave coming in. There were some people watching it, but that didn't matter to her. She's seen something that made her heart stop instantly when the wave started to go back. She saw Hayden as the wave receded, his arms flailing wildly as water poured into his open mouth, which probably was open because he was trying to scream for help.

"HAYDEN!" Hinata screamed as sprinted into the water as fast as she could. When she was knee deep in the water, her speed started to decrease because of the water's weight, but she kept moving quickly. Waves constantly rolled over him pushing him under. The current had pulled him into the water that was too high for someone his age that couldn't swim in to be in. Hinata had trouble herself managing to swim against the current. She fought as hard as she could until she was close to him. His arms weren't flailing anymore. Though her vision was blurred from the contacts constantly being irritated by the ocean water, which was because waves pushed her under the surface constantly, she could see that his bright green eyes weren't open and shining at her. They were closed. He looked unusually peaceful; he looked like he was asleep. **That was NEVER a good sign**.

"_God, please, please no! Please God. No. Let him be okay. Please." _Her thoughts screamed for God to let Hayden be okay as she swam to him. When she got to him, he wasn't moving anymore. She grabbed him as quickly as possible and swam as fast as she could against the strong current back toward the shore. When she made it to land her body was begging her to stop, but she couldn't. Hayden was running out of time. She laid him down and put her ear to his little chest. _Nothing. No heartbeat. _That could mean only one thing: no oxygen to the brain.

The bystanders were looking at her, too shocked to move an inch. Jacob's voice screamed at them. "Why the hell are you just standing there? Call an ambulance. Move. Damn it move." He shoved past the last person and saw Hinata listen for a heartbeat. "Hina," he whispered. When she looked up with tears in her eyes, she mouthed the words that made his heat palpitate. _'He's not breathing'_

He ran to them and got into position to perform CPR like they'd learned when they'd taken those healthcare classes. He started chest compressions and paused to let Hinata breath into the young boy's body using mouth to mouth. Her drenched hair fell like a curtain over his pale face as she cried and tried to give him air. They continued, but there were no results. Hinata started to fear for the worst.

"MOMMY!" a pair of small little voices screamed out to her. She looked up to find Havana and Haveah standing with her Mom, Avery, Ryan, Danny, Victoria, Gabriella, and Catalina. She didn't remember seeing them arrive, but the haunting expressions on her children's faces read _'Please save him Mommy'. _Their faces were drenched in tears and unusually pale.

The looks on their faces was coupled with Avery crying repeatedly. "My baby. My baby. Please save my baby,' her motherly voice, sounding so panic- stricken motivated Hinata and Jacob to keep trying. How could they give on someone who was family? The last time they did chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth, a miracle happened. Hayden sucked in air, sat up, and coughed up the water that had infiltrated his lungs. His eyes opened and he smiled. Tears fell from Hinata's eyes as she smiled back at him. when he jumped into her arms and cried she held him strocking his back. Then Ryan and Avery rushed up and were followed by the paramedics.

**15 minutes later**

The ambulance left with Hayden and his parents. Hinata was still sitting, motionless, on the hot sand. She was still trying to get over her shock. Her thoughts running wild about what could have happened if she wouldn't have saved him or if that was one of her little girls were just in Hayden's place. Just that thought alone made tears fill her eyes. Just when she was about to cry, she was interrupted by Jacob's hand reaching out to help her up. "Hina, c'mon. We have to get to the hospital." Jacob's voice still a little shaky from the near drowning scare. (Everyone else had already gone to the trucks). She stayed motionless; he leaned down and picked her up bridal style. They needed to leave out of here fast.

She looked up at him. She couldn't utter a word. So she just sat there and stared dumbly at him. Her pale lavender eyes wide like a dear caught in headlights. (Her contacts came out in the ocean)

**With Gaara**

Gaara watched whole act of bravery that the girl and boy attempted. He was standing behind the dark haired boy, on his left, and the mystery girl. When she looked up at the boy, after he picked her up, she unknowingly looked at him at the same time. His eyes widened substantially. _"Those eyes. White tinged lavender. Those unique… pale lavender eyes. I've only ever seen one other person… with those eyes. Hinata"_ his thoughts ran as he simultaneously spoke her name aloud "Hinata"

He wasn't the only one to utter out her name. He looked over and saw Hanabi. She'd seen it… her too.

**With Hanabi**

Hanabi was standing beside Gaara, behind the dark haired, on his right as she watched the saving. Konohamaru held her hand tight. _"That girl and that gu__y __saved the little boy. It was so heroic" _then the girl looked up _"I see…those pale lavender eyes that I remember from the picture that I keep on my bedside table. That's my … my … sister. Hinata."_

"Hinata" Hanabi couldn't help, but say her sister's name. _"my sister. My sister. She's here. Gaara saw her too." '_Hinata's' eyes widened as she looked between Hanabi and Gaara.

**With Jacob**

As soon as those people said her name, Jacob's shoulders tensed. He knew of her history with Konoha, why she left, and why she was hesitant to come on this family vacation. He saw Hinata's gaze flicker from left to right, where the people said her name. Just then a gust of wind stirred. Her eyes settled on the left side behind him. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets. She looked terrified. Whatever this was, it was something not good. NOT GOOD AT ALL.

**With Hinata**

The wind blew the redhead's hair. There was a red tattoo of the word love in kanji. There was only person… redheaded person that she knew with that distinctive tattoo on the left side of their forehead.

"_Gaara? NO. it can't be. I… I no. We were careful. This has to be a dream. I… no… no one should recognize me. We had a disguise."_ she blinked her eyes trying to feel the surface of her contacts against her eyelids. There was nothing._ "Oh, no! My contacts… they're gone" _She'd been spotted.

Her thoughts were frantic as her breathing became ragged and choppy. She was having an asthma attack with her inhaler nowhere around. She was about to pass out, but she could feel Jacob running somewhere. To the truck maybe? Just before she blacked out completely, she could faintly hear two voices, one light and girly sounding; the other kind of deep voice. Both were yelling. "Stop. Wait. Hinata. Hinata" then darkness.

**Thanks for reviewing so far. Tell me what you think. They'll meet 'properly' in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, I haven't updated. I just had to make sure that I made this all believable. Gaara and Hinata talk in this one, but not much. The Hyugas will be in this chapter and some of Gaara's family. Again, I don't know if this is the best thing that I've written. I hope you guys like this. I don't own Naruto or any characters that go with the show. **

**Important Notes**

*** Hinata calls Kurenai: Mom**

***Hinata call Kurenai's brother Xavier: Uncle Xavier**

*** Kurenai nicknames: Hinata (Hina) Haveah (Veah) Havana (Vana) Hayden (Hady) Jacob (Jake) Gabriella (Gabby)**

**- Kurenai Cakes **

**Chapter 11: Recollection, Both of Hinata's Families, and Are They Mine?**

**At the Konoha Hospital: Pediatrics Wing, Room 319**

Hinata woke up groggily. She just felt so spent. The problem is that she didn't know why. She kept her eyes closed, but heard a door open and the footsteps of what she assumed to be multiple people. There were light and heavy footsteps. Although she was curious about where she was and who just walked in she couldn't force her eyes to open at all. _"Where am I? Where are the girls? Why am I so tired? What the hell happened?"_

"So she is going to be alright?" a croaky voice asked. Even though the voice sounded rough, she'd know that voice anywhere. It was her Mom. She'd been crying. Her voice was still thick sobs. Hinata's mind was swirling with nothing but a dazed sense that something bad had happened. Hinata really couldn't remember anything. Like why her mom had been crying, who she was talking to, and where they were at that moment. Then jumbled memories started coming back to her.

**Flashback (Multiple Flashbacks in one)**

_That's why right now we're at Konoha's wonderful beach. But I am not enjoying the beach. I'm sitting on my beach towel under an umbrella writing in you and watching the girls play in the water and sand with Hayden, Kurenai and Catalina. My clothes are so horrible that I haven't moved since I sat down. We've been here since 10:30. Now it's like noon. My ass is hurting, but I REGFUSE TO SUBJECT MYSELF TO THE PERVERTED STARES OF THE MEN OF THIS BEACH. I WILL NOT!_

…

_Now back to the present. Okay I'm getting this really weird vibe. I feel like someone is watching me. I'm turning around to see. Oh want to know something else. A red headed guy (I wonder if it's natural. Nope. Probably not. In retrospect, I've only ever known one natural red head. And that was Gaara. No need to bring up old memories by talking about the he who should not be named. Onward with my thoughts, Diary.) has been watching me since he came here. He came here like thirty minutes ago. But he has this girl with him. Douche. It's kind of creepy to have someone ogle me like that._

_TTYL Diary, _

_Hinata, the mother of two angelz._

_P.S I'm so weirded out right now._

…

"HAYDEN!" Hinata screamed as sprinted into the water as fast as she could. When she was knee deep in the water, her speed started to decrease because of the water's weight, but she kept moving quickly. Waves constantly rolled over him pushing him under. The current had pulled him into the water that was too high for someone his age that couldn't swim in to be in. Hinata had trouble herself managing to swim against the current. She fought as hard as she could until she was close to him. His arms weren't flailing anymore. Though her vision was blurred from the contacts constantly being irritated by the ocean water, which was because waves pushed her under the surface constantly, she could see that his bright green eyes weren't open and shining at her. They were closed. He looked unusually peaceful; he looked like he was asleep. **That was NEVER a good sign**.

…

She laid him down and put her ear to his little chest. _Nothing. No heartbeat._

…

The last time they did chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth, a miracle happened. Hayden sucked in air, sat up, and coughed up the water that had infiltrated his lungs. His eyes opened and he smiled. Tears fell from Hinata's eyes as she smiled back at him. When he jumped into her arms and cried she held him stroking his back. Then Ryan and Avery rushed up and were followed by the paramedics.

…

The wind blew the redhead's hair. There was a red tattoo of the word love in kanji. There was only person… redheaded person that she knew with that distinctive tattoo on the left side of their forehead.

"_Gaara? NO. it can't be. I… I no. We were careful. This has to be a dream. I… no… no one should recognize me. We had a disguise."_ she blinked her eyes trying to feel the surface of her contacts against her eyelids. There was nothing._ "Oh, no! My contacts… they're gone" _She'd been spotted

**End of Flashback**

Everything came rushing back with those memories. From going to the beach in sluttish clothing with her family to the strange redhead starring at her to the near drowning that almost occurred to the people calling her name, one of which she believes to be Gaara. She could remember how the adrenaline pumped through her veins as she tried to swim against the strong current to get to Hayden and how scared she'd been when she saw Gaara. She'd somehow awakened herself from her sleep induced stupor. She raised the upper part of her body, with a start. Her eyes popped open too. What she saw confused her. There was a man in a white doctor's coat talking to her mom. _"Why am I in a hospital?"_

"Mom?" Hinata called out.

"Hinata, oh my gosh. You're awake. I thought that you really got hurt this time." Kurenai ran up and embraced her in super strong, desperate motherly hug. "Geez kid you have to stop forgetting your inhaler. Do you know how bad that this asthma attack was? Stop scaring the hell out of me. I don't want to die yet. I'm not even thirty yet." Kurenai half yelled/ half joked. Hinata could tell that she was holding back tears.

"_So that answers why I am in the hospital. I had an asthma attack and totally passed out." _" Mom, I'm fine. But, where are Hayden and the girls? Are they okay? " Hinata asked as her mom backed away to give her some space.

Kurenai didn't answer because the doctor beat her to it. "Ms. Inoue, I am Dr. Johnson. I am your pediatrician and Hayden's pediatrician is one of my colleagues. I've looked over the case with her. Thanks to you and your friend, Hayden is fine. He actually had minimal injuries and no brain damage. Of course, we know that you had an asthma attack. You are fine also, but if I were you, I take it down a notch. No more leaving your inhaler. Asthma attacks can happen all the time, anytime." she laughed at his corny saying.

"Alright, Ms. Inoue. I'm gonna do a check up on you. If everything checks out, you'll be free to leave." Dr. Johnson gave checked her breathing and her heart rate. After giving her a clean bill of health. He left so Kurenai and Hinata could talk.

Hinata opened her mouth to ask the questions that the doctor left, probably because he didn't know who she was talking about, unanswered. However the "mother/daughter telepathy" that she and Kurenai had allowed Hinata to not even state her questions because her mom was already answering them. "The girls went home last night, but Jake and Gabby brought them in bright and early this morning. Apparently, they missed their mother." Kurenai smiled at her daughter. "Right now Veah and Vana are at the cafeteria with Gabby and Jake. Catalina took Victoria back to Xavier's house last night. Vicky didn't want to go, but it was in the baby's best interest. They'll be up here in about 10 minutes to bring you fresh clothes. Danny, Avery, and Ryan are with Hady." Kurenai's raspy voice spoke.

Silence enveloped them. A thick, heavy silence. Hinata wanted to explain about the incident on the beach with 'Gaara' and the girl. She just couldn't fully grasp the concept herself. She'd been spotted. This may have just been an unfortunate coincidence, but she couldn't take any chances. Not when this situation could possibly hurt her daughters as it simultaneously bit her in back in her ass. She had to tell her mother. So she cleared her throat, breaking the weird silence. She had to tell her mom everything. She was so nervous that her normally light stutter increased tenfold. "M-m-m-mom, wh-when we- we w-w-were at the b-b-beach … H-H-Hayden… my-my con-tacts" Hinata was rambling, trying to vocalize her the train wreck that she called her mind. "Th-th-there w-w-was th-this g-g-guy and th-this g-g-girl. Th-they kn-knew my-my n-n-name."

"I know. Jacob told me." was Kurenai's reply. Hinata looked into her crimson eyes. She'd known and she chose not to address this, meaning one thing. Kurenai Yuhi, Hinata's out spoken mother, was officially at a loss for words.

Hinata couldn't believe it. She wanted too be shocked for words, but at the same time she really needed her mother's help. She had to try. "M-m-mom, wh-what are-are we-we gonna do?"

Kurenai's answer shocked Hinata more than her silence. "Hina, I don't know.I just.. I just don't know." Something was really wrong with this scenario. Where was the Kurenai who had an answer for everything and a solution to every problem? Where was Hinata's mother?

**At the Hospital: Just Entering the Pediatrics Wing **

After going to the third floor of the pediatrics wing of the hospital, Catalina, Xavier, Victoria finally were at the desk. They asked the nurse where Hinata and Hayden's rooms were. Hayden was in room 318 and Hinata was in room 319. Xavier and Victoria went to Hayden's room. Catalina went to Hinata's room with her clothes.

**Room 319**

Catalina walked into the room only to be instantly sucked in by the palpable silence that had taken over. Before making it into the room all the way, she asked "What the hell is wrong?"

Kurenai explained the situation as Hinata curled herself up into a ball in the bed. Silent tears ran down the duo's faces. Catalina knew that this was a seriously fucked up situation. She also realized that both Kurenai and Hinata were stumped on what to do. She'd have to point out the obvious answer. They had to leave Konoha and cut their family vacation short. After explaining this to them the intensity of their gloomy mood lessened a little.

"Hinata go in the bathroom and change into your clothes that I brought. I put in your shampoo and body wash. " Catalina instructed as she handed Hinata a small backpack with her clothes in it. Hinata looked a bit skeptical. She was still scared.

"Yeah, we'll be back in about ten minutes. I want to go check up on Hayden. And hey you are in hospital room with a full bathroom. You can finally shower off the salt. I mean your hair is almost white. Then we'll leave first thing." Kurenai added trying to joke away the heavy stress that still was in the room. Hinata nodded, slowly. Her mom got up from the chair that she was sitting in and left with Catalina to go to Hayden's room.

Now Hinata was alone. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was white with the salt left over from the water evaporating under the hash summer sun, the salt water which soaked Hinata when she was trying to save Hayden. Her eyes were still kind of red, but she didn't know if it was because of all the crying she did yesterday or from the salty water that she also encountered yesterday. She lifted under her arm to smell her arm pit and smelled salt and sweat. "Man, I really need to take a shower." Hinata thought aloud, grimacing. She went into the bag and got out her shampoo and body wash. She grabbed a face and big towel, which were on the bathroom sink. Then she turned on the shower, shed her clothes and got in.

**10 Min Later**

The shower was supposed to clear her mind as well as cleanse her body; it only served half of its purpose. Her mind was clouded with worry and panic before the shower, and now after the shower seemed only to muddle her thoughts more. She was so distracted in her worried thoughts that she didn't even mentally or physically complain about her clothes which consisted of a form fitting cotton and spandex blend tank top in turquoise and black tie die design that stopped just above her bellybutton showing off her piercing and a pair of black cargo shorts that stopped a good two inches above her knees that had front slant pockets, side cargo pockets and back patch pockets. She even had to put on a pair of black wedged heel sandals that buckled around her ankle and showed off her dark purple swirled blue nail polish, which her mom had forced her to paint her toenails. She looked a little better on the skanky clothing o meter than what she had on previously, but she didn't even notice. Her mind was just swimming with thoughts of uncertainty as she put her long, damp, dark blue curls into a messy bun.

"_What if we don't make it out? What will happen to the girls? My family? Will anyone pay for my decision to leave? Will I lose everything? Can someone take my girls? What if my family get's in trouble." _she thought frantically. Hinata shook her head from left to right to try to alleviate some of her stress, but to no avail. However she forced herself to focus. She needed to leave and if she didn't know how to think clearly, she'd just wing it when the time came for action. With a new resolve, she went back into her room to find Ryan and Danny.

Instantly, she was wrapped up in a strong embrace. The strong embrace of Ryan. Though she couldn't see him, she could hear his distinct voice whispering against her hair. "Thank you Hinata. Thank you so much. You saved my son, but don't you gotta stop scaring me like this. I was so worried." His voice sounded so loving that it brought tears to her eyes as she nodded her head in understanding. He let her go after a few minutes.

Then Danny grabbed her in a fierce, brotherly hug, picking her up off her feet. He didn't say much. All he said was "Please don't do that again." she could hear his voice faltering slightly, like he was on the verge of tears. Again tears overflowed from her light lavender eyes. He let her go and wiped her tears away. She looked up at both of her brothers. She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it abruptly. She needed to tell them the information that could tear them apart, but she couldn't find the words. Her eyes fell to the floor away from their gaze.

"We know" Danny's voice range out.

"And we are gonna get you and the girls out of here. Hayden already checked out. Kurenai already checked you out too. Everyone else is at the cafeteria. And Xavier left on some business call." Ryan added as he handed her a pair of black shades. She grabbed the glasses and put them on. "Now you totally look like a tall new person. Nice outfit by the way." Ryan laughed ruffling her damp hair a little. Danny joined in on the joke and laughed.

Having a enough of their mocking laughter, Hinata smacked Ryan's hand away and lightly punched Danny in his stomach. "Ha ha ha." she imitated their deep voices poorly. "That is not funny. Mom picked out these clothes."

"It is very funny. Aunt Kurenai isn't a normal mother. Instead of trying to keep you out of embarrassingly immodest clothes, she buys them for you. You are a total tomboy, dude." Danny replied.

She looked over to Ryan who only nodded his head in agreement. "C'mon, we need to meet everybody else at the cafeteria." Hinata rolled her eyes at them, stomped passed them, and walked over to the door. When she opened the door, she walked into someone. Whoever it was had great reflexes because they caught her instantly. Her shades fell to the ground. On instinct, she looked up. (Who wouldn't want to thank the person who saved them from landing on their face.)? A pair of turquoise- sea foam green eyes looked down at her.

Hinata knew those eyes anywhere. She'd woken up to see those eyes every morning for the past two years in the form of a small little girl. But at this moment Havana Marie Inoue, her second born daughter, was nowhere near. And if she was she wouldn't be a tall red headed guy with a kanji love tattoo on the left side of his forehead. This could only be one person Gaara Sabaku, the 'sperm donor' of her children. _"Oh Shit." _The way he looked at her, showed that he knew who she was too. She was struck immobile.

**With Gaara**

Gaara had been wandering around the pediatrics side of the hospital because he had to do community service before school started again. He had to find a janitor's closet and clean it out. How this was community service, he did not know. He had to do it anyway. As he walked around, he couldn't get his mind off of the girl that had had Hinata's eyes. _"Maybe they were contacts? Contacts can be any color nowadays. From red to white tinged lavender". _His brain was in over think mode. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and someone crashed into his chest. Whoever it was he caught them and unintentionally held them close. It turns it was a girl, but not just any girl. It was the girl from the beach.

"_Those eyes. Hinata." _"Hinata?" Gaara his voice asked, shakily. The girl was staring up at him, seeming to be paralyzed in fear. But those beautiful eyes made his heart fill with an old feeling, like a euphoric remembrance that only occurred at the beach when this girl unknowingly gazed into his eyes.

When she spoke up she stuttered, "I'm- I'm s-s-sorry s-sir. Um I don't know who you are talking about." she looked down at the floor as she stepped back from him (she didn't pick up her shades). She now stood in front of two guys. _"Maybe I'm imagining it? Maybe Hinata wasn't here." _Gaara thought.

"Is there a problem here? Are you okay sis?" A guy in a white t-shirt and black pants (Ryan) spoke up. He had spiky brown hair and green eyes. The other guy had short black hair and grey eyes (Danny); he had on a white muscle shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts.

"No there is no problem," Gaara answered the first question. 'Hinata' nodded as response to the second question and proceeded to walk past Gaara with the two guys behind her. He watched as they disappeared around a corner. "_No that is Hinata. She was lying. That is Hinata. My Hinata. I can feel it." _For some reason he followed her until they came to the elevators. The way his heart started to beat rapidly against his chest when she looked at him told him that she was lying. And he was going to find out the truth whether she wanted to tell him or not.

**With Hinata **

Hinata, Ryan and Danny walked as fast as they could away from Gaara. When the got far away from him Hinata said softly. "That was Gaara". By the way their steps increased rhythm she could tell that they remembered who she told them he was. Now they were at the elevators.

An elevator opened and her family walked out. "M-m-mommy!" Haveah's small voice stuttered as she and her sister ran up to their mother. For Hinata the current situation was forgotten as her little girls ran over to her with teary smiles on their faces. She kneeled beside them and wrapped them in a hug.

"Hey, my little angels." Hinata greeted them softly. Hinata was surprised when Havana cupped her face in her little hands. Hinata looked into her daughter's turquoise- sea foam green eyes; they held tears and sadness.

"M-m-mommy" Havana said in a serious tone, the one she used when she was angry or trying to be as serious as her tiny voice would let her. "I ... ple-please do-don't…" Tears made the little girl stop speaking. Hinata couldn't do anything but wrap her arms around Havana again.

Haveah was in tears as well. She too was wrapped up in her mother's warm, loving embrace again. "D-d-do-don't l-leave us m-m-mommy. Don't leave us forever." she murmured against her mother's hair. Hinata almost burst into tears again because she'd explained death as a form of leaving and never coming back. Her daughters thought that she was gonna die and leave alone in the world.

"I'm not leaving. I promise." Hinata retorted. "I'm not going anywhere." she kissed their cheeks and stood taking one of their hands in each of hers. "Let's go you guys." Hinata spoke with a renewed determination.

Suddenly the other elevator opened and Hinata saw older looking versions of Kankuro, Temari, Neji, Hanabi, and her father. She could never forget those faces. All their eyes widened in shock. _"Dammit. I forgot my shades on the floor! HOW FUCKING STUPID COULD I BE? DAMMIT!" _she mentally screamed at her momentary stupidity.

Hinata looked over to Kurenai. Her eyes were pleading _"MOM HELP. TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" _the look that her mother gave her in return was one that replied pitifully _"IDK"_

"Hinata." Hanabi inquired. "Hinata is that you?" Hanabi was taking steps toward her. Hinata started to back away, unconsciously bringing the girls back with her. She felt like she was being backed into an imaginary corner that had magically materialized in the middle of the hallway. How could this be happening? They were almost out of Konoha? They were almost free? What god had they angered to be forced into this position?

"Mama, how does that girl know my sister? Why do they have eyes like Hinata and Haveah?" Hayden asked Avery, his voice breaking the silence. _"Dammit. Why did he have to say my name?"_ Hinata mentally cried out in frustration. From the corner of her eyes she could see that Avery never answered her son's question. She too was trying to look for any kind of escape route of this hospital. The place that she was certain with every fiber of her being, a strong gut feeling that it would be the place that her family would cease to be together, whole. A place where normal would cease to be a part of everyday life. The place where her family would be torn and their heart be removed. Avery knew that this hospital was the place that Hinata, Haveah, and Havana would be taken away from them.

"Hinata, it's really you. OH MY GOSH!" Hanabi squealed. No one else who had stepped out of that elevator spoke, only her. They were struck silent by the Hinata being back and having two little girls right beside her, one with red hair and light lavender eyes and the other with dark blue hair with a funny color of greenish blue like a cross between turquoise and sea foam green. Both looked exactly like Hinata but they had some of Gaara in them too. Hanabi must have not had noticed the little girls because her eyes were focused on her sister.

"Are… They…?" Temari croaked out, but paused, unable to speak what her heart was telling her. Hinata's eyes snapped to the speaking woman. The expression on Temari's face was of complete bewilderment. She was staring between Hinata, Haveah, and Havana and behind them in the 'empty' hallway. Temari's gaze stayed behind Hinata the longest. Hinata was puzzled. _"Why is she staring at the empty hallway?" _Hinata turned around and saw … Gaara, who was looking directly at Haveah and Havana. _"Gaara. Oh no. He sees the girls! "_

**With Gaara**

"_Those little girls. They are beautiful. They look like just Hinata. But one has brick-red hair and turquoise- sea foam green eyes. They have 'my' hair and eyes. Are those my little girls?" _thoughts ran rapidly through his mind. _"Are these little girls ours? Did those beautiful little girls… come from the night that I made lo … we had sex?"_

After a good thirty seconds, Gaara finished the question that Temari started to phrase. Looking between Hinata and the little girls, he voiced with much hesitation, "Are those little girls… " He paused and swallowed the lump that had begun to build in his throat. "Are...are they mine?"

**Thanks for reviewing so far, adding me to your favorite authors list, adding my story to your favorite stories list, and thanks for reading. Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that I updated late. I was trying to write this chapter to show how Hinata would affect some other people by coming back. Matsuri and Gaara's relationship will be shown in this one a little more. I don't know if it's good. I hope you like it. **

**I don't own Naruto or any characters that go with the show. Nor do I own the song All About Us by t.A.T.u. **

**Important Notes**

*** Hinata calls Kurenai Mom**

***Hinata call Kurenai's brother Xavier: Uncle Xavier**

*** Nicknames: Hinata (Hina) Haveah (Veah) Havana (Vana) Hayden (Hady) Jacob (Jake) Gabriella (Gabby) Hanabi (Nabi)**

**- Kurenai Cakes **

**Chapter 12: Is It Still All about Us?, I Love You Gaara, Admit It: You're In Love With Her!, and Why Doesn't Hinata Want to be Here?**

**With Hinata**

It is about eight pm. Hinata and her little girls are in the back the back seat of a white Escalade truck, not one of the black Escalades that's she rode to Konoha in. Hiashi Hyuga was the driver, Neji Hyuga was in the passenger seat. Hanabi Hyuga took up the second row and Hinata, Haveah and Havana took up the third row. Hinata was sitting in between her daughters' car seats. Why might you ask, are her and her daughters in Hiashi's truck?

_Well Hinata found out who her uncle Xavier worked for after Xavier came up to the hospital with a warrant and police officers to get a paternity test done on Hinata, not knowing that his new niece was the missing daughter of his boss and friend.( A big shocker to everyone, except Kurenai. She had never thought that this would be the outcome of trying to keep her daughter, Hinata, and her grandchildren, Haveah and Havana safe and worry free of being caught and being forced to go back to Konoha and stay. Kurenai was also trying to spare her brother from having to deal with her 'illegal' and 'unethical' deeds that dealt with keeping a runaway and bringing his kids into the matter, making them 'criminals' too. How could trying to be a mother and grandmother destroy her hopes of being a good sister and aunt?)_

_All the shit that Hinata tried to hide came out. The truth was told. And a family was torn apart as another gained its missing piece back, with two new players.(The concept of the new additions that looked exactly like Hinata never had to come up. Just by looking at Haveah and Havana, everyone knew whose children that they were. Gaara and Hinata.)_

_It's not what you think though. Hinata was the one who gave herself up and went with the Hyugas willingly. She had to go and tell everything. Of course, she left out some very important info: like she was pregnant when she left and the fact that her new family had any knowledge about her being a Hyuga. She was protecting them because they could have all went to jail for 'abducting' her. How could she have let them go down with her? This was her problem, no one else's responsibility or burden to bear._

_Her life was the Titanic, sinking fast. Instead of bringing them down into the icy cold depths of her lies and deceit against her old family and friends. She was Jack, choosing to let Rose, her new family, remain afloat on the only solid object that could keep them dry and unharmed, the lie that they never knew who she really was (It was kinda true. She'd never told Gabriella who she was.),while she slowly suffered._

"M-m-mommy, who-where are-are we-we g-g-going?" Haveah asked. Hinata looked over at her daughter and saw how frightened her eyes looked. She had the eyes of a dear caught in the headlights of a speeding car. This was too much for her to handle. She was too young to understand that she and her sister were paying for their mother's mistakes.

" Honey, mommy shouldn't have brought you into Konoha. We should have just stayed home. But since we didn't, that mistake is why we are here. Sorry, angel." Hinata answered truthfully, looking straight at her daughter. She could feel the eyes staring at her from the passenger seat, the second row and the one's reflecting from the rearview mirror. Hinata rolled her eyes and waited for Haveah to nod in understanding.

" Nuh uh, Mommy. This is not your fault. Th-th-this is those meanies' faults. Th-th-they made Grandma cry.," the young redhead snapped, glaring daggers at the accused(the Hyugas). Now Hinata could feel the eyes that were previously staring at her dart to her oldest daughter and at stare at the redhead. They probably were trying to figure out why this little girl was so intelligent and smart- mouthed.

"Cálmate miel. Por favor, escucha a mamá*" Hinata whispered to Haveah. Instantly the young girl was quiet and looking at her mother. Hinata had listened to Catalina rant angrily and argue with Jacob enough in Spanish to learn a few words of anger. They'd also both taught her how to speak politely too. For some reason speaking politely and softly seemed to work more with the kids at the daycare, Hayden, Havana and Haveah to make them listen to her. Granted they didn't know what she said, but the way the words rolled off her tounge as if she was a native Spanish speaker mezmerized and hypnotized them into silence. Thankfully the spell had the same affect at this moment. Hinata had Haveah's undivided attention." Look, honey… I… I'm sorry. I know that this totally sucks right now. I … mommy just… screwed up in bringing you here. But we have to go with this okay?"

A nod signaled that she was understood, though the defiance that Haveah held still came through the way the redhead scowled at the people in front of her. _"Boy, if looks could kill. She gets that from Gaara." _Hinata ruefully thought. She looked over at Havana. She'd been unusually quiet since they got into the car. The young dark blue haired two year old was fast asleep. She had her head lying on the side of her car seat, on the side close to her mother. Hinata smiled and marveled at how peaceful she looked. Unconsciously, Hinata brought a hand up to stroke her hair only to be stopped by a deep voice saying the most dreaded and poisonous words "We're home."

It was Hiashi Isaias Hyuga. The father of Hanabi Isadora Hyuga and Hinata Isabelle Hyuga; the uncle of Neji Isaiah Hyuga; the loving husband of the late Rukia Marie Inoue- Hyuga; the older identical twin brother of the deceased Hizashi Isaac Hyuga.

But Hiashi Isaias Hyuga was NOT the father of Hinata Isabelle Hyuga-Inoue or the grandfather of Haveah Rukia Inoue or Havana Marie Inoue. They had a family. A family that included Kurenai Yuhi, Avery Yuhi, Hayden Call, Ryan Call, Danny Yuhi, Victoria Oliver, Jacob Skywalker, Catalina Skywalker, Gabriella Symone, Xavier Yuhi and Danny and Victoria's unborn baby.

" _God, I miss them already." _Tears stung her eyes. To keep them at bay, she bit the inside of her left jaw. Hanabi lifted that second row seat and allowed Hinata and the girls a way to get out. After helping Haveah down, she looked down at her feet and realized that she would have to carry the sleeping Havana. _"High heels aren't the best way to travel. I guess I'll have to go barefoot" _with that thought, Hinata took off the wedge-heeled sandals. Then she unbuckled her sleeping daughter, picked her up and climbed out of the backseat with her sleeping daughter and her sandals.

"Do you need any help, Hinata?" Neji asked. Hinata resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She wanted to yell, _"Does it fucking look like I need your fucking help."_ But she bit her tongue and politely shook her head. Then she turned back to the truck and got the backpack that held some of their clothes and her laptop. Even though she told him she didn't need his help, Neji still grabbed the backpack and her shoes from her and headed for the mansion before she could protest. Hinata grabbed Haveah's hand and followed him into the Hyuga mansion. Hinata, Havana and Haveah's new home. Brand new hell is more like it.

When she asked foe a room to lay her sleeping daughter down in, it didn't surprise Hinata that she was lead back to her old room. What did surprise her was that every thing was the same. From her lovely light lavender walls to her lavender bedspread to the pictures that she had before she left. Hinata pulled back the covers and laid Havana on the bed. It was not two minutes later Haveah held up her arms to Hinata silently pleading to be picked up. Hinata could only comply with Haveah's silent demand; a sleepy Haveah was always a force to be reckoned with you made her angry. So after she picked her up, Hinata rocked the sleepy child until her weight almost doubled because of being 'dead to the world'(asleep). Hinata laid her next to her sister. They snuggled up close to each other and unconsciously alit their faces with small smiles. Hinata smiled softly then the events of the day hit her. HARD. Waking up at the hospital at noon and being forced to flee only to be caught. Being forced to stay at the police station for almost six hours. Being forced to leave her new family. And being forced to face her old life, family, friends, and Gaara. Being forced to take her kids from all the people that they've known all their lives and taking them on the rollercoaster of her life.

"God, just let this be okay." Hinata whispered into the silent bedroom. Tears started to pour out of her eyes. She lowered herself to the floor sitting right beside the bed. Resting her head on her knees, which she hugged, Hinata cried out the tears that she'd held in all day, _"Everything that I had is gone. What about my family? My mom? Hady, Avery and Ryan? Danny, Victoria, and their baby? Jacob, Catalina, Uncle Xavier and Gabriella? What about us? Will we ever be together as a family again? "_

**With Gaara**

Gaara's red motorcycle was followed by Temari's car. But Gaara wasn't on his motorcycle. Kankuro was. In the passenger seat of Temari's, midnight blue 2011 Chrysler 300 was Gaara. Kankuro and Temari had decided that driving on his motorcycle was a big no no for Gaara. Especially since, the Hinata incident that occurred at the hospital had upset him. Both of them feared that he'd harm himself if he was allowed to drive the bike home.

**Flashback **

"Are… They…?" Temari croaked out, but paused, unable to speak what her heart was telling her. Hinata's eyes snapped to the speaking woman. The expression on Temari's face was of complete bewilderment. She was staring between Hinata, the two little girls and behind them in the 'empty' hallway. Temari's gaze stayed behind Hinata the longest. Hinata looked puzzled, probably wondering why Temari was looking behind her. Hinata turned around and saw … Gaara, who was looking directly at the blue headed and red headed little girls standing on either side of Hinata.

"_Those little girls. They are beautiful. They look just like Hinata. But one has brick-red hair and the other has turquoise- sea foam green eyes. They have 'my' hair and eyes. Are those my little girls?" _thoughts ran rapidly through his mind. _"Are these little girls ours? Did those beautiful little girls… come from the night that I made lo … we had sex?"_

After a good thirty seconds, Gaara finished the question that Temari started to phrase. Looking between Hinata and the little girls, he voiced with much hesitation, "Are those little girls… " He paused and swallowed the lump that had begun to build in his throat. "Are...are they mine?"

Hinata just stood there, not answering, not moving, not anything. She just stood and stared. It wasn't a stare of confusion or remorse or regret. Her gaze was blank and emotionless, like she was hollow. No one said anything. This was nothing like the epic reunion that Gaara always pictured. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. The silence frustrated him. This was something that he needed to know.

"Hinata, answer me! Dammit!" Gaara yelled, stepping closer to her. "Are they mine?" To most people who had dealt with Uryu Sabaku would have cowered at the sight of Gaara, who tended to act just like his father, getting angry. But Hinata just looked at him. She looked so impassive that even Gaara was surprised.

Seconds had passed by, when a light, but cold voice spoke out dissipating the silence. "It's none of your concern. So drop it." It was same voice that had spoken so sweetly to him when he was younger, the voice of the girl that held his heart. The voice that belonged a girl with long dark blue hair, pale lavender eyes, and was clad in tank top in turquoise and black tie die design that stopped just above her bellybutton showing off a belly button piercing and a pair of black cargo shorts that stopped a good two inches above her knees with a pair of black wedged heel sandals. Hinata. The older version of Hinata.

At first Gaara was struck silent. Was this the same Hinata, the first girl that he ever kissed? Was this the same girl that he said these exact words to "Hinata Hyuga, I, Gaara Sabaku, am utterly, completely, irreversibly, and irrevocably in love with you. Do you understand that?" three years before? Was this Hinata the girl that he made love to three years before? Or was she just a look alike? He opened his mouth to speak, unintentionally taking a step forward.

The two guys(Ryan and Danny) he'd seen with her earlier along with another guy, the dark haired boy with light blue eyes(Jacob) who helped her save the young child at the beach, came in front of her. Grey, light blue, and piercing green eyes stared at a pair of turquoise-sea foam green eyes, daring the redheaded male to move closer again. "That's far enough." the one with the grey eyes spoke out.

Again, the elevator opened and out came a man in a grey business suit. On either side of him were two police officers.

"Uncle Xavier?" Hinata asked, seemingly confused.

'_Uncle Xavier? Xavier as in Xavier Yuhi? Wait, isn't that Hiashi's lawyer?' _Gaara thought to himself.

**End of Flashback**

The car ride was quiet, all except for the music that played. Too bad the song that played was All About Us by t.A.T.u. The Gaara and Hinata theme song. Great that was just what he needed at the moment. For some reason he knew the song by heart. Every verse and repeat of the chorus started to make him feel horrible.

(_Song Lyrics, __**Gaara's thoughts.**_)

_They say, they don't trust_

_You, me, we, us_

_So, we'll fall if we must'_

_Cause it's you, me and it's all about, it's all about_

_**No one wanted me and you to be in love, Hinata. Everyone was against us, our love, and anything that had to do with you and me together. But we fell for one another anyway. It was cosmic and predestined. And all about us, no one else mattered.**_

_It's all about us, all about us_

_It's all about, all about us, all about us_

_There's a theme that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know, ah, ahIt's all about us, all about us_

_It's all about, all about us, all about us_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know, ah, ah_

_It's all about us, it's all about us_

_It's all about love, it's all about us_

_In you I can trust, it's all about us_

_It's all about us_

_**No one could touch us. We were freaking invincible. Nothing could hurt us. We were too strong together. You were my rock, my strength, and I was yours. **_

_If they hurt you, they hurt me too_

_So we'll rise up, won't stop_

_And it's all about_

_It's all about_

_**Nothing could hurt us until.. I .. got stupid. I cheated on you. I hurt you. And I broke all my vows. We used to be the equivalent of a marriage only we'd never legally said I do. We were supposed to rise up against all odds. But I cheated and you left. And I was all alone and I got with Matsuri. Who have you been with? Who's taken my place in your bed? Your heart? Who could love you more than I ever could? No one. I thought it was supposed to be all about us right?**_

_It's all about us, all about us_

_It's all about, all about us, all about us_

_There's a theme that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know, ah, ah_

_**When you left, our theme faded away, ancient history. I lost everything. You were my everything.**_

_It's all about us, all about us_

_It's all about, all about us, all about us_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know, ah, ah_

_It's all about us, it's all about us_

_It's all about love, it's all about us_

_In you I can trust, it's all about usIt's all about us_

_**I hurt you and you ran away from the old love we used to share. I can't blame you. I cheated. I broke your trust and your heart, which so graciously let me hold. And what did I do? I threw it on the ground, shattering it.**_

_They don't know, they can't see_

_Who we are_

_**Only I knew the real you. And only you knew the real me. But since you've been gone, I think that we've both changed. Will we ever know who we used to be? **_

_Fear is the enemy_

_Hold on tight, hold on to me 'cause tonight_

_**Our love was to supposed conquer all. But I was too close to you. Or at least I thought so. I depended too much on you. I had to remain a separate entity. Not just a part of the mixture known as Gaahina. So I gave up everything to cheat. And you left instead of trying to patch us up. Now that you're back, what about us? What about them (Haveah and Havana), my children possibly who I don't even know the names of? How will they fit into this situation? God I can't do this anymore.**_

About halfway through the song Gaara absent-mindedly turned off the radio. He couldn't think anymore. He couldn't just sit there and listen to the song anymore. Unfortunately, the rest of the song played in his head. He'd listened to the song long enough to engrave it in his memory. Much to his displeasure, the song replayed slowly and made him think even more about Hinata.

_It's all about us_

_It's all about, all about us_

_There's a theme that they can't touch'_

_Cause ya know, ah, ah_

_It's all about us, all about us_

_It's all about, all about us, it's all about_

_T__here's a theme that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know, ah, ah_

_**God what happens now? Now that you are back? What about the kids? Are they mine? **_

_It's all about us, all about us_

_It's all about, all about us, all about us_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know, ah, ah_

_It's all about us, it's all about us_

_It's all about love, it's all about us_

_In you I can trust, it's all about us_

_It's all about us, it's all about us_

_**What about us? Could we be like we used to be. Will you ever forgive me? Will we.. Could we get back together? If the kids are mine, could we raise a family together? Do you still love me? Cause I know I still love you. But what about Matsuri? What about your boyfriend? How will they feel if we got back together? Would their opinions matter to us? What about us?**_

When they reached the Sabaku residence, Gaara went straight up into his room, bypassing greeting his parents who were cooking dinner together. Tears stung his tear ducts wanting release.

Ascending the stairs was a strenuous task for him. His heart ached. No more like burned like someone was branding him. His old love for Hinata that he shoved to the blackest, deepest crevices of his mind and heart was coming back.

As soon as he made it to his room, he collapsed on his burgundy comforter. The tears ran like a river. And as if things couldn't get any worse, the chorus of all about us ran through his mind again_. "It's all about us. Is it really?"_

**Downstairs With Temari, Kankuro, Uryu and Karura**

"How could this be happening to him? He was finally starting to get over her, when she comes back. And she has kids with her." Karura asked her daughter. Temari and Kankuro had just finished telling their parents what occurred at the hospital.

"What? Wait. Could they be someone else's? Are you sure that they are his?" Uryu questioned.

"Dad, they look just like Hinata did when she was younger, but one has Gaara's hair and the other has his eyes. Those are unmistakable his traits. They're his little girls. I know that for a fact. There isn't even any need for a DNA test." Temari said.

"Yeah, Dad. Temari is right. There is no need to get a paternity test. Their his. 100 percent without a doubt." Kankuro added.

"I'm a grandmother?" Karura spoke hesitantly.

He turned to look at his flabbergasted mother. "Mom, they… They're beautiful." a smile graced his face.

The dirty blonde haired, grey-eyed female raised a hand to clutch the spot above her chest. Her heart was pounding against her chest. This new information was excitingly unfathomable. "_I'm a grandmother? I have grandchildren. Oh my gosh. I HAVE TO KNOW THEIR NAMES AND MEET THEM."_ " What are their names?"

"We don't know." her oldest children answered truthfully in unison.

"How could you not know the names of your possible nieces?" demanded Uryu. Anger at his children's stupidity flashed across his face.

"Hinata wouldn't let us anywhere near them." Temari replied, hanging her head low. "The people that she and her kids were with wouldn't even move out of the way so we could talk to her."

" Not that she's like the old Hinata." Kankuro dejectedly sighed . Temari rolled her eyes in a way that could be read as _" And that matters why? Hinata will always be our Hinata." _" Temari, people change. Did you see how she glared at us or remember how she spoke to Gaara? That wasn't like the Hinata we knew. She sounded so cold and angry. And those people that she was with… they looked like they wanted to roast us over a fire and feed us to ravenous wolves." His eyes grew in child like wonder.

"What the hell are you talking about Kankuro? They were more scary like vampires. Did you not see the woman with the crimson eyes? Or the dude with those cold green eyes? They were fucking scary!" Temari rebutted just as childishly.

Though the parents wanted to laugh at their children's antics, they couldn't shake the thought that plagued them simultaneously. _"We're grandparents. We're grandparents. We have granddaughters."_

**With Gaara Upstairs**

Fingers swiftly ran across the numbers that he'd committed to memory. The redhead held his i-Phone in his hand, up to his ear. He rocked his body back and forth, making the bed squeak, slightly.

**Ring…**

**Ring…**

**Ring…** "Hello?" Matsuri answered the phone.

He was silent. Then he replied shakily, "Hey babe."

**With Matsuri at her house**

"Gaara, what's wrong?" worry laced her voice. _"He only ever sounds like this when he was thinking about __**her.**__ How could she still have this much of a hold on him.? It's been three years. She's been gone and I've been here with him. Taking care of the mess that she made. How can she still control his thoughts like this? Damn her."_

"Hinata's back." She was silent. Struck utterly silent. "M, say something." his voice was strained. "I… I need you to say something."

When the initial shock wore off, Matsuri spoke. " What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. But I want to come over. I'll worry about everything else later. I want to forget. I just… Right now, I just was to come over. Can I come over?" he truthfully replied.

He'd sounded impatient like he was very upset and confused. How could she say no? "S-s-sure." she stuttered.

**Later: Midnight **

**At Matsuri's House**

Two sweat soaked bodies lay tangled in the sheets of a queen-sized bed. The red headed male was asleep dreaming of another. She could feel it as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his steady breathing. The short brown haired female with dark eyes and fair skin stared at he lover… no booty call. That's all she was to him. But she wouldn't tell him to leave. She couldn't. She was too wrapped up in him to ever leave him alone willingly; he'd have to leave her. And he was too busy using her for her body to realize that she'd actually started falling for him.

He stirred a little and whispered. "Hinata, I love you."

" _He's here with me. And he's dreaming about her. Am I not good enough?" _Tears rolled from her eyes mixing with the now cooling sweat that covered his chest. He was too deep in sleep to notice. She rose on her elbows and looked at him. He looked so peaceful, but he wasn't thinking of her. He was thinking of Hinata.

She caressed his face, brushing back the hair that obscured her view of his face. He didn't react as she traced the lines of the love kanji tattoo on his forehead. She'd watched him long enough after years of having sex with him that he wouldn't hear her confession. She had to let him now how she felt, even if he couldn't hear her. That made it almost poetic in a way to her.

"I guess it's now or never," she whispered aloud. Wiping her tears away, she said "Gaara, why did you do this to me? Sex no attachments. Remember? Yeah right. But it looks like I'm the only one who fell in love. Gaara Sabaku, I'm in love with you. But you'll never love me." tears again cascaded down her face. "Your only using me. And I know it. I let you. How stupid am I? I know I am nothing but someone who fills in _her_ place, but I never thought that she would ever come back. Now that she has.. What happens to what we have? I know you'll never love me, but what about what little we had… have? Will sex still be what we do? Cause I'll take it as long as I can be connected with you. Physical connection is better than no connection at all."

**At Xavier Yuhi's House**

**Avery and Ryan's Guest Room**

"Mommy, where are Veah, Vana, and Hina? Why aren't they here? I want Hina to sing our bedtime song. Mommy, where are my sisters?" the sleepy child whined. Avery opened her mouth to reply but a strangled sob came out instead.

Ryan stepped in, "Hey, little dude um the girls had to have a extended sleep over with some old friends. Sorry, but it was short notice." he lied. He couldn't force himself to tell his son the truth. "Come on squirt. It's past midnight. Time for bed." with that Ryan picked up Hayden and laid him down in the bed. Within five minutes, the green-eyed three and half year old was fast asleep.

Ryan looked over at the mother of his child. She'd been holding in her tears since they arrived to the house without Haveah, Hinata, and Havana. "Come here baby." she walked over to his awaiting arms and cried.

**Jacob and Gabriella's Guest Room**

"How could you not tell me! You were committing a crime. Letting a runaway stay with you." Gabriella screamed. Frustration stung her eyes." At some point, you were supposed to trust me enough to let me know all your secrets. Not just selected secrets. Especially the one about your best friend being a runaway from the Hyuga family"

"Gabby, baby, I do trust you. But it was not my secret to tell. This is Hinata's life.. I had to respect her wishes. I was protecting what she wanted. Gabby, she's my best friend. I had to." Jacob tried to explain only to be rewarded with a slap to the face. His head went sideways, his eyes wide.

"Stop trying to defend yourself with that excuse. Just say what you really mean. You're in love with her. Just admit it!" she yelled. She pulled back to slap him again, but waterworks wracked her body. She hugged her torso. He stood there momentarily stunned. "Dammit, Jake say something!"

He rammed his lips into hers. She couldn't help but melt, giving in to his 'love'." I love you." he breathed out and moved to kiss her again only to be pushed away when she ran into the bathroom, barricading herself inside.

Sliding down the door with her back against it, she cried not minding that he boyfriend could hear her. "Why is it always about her?" she asked, looking at the bathroom ceiling as if talking to God.

On the other side, opposite of her Jacob sat with his back against the wall thinking. _"Gabriella, I love you. Only you. She's just my friend. My best friend."_

**Danny and Victoria's Guest Room **

The couple laid together snuggled close together in the bed. Dried tears streaked down their faces. She'd cried openly as he silently cried while rubbing her back. That was hours ago. Sleep had taken them when the emotion exhaustion of the day became too much. She dosed off first with him soon behind , their hands intertwined over her growing stomach.

"_Hinata, Haveah, and Havana" _constantly running through their minds.

**Kurenai's Guest Room**

The room's occupant was in the bed, staring at the wall. She couldn't cry anymore. Her crimson eyes were all dried out. Now she was numb. Numb. Oh so numb. Kurenai felt empty, like her soul had been ripped out. Her daughter and her granddaughters were gone. No one to call her "Mom" or "Grandma." She'd grown to love hearing the soft voices calling alternate forms of her name.

Everything that she'd never meant to happen, happened and her world was shot to hell. She never wanted to bring Hinata back to Konoha, but she did. For a family vacation. Too bad that Hinata's other family had to came in. Now she'd lost part of her family. All in the name of justice or so Xavier told her.

She'd never hated him so much for being a lawyer. Until now. That is. He'd accidentally destroyed her family and taken away part of her soul, her very being. Xavier was trying to reunite they Hyugas' with a missing piece but he'd taken Kurenai's daughter to do it.

**Catalina's Guest Room**

"How could you not tell me! You were committing a crime. Letting a runaway stay with you." Gabriella screamed.

…

"Gabby, baby, I do trust you. But it was not my secret to tell. This is Hinata's life.. I had to respect her wishes. I was protecting what she wanted. Gabby, she's my best friend. I had to." Jacob tried to explain.

…

Slam

…

She'd heard the argument between her son and his girlfriend, which was followed by the slamming of a door. Her son's room was quiet. At this moment, Catalina was standing at the door leading her out of the guest room with a hesitant hand on the doorknob. She wanted to rush to her son and comfort him she knew that he needed it. He'd just lost his best friend and was on the verge of losing the love of his life.

"No he can handle this. He's a grown man." she turned, taking her hand off the knob. There was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Jacob on the other side. His face was cover in tears. "Mom," he said and paused. His eyes finishing the rest of his statement _"Mommy, I need you."_

No other words needed to be said. She opened her arms and he walked into her embrace. Then she led him to the bed and held him like she did when he was younger and had nightmares.

**At the Hyuga Mansion: Outside of Hinata's Room**

Hanabi stood listening to Hinata cry. The older sibling had probably been crying before she got there.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked. Hanabi looked up at him. Sadness glossed her eyes. But she wasn't crying. She was just sad.

Hanabi breathed shakily as she replied. " She's been crying since I first stood her. Neji, I don't think she wants to be here? Why doesn't she miss us? Why doesn't she love us anymore? We missed her. Why does she hate us?"

"I don't know, Nabi" Neji retorted.

**I really don't think this chapter is good, but your opinion matters more. Tell me what you think. Again, I would like to say thanks for reviewing so far, adding me to your favorite authors list, adding my story to your favorite stories list, and thanks for reading. You guys are awesome.**

***Cálmate miel. Por favor, escucha a mamá- Calm down honey. Please listen to mommy**

**- Kurenai cakes**


	13. Chapter 13

**101 REVIEWS! OMG! 101 FREAKING REVIEWS! That is amazing. That is a freaking milestone for me. Thanks for reviewing you guys. Everyone who reviewed is awesome.**

**Sorry for updating so late. I just was really swamped and I spent a long time trying to phrase what I wanted to say in this chapter.**

**There isn't that much of Gaara and Hinata together in this chapter. I was trying to go more in depth with Gaara and Matsuri's relationship. It's getting more complicated for both of them.**

**I might have made the girls a little too smart for their age. And I don't know if the lawyer stuff is that amazing. I hope I made it believable. I used all of my prior knowledge from watching daytime court shows. I don't know. I'll let you be the judge of that. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't Naruto or any characters that deal with the show. Nor do I own the song "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance**

**Important Notes**

*** Hinata calls Kurenai Mom**

***Hinata calls Kurenai's brother Xavier: Uncle Xavier or Uncle X**

***Haveah and Havana call Kurenai Grandma**

*** Nicknames: Hinata (Hina) or (Nata) [Only Gaara calls her Nata] Haveah (Veah) Havana (Vana) Hayden (Hady) Jacob (Jake) or (Jakey) Gabriella (Gabby) Hanabi (Nabi)**

**- Kurenai Cakes **

**Chapter 13: A Talk with the Judge, the Morning After, Hurting Everyone, Jacob Loves You More, and He Wants Her Back**

**At Xavier Yuhi's House**

**With Xavier**

Xavier was in his home office on the phone with a man named Marshall, Judge Mathew Marshall.

"Judge Marshall, we have already resolved the matter. Hinata is back with her family. She and her kids are where they belong. We don't need turn this into something that it is not." Xavier explained. His brow was scrunched in frustration. The judge that had given the warrant for the paternity test on Hinata wanted to know if charges would be pressed on the Yuhis and Skywalkers for harboring Hinata. But Xavier and his big mouth just had to bring up the fact that she had had children with her.

"She has children with her? No one told me that any children other Ms. Hinata Hyuga was involved; no other name is included in the files. Whose children are they? Are they Ms. Hyuga's children? How old are they? What are their names? " Judge Marshall inquired. His voice held so much authority that Xavier didn't have time to come up with a half-decent defense to keep the judge's questions at bay.

"Yes, Judge Marshall. They are indeed the children of Ms. Hyuga. Their names are Havana and Haveah Inoue. They are two years of age." the elder Yuhi replied.

"And the father?" the judge asked.

Again with no other choice but to tell the truth, Xavier spoke one more, "There is speculation that the youngest son of Uryu Sabaku, Gaara Sabaku, is the father of Hinata Hyuga's children."

"I do not understand, Mr. Yuhi. How are the Sabakus even connected with this case? Is there some history that I should know about? If there is I need to know about it now." it was another demand. Something that couldn't be gotten around.

"Judge Marshall. The conflict was resolved, as I have said before. So may I ask why you are expanding on this case? Because I really see no need."

"Mr. Yuhi, I am an enforcer of the law. My job is to make sure that those who have committed crimes get their time in court. It seems to me that many unethical deeds have occurred and I want to get down to the bottom of this. **I will get to the truth. **There are children are involved and I want to make sure that their best interests are sought. You are obligated to tell me the truth. So I shall ask this question again. Is there some history that I need to know about?"

"I don't know the true extent of their background. My information will probably be inaccurate or vague at best. " Xavier tried to buy more time.

"Tell me what you do know. That's always a good start."

"All I know is that when Hinata was younger she and Gaara were close. Then she left and the Gaara kid was heartbroken. That is all I that know."

"Very well, you need to tell the Hyugas that I need to meet with them on Monday." with that, Judge Marshall hung up.

"Dammit!" he slammed the phone down on the wooden table. This was spinning out of control and he had no way to stop it. The years that he tolled at law school as he simultaneously raised his children, as a single parent after his wife had left them had not prepared him for this. He was unintentionally destroying his family.

"Who was that?" Kurenai asked. She'd come into the room just as he'd slammed the phone down.

He looked at her. She had paled almost two complexions lighter. Her crimson eyes were puffy and swollen, making her look almost dead. "The judge who is handling the case," He gulped afraid to hurt his baby sister more than he already had. "He wants … he wants to take this to court because he knows about the Havana and Haveah."

**With Kurenai**

"Does he know who the father is?" Kurenai questioned. Her voice was shaky and cracking. Her inner thoughts roared in turmoil. _"PLEASE TELL ME HE DOES NOT KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS."_

Her brother opened his mouth to speak but closed it. A nod was her answer. "They could take the girls couldn't they?" Kurenai asked.

"Sis, you know I can't talk about an ongoing case." he tried to dodge her answer with the legality of being a lawyer, but he inadvertently answered her question and caused a thousand scenarios to run through her mind. All of them ended with a very broken Hinata who is Havana and Haveah less, a mother's worst nightmare.

Kurenai was brought out of her musings by a soft knock on the door. It was Gabriella. She too looked a mess. Her strawberry blonde hair was sticking out of the ponytail that she had. Her eyes were bloodshot. Both Kurenai and Xavier knew why. They'd heard the fight between her and Jacob. Kurenai knew that the girl was here to see her brother, so she silently excused herself.

**With Xavier**

"What can I do for you Gabby?" Xavier tried to lighten the mood with a small smile.

"Um… I… want you to take me to an airport. I'm going home." The girl replied. Unshed tears glistened in her light brown eyes.

**Matsuri's House**

**With Gaara**

Gaara holding Matsuri close to his body with a protective arm around her naked waist. Her head was on his chest, right above his heart. Their bodies were so close to each other, and their breathing both slow and coordinated. If anyone walked in at that moment, you'd think that Gaara and Matsuri was a lovely young couple. That was just at first glance. If you got closer look, you'd see that his face was contorted in pain and sadness.

Gaara was dreaming about the morning after him and Hinata's first time. Actually, it was the morning after their only time having sex.

_The Dream_

Sunlight came through his closed eyelids. He had no other choice, but to open them only to find the love of his life fast asleep on his chest. She was so beautiful, glowing from the previous night's escapades, with her short dark blue hair all messy and her hand close almost like she was about to suck her thumb. _"What if this is a mirage?" _She was too breathtaking so much so that he had no choice but to let her name roll from his tongue to try to see if this was real or not.

"Hinata" The act of saying her name aloud was a form of proof that last night was no figment of his imagination. He had finally told her that he was in love her and they had consummated their relationship, a silent vow to always love each other and be together.

However, doubt again flooded his mind on the authenticity that this morning held. He could've just been having another erotic wet dream. He looked at the rise and fall of her sheet-covered chest and smiled. This was no dream. He had made love to the most gorgeous girl on the entire planet. Unconsciously, he brought a hand up to her cheek and started to caress it softly. She snuggled up closer to his body and cried out. "I-I l-l-ove y-you G-G-Gaara. Pl-please do-don't le-leave me-me."

Hearing his thirteen-year-old girlfriend crying in her sleep for him not to leave her made his heart beat rapidly. She was crying for him. _HIM. _She looked so vulnerable, more defenseless than she'd ever looked before. She'd finally let the guard like fence that she encased her heart with after her mother died all of the way down. She unknowingly was showing her most angelic form, bestowing the honor of holding her heart and taking care of her to him. Another warm smile stretched across his face with this new revelation.

He kissed her forehead softly. _"Nata, baby I'll never ever leave you. I'm gonna be faithful from this day forward. No More MATSURI! Hinata only. Forever and Always." _Gaara thought to himself.

"Nata, I'm never leaving you." he whispered in her ear. Although she was still asleep, a smile appeared on her face.

_The End of Dream_

Like in his dream, sunlight came through his closed eyelids, forcing them to open. Gaara woke up hoping to see Hinata lying next to him, but instead of seeing the girl from his dreams, he saw Matsuri. She was sleeping with her head on his chest. He wasn't in his room. He was in her room, the place where outside forces didn't matter. The only thing that mattered when he was in the sanctuary of her bedroom was the sex. Nothing more and nothing less. What they had was more primitive than what cavemen and cavewomen had. At least the cavemen and cavewomen fell in love with each other. All their encounters ended with Matsuri and him taking off their clothes, him sliding on the condom as fast as possible, and sheathing himself in her. That was all there was to their relationship. SEX

Though her room contained the solace that he so desperately needed from the real world, the world where his ex-girlfriend had come back with little girls, who he believed were his. His thoughts wandered back to Hinata. _"God she was so beautiful. Her hair has grown longer, but she still looks the same. Astoundingly beautiful. It was almost like I was falling back in love with her all over again. And those little girls, they look just like her. Maybe we could… Dammit what the hell am I thinking? She hates my guts."_ he mentally growled at himself.

Her icy words from the previous day ran through his mind. "It's none of your concern. So drop it." she'd sounded so not like his Nata that it made him believe that she was an imposter, but no one could ever fake those iconic pale lavender eyes.

"_Maybe, we could fix what we had? Maybe we could get back together?"_

His thoughts were conflicted. Scattered. Hopeful. Too hopeful. The warm sleeping body next to him didn't help made him feel weighted down, like he was suffocating. He had to leave this room so he could think and sort out his hectic thoughts. He lifted Matsuri's head so he could get from under her, but a soft voice whispered for him to stay. "No Gaara, please don't go. Stay." Matsuri whined as if she were a child.

The way her voice sounded; it wasn't like she normally sounded. Instead of sounding like she was in desperate need for another round of sex, she sounded like she desperately _**needed**_ him to stay in bed with her as if he were her lifeline. That was the tone of voice Hinata used to use on him when they were younger to make him hold her or spend the night with her at the Hyuga Mansion. The way Matsuri's voice sounded made him absent mindedly confuse her with Hinata, almost as if he was fourteen years old and with the love of his life again. And now like then he had no other choice, but to kiss 'Hinata's' forehead and snuggle up closer to her.

"Shhhh, I'm not gonna leave. I promise." How could he have left her when she needed him? That was something that made him feel useful and helped distract him from the situation of Hinata coming back. With kids. His kids, probably. (Something that he did not tell Matsuri.)

He didn't tell Matsuri about the kids because he didn't want her to flip out and feel obligated to dump him, when they might not be his (of course they are his! He's just being stupid for trying to believe otherwise.). In some twisted way, Gaara needed Matsuri. He just wanted Matsuri to be his rock for the time being and if withholding the fact that Hinata brought his children back with her kept her around, he'd do it. She was his comfort. And he wasn't ready to be alone just yet especially because he didn't know what would occur between him and Hinata. He needed a safety net, some kind of assurance that he'd have someone to care for him in the end.

His momentary lapse in recognition, his bliss was shattered by his cell phone ringing. His ring tone played

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

He tried to ignore the phone. However, the chorus of "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance replayed at least three times. Gaara growled and put the phone up to his ear. "What do you want?" he whispered harshly, as to not wake up Matsuri.

"Gaara, have you met your children yet?" It was his mother's voice.

Reality came crashing in on him. _"They are my kids. There is no use in denying it any longer. I can't deny it any longer. Hinata had my children. Our children."_ "How did you find out?" he spat out.

"Temari and Kankuro told me. Why in the hell didn't you tell me? I am your mother. Their grandmother. I deserved to know. Me and your father did. You are still a minor and you can't make a huge decision like that by yourself."

"Mom, what huge decision are you talking about?"

"Are you." his mother paused. He could tell that she was trying to formulate a coherent thought. "Don't you want to meet them?"

Gaara sighed. Then he replied sarcastically, "Mom, I don't know what you want me to say? I don't know how to really process this and you want me to just waltz up to those little girls and say, 'Hi I'm Gaara. I'm your dad and you guys are my daughters. Did your mom tell you about me? Cause she never told me about you. I never knew you existed until yesterday. Come on let's be BFFs.' How stupid do you think I'd sound saying that to two little kids?"

"You're right they would think that you were a Looney Tune." A frustrated sigh let his mother's lips and sounded over the phone "Come home. We'll talk about this when you come home."

"No mom, I … can't do this right now. I just can't. I'll come home later." Gaara said. Although logically he was able to somewhat cope with the fact that he needed to officially meet his children, however he was too emotional to act on that logic way of thinking. He was running away from his problems.

"Gaara this can't wait. Your children are involved. Your children. You are a _father_ Gaara. You have to at least meet them and let them know that you are their father. You _owe _that to them and yourself."

"_Why can't she just shut the hell up and leave me alone? Dammit" _"Mom, shut up. You don't know anything. I don't owe anybody anything. Hinata didn't want me to be in their lives. Just because she is back means nothing. She left and I don't want anything to do with her or **those** kids. If she didn't want me in their lives then, I don't want to be in their lives now." with that Gaara hit the call end button, hanging up in his mother's face.

He felt something on his stomach and the covers on the bed started to shift. She was awake. "Matsuri" he breathed out as he felt her tongue lick his toned stomach. _"That feels so good. Please don't stop. Make me forget."_ he was already starting to forget about what had his conversation with his mother. Matsuri was making him forget as she continued her ministrations of kissing and licking. She inched down lower until…

"Ohh." He brought a hand to the back of her head and pushed her down.

**With Matsuri**

"_I'll make you forget. I'll make it all better. Just forget about her."_

**At the Hyuga Mansion**

**With Hinata**

The morning sun filtered in through the curtains. Hinata sat on the floor of her old/new bedroom beside the bed, where Havana and Haveah slept. She'd been sitting on the lavender carpeted floor in that exact spot all night. She was crying, thinking, and listening to their steady breathing. The tempo of them inhaling and exhaling calmed down her body wracking sobs to constant sniffles and silent tears.

Everything she had built for her and her children's sakes was coming apart at the seams. Everything that she had tried to bury in her closet was coming out and pulling her under.

She was losing everything and every one who she'd come to love and cherish in Kingakure; there was nothing she could do to prevent or stop it. On the other hand she had the ones that she loved and cherished before leaving Konoha that just wanted her back, but instead got a bitchy sixteen year old girl, who didn't want to be around them, and her little girls. (She didn't mean to be a bitch. It's just that she didn't know how to handle her emotions when it came to her past and being thrown back into her old world sent her on a rollercoaster of indescribable emotions.) Then there was the fact that she was taking Vana and Veah away from everything that they'd ever known and having them staying with complete strangers. That's the part that made her feel like a failure, the most. She was on the losing of each straw. Either way she was hurting people that she loved, harming herself in return. She was hurting her new family by abandoning them. She was hurting her old family by being mean to them. And she was hurting the girls by not protecting them like she should have, like a real mother.

"**Knock" **

"**Knock"**

Someone lightly rapped on the locked bedroom door. Hinata wiped her tears and went to the door. When she opened it, she found the maid who had a stack of fresh folded white bath towels and Hinata backpack that contained her laptop and her and the girl's clothes.

"Here are your things. I sure hope that you and you little girls are hungry. Your father made a huge breakfast for you guys." the black haired maid smiled. She held out the items in her hands to Hinata.

Hinata wanted to scream, _"Hiashi is not my father!" _but she had decided against it.

"T-t-thanks," Hinata replied while she grabbed the towels from the maid. No smile graced her face. (Any other time, in other situation, she'd smile back, but right now, she couldn't force herself to put up the façade that she was fine. That would be a huge lie. She was angry. With the Hyugas, the world, but mostly herself. She was also hurt and depressed because she had and was still hurting everyone that she has ever loved in some way or another.)

After the maid left and Hinata shut and relocked the door, she turned around and saw both of her daughters staring at her from the bed. They had confused looks on their round faces. "M-m-mommy w-where Grandma and Hady?" Havana asked groggily.

"H-h-honey, they aren't… they aren't here" Hinata stuttered. She daringly but calmly met their piercing gazes. Their eyes were filled with unanswered questions, but for some unknown reason, they said nothing. The room developed a suffocating silence.

Breaking the silence, Hinata started talking again. "D-do y-you…" Hinata paused _"Dammit, Hinata. Get it together. Get it together, Hinata. For their sakes! They need their mother. Hinata they need their mother. Be their mother." _"Are you ready to take a bath?"

They smiled and nodded their heads. They loved bath time.

**30 min later**

Hinata gave the girls a bath, put on their clothes, took a shower, and put on her clothes. Hinata and the girls were fully clothed and getting ready to descend the stairs to find the kitchen. The girls were wearing matching lavender tank tops and red shorts with white sandals. They had their hair down, to help it dry faster.

Hinata was wearing a black and purple corset that had a picture of Justin Bieber framed in the lavender fabric that it was printed on, which used to be on one of her shirts, sewn at the top of the corset, where it curved in and showed off her some of cleavage and a black tutu like skirt that had a pair of black mini shorts sewn it and stopped just above her knees. She had on a pair of black stilettos that had 5 1/2" heel with a 2" platform. The platform had a cut in the middle. And the straps that wrapped and buckled around her ankles. Although these heels were way taller than the wedge heeled sandals she'd had on the day before, they were 'broken in' and felt better. She too had her long hair down.

As soon as they got halfway down the stairs, the wonderful smells of breakfast wafted into their noses. They picked up their pace a little. Once they'd made it all the way down the stairs, they were greeted with the dining room on their left and the living room on their right.

"Good you guys are awake. We thought that you'd sleep forever." Neji smiled, though he wanted to frown because he saw the puffy dark circles around Hinata's eyes that showed that she had been crying for a long time. He looked at Hinata's, Haveah's, and Havana's clothes, his smile faltered a little.

Hinata followed his eyes to the clothes that they were wearing. "My mom picked these clothes out." Hinata informed him nonchalantly.

He looked at her like she was crazy. His Aunt Rukia had been dead since she was five (about to be 6) years old, Hanabi was four, and he was seven. Her mother was dead, so why was she talking about her like she living breathing and walking around. He stared at her in confusion.

As if sensing his confusion, Hinata elaborated. "I mean my Mom, Kurenai."

He nodded as he turned and beckoned for them to follow. The dining room was still as huge as she remembered. The table was filled with all kinds of breakfast foods. All the way from bacon to pancakes.

"We didn't know what you'd would've liked so Uncle Hiashi and Nabi made some of everything." just as Neji said that Hiashi and Hanabi walked out of the kitchen with matching "Kiss the Chef" aprons.

"K-k-k-ki-ss-ss t-the-the c" Havana started to read the apron aloud only to be interrupted by her sister…

"cha… che… chef" she tugged at her mother's tutu. Hinata looked down. "Mommy what's a chef?"

"How could they possibly know how to read that?" Hanabi asked out of utter bewilderment. Neji's, Hanabi's and Hiashi's eyes widened to the size of saucers. They all looked at Hinata.

She blushed lightly at all the attention and stuttered out her response. "I… they are in the ad-ad-va-vanced cl-class in d-d-daycare"

"Y-yeah M-mommy taught us how to read." Haveah piped up, a smile appeared on her face as well as her sister's face too.

After explaining that she worked in a daycare, Hinata, Havana, Haveah, Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji sat down at the table and began eating. It was actually nice. They all had pleasant conversation without bringing up anything that was awkward.

**30 Min Later**

A maid walked through and she had people following her. Hinata was sitting in the chair that face the doorway. So she was the first person to see that the people behind the maid were none other than Xavier, Jacob, Avery, Hayden and Gabriella. Hinata looked up at them and got the gut feeling that something was not right. Gabriella wasn't standing next to Jacob like normal.

"_Why isn't Gabby all snuggled up to Jacob? Why are her eyes bloodshot? Why are his and Avery's eyes bloodshot? Why were they crying? What the hell happened?"_

"Uncle X, what… Why are you guys here?" confusion laced Hinata's voice.

"Yeah, what are they doing here?" Hanabi asked. Venom flowed forth from her words.

Hinata saw Avery roll her eyes. Jacob's right arm muscles flexed and relaxed consecutively at a rapid pace, meaning that, he was clenching and unclenching his fists, which meant that Jacob was angry. "I need to speak with Hinata and Hiashi." Xavier spoke up.

Neji stood and pointed over to Hinata's new family members. "So why in the hell are they here?" his voice had risen in base. He sounded angry.

"They are here to talk with Hinata too." Xavier answered again. He looked at Hiashi pleading for him to let them talk.

"Go upstairs, Neji and Hanabi. Don't you have to meet you friends at the beach at noon? It's almost 11:15, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Hiashi conceded to Xavier's desperation. Neji and Hanabi went upstairs. Hiashi turned to Xavier. "We will talk in my office." he motioned for Xavier to follow him. They left.

Hinata turned to her new family. "What the hell is wrong with you?" no one spoke up. All of a sudden, Hayden ran into her arms as the girls ran to Jacob and Avery.

"Hina, I really missed you guys." Hayden sobbed in the fabric Hinata's corset as she rubbed his black hair. Though Hinata was touched by the fact that Hayden missed her, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. Not only could she sense the tension between Gabriella and Jacob, but she also saw how Jacob snuck side-glances at the strawberry blonde, when he thought that she wasn't watching. Hinata could also see how Gabriella constantly looked between her and Jacob with a bitter expression of sadness. Hinata looked at Avery asking what was wrong only getting a silent shrug of the shoulders.

When Hayden finally let go of Hinata, she walked over to Gabriella. "You. Me. Outside Now. We need to talk." she said sternly. Gabriella just stood there. "Now." Hinata growled as she grabbed the other girl's hand and led her forcefully outside onto the porch.

"Hinata what the hell man? That really hurt." Gabby rubbed her aching hand. It was red. Hinata had really had a strong grip on her hand.

"Why were you and Jacob crying?" Hinata asked.

"Ask Jacob. He'd probably want to talk to you about it. We broke up last night. I bet you'll both be happy to finally be together." Gabriella seethed as she started to walk to Xavier's metallic dark blue Hummer.

Hinata put a hand on her shoulder, "Gabby, what the hell are you talking about?" Gabriella shrugged Hinata's hand off her shoulder and kept walking to the truck.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Hinata tackled the older girl to the ground and sat on her stomach, pinning her hands under her knees.

"What the hell are you, a fucking body builder!" the strawberry blonde struggled against Hinata, but to no avail.

"No, I crowned twice. But we are not here to talk about childbirth. What the hell happened between you and Jake? Why were you guys crying?"

"You should know. You're boyfriend is a total Bella*."

"Who's my boyfriend?" clearly Hinata was confused but after a few seconds understanding dawned on her. "Jake isn't by b-boyfriend. Jake isn't like that. He love y-" Hinata was cut off by

"Oh shut up. Just shut the fuck up! Stop trying to defend him. You totally know that Jacob is in love with you, Hinata! You stupid slut!" Gabriella's voice raising, causing Hinata to move away slightly, as if she had been slapped.

**With Hinata**

Hinata was livid. It's not for being called a slut either. She was mad that Gabriella could ever think that Jacob would be unfaithful to her. She didn't care about the doubt the eighteen year old female had about had concerning herself, but Jacob was an entirely different. (Of course, Hinata would never be with an attached man. She knows how it feels to be cheated on couldn't bear to inflict that type of emotional pain on another person. She'd totally hate herself.)

"You think that Jakey is in love with me. Oh my gosh. How can you call him a Bella? He isn't confused about who he is in love with. He knows what he wants. YOU, YOU FUCKING IDIOT." Hinata brought her hand across the older girl's face. A mark instantly formed. "He is in love with you. He only wants to be with you."

"Do you know how it feels to always compete against the All Mighty and Perfect Hinata? I can't do that anymore." Gabriella interjected as she turned her head and tears rolled sideways across her face.

"Dude, me and Jake are close and he loves me with all of his heart. But that kind of love is infinite in quantity and can always grow when another loved one comes into your life. He loves me and the girls all the same. Now you. Jacob is in love with you with all of his heart and soul and every fiber of his being, and that is not the same as him loving me with all his heart. The kind of love that me and Jakey share is nothing compared to what you to have. You guys are soul mates, totally predestined in the stars."

"Hinata, stop being delusional! Now get off of me." Gabriella growled. She was pushing up against Hinata to make the blue haired sixteen-year-old get off of her. Hinata was too strong.

"_Fine if telling the truth won't work, it's time for reverse psychology and brutal facts will have to do the trick." _"Do you not remember what me and Jake told you before you two got together?"

"I know the story. When you guys met, you were pregnant and you guys had this fling."

"Don't you think that if I had wanted Jake romantically like that we would've had sex by now? When we met, I was a heartbroken and pregnant fourteen year old and he was a train wreck of adolescence at the age of fifteen. We were both lonely. Not to mention we both had raging hormones. If wanted each other we would've done more than just make out on my mom's couch. I mean pregnant people have increased libido, so don't you think that if he would've ever had me in the backseat of a car with my legs open, it would've been when we first met." Hinata explained.

A sour look passed across Gabriella's face. Hinata turned Gabriella's face so that they were looking each other right in the eye. "Dude Jacob is my best friend. I totally love him to death, but that is the extent of our relationship. WE ARE FRIENDS. Sure, we've tongue kissed before, but who hasn't made out with their best friend? And don't you remember, stupid head, I'm celibate. No guy would ever want a single, celibate mother of twins. "

Hinata continued. "Besides I'd never be good enough for Jacob anyway. I'm a total fuckup and he deserves someone so much better that I could ever be. That's why he chose you. Could and will never be as perfect as you."

**With Gabriella**

Hinata was showing Gabriella her insecurities. Seeing her friend like this made Gabriella realize how young and scarred Hinata was. Gabriella could feel her anger starting to fade and being replaced by the ever so icky emotion remorse. The worst kind. The kind remorse that only occurs after wrongly accusing one of your closest friend of being a boyfriend-stealing slut because you were feeling insecure of about your boyfriend being in love with you wholeheartedly." Why do you do that? How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"I finally see why people can't ever be mad at you. You do that insecure thing and doubt yourself and it only makes you look even more perfect. You make everyone fall under that spell of yours. Hell I don't even remember why I was totally pissed at you in the first place."

"Yeah, she does that a lot." someone behind them said. They turned around and saw none other that the redhead that Jacob said was the father of the girls (Gaara).

Gabriella could see that his eyes were directly on Hinata. He looked so desperate and lost and sad. His eyes were the windows to his soul indeed, like a mirror that showed nothing but desperation to be loved, heartache, and sorrow. He was about ten feet away, but she could see that this boy was love with Hinata, completely in love. By the transfixed way Hinata was looking back at him, her heart was still with him as well.

**With Gaara**

**Flashback**

He felt something on his stomach and the covers on the bed started to shift. She was awake. "Matsuri" he breathed out as he felt her tongue lick his toned stomach. _"That feels so good. Please don't stop. Make me forget."_ he was already starting to forget about what had his conversation with his mother. Matsuri was making him forget as she continued her ministrations of kissing and licking. She inched down lower until…

"Ohh." He brought a hand to the back of her head and pushed her down.

Matsuri's mouth felt good but his brain was yelling. _"STOP! WHAT ABOUT HINATA AND MY KIDS, HINATA AND MY KIDS, HINATA AND MY KIDS, HINATA AND MY KIDS! HINATA HAD MY KIDS. SHE HAD OUR KIDS"_

He wasn't thinking straight and the warmth of her mouth ceased to give him pleasure. "M stop." the girl didn't budge "Please" his voice cracked and she moved away. He pushed her away from his legs. "I don't think that we can do this anymore."

"Gaara, did I do something wrong?" Matsuri asked.

"No, it's not you it's me. I… I need to leave I'm sorry." he went over to his clothes and put them on hurriedly.

Then he left Matsuri's house as fast as he could. Since he didn't have his motorcycle, he was left to amble around the neighborhood back to his house, but he took an unexpected turn and ended up in front of the Hyuga Mansion.

There were two people in the yard. One with long flowing dark blue hair and one with strawberry blond. The blue haired girl was sitting on the other girl. He heard her say in a soft voice "Besides I'd never be good enough for Jacob anyway. I'm a total fuckup and he deserves someone so much better that I could ever be. That's why he chose you. Could and will never be as perfect as you." it was none other that Hinata's voice.

"_Hinata. Why are you talking about yourself like that? Why are you degrading your worth? Did I make you feel that way? I'm sorry." _he mused to himself and didn't zone back into eavesdropping on their voices until the end of the conversation.

"Why do you do that? How do you do that?" the other girl spoke.

"Do what?" Hinata's melodious voice spoke once again.

"I finally see why people can't ever be mad at you. You do that insecure thing and doubt yourself and it only makes you look even more perfect. You make everyone fall under that spell of yours. Hell I don't even remember why I was totally pissed at you in the first place." the other girl answered.

He walked closer to them. When he stopped, he said what he thought. "Yeah she does that a lot."

**End of Flashback**

That's why right here and now Gaara and Hinata are in the front yard of the Hyuga Mansion staring at each other. Hinata still sitting on girl not moving and him standing still, not overstepping the invisible boundary that he assumed that she'd encased around herself again. He wanted to breach that boundary again so he could be with her. He didn't know how he did it, but seeing her yesterday had brought his love for her back to the surface and he wanted to do it all over again, just to be with her. He _would_ do it all over again just to be with her.

**Tell me what you think. AGAIN, I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU. THANK YOU FOR READING, REVIEWING, AND PUTTING ME ON YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS LIST AND PUTTING MY STORY ON YOU FAVORITE STORIES LISTS! You really don't know how much it means to me.**

***Bella- someone who is stringing two people along because they don't what they want and they can't distinguish the boundaries between the two types or extents of love. (Bella is a made up term by me. Based off how Bella Swan from Twilight series handled her love for Edward Cullen and Jacob Black)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here goes another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that are associated with the show.**

**Important Notes**

*** Hinata calls Kurenai: Mom**

***Hinata call Kurenai's brother Xavier: Uncle Xavier or Uncle X**

***Haveah and Havana call Kurenai: Grandma**

***Haveah and Havana call Jacob: Uncle Jakey**

*** Nicknames: Hinata (Hina) or (Nata) [Only Gaara calls her Nata] Haveah (Veah) Havana (Vana) Hayden (Hady) Jacob (Jake) or (Jakey) Gabriella (Gabby) Hanabi (Nabi)**

**- Kurenai Cakes **

**Chapter 14: The Confrontation, the Aftermath, And Evoking the Anger of a Mother**

**Outside Hyuga Mansion: In the Front Yard**

**With Hinata**

Hinata gawked at Gaara. Her lips slightly parted as she sucked in air. Her heart was crashing against her chest. The way… the way that he looked at her set her soul aflame. Like everything could turn out okay. For a moment, she started to believe that she was a horrible person and that he needed to meet the girls. His little girls. Then she realized what she was thinking. They could never be alright. Nothing would ever be alright. The only people who mattered were her family and her girls.

"_No Hinata. NO. YOU ARE NOT GONNA DO THIS! YOU ARE NOT GONNA GET SUCKED INTO THIS! YOU ARE NOT THAT NAÏVE LOVE STRUCK THIRTEEN-YEAR-OLD LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE! YOU ARE SIXTEEN. There is no future for him in your children's lives. He will __**never**__ be a part of our lives. NO, YOU WILL NOT DO THIS. You will not fall into the abyss of his eyes. YOU WILL NOT!" _with that, Hinata schooled her facial features. She dropped her gaze from his eyes.

She calmly rose off of Gabriella's stomach and helped her up. Then she turned toward the house. Gabriella touched her right shoulder. Hinata whipped around faster than she'd meant to and Gabriella took that as a sign of anger and shied away from the blue haired teen, making sure to walk ahead of her. Hinata wanted to apologize but her throat was too dry so she just followed behind Gabriella.

There were footsteps behind Hinata. She knew whose footsteps they were. His. Gaara Sabaku's footsteps. The sound of shoes stepping on the crisp, clean grass made Hinata's heart speed up, but she didn't turn around. She kept walking away. She wouldn't be able to face him and not disintegrate under his eyes.

"Nata, wait." a voice behind her said. She hadn't heard that name in a long time; only one person had ever called her that. And that voice. She remembered how that voice used to make her stomach fill to the brim with butterflies when the name Nata was said. The person calling her that name now was the same person who called her that name when she was younger. There was different something about the person who said her name, though. He sounded older and his voiced must've deepened over the last three years because his voice made her spine tingle a little. But no matter how deep his voice was, she could hear the desperation that clung to his words and it made her stop in her tracks. She still didn't turn around. Many memories rushed back to her.

**Flashback**

Hinata woke up to a tapping sound on her window. She thought it was just the wind making a branch hit her window but there soon was a faint whisper of her name. She got up and walked over to her window. Although it was dark out, the street light dimly lit the tree, where none other than Gaara was sitting. He had on a coat, some pajama pants and a fuzzy looking hat. There was a thin layer of snow covering his clothes, which made it hard to tell what color his pants, coat, and hat were.

Opening the window, Hinata whispered. "G-G-Gaara wh-what a-are you-you d-doing h-here."

He motioned for her step as he jumped from tree branch into her bedroom, which wasn't very far. Once he was in, he turned around and closed the window. He turned back to Hinata and she was shivering. "G-G-Gaara wh-what a-are you-you d-doing h-here? I-I th-th-though th-that you and-and your fa-family weren't gonna get back from H-Hawaii until tomorrow. " she asked as he shed his snow covered coat and hat, leaving him in a pair of black pajama pants and a red muscle shirt.

"Nata, babe it is tomorrow." He smirked as she looked over the digital clock by her bed, which read 12:00 am, signaling a new day. She rolled her lavender eyes and his smirk grew wider. "And yesterday was the 26th meaning that today is December 27, 2007. Your thirteenth birthday. That is something that I wouldn't want to miss _for anything._ So happy thirteenth birthday Ms. Hinata Isabelle Hyuga, my future wife." the redhead explained as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a red velvet jewelry box. He smiled when a light pink blush appeared onto her cheeks.

"Y-you d-didn't h-h-have to g-get me-me an-another p-p-present." Hinata stuttered.

"Yes I did. We didn't get a chance to spend Christmas together, and today is your birthday."

"B-but you-you g-g-gave me a Christmas p-p-present before you left and I loved it. I don't need another present. "

"Nata, will you just open it? You'll like it I promise." his voice was jokily enticing her to peak into the box. She took the box and opened it. The piece of jewelry inside made her eyes water. Inside the box was a gold heart-shaped locket necklace with blue topaz and garnet gemstones (their birthstones. Hinata's is Blue Topaz and Gaara's is Garnet) outlining the edges of the locket. In the middle of the locket were the letters H and G painted beautifully in capital cursive letters.

She turned toward him. "Gaara it's beautiful. You bought this for me?" she was so shocked that her stutter had not interrupted her question once.

"Actually I got it custom made. I designed it and everything. Open it."

Opening the locket and seeing what was inside, made her tears fall from her eyes. On the left side of the locket were the words "Gaahina 4ever" and on the right side of the locket was a picture of them from when they were younger. He was kissing her cheek while she was blushing like crazy. She jumped into his arms and breathed into the side of his neck. "Th-thank you-you. It's b-b-beautiful. I lo-love it."

He looked down at his girlfriend and kissed her blue hair lightly. "Happy birthday, my beautiful Nata."

"_Gaara, I love you."_ she wanted to reply, but she wasn't sure if this was the right moment to tell him that she was in love with him. He'd never told or ever hinted that he returned those deep feelings. He just liked her. Love wasn't something on his agenda at the moment. And Hinata wouldn't ever force her feelings on him like that. She didn't want to push him away by being too needy, wanting him to love her. She'd take what she could get even if it was just him liking to be in her company.

She looked up at him and he looked down. She stood on the tips of her toes and brushed her lips lightly against his as she spoke. "Thank you Gaara"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She thought it was a normal kiss, just another peck on the lips. But he added something else. She felt something warm and kind of wet running along the crevice between her lips, trying to pry her lips apart. She opened her eyes, which had closed when the kiss began, and saw that it was his tongue. Shocked, she pulled away and looked at him like he was deranged and crazy. "G-G-Gaara wh-wh-what the hell a-are you-you do-do-doing?" she whispered harshly. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand to get the left over traces of his cooling saliva off her. "D-don't do-do th-that a-anymore. Ever."

"Nata, stop being such a baby. Hinata you're finally a teenager. We are finally teenagers. We should **be** like normal teenagers. Normal teenagers kiss passionately. You want to be a normal teenager don't you? "he put his arms around her waist, pulled her closer, and looked at her expectantly.

She didn't speak because she was too stunned by his accusation that she wasn't normal and that letting him stick his tongue down her throat would somehow make her normal. It hurt her. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak. "Y-y-you d-do-don't th-think th-that I'm n-n-normal?" conviction heavily laced her cracking her voice.

"No, I meant that I want to be more than what we are. I want to show you how much I care about you. I thought we could…I'm sorry. I just got carried away." he looked at her apologetically. He dropped his arms and stepped away from her. His head was down and he was looking away from her at the floor.

"_Oh, no. I… didn't mean to make him feel bad. He said he just wants to show me how he cares, so letting him kiss me like that shouldn't be so bad right? It's no different than how we kiss now is it? It's like our normal kiss only with his tongue. I can do that. It's Gaara, the man that I love. If he wants to… tongue kiss me. I'll do it. Because I love him and you do things for the ones you love. Even if you don't want to." _she tried to justify giving into what he wanted to do. When she came up with enough courage, she walked forward and caressed his face. Then she pulled him down and lightly placed her lips against his.

He tried to pull away, but she whispered to him "S-s-show me h-h-how m-m-much you c-c-care ab-about me." a red blush lit up her face as she pulled his lips down to hers once more. He gently bit down on her bottom lip, and she was so surprised that she gasped, and then she felt his tongue slip inside of her mouth and dance around hers until she caught the idea that he wanted her tongue to participate in the battle. Their tongues moved against each other in an intricate freestyle dance. When they parted to breathe, he led her to the bed and laid on top of her, once again forcing his tongue into her mouth.

That night … well morning was their first real make out session. Hinata discovered that though she liked to cuddle, kissing him like **that** was better than any cuddling session could ever be.

**End of Flashback**

That memory made her heart flutter, but then the image of Gaara on his living room couch shirtless making out with a scantily clothed Matsuri flashed through into her mind, destroying her temporary euphoria. With that gone Hinata realized how broken she still was. He had broken her and he wouldn't leave her alone. Why?

Three years hadn't healed her heart enough to keep the scars it had obtained from reopening and causing her to 'bleed out.' Where was her tourniquet? The thing that had kept her from reliving her life with him for the past three years. Where the hell was her tourniquet? It had kept her heart safe and now it was not. Her tourniquet was gone and it was all his fault. He'd stripped her of all of her protective armor. Seeing him had left her defenseless from any further pain that he could cause- the pain that he was causing at this very moment. The sanctity of Kingakure was gone. She was in Konoha. So was he. And if her sanctity was gone she had no other defenses to keep her safe from heartache.

Her anger tried to mask her still broken heart, her pain. But she could feel her shoulders shaking as if she was about to cry. She knew that HATED him, but she knew that somewhere deep down she loved him. She was still in love with him. How was that possible? How could you hate someone that you loved?

"_Why did you do this to me? Why did you make me need you only to crush me? I love-I loved you. I thought that you cared but you never did! You broke me. And just when I was finally about to be healed, you come back and make my heart hurt again. I fucking hate you. I FUCKING HATE YOU GAARA." _the blue haired girl wanted to yell, but decided against it. Why give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was still hurting because of him? Why give him the power to break her even more that she was already broken?

As her hectic thoughts flooded her brain she didn't notice that Gaara was walking closer to her. Apparently, he had taken the hesitation in her stride as her willingness to listen to what he had to say, a sign that she still cared. He still kept a safe distance between them, not wanting to force her into any kind of confrontation.

She saw Gabriella turn around and gave her a look that said 'Hina, you want me to stay?' Hinata only shook her head and the older girl retreated back into the house.

"Nata, I…" he started to speak only to be cut off by~

"Don't you dare call me that. Don't ever call me that." she said venomously. _"You don't have that right anymore."_

He didn't heed her warning he still spoke using that wretched nickname. "Nata, I.. can we talk?" his voice sounded pitiful and needy. That only made her angrier. He was always the strong one. The one who held her up. So why was he whining like that? Where was the heartless bastard that cheated on her and broke her heart?

"I told you to stop calling me that! That's not my fucking name!" Hinata yelled, not turning around to face him.

"Hinata, can we talk?" he begged again, making sure to not to use her old nickname.

"Talk all you want. Last time I checked it's a free country," she retorted smartly as she started walking away.

"Dammit, Hinata wait. I just want to talk to you." He jogged up to her and grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him. "Please just listen to me." he pleaded.

She yanked her wrist away from him. At first she took in his appearance (mostly the dark circles he had around his eyes that he'd gained from many sleepless nights.), the she glared. "Don't you _ever _touch me again." she turned around again and began walking back toward the house.

**With Gaara**

" _Fine I'll just tell her how I feel. She has no choice but to listen. She HAS to hear me out. She has to let me see my kids. Our kids." _he frantically thought as he came up with the words that he needed for her to hear. He needed to voice what was on his mind.

"I deserve to see and meet them." he said. Hinata whipped around and looked at him. His heart cracked a little. Never had he see so much collected hatred in one gaze in his entire life. The thing that wounded him the most was the fact that Hinata was the girl that he loved. How could she, the mother of his children, hate him so? Why? What did he do to be rewarded with that soul-shattering look filled with abhorrence from the love of his life, his other half? What had he done?

"YOU DESERVE?" her light voice asked incredulously. She sounded like she was mocking him. "Let me tell you something Mr. Sabaku, you **deserve nothing**. I don't owe you anything." she paused. "I'm sorry that was rude. You do deserve something. You deserve to rot in hell for the rest of eternity."Animosity laced her words turning them into icy daggers, each of which stabbed him in the heart, making it break a little more each time.

"They are my kids. You had my kids. Our children. I am their father. We deserve to meet each other. You owe us that. We deserve to _'be a family' _… I'm their father." he explained, his voice hesitant almost like he didn't believe what he was saying. His gaze piercing hers only to find that her lovely lavenders were cold, an impenetrable force field of ice…

"Correction, Mr. Sabaku. You are not their father. You are more of a sperm donor." she sneered. "I was just a one time thing remember, Mr. Sabaku. Just another quick fuck. Isn't that right?"

"Why are you being so mean?" it sounded childish, even to him, but right now he felt like he was a overly sensitive three year old all over again.

"I'm not those were you're words. Don't you remember? Oh, where's Matsuri?" she asked. A sickly sweet tone permeated the air as her voice carried over to his ears. She turned again and started walking back to the door. The way her hips swayed naturally and the added bonus of her stilettos made her look dark and commanding, like she owned the air. She was the air.

'Her air' was amazing. The air that he breathed of hers made his mind swim with a pool of lovely delusional thoughts that she could only stir within his body, heart, mind, and soul. She was controlling his senses as well as his heart simultaneously. _"God she is so beautiful. Hinata is so beautiful. Like a goddess. I love you Hinata. And I know that somewhere deep down you know that you love me. I know it. I just know that everything that we used to have is still there. I just know it." _

He was so wrapped up in 'her air' that he started blabbing about whatever he was feeling."I've always loved you." he whispered. All of the seriousness that his voice held was amplified by the low tone that he used. He thought she would turn to face him. However he was stunned to hear her mocking laughter as it shook her shoulders.

Another pang shot through his heart. She was shattering his fragile heart piece by already cracked piece. _"Nata, why do you hate me so much? What have I done to deserve this? I-I lo-love you. I will always love you. And I won't ever stop. I can't."_ He didn't know why but he didn't want to stop trying to piece himself back together so he could be with her. That was something that he knew would never change. He'd keep trying to pick up his abused heart and presenting it to her until she could finally accept him. Love him back and let him love her. Forever.

**With Hinata**

Hinata was at the door of the mansion, hand on the doorknob, when he'd whispered. "I've always loved you." And although he was about ten feet away from her, she'd heard his voice carry to her ears. For some reason the piteous sound of his voice coupled with the words that he had the audacity to utter cracked her up. He, Gaara Adam Sabaku, was making 'jokes' about loving her.

"What's so funny? I don't see anything facetious about what I just said. I was- am telling you the truth, Hinata." he said. She could almost feel the waves of displeasure radiating from his voice. It only made her laugh even harder. "I am still in love with you." he added.

She grabbed her sides as she giggled out rather cruelly, her response. "Mr. Sabaku, don't delude yourself into something that we both know isn't true. When we were younger you didn't love just as you don't know." she stopped to wipe the tears that had spilled out of her tear ducts with her laughter and catch her breath.

When she was done she stood up tall and turned to face him. Her eyes were impassive and frightening. Then she continued. "To believe otherwise is something that will only make you go crazy. YOU **NEVER** LOVED ME AND YOU NEVER WILL LOVE ME. THE ONLY PERSON THAT YOU'VE **EVER **LOVED OR **EVER** WILL LOVE IS YOURSELF. That's why you have that tattoo on your forehead. So face it. You will only love yourself. 'Cause we both know that you are nothing but a selfish, cold-hearted son of a bitch." his mouth fell open in shock.

Hinata paused again and changed her harsh tone to one filled with monotonous sarcasm. "Good day, Mr. Sabaku. And you should really close your mouth. You wouldn't want to choke on a fly, now would you? Have a nice day. It sure was a pleasure to see you again. We should never do this again." with that she opened the door of the house and stepped inside leaving him outside with wide, shaking eyes.

**Inside the Hyuga Mansion**

**The Living Room**

**With Hinata**

Once inside the house, her new home, Hinata was greeted by the sight of a major 'tickle fest.' The poor, laughing victim being Gabriella, who was on the floor, with a horrible case of the giggles as she was tickled by six small hands. And the little tickling culprits being Hayden, Havana and Haveah, who were laughing just as hard as she was.

On the couch were the laughing Avery and Jacob. She walked over to them and squeezed in between them. She watched as the kids playfully tortured the strawberry blonde until her breathing was hitched from the constant laughter. Hinata was staring Haveah and Havana as if she were afraid that this would be her last time ever seeing them. In in all truthfulness, she was scared that someone could take her kids from her. Her conversation with Gaara had brought this fear upon her and she couldn't shake it.

**With Avery**

Avery looked over at her little sister. Hinata's eyes were filled with unshed tears as she watched her kids play. "Hina, you okay?" she couldn't help but ask. She was worried. Hinata had never looked like that. Hopeless. Broken. Almost lifeless. Seeing her look so sad like that had scared the grey-eyed woman. _"What could be making her act like this?"_

Hinata shook her head, letting her tears fall freely. "I just… I. E-e-everything is f-f-falling apart. I-I d-don't know wh-what to do. I'm l-l-losing e-everything. I- fuck up everything that I touch." the blue haired girl replied. Her shoulders were shaking as she fiddled with her pointer fingers. Her bangs shadowed her face. Now her tears fell directly into the fabric of her tutu.

"Hina, everything is gonna be okay." Avery wrapped Hinata in a sideways embrace. She knew that her word were lies but Avery wanted so badly for that to be true. For everyone's sakes. It would be a beautiful lie indeed.

"No it's not. Everything is totally fucked up and its all my fault." Hinata whispered softly, making sure that the children couldn't hear her use of such foul language. "I'm supposed to be a mother. Someone who protects her children from emotional and physical harm. Look at how well that turned out. I'm a horrible mother. I'm a horrible daughter, sister, and friend. If there were an award for the people with sucktackular lives, I'd win hands down."

Avery knew about Hinata talking to Gaara. Both her and Jacob had watched Hinata and Gabriella having their little heart to heart out on the lawn when the redhead showed up. Then when Gabriella came in she joined them to watch Hinata be confronted by a main figure in her past. The reason she ran away. The father of her children. The boy who broke her heart.

Avery could remember seeing the tension that coursed through Hinata's body as the younger girl tried to maintain her tears. She'd never seen Hinata so upset. She who along with Kurenai had seen Hinata at her most vulnerable state, when Hinata was delivering Havana and Haveah. Or so they thought. When Hinata was outside talking, more like yelling at, to the redhead, she couldn't help but see all the cracks in Hinata. They had worked so hard to help her heal and now by just seeing him once more had Hinata crying again. Hinata was that broken fourteen-year-old girl again. She was still heartbroken and scarred. How could he do that to her again? _"I don't even know him, but I already hate this kid"_

Avery was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that Hinata's tears had started soaking through the material of her shirt. "I'm l-l-losing everything." Hinata sobbed softly, now gaining the attention of the young children that were previously playing as tickle monsters. She gained the tickled victim's attention as well.

"M-m-mommy?" Havana asked. The dark blue haired child walked up to her mother, only to have her mother not speak back. Havana looked kind of hurt while she stood and stared at her mother.

**With Jacob**

"U-uncle J-Jakey, what's wrong with m-m-mommy?" Haveah tugged at his shorts.

He looked down at his niece. Her eyes being the very same as her weeping mother's to the right of him.

He held out his arms and the redheaded little girl climbed into his arms. He looked over to her sister and motioned for her to come here with a nod of his head. She came and joined her sister in his embrace. Hayden had come up and sat down on Jacob's left and laid his head on his arm.

"Your mom is fine. She just.. She's just very sleepy. You know how she get's when she's really tired." he lied. Normally the truth was the best thing to say. He couldn't force himself to harm them with the truth. Because in this situation, telling the twins that they weren't going to be able to go home would confuse and hurt them.

"_How can I bring myself to tell them that the family that they knew would be in a different city? How can I tell them that they won't see any of their old friends from Kingakure? How can I tell them that although for the past three years I've been their father figure that the jerk that is the reason for their mother's tears is their real father? I can't. I just can't."_

"S-s-so m-m-mommy's just tired?" he looked down at his blue haired niece. She had her thinking face on, her brow scrunched up as she bit her bottom lip. Havana's thinking face meant that she didn't believe what he was saying. He looked over at Haveah and saw that the same look occupied her round face. She didn't believe him either. _"Dammit. I forgot that they inherited Hinata's ability to see right through me. Might as well fake it until they believe me. That shouldn't take long."_

He scratched the back of his head as a fake smile rose upon his face. He was trying to think of another lie when someone else piped up. "Yeah, your mommy's real tired." Gabby interjected. It seemed that her added comment forced the twins believe his lie. She had put a calming on his knee and stared at him, letting him know that she was sorry. He smiled, a gestured that showed her that all was forgiven.

He looked at her and mouthed 'I love you.'

She smiled back and mouthed the word 'I love you too.'

**In Hiashi's Home Office**

_Xavier has just finished telling Hiashi about what Judge Marshall had to say about the case._

**With Hiashi**

"Xavier what are you saying?" Hiashi asked afraid of what his friend's answer would be.

"Judge Marshall, he wants to expand the case. He found out about Vana and Veah. He knows that Gaara is the father. And he wants to know about how Hinata and Gaara's relationship before she left. I don't know if he's going to go through with it, but I think that he wants to know about if Gaara and his family will be allowed to be a part of the girls' lives." Xavier explained. "That could be disastrous if Hinata refuses to let them see the twins."

" I understand most of that, but who are Veah and Vana?' the elder Hyuga questioned, not really putting two and two together that those were the nicknames of his granddaughters. He knew what their names where. Haveah and Havana. He'd heard his eldest daughter call those names, but she always used them together, so he didn't know which granddaughter was which.

" Oh that's right. You probably haven't met them properly. Veah is Haveah, your granddaughter with red hair and lavender eyes. And Vana is Havana. She has blue hair and …"Xavier was cut off by…

"Gaara's eyes."

"Hm?" Xavier asked, not following what Hiashi was thinking about.

" From what you just said Havana has Gaara's eyes; Haveah has his hair. And both of them are the spitting image of Hinata." Hiashi replied.

He looked down at a picture of his family. It was taken a short while after his wife had given birth to Hanabi. Hizashi was still alive. In the picture, Rukia was holding a 2-month-old Hanabi her arms. The nearly three-year-old Neji had his arms wrapped around a 17-month-old Hinata and they were standing in between Hiashi and Hizashi. Hiashi was behind Hinata and standing next to Rukia. Hizashi was standing behind Neji. Everyone wore a smile.

His eyes roamed the entire picture, scanning all of the happy faces and storing them in his memory. Hiashi's eyes lingered over his deceased wife. Her pale skin. Her long eyelashes. Her hazel eyes. Her long dark blue hair. Then he turned to Hinata. She was Rukia's 'twin'. He was amazed at how much his eldest daughter resembled his wife. Hinata had almost every physical trait that her mother had. All except her eyes. Hinata had inherited his families pale eyes, but hers were special. She had a tinge of lavender mixed in with the white.

**With Xavier**

"How are they?" Xavier asked, his crimson eyes holding concern for not only his nieces, but his sister, children and his grandson, all of which had strong connections with Hinata and her children.

"I don't think that this adjustment will be easy on any of them. But I am sure that they will learn to adapt. How is everything going on your end?"

"Crappy. Everything is falling apart. And its kind of hard for them- I mean all of us to live without Hina, Veah, and Vana. And with this new crap about Judge Marshall wanting to expand the case is gonna make this complicated situation even more fucked up."

"I know. What do you suppose we do?" Hiashi asked.

"I don't know. Just go to the meeting Monday and see what Judge Marshall has to say. We'll go from there. But we have to let Hinata know the urgency of the situation. I mean… this is her and her kids' lives that could be drastically altered by this."

" I am sorry, my friend. I know that you are just as involved in this situation as the rest of us. And I just want to say thank you for staying objective because I know that it probably very difficult for you. You aren't letting your personal emotions and relationships get in the way of doing you're job. I admire you for that." Hiashi spoke. His eyes looking straight into Xavier's crimsons.

**Neutral POV**

Such a simple gaze among colleagues that held a lot of meaning for both of them. Respect. Friendship. And a common goal. To make sure that nothing could destroy their already crumbling families. Also, they shared another common purpose: to make sure to protect Hinata and her children.

Hidden beneath Xavier's gaze was the need for forgiveness. He was truly sorry and never ever meant to hurt his friend and his family.

Buried beneath Hiashi's gaze, even deeper than what their mutual gaze held was forgiveness. He had forgiven all of the people involved in helping Hinata stay in Kingakure. His white orbs had seen how much they cared for and loved his daughter. He was thankful that she had had loving people around her for the past three years and didn't have to raise her children on her own.

"We should go tell Hinata of the current situation. I do not think that we should keep this from her much longer. No matter how much we want to protect her. Monday is only two days away." Hiashi spoke as he got up and walked with Xavier into the living room.

**The Living Room**

Xavier and Hiashi walked into the living room only to be see what touched both of their hearts. A family. Well part of a family anyway. It still was a perfect Kodak moment. If only they had had a camera, they could remember seeing these content faces before they all contorted in pain again.

Hinata was laying against Avery's shoulder. The grey-eyed woman was silently stroking Hinata's hair as she sniffled. Next to Hinata was Jacob who was on her left. His arms were occupied by Havana and Haveah who had fallen asleep. And on laying, Jacob's left arm was a sleeping Hayden, his dark hair falling to the side of his face. Gabriella was sitting on the floor with her left hand intertwined with Jacob's right hand and her head laying on his right thigh. Her other hand was rubbing Hinata's right leg in a soothing fashion.

**Sabaku Mansion**

**With Gaara**

He trudged into the house with his head down and his feet heavy, almost like there was cement blocks were stuck to them. His heart was heavy. His body ached. His lungs were sore. He would run all of the way home without stopping for a breather. He could not cry anymore. He had cried the whole time he ran, which rewarded him with a massive headache.

As he walked up the stairs to his bedroom, her cold words swirled around in his head. Every hateful word she said ran through his mind repeatedly. "_Don't you dare call me that. Don't ever call me that…Let me tell you something Mr. Sabaku, you __**deserve nothing**__…You are not their father. You are more of a sperm donor…YOU __**NEVER**__ LOVED ME AND YOU NEVER WILL LOVE ME. THE ONLY PERSON THAT YOU'VE __**EVER **__LOVED OR __**EVER**__ WILL LOVE IS YOU. That's why you have that tattoo on your forehead. So face it. You will only love yourself. 'Cause we both know that you are nothing but a selfish, cold-hearted son of a bitch." _her laugh rang against his eardrums again. It was a deafening, cold cackle that haunted his thoughts.

"_Nata hate's you. Stop trying to deny it. She hates you. You can't deny it. She hates you. She doesn't love you anymore," his inner voice taunted._

He ran a shaky hand through his messy red locks. "Stop this Gaara. Just stop it. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean it. She doesn't mean it." he tried to make his mind calm down and just stop spinning.

Now he was finally up the stairs. Her voice still mocked him and her laughter still bounced around his skull. Gaara took an unexpected right and ended up at his parent's room. Since no one was home, he went in quickly and looked under their mattress for their key to the liquor cabinet. Once he found it, he ran down stairs and opened the cabinet.

Instantly two brands caught his attention. Gin and Vodka. He'd seen both his dad and brother get drunk off these kinds of liquor too many times. These would help him get drunk quickly. That was what he needed. He grabbed both of the fifth sized bottles, locked the cabinet, snuck the key back into his parent's bedroom, and went into his room.

Gaara is now sitting on his bed. He had the gin bottle in his hand and opened it. He swirled the colorless drink around in the bottle. He'd never drunk anything other than beer. To say that he was somewhat scared to venture into this new beverage would have been an understatement. Just as he was about to put the bottle down her merciless laugh echoed through his mind again. He through all of his doubts aside put the bottle up to his lips and swallowed some of the clear fluid. Anything to get her out of his head.

A grimace made its way upon his face. A bitter taste filled his mouth as a burning sensation rushed down his esophagus to his stomach. Man did it burn. Nevertheless, he couldn't say that he didn't like it. The satisfaction of knowing that with the burn came less pain and heartache with the more he drunk made the disgusting liquid taste like lemonade. Therefore, he kept gulping down the bitter fluid. With each large gulp, the pain ebbed away a little. After about five times of turning up the bottle, he couldn't even taste the gin's bitterness.

**15 Minutes later**

The bottle of gin was a little over halfway gone. Now he was on the vodka (he'd gotten tired of the gin's taste). He'd turned the bottle up like two times before he lost coordination and dropped the bottle on the burgundy-carpeted floor. He couldn't force himself to drink anymore any way.

Everything was just so hazy. He was happy. The effects if drinking over half of the gin fast was taking the desired effects. He was officially drunk.

Alcohol intoxication. It does wonders for those who want to escape their emotional baggage. However being intoxicated had its downfalls. He was hungry. His mouth was super dry like he'd eaten three boxes of saltines without drinking water. But he couldn't force himself to get up to quench his thirst. His body was on fire. It was so hot. He was a freaking inferno.

The sick part about that was that he reveled in his body's increased temperature. Sweat was pouring down his face, but he still kept his euphoric attitude. A smile still christened his face. He liked how his heart was beating rapidly, and that he could hear it thudding in his ears. In fact he embraced and rejoiced in the fact that his heart going against the flow of everything and pumping in overdrive.

It made him feel _alive_, less cold. Talking to _her _had destroyed him mentally. She made him feel worthless, insignificant, useless, and stupid. That's how Hinata made him feel. She'd somehow drained his life away by crushing his heart; a real succubus, a man-eater. However, the gin breathed new life in him, making him feel human again.

"This must be what people on ecstasy feel." he thought aloud unknowingly. Not that he cared he was just so freaking happy. He was giggling like a little schoolgirl.

His temporary happiness was shattered in an instant. His stomach churned violently. The liquor not agreeing with his empty stomach. He hadn't eaten in almost two days. And he sure was paying for that now. A wave of nausea washed over him.

When he got up to rush to the bathroom so he could regurgitate, he stumbled to the wrong door and opened the door to the hallway where his mother was standing.

**With Karura**

"Hello, son. I think I recall you telling me that you wouldn't be home until later." Karura said. She was looking at his youngest son wearily. She knew that something wasn't right; her intuition as well as her eyes told her so. Gaara was covered in sweat, so much sweat that his hair was soaking wet. His eyes were dilated. _"Why is he sweating so profusely? The air conditioner is on full blast. Hell even I'm cold." _

Thinking back to the time of her youth, she figured that Gaara had smoked some weed or got some weed-laced brownies. A normal way teens seemed to have dealt with their problems nowadays. "Gaara, are you high?"

When Gaara answered her, the nauseating stench of strong alcohol wafted to her nose. Gaara was drunk. "Mommy, why are you in my bathroom?" her son slurred as his body swayed from side to side.

"Gaara are you drunk?" she changed the subject.

Gaara giggled like a little girl and nodded as he said. "Yeah."

"How much did you drink?"

"Just an-enough to feel b-better." Gaara spoke as he struggled to stay in one spot.

"And how much was that?" Karura asked again. She'd feared that her son had drunk too much.

**With Gaara**

Gaara grabbed his mother's hand and pulled her into his room. He went over to the bed and grabbed the half-empty gin bottle "See look. Mommy look. I drunk it all up, almost." he smiled with un called for childish enthusiasm.

Then he pointed to the wet carpet where the empty vodka bottle was sitting. Tears started to fall. "But I dropped that bottle on the floor." he whined as he plopped down onto the bed.

"Why did you do this to yourself? "the redheaded boy heard his mother question. Gaara dropped his head into his hands.

"'Cause" Gaara sniffled. He balled up his fist and wiped his eyes with the back of it. Like he was a small child.

"Because of what?" his mother demanded.

"Because she doesn't love me anymore!" he yelled, but the roaring sound was partially obscured by his hands. Gaara felt his temper flare up unexpectedly. He lifted his head and picked up the gin bottle.

"She doesn't love me anymore!" he screamed, throwing the bottle into the wall. The glass bottle shattered on impact. For some reason that made him laugh. It seemed that the bed couldn't hold him anymore. He fell onto his knees in the puddle of vodka that he'd spilled earlier. "I just wanted to feel better." he chuckled resentfully.

Tears mixed in with his laughter. "She called me a selfish son of a bitch. She said that I was only her sperm donor. She won't even let me see my own kids. She hates me." his mother sat beside him on the floor.

"It's okay. We'll find a way to let you see your children. We'll find a way." she held him as he cried while cradled his head on her chest. She whispered soothing words to him as he listened to her steady heartbeat.

**5 Minutes Later**

Abruptly Gaara pulled his head away from his mother's warm chest and ran for the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet in time enough to puke his guts out. He felt his mother rubbing his back in circular motions as his violently emptied his stomach of all the alcohol he'd consumed. When he was done, she wiped his mouth and led him back to the bed where they laid down together. She wrapped a protective arm around him and rocked him gently.

He constantly whined "Why doesn't she love me anymore, Mommy?"

Her soft loving replies were always the same. "Shh. I love you Gaara. Mommy loves you. That's all that matters."

**With Karura**

Although her son reeked of vomit and alcohol, she forced herself to hold him wand be of some comfort to him. After getting him to sleep, she realized that it was about 1:00pm.

Her husband would be arriving home in a little while. When he got there, she would tell him about how Hinata was treating her son. How their friend's daughter was treating their son like crap. She was going to make sure that the little girl got what she deserved for making Gaara like this. No one can mess with her family and get away scot free.

She would make sure that Hinata paid for hurting Gaara.

**Do you think I made Hiashi OOC? IDK. Most of the fanfics that I've read depicted him a merciless dick who didn't deserve to be a father, but I wanted show him being a loving father in my fanfic. I hope I made him believable. **

**And I know I kinda made Hinata a bitch and Gaara a… well I kinda think that I made him act like a girl. But both of them are suffering from heartache, which can drastically change how you act.**

**Oh and I've never been drunk so I had to research for that. I hope I did a good job of portraying Gaara getting hammered and the loving moment between Karura and Gaara. The rest of the Naruto characters will be coming back into the story in the next chapter or so.**

**Tell me what you think. I would like to say thanks for reviewing so far, adding me to your favorite authors list, adding my story to your favorite stories list, and thanks for reading. You guys are great!**

**~Kurenai Cakes**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I got writer's block. Hope you guys aren't too mad about me not updating sooner. I kind of had a hard time writing this chapter so I ended up having to get musical inspiration. **

**Songs: 'Monster' by Paramore and 'Party Rock Anthem' by LMFAO (It just like perked me up for some reason. IDK why.) **

**I think I did pretty good on this chapter, but I might be wrong. So here goes chapter fifteen. **

**I tried to show how Gaara and Matsuri got together in this chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that are associated with the show.**

**Important Notes**

*** Hinata calls Kurenai: Mom**

***Hinata call Kurenai's brother Xavier: Uncle Xavier or Uncle X**

***Haveah and Havana call Kurenai: Grandma**

*** Nicknames: Hinata (Hina) or (Nata) [Only Gaara calls her Nata] Hanabi (Nabi)**

**- Kurenai Cakes **

**Chapter 15: The Meeting With Judge Marshall (Gaara and Hinata's Past), Getting to Know Each Other, Brother Bonding (Gaara and Matsuri Hooking Up), and Fatherhood **

**… Monday…**

**In Judge Marshall's Office**

**With Hinata **

Hinata was sitting in the chair directly across from Judge Marshall, a very intimidating man. Xavier on her left. Her father on her right. All of the men were dressed in business like attire. A suit, tie and fancy animal skin shoes. Professional.

She on the other hand was dressed like she was going to the beach. She was clad in a strapless white sundress that stopped a couple of inches above the middle of her calves. She had on a of pair white sandals that Hanabi had leant her- well Hanabi was forced to lend her. Hiashi and Xavier had both feared that Hinata wearing heels or sandals that have a lot of straps that wind around her legs would have made her look un- motherly and more like a hooker. The only reason they had allowed her to wear the strapless dress was because it was the only piece of clothing that Kurenai had packed into the suitcase that Jacob had brought over when some of her new family visited Saturday that wasn't too tight and didn't show off too much cleavage or leg.

(Where are the girls, you may ask? They are just outside the office with Hanabi and Neji because Judge Marshall wanted to talk with Hinata first and her father first. Xavier was there for attorney reasons or whatever. )

Although she didn't look like she was dressed for this occasion she had on a poker face. She couldn't allow him to take her children away. He had the power to and she would be damned if she let him make her worst fear a reality.

Judge Marshall was first to speak with a nod as he greeted both Hiashi and Xavier. "Good morning Mr. Hyuga, Mr. Yuhi." he turned his attention to her. "Hello Ms. Hyuga I am Judge Marshall." He held out his hand to shake.

"H-h-hi J-judge M-Marshall." she replied, lightly shaking his hand. She cursed herself for stuttering, but that was how she was when she was uncomfortable. She was sitting in front of the man that could destroy everything- well he could destroy her already disintegrating life. She didn't much left. Nothing but her identically fraternal bundles of joy. And this person. No this man with salt and pepper colored hair and dark brown eyes that almost looked black had the power to destroy her. He had the fatal kryptonite that could kill her. This Judge had the power take them- Haveah and Havana, her reason for living.

He looked down at some papers that were on his desk in front of him. "Apparently you've just come back from a three year long hiatus. This file here says that you ran away. Could you tell reason why you left Konoha?" the dark eyed man looked away from the papers and straight into her eyes.

Hinata bit the inside of her bottom lip as she thought of a reasonable yet vague response. In her peripheral she could see her father and Xavier tense slightly. Their jaw lines became rigid. She had to watch what she said because her uncle and dad were sitting right there. She couldn't upset them. She couldn't bear to hurt them anymore. She wouldn't. She answered simply, "I-I just couldn't stay here anymore."

"And why is that Ms. Hyuga?" he asked.

"_What he trying to do here? I already told him that I left because I couldn't stay here anymore. What does he want from me? That answer was good enough." _She was searching his face frantically looking for some kind of weakness that she could exploit to make him leave her alone. She saw nothing. Nothing but a cold hard emotionless poker face staring right back at her. "Because."She thought that that would suffice as a clear answer, but he wanted more.

"Because?" Judge Marshall prodded. Her eyes darted away from his. "Ms. Hyuga, I am aware that you are very uncomfortable with discussing this with me; however, you must tell me the truth. Though we are not in the courtroom, you are still expected to tell me the truth. I need you to tell me the _whole truth._ Why did you leave Konoha?" He was pushing her into a corner.

She couldn't do anything. She had no choice. Hinata had to tell them why she left. All of it. She mentally sighed as tears stung her eyes. "I-I left-left beca-cause I-I was-was" she paused to swallow some of her saliva to moisten her dry mouth. Then she choked out her last word. "P-pregnant."

"That leads into what I wanted to talk about next." he looked down at the file again "Ms. Hyuga, recently I found out that you brought some children back with you. Two little girls. Your daughters, who are the result of that pregnancy, which caused you to flee Konoha; I assume. Is that correct?" Judge Marshall asked.

"Y-yes s-sir." She could feel his piercing eyes penetrating her as he looked at her over his glasses.

"Who's the father?" the grey-haired man asked. "From what Mr. Xavier Yuhi told me many people believe that Gaara Sabaku is the father. Is that true? Are there any other possible fathers? Do you know who the father of your daughters is?"

Hinata had been fidgeting with her pointer fingers and looking at the framed diploma that was on the wall behind his head when he had asked this question. As soon as the last word left his mouth her eyes darted to his. He said~ Wait, what in the name of chocolate covered strawberries did he just say? D-did he just say what she thought he did? No he wouldn't be subtly calling her a slut could he. She was- is not promiscuous. Never has been, never will be.

"Ms. Hyuga, did you hear what I just said. Is Mr. Sabaku the father of you children or is there another possible father." Judge Marshall repeated. This time his authority rang through making it hard to have a misunderstanding of what he said. He was basically asking did she leave town because she was a slut who didn't know who the father of her children was.

"Y-yes, G-g-gaara is-is th-the f-father." she whispered, staring at her hands, that were now wringing each other with anxiety.

His next question made her seethe with a rage that she'd never felt run through her veins before. "How do you know? Were you sexually active with anyone else around the time that you got pregnant, Hinata?"

Her nervous hands were replaced by the hands of a person about to engage in a fight, her fists clenching and unclenching impulsively. Hinata spoke, no stutter of an uncomfortable person riddled with nervousness; she was pissed and wasn't trying to hide any of her anger. "I think I would know the person who caused me to go through almost thirty hours of labor, dude. He's the only one that I've ever had sex with."

Her mind flashed back to her first and only sexual experience.

**Flashback**

Gaara was above her glowing from the moonlight that filtered into the room through the burgundy curtains that covered the windows. He was shirtless, actually he was completely naked and sweaty, his normally unruly brick red hair lying down, slick with sweat. He was looking right into her eyes. Hinata tried to look back at him but couldn't and had to tear her gaze away. His eyes were swirling with love and adoration. And she prayed that her eyes reciprocated what his showed when they weren't clenched closed.

She couldn't believe what was happening, that this was really happening. At first it hurt when he'd claimed her as his but now… right now at this very moment with her eyes involuntarily closed, her legs wrapped around his waist, her left hand intertwined with his right hand above their bodies as he constantly sheathed and unsheathed himself within…well within her, Hinata felt complete. Whole. He'd given her his all and she couldn't force herself to hold back. Not when he told her that he loved her and then proceeded to make love to her, which is what he is doing at the moment.

"Gaa-ah-ah. Ah-a!" Hinata moaned only to be cut off by Gaara's lips smashing against her own. His lips felt good against hers, a passionate lip lock. His lips were muffling, almost drinking in her moans. He was cutting off her mouth-breathing air supply, but she liked him dominating her. Her body arched into his warm body, trying to bring herself closer to him. There was only such much distance that they could close. But she wanted to close it. She had to. He was her everything. The love of her life. The one that she could depend on and never be let down.

With her mouth occupied, Hinata couldn't scream out his name anymore. But she had to let him know how much she loved him. It wasn't rational; this was entirely a carnal need and want. She unclasped their interlaced fingers and brought her left hand, along with her right to his back. Then she unconsciously dug her nails into his back right under his broad shoulders. His response was only to get more forceful with his thrusts and hiss inside her mouth. That excited her even more; making her bring her nails down his back creating waterfall scratches and making her body crave for more friction, more of his skin pressed against hers, more of him. All of a sudden his mouth left hers and went to her neck.

And when he did that he hit something, a place inside her that sent pleasure-filled waves coursing through her body and made her toes curl and her eyes clench closed even more forcefully than before. Her mind screamed _"More! More! Oh Gaara! MORE!"_ as she simultaneously yelled out the exact same thing shamelessly. She couldn't help herself.

He kept angling himself, making sure to hit that spot over and over again until Hinata saw a white, blinding light. A breathless scream erupted from her mouth as a tremor hit her body and made her shake and arch up into his body as hard as she could. A blast of heat swept over her, engulfing her. Although her body was hot and spasms shook her entire frame, Hinata felt like she was flying. Soaring as close to heaven as humanly possible. When the 'flight' was over and Hinata 'fell back to Earth', Hinata felt something warm flow inside of her. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. She just felt warmer, like whatever he'd 'released' was a conductor of warmth, something that would make her happy one day. The feeling that came after was a different, but not disgusting feeling that she could live with, especially knowing that it was a product of becoming one with Gaara. Speaking of Gaara, she hadn't looked into his eyes in a while now and she missed his peculiar colored orbs.

She looked up at Gaara and saw that he had basically fell on top of her. His sweaty hair was on her forehead. His eyes were clenched shut, his lips pursed in a thin line, his breathing ragged, and his chest was moving up and down faster than normal.

One word came to mind when looking at her spent boyfriend's face. _"Beautiful"._ Granted she knew that most boys don't get called beautiful normally, but he looked like an angel. Her angel. She took her hand and swept the hair that was obscuring view of his tattoo. Then she started to trace it. Hinata was so wrapped in tracing his tattoo that she didn't realize that he had opened his eyes and was now watching her until he said, "You're beautiful too."

Her eyes darted to his. "Y-y-you he-heard me?"

He smiled getting up onto his elbows. "Yeah." he looked down between their bodies; he was still in her. He sighed sadly, and then shifted to her side. She didn't feel whole anymore. They weren't connected; he'd pulled out. A whine escaped from her. "Shh, I'm right here, Nata. I'm not going anywhere. I love you." Gaara pulled her close, wrapped an arm around her.

"I-I l-love you to-too." she moved to lay on his chest, to snuggle into his warmth. Now she'd finally had what she wanted from him. His undying love.

Love. She never thought that she would truly be able to use it in a romantic sense when it came to her and Gaara, but he'd proved her wrong. He'd told her that he loved her. Is in love with her and then proceeded to show it. He'd taken her virginity and she'd taken his. They truly had become one. One entity. One being. One everlasting, non evanescent, reality that would never fade, constant. He'd be there when her dad missed more birthdays, when Hiashi would promise to come home, only to never show up, he'd be there. Her Gaara would protect her from her from everything and love her unconditionally for all of her faults and insecurities.

"_So this is love." _Hinata thought mentally.

**End of Flashback**

Love. Thinking of the word in a romantic sense made Hinata remember how stupid she was three years prior. She thought that being loved by Gaara could solve all of the problems that would arise. She was wrong and now she was guarded. No one could win her heart. Of course she loves her kids, her old family, and her new family, but what she thought she had with Gaara was something totally different in a sense. It was supposed to be the kind of love that you find when you unite with your other half. At least she thought that she and Gaara had that before she found out how naïve she'd been.

You know now that she thought about it, Hinata realized that she never questioned his _ability_. There were plenty of her virgin friends from Kingakure that decided to lose their virginities to virgin partners. They always said that their first time was horrible. When she and Gaara _did it_, she was under the false impression that he was losing his virginity to her as well, but he knew what he was doing, a little too well. And she never noticed or doubted his faithfulness. But she was young and so in love. And thought that he'd never hurt her.

"_I used to be so fucking stupid and naïve and when I was younger." _Hinata came out of her thoughts when Judge Marshall asked his next questions. "Why haven't you allowed Mr. Sabaku to see his children? Better yet, does Mr. Sabaku know that he is the father?"

"He believes so, but he doesn't know for sure." Hinata struggled out her answer. The memory that she'd just replayed in her mind caused the anger that erupted about three questions prior to now turn into something more. Furiousness. It was about to overflow and she really didn't want to explode on the judge. He was pushing his luck and one more wrong move, one slip of his tongue and she might have to result to violence. Yes, she was that angry. _Judge Marshall_ was getting on her last nerve. He was getting a little too personal with his questioning. What the hell was this meeting about anyway? Gaara from the looks of it. She doesn't care about Gaara or his problems so why was this judge keep bringing him up. She and the girls are fine.

"Will you allow him to be a part of his children's lives?"

"No because I don't want him in their lives. We are fine on our own." she said. "Why does it matter to you anyway?" Hiashi's hand grabbed her right fist, uncurling it and interlacing it with his. A calming gesture. The same one he used to do when she was younger. It worked just as it did then.

**Outside Judge Marshall's Office**

Havana and Haveah were sharing a white leather arm chair that was sitting between two identical black leather arm chairs that were occupied by Hanabi and Neji. No one was talking. Blushes adorned the red haired and blue haired children's faces. It was probably because of the two pairs of Hyuga eyes that were staring at them.

**With Hanabi**

Hanabi knew that she was making them uncomfortable but her little nieces were beautiful. But they didn't know her. They didn't know Neji or her father Hiashi. They didn't trust her or her family. And they were the children's family. Biologically! Hanabi resented her older sister for doing this to them, for making things this way. Hinata had shut them, the whole entire family, out. She'd run away and didn't stay in touch. Then she comes back with kids. These beautiful little angels. She'd never even learned their names. Hinata never cared to tell her.

A little tug on her left shirt sleeve had brought her out of her musings. Hanabi turned her head, only to meet a pair of pale lavender eyes and red hair (Haveah). "U-um mi-miss ca-can you-you pl-please st-top st-sta-staring at us-us."

"Oh uh sorry." Hanabi replied. She was awarded a small smile from both of the little girls. A smile faltered. It was the blue headed little girl (Havana). "What's wrong?"

"M-mommy n-never to-told us you-your names." _'Hinata never cared to introduce them to us.'_

Neji was the first to speak. He held his hand out to the redheaded little girl. "My name is Neji Hyuga. I'm your mother's cousin." he shook her hand and shook her sister's hand.

"My name is Hanabi Hyuga. And I'm your mom's little sister." Hanabi chimed in. "What are your names?"

The red head piped up first. "M-my n-name is-is Haveah Rukia Inoue."

"My-my n-n-name is Havana Marie Inoue." the turquoise-sea foam green eyed child said.

"Nice to meet you Havana and Haveah." Neji spoke. "We hope to get to know you and your mom better while you are staying with us."

"Where's our mommy?" the twin girls asked in unison.

Neji looked at Hanabi. She could tell that he was at a loss as to what to do. She was too. "Haveah and Havana, your mom had something to take care of with my dad and Xavier. When she's done you'll be the first ones that she wants to see." Hanabi explained with a hopeful smile. She got two small nods of understanding. "Maybe we can get to know each other while your mom is in the meeting? How old are you?"

"T-two" Havana stuttered hesitantly.

"When's you birthday?" Neji said

"Ap- April twe-twenty-fifth" Haveah answered.

They kept this little banter of question s and stuttered out answers until there was nothing else to learn.

**In Judge Marshall's Office**

**With Hiashi **

"_This is not going so well. He's pushing her buttons. She'd going to go after him. _

_Why is he doing this to her? It's almost like he's trying to provoke her. At this rate I'm going to have to come up with her bail out money." _

"Ms. Hyuga what is your history with Mr. Gaara Sabaku?" Judge Marshall asked. Hinata squeezed Hiashi's hand painfully tight. The elder Hyuga held in a grimace.

"What does that have to do with this?" Hinata asked. "Why are we even here?"

"Ms. Hyuga, you are withholding a man from his children. Not only is that completely immoral, but it is against the law. There is a possibility that you children can be taken from you. It's not because you are a bad mother or anything, but you just can't keep him away from them." Hinata paled when the note that she could lose custody of her children had been spoken. Hiashi kept holding her hand. His heart started breaking when he saw her bottom lip trembling. Judge Marshall was breaking her already low spirits.

The heartless judge continued and with each word that left his lips Hiashi felt his eldest daughter squeeze his hand tighter. "He has the right to see his children, whether you want him to or not. Konoha tries to keep children in a stable mother and father home, teenage parents or not. Granted there are a lot of exceptions to this rule. Most teenage parents don't stay together; however if both of them are able to stay in the child's life and provide, they are obligated to do so. It doesn't matter if the parents hate each other or not. The fact that their child is both of theirs has sealed their fate to come up with a way to be civil towards each other for the benefit of the child."

Marshall took brief pause and continued. "With you being young you might not understand the severity of this but this isn't all about what you want anymore. Your children's benefit should be the one and only thing that you concern yourself with. And Mr. Sabaku is alive and well and pretty soon he's going to want to meet his children. They are his children as well as yours. I'm trying to help you, but I can't unless you tell me everything that I would like to know."

**With Hinata **

Hinata started to speak. "After Sabaku Industries moved to Konoha from Suna when I was three, my mom took me and Hanabi to up with her old friend Karura Sabaku. She had brought him with her. He was my first friend outside of the family…." She was talking as fast as she could and cutting the whole young love thing down to a minimum. She just wanted to get this stupid walking down memory lane shit out of the way. She couldn't take it anymore. She just told him the most important stuff.

Age 3: She and Gaara met when her mom Rukia too her to meet her old friend Karura Sabaku.

Age 4: Gaara asked her to be his girlfriend. She said yeah.

Age 5: Gaara was the first person that Hinata talked to after her mom died. After Rukia's funeral, Hinata had locked herself in her room for day without eating. When he came and begged her to come out she refused and only allowed him to come in. She only let him see her grieve.

Age 7: She and Gaara shared their first kiss.

Age 8: She and he started taking turns sneaking over to each other's houses. No one ever knew because Hiashi was always at work and Hanabi and Neji were always occupied or too busy to notice.

Age 10: She bought him a red ipod for his eleventh birthday with the money she'd saved up from her allowances.

Age 13…

When she reached the age of thirteen and started talking about what happened, painful memories replayed for her, causing her heart to start hurting. She tried to rush through this, but she couldn't. Judge Marshall wanted to know. He wanted to know everything. So she had no choice... "When I turned th-thirteen, Gaara gave me a locket. A few months later we had un-unprotected s-s-sex. And about a week and a half later when my p-period didn't come on, I thought that I could be p-pregnant. I got some tests and I f-found th-that I-I was-was. I went to go tell him. He was with some-someone else. Then I found out that he had been che-cheating on me. W-we got into an argument and I ran back home. I left about a w-week later." She clutched Hiashi's hand desperately for some form of comfort.

**With Hiashi **

As Hiashi listened to his daughter tell of her and Gaara's relationship, he realized just how much he'd missed when she was younger. He'd missed how wrapped up she was in Gaara. "He was with some-someone else. Then I found out that he had been che-cheating on me. W-we got into an argument and I ran back to his home. I left about a w-week later." Hinata's soft voice said.

'_So this… This is the reason why she left Konoha. Gaara broke her heart.' _Right now as she finishing, Hiashi realized that her stutter had returned and her bottom lip was quivering. Judge Marshall was making her relive what she'd run away from. _'This must be very hard for her. To be reliving this. I know that this is must excruciating especially telling this to a complete stranger no less. I'm so sorry honey.'_

"Are-are w-we done now?" Hinata's voice spoke up again, waking Hiashi out of his mind ramblings. She was clinging desperately to his hand that was still intertwined with hers. She'd been holding his hand for so long that sweat started to form.

"I just have a few more questions, but I'd like to have your children, Ms Hyuga. As well as your youngest daughter and your nephew present, Mr. Hyuga."

**With Hinata **

**5 Minutes Later**

Hanabi, Haveah, Havana and Neji joined Hinata, Hiashi, and Xavier in their meeting with Judge Marshall. After the introduction's Judge Marshall asked Haveah and Havana questions like 'When were you born?' 'How old are you?' 'Where are you from?' 'Are you happy?' All of these questions the girls answered happily and positively.

The next question kind of threw Hinata of guard. 'Do you have a dad?' She'd never told them who their biological father was. She never felt the need to because Ryan, Danny, and Jacob stepped in to play the fatherly role in the twins' lives. She thought that Judge Marshall would tell them who their real father was and confuse them when their world was changing too fast for them.

"Y-yeah sill-silly. Ever- every- b-body g-gots a d-dad. Our d-dads are ou-our uncles." Haveah smiled as she answered the man's question.

"W-we go-got three d-dads. M-more da-dan any-anyone. It's awe-awes-some." Havana added excitedly.

Then Judge Marshall asked a question that Hinata had been dreading. "Do you know a man named Gaara Sabaku?" The girls shared a confused glance with each other, turned back to the judge, and shook their heads 'no'. Judge Marshall's questions for the twins stopped there. He must've got all the information that he'd needed because he didn't even ask Hanabi and Neji questions. He just sent Hinata, Havana, Haveah, Hanabi, and Neji out of the office to talk to Hiashi and Xavier alone.

**With Hiashi**

"Mr. Hyuga, you do understand that you are Hinata's parent and until Hinata is the age of eighteen that you are still the one who makes decisions for her. They may not be what she wants, but you have to make the best decisions for her. This also goes for your grandchildren. You have custody of all of them and their wellbeing. Yes she may be their mother but under the Konoha law you are the only one that decides something of this magnitude. I can't justify what she is doing and neither can you because we both know that it is wrong to keep a child away from their father. You have to allow Gaara Sabaku into the lives of your grandchildren. This may not be what Hinata wants as I have said before, but they need to know their father. Whether he stays a permanent part of Haveah and Havana's lives is up to him, but he deserves a chance." The salt and pepper haired man explained.

Hiashi knew that the judge was right. Although he'd harbored resentment for Gaara's part in Hinata's running away, which was only amplified by Hinata's telling of what happened before she left, Hiashi knew that Judge Marshall was right. He couldn't think of not being allowed to see his kids… Hinata ran away, but he didn't know where she was and that was torture, but not being able to see your child when you know where they are and know where live is something totally different, an unimaginable pain that he was sure that youngest Sabaku was facing.

"I understand." he had no other choice. He didn't want to see Hinata lose her children. He saw how much they loved each other. The way her eyes brightened when they smiled. The way a mother loves a child. Hinata looked at Haveah and Havana like Rukia used to look her and Hinata.

"Very well. I can't delay this process but I can allow you a week. If he has not been allowed to see his children, drastic measures can be enforced. The most drastic being the children being taken away from your daughter. I know that you as well as Xavier as well as myself don't want to see that happen."

"We understand." Xavier chimed in for the first time since the meeting began.

As they left the office to join Hinata and the others, Hiashi replayed Hinata's confessions from about twenty minutes prior. Something was out of wrong. She spoke like she these events had just happened the day before. She was about to cry like she was still struggling with the emotional pain that caused her to leave Konoha. He didn't quite understand why she was still so upset. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. _"Hinata's still in love with Gaara!" _His inner voice screamed loudly.

When he and Xavier met back up with his children, nephew, and grandchildren, Hiashi looked at his eldest daughter and saw her in a new light. She'd grown up over the past three years that was plain to see, but she was still a child, his child. Maybe not the same one who wore her heart on her sleeves, apparently she'd grown out of that. However she was someone that let her emotions cloud up her decisions. And that would hurt her in the long especially when she and Gaara's kids were involved.

**At the Sabaku Mansion**

Gaara was in the guest bathroom cleaning out the tub. It was part of his punishment for getting a drunk. But Gaara believed the real reason he was being punished was because he'd stolen his dad's private booze that reserved for special occasions. As he cleaned, Gaara realized that he hated cleaning up other people's messes. He was on his knees with a pair of yellow cleaning gloves that were blindingly bright and hurt to look at them. The floor was hard and cold. And the damn tub was so dirty. No one had used this guest room in ages. So why was he cleaning up a deserted place in the house that was covered in spiders and cobwebs.

"Why the hell am I doing this shit anyway? No one ever comes up here." Gaara questioned himself aloud as he scrubbed the tub with a sponge that was soaked in cleaner.

"You deserve it." a voice spoke out.

"Shut up! What the hell do you know about anything?" Gaara retorted, not turning around to look at the intruder. He didn't want to lose his only source of entertainment while he was cleaning.

"Aw little bro, I'd like to understand. But you won't let me in that hard skull of yours. So why did you get hammered? What was so hard about your life that you went into dad's booze stash and took his vodka and gin?" Gaara turned to face his older sibling.

"Matsuri give you a rash down there?" the voice of the older man became a whisper. Gaara watched as a dramatic hand pointed to the crotch of his brother's pants. Gaara rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, but the older boy insisted on continuing his comedy bit. "You know that there are doctors that can take a look at that and fix you right up. There's no need to drink away an std" Kankuro cracked up with laughter at his brother's anger-filled face.

"Shut the fuck up Kankuro. I DO NOT have a sexually transmitted disease. I'm always careful." Gaara yelled only to be met by his brother's laughter. The older dark-haired male was practically crying from the fit of giggles that racked his body. When Gaara couldn't take anymore of his brother's rambling, he took off one of his gloves and threw it at his brother, who only caught it.

"Okay, okay. If Matsuri didn't give you something, did she break up with you?" Kankuro was actually trying to be serious, but this caused laughter from Gaara. It was very unusual sound, but Kankuro was kind of happy to see his little brother laughing even if it confused him. "So she didn't break up with you?" Gaara shook his head no.

"If that's not why you liquored yourself up then tell me why you got hammered." he moved to sit by his younger brother, who turned away. "Come on Gaara. What happened that mad you were to get boozed up? I'm not playing anymore. I'm serious."

"I saw her." Gaara answered vaguely.

"Saw who. There are a lot of hers in Konoha. Can you give me a specific her. " Kankuro said. He looked down at his little brother. The younger boy's eyes are glazed in an emotion that Kankuro hadn't seen on his little brother since Hinata left him. _"Hinata." _Realization dawned on him. "You saw Hinata." a nod from his redheaded brother confirmed his suspicion. "What happened?"

"Where do you want to start? There's a lot to tell." Gaara said.

"Start from the beginning." Gaara then went on to tell his older brother everything that happened between him and Hinata. How bad she talked to him. How mean she was. And how she wouldn't let him see his kids. Then he explained how he felt which led to him getting drunk. As he retold his story he felt like he was a wimp. Like all that control she used to have on him never went away. "You realize that you are still in love with Hinata, right?" Kankuro said after listening to his little brother pour his broken heart out to him.

"I know. I love her. And she hates me. I guess she has every reason to, but doesn't make what she says hurt any less." Gaara explained.

"You brought this on yourself little bro. I'm sorry to say it but you did. You had everything and you gave it up to cheat on the Hinata. How the hell did you and Matsuri hook up three years ago anyway?"

"You know I really don't know really…I guess... Now that I think about it what how me and M hooked up was stupid. I just wanted to I just wanted to try something new. "

**Flashback**

Gaara was in a really uncomfortable place right now. He was standing with his back against a wall in the living room, taking in all of his surroundings. The music was blearing from the speakers. Teenagers were everywhere, most of them were older teens that he'd never met before. They were doing everything. Grinding, dancing, making out, and drinking. Why was he here? His mother had forced him to go out with his brother for some brother-bonding time. And his brother had plans to go out to a party with his girlfriend Kaylie. So naturally Gaara was forced to come with him because he wasn't changing his plans.

His phone vibrated and he looked at it. Hinata had sent him a text message. 'Hey Gaara. I wish that we didn't have to be apart. I mean, Dad never felt the need to take us on business trips B4. I guess its makeup B-day presents. I miss U. We're going swimming and I don't wanna mess up by phone. So I'm leaving in the hotel room. I won't be able to talk to you for a while. TTYL. I miss u. ***Gaara's Girl***'

He texted her 'Don't go drownin' on me Beautiful. Miss u 2. Txt me when out of pool. C ya when ya get back from California. L8R Nata. $$12-27-94*$$ '

After texting Hinata, Gaara decided to go upstairs to find a quiet place to wait for his brother to call him, so he could leave this hellhole. The first couple of rooms that he looked in had people lying of the bed asleep on the beds or making out on the beds or had people making erotic noises from beneath the bed covers or he heard retching sounds from the bathroom. After many tries and fails of finding a quiet place Gaara settled for the empty master bedroom. He lay on the bed and tried to close both his eyes and ears to the noise that came from down stairs.

Soon after Gaara closed his eyes, the bedroom door opened and in came a girl with short light brown hair in a messy updo and fair skin. Her dark eyes looked even darker with the thick jet-black eyeliner that surrounded her eyes. She had on a light pink tinted lip-gloss. Her outfit consisted of a black dress that stopped right under her butt. She looked like a whore, but he'd seen her before. Her name was Matsuri Evans. She was a year older and everyone he knew, except Hinata, called her a slut. When she noticed Gaara in the room she smiled.

"Hi, handsome. I didn't realize that anyone was in this room. But all the others are occupied, so can I sit up here with you?" she sounded sickeningly seductive as she batted her mascara-coated eyelashes.

Gaara thought nothing of her actions and said. "Sure, I don't mind." He looked at the older girl who leaned against the wall with a pair of black high heels in her hands. then he took in the sight of the rest of her outfit. _"Man she really looks like a slut. Nata would never wear something so revealing. Though it wouldn't hurt my girl to spice things up a bit." _Gaara thought as he eyed the older girl. _"She looks kinda hot according to my lower standards. "_

"Gaara, right?" she questioned. He nodded telling her that that was indeed his name. "Where's your girlfriend? Hinara or Hinaya. Whatever. What's her name?" the older girl slurred slightly. He could tell that she'd been drinking.

"Her name is Hinata." Gaara was pissed that Matsuri wasn't getting Hinata's name right. _"It's not that hard to remember." _"And she's not here. What's it to you anyway?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that you follow her around like a lovesick puppy, practically glued to her side. It's actually surprising to see her right next to you. You two must be really enamored with each other." Matsuri flirted. She walked slowly toward him while she talked.

"Maybe we are? Maybe we aren't?" He retaliated. She moved closer to him and bent down so that she was eye level with him. He continued to speak. "As I said before, what's it to you?"

She pushed him back on the bed so that he was looking up at her. Then she climbed onto his lap and straddled him. "I don't mess with attached boys. Situations are always bound to get messy. So are you attached or not, Gaara?" she whispered into his ear before she licked his earlobe.

He shuddered as he thought of the two ways that this could play out. He could tell Matsuri that he was with Hinata and that nothing was gonna change that, not even this little seduction thing that she was performing right now. Or he could tell her that he and Hinata weren't as intense as she thought and let the flow of events take place after that happened.

The devoted boyfriend part of him wanted to tell her that him and Hinata were forever and walk away from the older girl; however the rebel part, the bigger, of him wanted to do something risqué, something that made him more than Hinata doting BF. A true internal conflict, whether to be faithful or unfaithful ensued. In the end unfaithfulness won out because his words next were, "Nah, me and Hinata aren't attached. We're barely dating. She was just a one time thing." he was lying through his teeth and it gave him a rush. A rush of pleasure that'd never been achieved with Hinata. He couldn't lie to Hinata, not when she was so trusting, so doing this, lying to a stranger, was exhilarating. Pure ecstasy.

"Good. Cause I think if you would've told me otherwise, I sill probably would've done this." she leaned down kissed him, shoving her tongue into his mouth. He could taste the beer that she'd drunk earlier and the strawberry flavored lip-gloss that she had been wearing, surprisingly a good combo for her. That taste intoxicated him as their tongues battled for dominance.

His heart screamed. _"Stop it! Stop Gaara. Stop. Nata means more to us than this. She is our everything. Don't do this. Don't risk everything! Stop you idiot. STOP! You Still have a chance to be faithful. STOP! Find Kankuro and Kaylie and leave."_

Gaara ignored his heart, pleading for him to do the right thing. He knew that this wrong, but Hinata wasn't here. She wouldn't find out. He'd be careful. He'd devote himself to her and her only when she came back. He'd finally tell her that he loved her, but he'd use this experience to find out what else was out there, who else was out there. So when Matsuri took off her little black dress, he didn't think twice to lean up and take one of her braless nipples into his mouth or to slip down her little black thong or to put on the Trojan condom that she handed sometime later. He didn't think twice about letting Matsuri take his virginity, something that he was sure that he'd experience with his girlfriend when the were older. But that wasn't the case. He was losing his virginity at the age of fourteen to someone that he'd barley even knew. Yet he felt free.

**End of Flashback**

Kankuro interrupted his younger brother's painful walk down flashback lane by hitting the younger boy in the back of his head. "What the hell was that for, Kankuro?" Gaara hissed, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"Stop sulking and go change into some swimming trunks."

Confused Gaara asked, "Why am I doing that?"

"Cause your joining me, Temari and _our _friends at the beach, so come on. Go put on your damn swimming trunks and let's go to the damn beach."

"Don't you realize that I'm grounded right as in I can't leave the house. I don't need to get into more trouble. Mom and dad are kind of pissed as it is. I don't need more punishment" Gaara tried to reason with the older brown-haired male.

"Being grounded has never stopped you from sneaking out before. So come on, you. Let's go." With justification like that, Gaara couldn't refuse.

**In The Master Bedroom**

**With Karura **

She was arguing with her husband. She wanted to go after Hinata, to make the teenaged girl suffer, but he was hell-bent on telling her that it was wrong and that Gaara could take care of himself. How could he tell her that? Did he not see how distraught their son was? He son needed her. And he just wanted her to sit around and let the little witch destroy her baby. What was wrong with her husband?

"I can't believe you are gonna let her get away with something like that. She totally humiliated him. And all you can say is that he can handle this on his own. Obviously he could do that. Did you not see how drunk he got?" Karura yelled at her husband. She was in the bathroom getting ready for a bath.

"Honey, we can't coddle him through this. Our son is seventeen years old. In a year he'll be off to college. He is a man. Just face it the day he became a father was the day that all our parenting should have stopped but it didn't because we never knew about the children. Now that we do know, it's out of our hands. He has to find a way to make amends with Hinata for the sake of their children. They are the parents. We can't intervene unless it is completely necessary. And its not." Uryu Sabaku scolded his wife from their bedroom.

"Can't you see that he's broken? He's beyond broken and you're trying to be all neutral about it. Face it, our little boy is broken and you expect me not to go after the person who did that. What the hell kind of sense does that even make? She's keeping our grandchildren away from their father, our son, and us. And you want me to sit here and do nothing? " She asked her husband incredulously. " We both know that I can't do that. I won't. What kind of mother would that make me?"

"That would make you a good mother. Gaara is not a little boy. He isn't a baby anymore. You can't clean up his messes anymore. As much as we both want to, we can't he has his own children. We can't meddle into his life. I forbid it. He has to right the wrongs that he made. We can't. This is between him and Hinata. They have to resolve this on their own. And if their relationship progresses, that won't be any of our business. This is between them. So please just back off for now. He can handle this." he made his way to the bathroom where she was looking at her reflection in the filling bathtub. In her watery reflection he could see colorless liquid pooling in her tear ducts. Her shoulders were sagging as she hung her head down. She'd given into defeat and was about to cry.

She knew that he was right, but that didn't make what he was asking easier to do. Uryu was asking her to let their son fight out his problems. That may seem easy, but he wasn't fighting a bully from the playground. His heart was at stake. And she knew that no matter how much she wanted to protect him from heartbreak, she couldn't. So she had no other choice other surrendering to what her husband wanted her to do. Backing off.

The tears rolled from frustration of not being able perform her duty as a mother. "Fine." she conceded. Striping herself and sitting herself in the warm water and turning off the faucet. She paid no mind to her husband who watched her every move. She couldn't care less. Her only thoughts were. _"I hope this works out for Gaara and his children. He deserves some kind of happiness. The past three years have been hell for him. Just let him get through this."_

**At the Hyuga Mansion**

**With Neji**

They'd come back from Judge Marshall's office. Now they were eating early lunch which consisted of homemade pizza. The cook had made mini-pizzas for everyone. Pepperoni for Hinata and Hanabi, pepperoni and olives for Havana and Haveah, cheese for Hiashi, Xavier, and Neji.

"Hey, Hina." she along with the twins looked up from their pizzas to his pale blue eyes. He could tell that he had their attention. "Do you want to go to the beach with me, Nabi and some of our friends?"

"Um… um, I-I don't want to intrude." Hinata replied softly.

"You wouldn't be intruding. They were your friends too ya know." Hanabi retorted. "Besides they would love to see you."

"So do you want to go?" Neji asked again. "You could even bring the girls. I bet everyone would love them."

"Uh o-okay. B-but c-can I b-borrow y-your b-biggest p-pair of j-jogging p-pants and a large T-shirt." Hinata asked. A blush adorning her face.

"You don't have a swimming suit?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah, bu-but. I-I ne-need s-something to c-cover my s-swimming s-suit u-up."

"It should be fine. I've seen the swimming suit that your mom bought before you, Hinata. It's not as bad as you think. Besides my sister is gonna kill you if you cover up that expensive swimming suit." Xavier said, causing Hinata's eyes to dart to his.

"What's mom got to do with th-this, Uncle X?" growled, her stutter only interrupting her once.

"She and the rest of the family are going to the beach today." Xavier answered with a smirk. "And she would want to see her only daughter and grandchildren in the swimsuits that she worked so hard to find."

Both Neji and Hanabi tensed. But before any of them could change their plans so they wouldn't come in contact with Hinata's other family, Hiashi voiced his opinion. "You should really go. I'm sure everyone will enjoy seeing you again Hinata as well as meeting Haveah and Havana. You guys should really go." Hiashi urged.

"Alright." Neji and Hanabi said, frowns on their faces.

"O-okay," Hinata stuttered.

"Wh-where're we g-going?" Havana asked. Her wide turquoise-sea foam green eyes staring at her mother.

"We're going to the beach. You wanna go with mommy?" Hinata replied. The girls shared a glance with each other, and then happily nodded.

**In Hiashi's Home Office**

**With Hiashi**

Xavier had left already. Everyone else was upstairs getting ready to go to the beach. Hiashi was sitting in his office staring at his cell phone. It lay perfectly still on his chocolate colored desk. He knew what he had to do. He had to hurt his daughter in order to help her to keep her own children, his grandchildren.

"_Great. Since they are going to leave soon, I'm going to be able to call and talk to Uryu and talk to him about this fiasco. I know she'll hate me for this but Judge Marshall is right. Keeping a father away from their children isn't right." _Hiashi thought. He knew that his would crush any hopes of mending him and Hinata's relationship. He was going to use his father/grandfather- custody rights or whatever to allow Gaara to see Haveah and Havana.

"I have to do this." with that he picked up his phone and called his contact Uryu Sabaku.

"Hello, Hiashi. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Uryu's voice said over the phone.

Skipping the formalities Hiashi cut right to the matter at hand. "I know that you know about Hinata coming back."

"Yeah, and I know that she brought back kids with her. My grandkids." Uryu shot back.

"I'm glad that you are well informed. Since we got that out of the way, do me a favor. Meet me my house, forty-five minutes. We need to talk. It's about or kids and our grandchildren." without waiting for a reply Hiashi hung up the phone. He knew that the other man would come. They both were doing the job that came with fatherhood…

**Tell me what you guys think. I would like to say thanks for reviewing so far, adding me to your favorite authors lists, adding my story to your favorite stories lists, and thanks for reading. **

**My experience with the writer's block has made me realize something. I'm getting kind of getting lost. Of course, I know where this story's gonna lead, I just am having a hard time plotting out a path to get there. So I was wondering could you guys give me some ideas on how to bring this story closer to the ending. Sorry for asking this; I know it makes me a terrible author. I just think it would be better to try to incorporate my reader's ideas than to sit here forever and not finishing the story. Not finishing wouldn't be fair to you. Um thanks again for reading.**

**Kurenai Cakes**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas or words of encouragement. You guys gave me the fuel for this chapter. Because of you guys, I can keep this story going until the end, which isn't that far away. I just hope I did you guys and this story justice. Um here goes chapter 16. I hope you guys like it.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that are associated with the show.**

**Important Notes**

*** Hinata calls Kurenai: Mom**

***Haveah and Havana call Kurenai: Grandma**

***Nicknames: Hinata (Hina) Haveah (Veah) Havana (Vana) Jacob (Jake) or (Jakey) Hanabi (Nabi)**

**- Kurenai Cakes **

**Chapter 16**

**The Hyuga Mansion**

**Hiashi's Office**

The kids were gone. He'd sent all of the maids and butler's home. They were alone. Uryu had come over. Now they were sitting at his desk in his home office.

Silence. White orbs clashed with dark brown. The heads of two households were looking at each other. No hate or rivalry has rolled over from business is reflected in their gazes. This was about their families. Correction their family. That's what they are now. They are relatives now, linked by their grandchildren. The grandchildren that one grandfather has been lucky to meet, the other not so lucky. But no resentment is held. These two men have to find a way to bring their families together as one for the sake of their grandchildren, as well as the parents, their own children.

The white eyed man was the first to break the silence. "Scotch? Bourbon?" he looked over to the file cabinet where two crystal clear glasses were sitting, two pieces of ice in each. The bottles of alcohol, sitting right behind the glasses.

The other man answered, "Neither, I drove here."

"Very well. I'll just have some alone." Hiashi grabbed one glass and picked up the bottle of bourbon. Then he opened the liquor and poured himself one forth of a glass full. He took a sip of the brown alcohol.

"You realize that we are practically family now, Uryu?"

"I didn't come here for pleasantries, Hiashi. You said that you had something to talk to me about. So talk."

"You do realize that we are both grandfathers right?" a nod from the other man signaled that he understood. "Well I know how much your son wants to see them and I'm here to make it happen."

"Why? My son said that he had a conversation with your daughter about his children, she was against the idea. If that is true, why are you doing this?" Uryu studied Hiashi as the other man looked down, avoiding eye contact. "She doesn't know about this does she?"

"My friend, I am afraid so. What I'm doing will probably strain our already rocky relationship." Hiashi explained, regretfully. He picked up his glass and took a swig of the bourbon. "It's fine, though. I'm doing this for her, Haveah's and Havana's benefit. This is the only way that she can keep her children."

"What makes you think that we'd even try to take the children from Hinata?" Uryu inquired.

Hiashi chuckled deeply. His gaze shifted from his glass to Uryu's eyes at his glass. "Be serious. Both of us are very alike, you know. We both believe in family values. Granted our fatherly skills suck because we're workaholics. But we both love our children with a strength that rivals that of a lion with it's cubs and I assume that when it comes to the children of our children that that fact is no different." Hiashi paused. He picked up his glass again and swirled the liquid and ice around a couple of times before drinking some.

Putting the glass back down, Hiashi continued "That being said, I know that you'd do anything to keep your family. Haveah and Havana are no exception. You'd do anything to see them and if Hinata stood in your way, you wouldn't hesitate to go after her for custody, which would evoke my wrath. So to avoid all of that we're going to do a little compromise of sorts. One that doesn't end in a painful custody battle. That is in no ones best interest. And if Hinata lost custody that'd make her want to runaway again even more than she does now."

"So she doesn't want to be here?" Hiashi looked pained. Uryu could read the Hyuga as plain as day. They'd been business rivals as well as acquaintances, so reading him wasn't that hard. The Hyuga was hurting and the source of that pain came from his elder daughter's return. Uryu could tell that Hiashi was elated to have her home. The way the pale-eyed man talked about her was proof of that, but he knew that something was also hurting Hiashi. _"I'll just wait for him to open up to me. I can see that this is a touchy subject, Hinata being back."_

There was a long period of silence. Both men were tangled up in their hectic thoughts. Uryu wanted to help his friend, yet he didn't know what it was like to be in the position of having one of his children running away. Sure, his children were rebellious, too smart mouthed for their own good, and ill tempered, but they knew their limitations. They knew that they'd need their parents. Yet Hinata was nothing like his children. From what he remembered of her, she was quiet, shy, polite and self-sufficient to the point that she used to be place in charge of her little sister's care. Maybe that's why she eluded them for three years. She knew how to take care of herself and her children. The fact that she'd done so without coming back and asking for anything proved that she was just like her late mother. _Strong. _Yet he could see how her strength to leave hurt his youngest son the most.

Hiashi was thinking about the similarities between Rukia and Hinata. They'd both been great mothers. Then a pang hit his heart. He'd remembered her call Xavier's crimson eyed younger sister 'mom.' _"How could she find a 'replacement' for her mother. Rukia was an amazing mother. How could Hinata take the title from my late wife and hand it over to someone that she has only known for three years? How could she replace her whole entire family?" _Hiashi had been staring at his glass, while he was questioning himself. When he looked up, he saw that Uryu was looking at him with a very concerned gaze. _"I might as well tell him. Here goes nothing." _he sighed mentally.

"While she was away, it seems that she gained a new family to replace the one that she had here. She even got a 'new mother.'" Hiashi said. Hurt laced his voice, but what would one to expect? His daughter wanted nothing to with her family… her real family.

"A new mother. To replace Rukia? I don't understand why she would do that. She should surely know that no one can replace her mother, the woman who gave birth to her." Uryu mused aloud. _"But there is something that I have to know." _he thought. "_My son is still in love with her." _"Hiashi, is there someone in her life, romantically I mean?"

"Why do her romantic affairs interest you?" Hiashi shot back with a smirk, but he soon sighed when he received no reply.

Hiashi started to speak again. "Well, I don't know much, but she's really close to one of the twins' uncles named Jacob Skywalker. I don't think that there is anything going on between the two. He has a girlfriend, but I do know that he cares a great deal about her and vice versa. To the point that anyone who doesn't know that they are friends can mistake them for lovers. Other than that there is no other male in her life that she is as close to as him."

"That could prove to be a problem in the future. Especially since my son is still hopelessly in love with your daughter."

"Is that so?" Hiashi asked. "That could work out to our advantage. I know that Hinata is in love with Gaara. If this works out my granddaughters won't grow up in a broken home."

"You mean our granddaughters?" Uryu shot back. Hiashi gave him a look that said 'you know what I meant.' "Do you think that they will be able to work together to raise their children?"

"I don't know what will happen. I guess that we'll just let the chips fall where they may. Once Gaara becomes a permanent part of the girls' lives, we'll go from there. I just hope that my stubborn daughter can work with Gaara on this. For Haveah and Havana's sake. For their sake. Hell, even for our sake."

Silence fell upon them once more. Hiashi poured him some more bourbon into his glass, while Uryu analyzed him. "Is there something else that you need to tell me Hyuga?"

The distant sound of knocks on the front door echoed through the near- empty house. "Looks like our guests have arrived." Hiashi rose from his seat with is his glass and walked to the door of his office, but stopped, "You coming?"

**At the Beach**

**With Gaara**

This hasn't happened for him in a long time. Being happy and no Matsuri at his side. Gaara was sitting under an umbrella on a beach towel, watching everything and one around him. This was something that he couldn't have done lately. Most times when he came out, he'd have Matsuri with him. And he never had a good time. It was peaceful, not having a girl clinging to his side. It showed him what he was missing out on, especially when he observed his friends. His friends were everywhere. Laughing. Running with Akamaru. Eating. Sitting intimately with their significant others. There was someone missing though. Tenten sitting on the other the other side of the cooler with a drink in her hand alone proved that much. Where was Neji?

"_Why should I care, anyway? He's probably at home with my kids and Hinata. How the hell is it fair for him to see them when I can't? Dammit. I can't think about that right now. I'm at the beach. This is supposed to be fun." _he was brought of his thoughts by his stomach rumbling. _"I guess I should go get something to eat." _he got up and walked to the walkway that was farther inland, which is where the food venders were.

**With Hinata**

"_I can't believe I let them talk me into to coming here with them. I'll get to see all of them again. My friends. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kankuro, Rock Lee, Choji, Ino, Natalie, Temari, Sakura, Kaylie, Elea, Sami, Tenten and Akamaru. I've really missed them the past three years. I hope they won't hate me."_ Hinata thought as she stepped out of the back of a white Escalade truck, her children right behind her (she'd unbuckled them when the car parked.)

Half of her dark blue tresses were pulled up into a high ponytail and the other half was down falling over her back and shoulders, her bangs covering her forehead. She wore her slanted black and white striped miraculous pushup bra bikini. On top of her bikini, she had a sheer black tunic cover-up that had kimono-style sleeves and a deep V-neckline. It was adjustable, but Hanabi had adjusted the piece of clothing to stop at her sister's thighs, showing off too much leg in Hinata's opinion. On her feet were her pair of black wedged heel sandals that buckled around her ankle.

The girls on either side of her had on their lime green swimsuits with the matching shorts and their white sandals. Havana had her dark blue hair parted down the middle with two pigtails. Haveah had her brick red hair in a ponytail.

The twins held onto their mother's hands as she followed behind Hanabi and Neji as they led them through the semi-crowded beach to the spot where their friends were supposed to be. Hinata really was apprehensive about doing this. She was going to see her old friends again. The ones that she left without a word. She jus abandoned them and she was sure that they wouldn't talk to her when they saw her. It's not like she could blame them if they hated her guts. She kinda hated herself for leaving them like that, but no matter how bad she felt, she wouldn't take leaving Konoha back for anything in the world.

"_Please don't let them hate me" _Hinata pleaded to God as she walk through the sand, ignoring the lingering stares from the guys and some girls that she passed by with her children.

They kept walking until Neji announced the words "We're here." as soon as he said that, he left walking towards someone.

Hinata looked around and saw that all of her old friends were scattered everywhere. They seemed to have had like their own private section of the sandy beach. It wasn't too close to the water, but it wasn't that far from it either. She saw older versions of all her friends. They'd all grown taller, either hair grew longer or changed style, and some of them got tattoos. Choji was now sporting a pair of swirl marks on each cheek.

Choji and Sami were sitting under an umbrella eating what looked to be like a large bag of potato chips. Naruto and Sakura were playing in the water. Actually, it was more like Naruto was splashing water on Sakura as she yelled at him. Shikamaru sat under an umbrella and Temari was next to him in a beach chair soaking up the sun. Tenten was sitting by the cooler under a beach umbrella. Kankuro and Kaylie were playing volleyball against Rock Lee and Elea. Couple vs. Couple. Shino and Natalie were making a huge sandcastle in front of Tenten.

She'd seen all of her old friends except Kiba and Ino. (Hinata didn't know this, but they were playing with Akamaru, running up and down the beach chasing after a Frisbee. They were at the other side of the beach, when out of nowhere Akamaru started barking and running in the other direction [Toward Hinata].) Hinata was trying to see if she saw them when Hanabi came up to her and the twins.

"Hey, come on you guys." she smiled. "We can't stand here forever." with that, the younger sister grabbed Haveah by her hand and pulled the red-haired little girl as well as her mother and twin sister toward the volleyball game.

"Hey guys!" Hanabi yelled. They stopped the game. "Come over here." they came over.

"Hey, Nabi. Why did you call us over here?" it was Elea.

Closer up Hinata could see all of her friends. Elea's dark brown hair had grown from the top of her neck to spilling a few inches off her shoulders. She grown a lot taller: Hinata stood at about her shoulder. She was wearing a red tank top and a black pair of mini shorts. Rock Lee kept his weird bowl cut hairstyle and his muscles seemed to have become more noticeable, especially since he was shirtless and wearing a pair of green swimming trunks outlined in orange. Kankuro had just grown taller and had on a simple pair of swimming trunks that showed of his six-pack abs. Kaylie's jet-black hair had been cut because instead of stopping at the middle of her back, it stopped at her shoulders. And she'd filled out a little more. That was only assented by her grey bikini.

"Hinata?" Kankuro spoke. He took a step closer to her and the twins.

Before she could open her mouth to affirm his assumption, he picked her in a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you, little sis. I didn't get to hug you when you first came back." he whispered against her hair.

He held her for a long time. The only reason that he seemed to let go was because Hanabi was yelling at him to give her some air. When he'd let go, she was trying to catch her breath when Rock Lee embraced her.

"My youthful friend you have returned!" he'd spun her around, but once he let her go, he dragged her off toward her other old friends. Their first stop was going to be Tenten, who was with Neji, but before they could make it to Tenten. A big white dog tackled Hinata to the sandy ground. It's tongue constantly licked her face in a loving fashion and she couldn't help, but giggle.

"_Is this Akamaru?" _Hinata thought. She looked up at her attacker. _"He's fucking huge now!"_

"Kiba, get your giant fur ball off of my sister!" Hinata heard Hanabi yelled to someone who sounded like they were panting.

"What?" some one panted. Whoever it was sounded like a boy. His voice was vaguely familiar. "Sorry, Nabi. I may be going deaf, but did you say that Hinata is under Akamaru right now."

"Yeah, now get that damn dog off my sister." Hanabi shot back.

"Aka-Akamaru, get off of Hinata." Kiba ordered. When the dog got up Hinata was met with the worried faces of her daughters.

"M-mommy, are you-you o-okay?" they asked in a synchronized unison.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Hinata rose to her feet and shook the sand off of her. When she looked up she saw a stupefied Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Sami, Choji, Natalie and Shino (Shino wasn't really showing any noticeable emotion. His eyes were covered with shades, and his mouth never moved.)

"Holy shit! Hinata!" Again, she was swept into another hug that came from Kiba. When he released her, she realized that he'd gotten his cheeks tattooed with red triangles. And then it was decided that all of her other old friends would give her hugs also.

After everyone had their hugging rounds, Naruto had finally noticed something out of the ordinary. Or maybe he was the only one brave enough to ask the question? To voice what almost everyone was thinking. "Hey, Hinata, who are the kids?"

"W-well, these are-are my daughters." Hinata took a pause to look at everyone's shocked faces. Everyone except Hanabi, Neji, Temari, and Kankuro; they'd already knew.

Another brave soul continued the conversation. The pink haired girl clad in a red strapless bikini. Sakura said. "What are their names?"

Hinata's eyes widened a fraction. She didn't know why she was surprised exactly. Maybe it was the way the fact that Sakura wasn't interrogating her like the judge had done earlier.

"Um, th-this is H-Havana." she gestured to he dark-blue haired daughter with pale lavender eyes. Then she gestured to her turquoise-sea foam green-eyed little girl with red hair. "And th-this is Have- Haveah." Sakura bent down and introduced herself as well as everyone else, besides Neji and Hanabi. Hinata let out a small smile as she saw her children interact with her old friends.

"_Maybe, this won't be so bad? Maybe the worst is over and maybe we can at least have a normal life." _

"Who's the father?" Hinata's eyes darted to her group of friends. But red caught her attention. It was Gaara. She may have been out of practice with reading his expressions, since she hadn't done it in three years, but the way his eyes were slightly narrowed and the way his cold-toned words filtered through the air to her ears gave off the impression that Gaara was furious.

_**And that's where more hell began. Hell of epic proportions.**_

**Forty-five minutes later**

**With Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari**

Gaara was in the backseat of Temari's midnight blue 2011 Chrysler 300 with a thin white towel filled with ice up to his right eye, which was now sporting a dark purplish-black ring around it. It hurt so fucking bad. So fucking bad that Gaara thought that he had a feeling that he gained brain damage. Who knew a girl her size could pack a punch with so much force behind it. "I can't believe that she fucking hit me!" he groaned aloud.

"You deserved it." Kankuro retorted. "Why did you push her like that? Did you not think that there would be consequences of your stupidity?" _"How the hell could he do that?" _the brown haired male growled to himself. _"She was talking to us. She even let me meet my nieces, personally. And then this jackass had to be all mean and rude."_

"Gaara, what made you do that?" Temari asked out of the blue.

The redhead's response: "You know, Temari, I really don't know." he stared out of the window, watching the trees fly by. His previous actions entered his mind. "Why am I such an idiot." he growled to no one in particular.

**Flashback**

He'd just gotten back from the concession stands to see that all of his friends were a little ways down from the volleyball net. Naturally curious to see what was going on he walked over to him, but when he saw the three people facing his friends, he stilled about ten feet away. Them.

He saw the sexy mother of his children point to his pale-lavender eyed daughter and stutter. "Um, th-this is H-Havana." then she introduced his turquoise-sea foam green-eyed daughter and say "And th-this is Have- Haveah."

Elation flooded through his body. He'd finally learned their names, although not directly, but still a small victory. That was amazing. But as he watched his friends, his brother, and his sister get to talk to his daughter before he'd even gotten the chance, he'd gotten jealous and decided to make himself known.

His mouth moved on it's own accord. He was just lashing out. "Who's the father?"

Everyone turned to him, but they didn't matter. The only person he was intent on hurting was Hinata. He looked at her pale orbs and saw that she looked petrified. And for some reason he reveled in that. Making her suffer for hurting him was what she deserved. Or at least that's what his head told him as his conscience and heart begged him to stop.

"Why don't you tell them who the father is Hinata?" he pressed on, walking closer to the group. No one made a move to stop him. And he was glad for that. He could see Hinata's jaw clenching. He'd angered her. "Oh, so you don't want to tell our precious friends why you left and suddenly come back with two little girls. One that has eyes that look just like _mine _and one with hair just like _mine._"

"Don't," she warned. A poisonous hatred laced her voice. He didn't heed her warning. He kept walking until finally a hand grabbed him. He looked up to see Neji towering over him.

"Don't take another step toward her, Sabaku" the eldest Hyuga at the beach sneered, his stone cold gaze focused on the seventeen year old redhead. To someone normal that soul sucking pair of eyes that watched him would frighten anyone that he knew into submission, but those pale-blue orbs only egged Gaara on. To indulge in vengeance.

Before he could tell the Hyuga boy to release him, Hinata did. "N-Neji, l-let him go-go." though her voice was shaking, he could feel the waves of anger radiating off of her. _"I still can do that to her."_ Gaara smirked mentally.

The older boy looked to her apprehensively before letting go. Then she did something else surprising, she walked up to him and stared him down, which was quite a feat because she was a good head shorter than he was.

Her gaze was complex. Piercing. Strong. Ruthless. Innocently angry. He was about to crumble under her gaze. He didn't know why, but he was going to turn away when her right fist landed a punch to his right eye. The shock as well as the force made him fall to the ground.

She crouched beside his ear. She hissed slowly, making sure to torture him verbally as much as possible. "The reason I left is because you were a cheating asshole. And don't you dare insinuate that you are their father. You are nothing of the sort. They have fathers and they aren't you." with that she walked away. But he got to see a shot of her hips swaying back and forth.

**End of Flashback**

Temari looked at her youngest brother through her rearview mirror. "Well something good did come out of this. We got to talk to your daughters."

"Yay for you." Gaara cheered unenthusiastically.

"Don't be so unhappy. Another good thing came out of today." Temari persisted, eying him from the rearview mirror.

"Oh and what's that, Temari. I can still make her run away?" Gaara snorted. "That's not good. I don't want her to run away. I need her to stay."

"That's the point silly little brother. The fact that you made her angry and made her run away proved that she still loves you as much as you love her." she saw his eyes widen. _"Hopeless little brothers"_ "Don't be so surprised little bro. I am a girl. I have intuition about these kinds of things."

Kankuro shook his head with a laugh. "_Intuition? _Intuition my ass. You have lost it big sis."

"Yes intuition. Don't doubt me Kankuro. And my intuition is telling me that Hinata is still in love with you. And to be honest, all talk of female intuition aside, it was kind of obvious. I mean she looked so pissed at you. The only way you can make a girl who has feelings for you." Temari explained.

As Gaara digested this new enlightenment that Temari bestowed on him, a small smile appeared on his face. _"She still loves me? If she does that mean that I have a chance… to be with her again? To make a family with my kids and her? To be a father? To love them?" _Uncertainty and hope rushed though his veins. But that was better than believing that the mother of your children and soul mate hated your guts. At least now, he knew that he stood a chance to get back into her life.

Maybe he could win her back. Or maybe they could be friends again. It didn't matter he'd find a way to become a part of her life again as well as become the father to his children. That was something that he would not wavier on, becoming a part of his children's lives. He would never become a deadbeat or be like his dad. Of course his father provided for him, his mother and his siblings, but he wasn't always there for the little things, such as to congratulate them when they got honor roll or received awards, or watch Gaara play soccer, Temari cheer or play volleyball, or Kankuro act in school plays. Gaara was determined to be there.

"_But I've missed so much. I didn't get to watch them come into the world. I never got to be there for their first words, the first time they crawled, first steps… I just missed everything." _he thought. He was feeling guilty. If he would've found out… If he had known about Hinata being pregnant, he would have been there. But it was his fault that she left. He was the reason that he never met his children. _"But I promise I spend the rest of my life trying to atone for missing out on their first years of life" _

Temari and Kankuro watched Gaara out of the corner of their eyes. His face was contorted in contemplation. Their thought was unanimous _"Gaara is finally growing up."_

**With Hinata**

Hinata was back in the backseat of the truck. The knuckles on her right hand were bleeding. The skin was torn slightly. It didn't bother her as much as the worried glances that she receiving from the driver's and passenger seat, and the seat behind her. (Tenten was with them. She was in the front with Neji.)

"Y-you d-do realize th-that it is im-mpolite to s-stare?" Hinata asked, looking down at her knuckles.

"How the hell do you do that? How the hell could you just punch someone out like that then turn around and become a stuttering mess less than an hour later?" Hanabi questioned leaning over the third row to the second with her head right behind Hinata's.

"I-I w-was angry ear-earlier." Hinata replied innocently.

"Well remind me to never piss you off unless I want to be the recipient of a black eye or bloody nose." Hanabi joked. Hinata smiled.

"Mom-mommy? I-I thawt Grandma and Hady were going to be at da beash." Haveah asked.

"M-maybe we missed them. We we-weren't th-there for that long." Hinata explained. _"We were only there like thirty- thirty five minutes tops, so maybe we did missed them. Or maybe they didn't come to the beach? If they didn't, where the hell are they." _

"Mis-mister N-Neji can we-we go-go get something to eat?" Havana said.

**The Hyuga Mansion**

**In the Living Room**

No one in this family ever thought that they'd be here, in the mansion of Hyugas, the people who took half of their family away. They were all seated in the living room. Jacob was sitting on a black leather couch with Gabriella, Victoria, Danny and Catalina. Kurenai, Xavier, Avery, Hayden, and Ryan shared a white leather couch. The white armchair was occupied by Hiashi Hyuga and the black armchair was occupied by someone that was introduced to them as Uryu Sabaku. The head s of the Hyuga and Sabaku families had just explained that Hinata would have to let Gaara into Haveah and Havana's lives or she'd be taken to court for custody, but her keeping Veah and Vana away from Gaara would work against her.

"Do you understand the magnitude what you are asking of her?" Jacob's voice. His was lower than normal; it sounded like he was in pain. He was. His best friend's and his nieces' futures were stake. _"How the hell did our vacation become a hell on earth?"_

"I do, but I have no other choice." Hiashi replied. "Hinata has no other choice. If she does not do this, I don't know if we'd win in court."

"Are you sure that you know what you are getting into?" Jacob asked looking into Hiashi's eyes. Hiashi looked at him; confusion was etched onto his face. Jacob sighed and looked over at Avery. His eyes were saying 'Tell him what I mean.'

"What Jake is trying to say is that Hinata isn't the same person that she was when she left. She won't take what you are doing lightly. She will be hurt and angry and when she is like that, she lashes out at anyone within range. But she'll be living here." Avery elaborated as she looked down at her sleeping son who was lying across her and her boyfriend's lap.

"That is a risk that I am willing to take. This is for her and Haveah and Havana's benefit. This is so that she can keep her children. It is also the opportunity for the girls to meet their father." Hiashi reasoned.

"Okay, so why do you want us to be mad at us too?" Jacob asked out of the blue.

"I'm not sure that I understand what you mean?" Hiashi spoke.

"Don't give me that b.s. you know as well as we do that she's not going to listen to you, so you made us come her to do the dirty work for you to try to convince her to let the redhead into Veah and Vana's lives." Jacob retorted with a sigh. Hiashi didn't speak back. _"So that means I'm right."_

"Yes that is true. I do need you to help me convince Hinata that letting Gaara see his children is the best option, but you also have to let her know that this will happen whether she wants to or not. I have to do this because…" Hiashi was cut off by Uryu.

"He has to do this because I don't think that Hinata wants my grandchildren to be motherless and living with me without any hope of ever seeing her again." the Sabaku sneered with a smirk as he saw Jacob's jaw tense.

"So this is how it has to be? No other options?" Jacob wanted to make sure that he had his facts straight before he risked his friendship for this.

"I am afraid not."

Jacob looked at his family. They all nodded with the exception of the sleeping Hayden. "Fine, we'll do it. We'll convince Hinata to do this."

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**With Hinata**

Surprises. Hinata hates them. It always seems that they always mean something bad, when she is involved. So you can probably imagine how surprised Hinata was when she came back from lunch and dropping of Tenten to see her whole new family, Uryu Sabaku and her dad in the living room discussing the fact that Hiashi was going to let Gaara see her children without her permission. Like all the other times when things got shot to hell, Hinata ran away. She grabbed the girls by their hands and took them upstairs to her bedroom, but before she could lock the door, Kurenai, Jacob, and Avery were all looking at her.

Crying, cursing, and arguing ensued. Hinata couldn't believe that they'd take Hiashi's side over hers. But they begged her to listen to them, that letting Gaara see the girls would ensure that her and the girls wouldn't be separated, but betrayal was the only thing that Hinata saw. She wasn't listening. She was too hysteric, so much so that Jacob decided to talk to her alone. He sent the girls down stairs with Avery and Kurenai.

He tried to hold her and tell her that everything was going to work out, but she was inconsolable and angry. She pushed him away told him that she hated him, that he didn't care about her or the girls and she was leaving. He told her that she was being selfish, stupid, and naive to believe that she could try to run away again. The strain on her heart was too much. This wasn't fair.

"You do realize that I know you right?" right now Hinata was in the bed, face down in the pillows crying and Jacob was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed. She'd calmed down considerably. Now she was just exhausted, hurt, and at a loss for what to do.

"Y-you do-don't k-know me, Jakey." Hinata sniffled.

"I know you enough to know that the reason you are angry isn't just because he has to become a part of the twins' lives." he paused and she heard him take a deep breath. "You still love him don't you." He wasn't asking her a question. He was telling her.

A mumble was heard, but it was incoherent. "What did you say, Hina?"

She lifted her head. "I-I don't love him?"

"It sounds like you asking me. But it's pretty obvious. I mean the way you tense up at the sound of his name. You lo…"

"I c-can't... I mean he hurt me."

"You can love someone and not like them, you know?" he turned to look at her. She looked so lost. Tears stained her pale cheeks. Eyes red and puffy. Her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I…I'm sc-scared."

"I know, but this isn't all about you anymore. Veah and Vana come first. All of your personal feelings aside, you still have to do this. I mean it's the only way to ensure that your little girls stay with you."

"H-how can you say that? You won't be here with me. You and Gabriella are going to college in less than two months and the rest of the family has to go back to Kingakure. I'll be alone in this." she whispered.

Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out her cell phone and charger. "That's why we have communication devices like these and laptops. I'll still be in Konoha. Just call me and I'll be there. And you can video chat with the rest of the family. And you have your dad, sister and cousin here. And you have all of your old friends."

"But …we won't be-be _us_ any-anymore."

He turned around sideways, grabbed her right hand, and held it. "That's nonsense. I will still be Jacob Skywalker and you will still be Hinata Inoue the mother of my nieces, my best friend, Kurenai's daughter and part of our family. That will never change, but you have to understand that you are a Hyuga and that they are your family too. You understand, don't you?"

She nodded in reluctant understanding. "So who did you punch in the face?" Jacob asked.

"W-what?"

"Your knuckles are bloody. So who as the lucky dude to get punched in the face."

She went onto to tell him that she hit Gaara when he had practically told all of her old friends that he was the father of Haveah and Havana. "Hinata you know that Gaara is their father."

"I know." tears fell from her eyes onto the pillows.

"And you'll have to tell them the truth sometime soon. You're staying in Konoha and Hiashi is going to let him into your lives." He continued.

"I kn-know, okay? I know that I-I can't run from this, but doesn't make what I have to do any easier. I mean you, Ryan and Danny have been their f-fatherly figures. So how is it fair to the girls by just telling them that Gaara, a man that they never knew is their real father."

"It's going to be hard, but they deserve to know that Gaara is their father especially if they are going to be spending so much time around the guy."

**A Few Hours Later**

It was dark outside. Her family had left about an hour ago. The twins were in the bed asleep and Hinata was at the desk in her bedroom writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_You know there is an old saying that says: "Everything happens for a reason." It's almost like there is some grand design in which every thought, action, and event is predestined. Sometimes good things are supposed to happen. Sometimes bad. _

_But for me, in my case, mostly bad shit happens. You know all I've ever wanted to do after having my babies is to be a good mother. Veah and Vana mean the world to me, but if I don't let Gaara in, he and his family can take them away from me. How is that fair to them. They don't know the Sabakus. I can't lose them. So that leaves me two options. I could try to run away again. Or I could stay and let Gaara into the girls' lives. _

_You know dairy, I really wish that you could talk back to me and tell me what to do. Would be wrong to run away? Or should I stay and let them meet their biological father? Jakey, Mom and Avery think that running away would be cowardly and that I need to stay to make sure that there is no possibility that I lose my girls. I'm scared. What if I fall for him again and he hurts not only me but Haveah and Havana? Jacob was talking to me today and he knows that I still have feelings for Gaara. But I can't ever act on them. My girls are my first priority. But there is one question. How can I trust him with being a good father to them? I can't but I guess I have no choice._

_Diary thanks for listening. I know what I have to do. I can't run away. So you know what my only other option is._

_TTYL_

_I don't want to lose my babies._

After writing out her internal conflict Hinata in her diary, Hinata locked over at the bed. Her sleeping daughters looked so peaceful. The thought of losing them brought tears to her eyes.

"_You know what you have to do, Hinata. This isn't all about you like Jacob said earlier. Your daughter's are you life, so you have to do this." _with that thought Hinata rose from her chair and went to the door. She hesitated when her hand was on the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, Hinata opened the bedroom door, went down the stairs and into Hiashi's office without knocking.

"Hinata, what are-" Hiashi started but she interrupted.

Her voice was frantic and her palms were sweaty. "Fine, I'll do what you want. I'll let Gaara see the girls, but I have nonnegotiable conditions." he was silent, which let her know that she could continue. "Every meeting, I have to be there."

"Is that all?"

"No. We don't ever go to their house, ever. They come here. And no one tell the girls who Gaara really is until I give the say-so." Hinata said with a shaky voice.

"I understand. I will call Uryu and Xavier and tell them that you have agreed. Tomorrow we will get a contract drawn up. Then we will give that contract to Judge Marshall. Now you should go and get some rest."

"Okay. Um," she paused and started fidgeting. "Hi… Dad, I don't hate you. I just thought that you'd want to know." she left him and went back up stairs.

**Alright, tell me what you guys thought of chapter 16. Sorry that I don't have a title for this chapter. Okay, thank you for reading, reviewing, adding my story to your favorite stories lists and your story alerts, adding me to your favorite authors lists and author alerts. You guys are awesome.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry. So, so, so, so sorry for not updating. School started back and life has been so freaking hectic. And I rewrote this chapter like five times. But I finally did it. I finished chapter 17. I hope that it was worth the wait.**

**Chapter 17**

**Judge Marshall's Office**

**With Gaara**

Gaara, his parents, Hinata and Hiashi were seated in the office of someone that he'd just met known as Judge Marshall. A contract about Hinata letting Gaara seeing the kids had been drawn up and they were here to sign it. _"Why does me seeing my children have to be so formal?"_ Gaara hated the fact that Hinata treated this important, emotional matter like a business deal. It hurt him to know that this was only about Hinata keeping the girls and not so much as to what was morally right; she really didn't want him in their children's lives. But he'd take what he could get.

Hinata was to sign first since she was the one who had the most rules that she wanted to be followed. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was just too beautiful. The way she bit her lip as she read over the contract, no doubt making sure that everything was to her liking. Though he hated the fact that she was taking her sweet time reading over the contract, he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy watching her from the corner of his eye.

Her lovely dark blue hair was in a high ponytail, bangs shadowing her forehead. She was wearing a dark and light purple-checkered button up shirt that she'd only buttoned in the middle with a lavender tank top underneath and a pair of light purple jeans. On her feet were a pair of dark purple ballerina flats that completed her wholesome ensemble. (Gaara and his parents arrived before Hinata and Hiashi did; therefore, when they walked in he got a very pleasant view of her outfit when she walked in.) It was different. The clothes that he'd seen her in on their earlier run-ins with each her were skimpy and short, but the clothes that she'd had on today had made her look like her old self, or how he remembered anyway. Innocent and beautiful.

When the contract was given to him, Gaara quickly scanned the words and the bulleted points. He was going to sign it even if everything wasn't to his liking because he knew that compromising on Hinata's terms would mean that he'd get to see his children- plus he had two terms of his own that he wanted to be followed. And sign is what he did. He took the contract and signed his name on the solid black line next to the big black bold **X **that came after Hinata's name under the section of the **Parents of Haveah and Havana Inoue.**

**Parents of Haveah and Havana Inoue**

**X **_Hinata Isabelle Hyuga- Inoue _**X**_ Gaara Sabaku_

He looked at their names side by side couldn't help but think that her and the girls last names would look and sound way better if they started with a S.

**Parents of Haveah and Havana Sabaku**

**X **_Hinata Isabelle Hyuga- Sabaku _**X**_ Gaara Sabaku_

'_Yeah it would be so much better that way.'_

**With Hinata**

The last thirty minutes had been excruciatingly painful for Hinata. She along with her father, Karura Sabaku, Uryu Sabaku and Gaara sat in front of Judge Marshall's desk in his office. They had all just got through signing the contract that would finalize Hinata agreeing to let Gaara see Havana and Haveah. Gaara's part of signing the contract was that he was that he agreeing to her terms.

1. Hinata had to be present every time Gaara came to see Haveah and Havana or took them somewhere.

2. Gaara and his family were allowed to visit the girls at the Hyuga Mansion, but Hinata and the girls would never go to the Sabaku home unless she gave her consent to do otherwise.

3. No one was allowed to tell Haveah and Havana that Gaara was their father until Hinata deemed it the appropriate time to tell them and she was going to be the one who told them the truth.

Gaara also had terms of his own, which she had to agree to. But there weren't that many, and she could live with his terms. At least, she could try.

1. He could take the girls outside of the Hyuga Mansion, though she'd have to be there of course.

2. Hinata would not treat him disrespectfully in front of their children. They would be civil towards one another and she would bury her grudge against him in Haveah and Havana's presence.

Their parents were signing the contract because their children were still minors and needed parental consent. Now they were listening to Judge Marshall speak, like closing up the meeting.

"Ms. Hyuga and Mr. Sabaku just remember that no prior problems that you have had should come in the way of this arrangement. This is an opportunity to for your daughters to meet the other part of their family. It's expected that all of you make this transition easier for them. Is that understood?" the salt and pepper haired man asked seriously.

"Yes sir" she and Gaara said in unison. Hinata was a little upset that she had to agree to be on friendly terms with Gaara. How the hell was she supposed to be nice to the boy that broke her heart? But she couldn't go against it now for she'd already put her John Hancock on the contract, which meant that she agreed to be civil towards Gaara for the sake of their children.

When the meeting was over Hinata and Hiashi got up and walked into the hallway. They were going over to Xavier's house to pick up the girls because the girls had wanted to spend the day with their Grandma Kurenai, uncles, and aunties, who were going to be leaving Konoha later that night to go back to Kingakure, though the twins didn't know that.

Just as she made if out of the office, a hand grabbed gently on to her wrist. She whirled around defensively, only to see that it was Gaara behind her. Hinata tried to loosen the tenseness that had flooded through her veins and calm herself down. She promised herself that she'd try to be a little more civil when they met because the girls were going to be around. Why not start now?

"Is th-there s-something wr-wrong Mr. Sabaku?" Hinata questioned softly as she gently tugged her arm out of the taller boy's grip.

"Um, Hinata. I just wanted to say thank you… My dad said that you didn't want to do this at first, but you are letting me see our children, so I just want to say−"

"D-don't… Do-don't th-thank me-me. This would've happened whether or not I gave the say-so. My dad was going to do this anyway. And if you can't beat, 'em join 'em." She retorted.

But he persisted, and a gleam in his peculiar colored eyes caught her attention. The way he was looking at her made her want to look away and not be sucked into the whirlpool of unidentifiable emotion, but the raw intensity of his turquoise-sea foam green gaze made her keep contact. Why was he looking at her like that?

"But you still didn't have to agree to sign the contract. You did, so thank you." The sincerity of his thank you coupled with that smoldering look in his eyes made her heart palpitate and a familiarly foreign heat start at the tip of her toes and rush to her cheeks, no doubt turning them a hue of pink, like it did when she was younger.

"Y-your welcome." it was a lame reply, but it was the best that she could come up with. She was about to walk away when he whispered 'wait'. Again, she turned to face him. Another look was present in his eyes now, one that she could identify. Nervousness. He was looking down, but she was getting impatient. Being in his presence too long at this proximity could damage her will to not love him anymore.

'_Get on with it.' _She cleared her throat as inconspicuously as she could. He seemed to get the message because he started to speak.

"I was kinda wondering could we take them to the park when we um you know… meet." He was now flustered. Now he was rambling. "Cause kids like parks and they're kids. So yeah…" it was cute, but as soon as that thought passed her mind she mentally reprimanded herself for being weak and letting her anger fall, but she quickly recovered.

"So can we go to the park?" She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. A smile made its way to his face, that heat that caused her blush intensified, and now she was sure that her cheeks were turning red. "Alright meet me at Konoha Meadows on Saturday." The park's name sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it in her memory.

Therefore, she just shrugged the déjà vu off and stuttered. "Um-um. Y-yeah okay." with that she walked away as fast as she could to her dad, who had opted to wait for her at the big glass door of the entrance. _"I have three days before I have to see him again. Three days until my daughters meet their father. Three days to get my emotions in check. I have time but tonight, we have to say goodbye to part of our family."_

**The Hyuga Mansion**

**Later That Night**

Her family was gone. Her Kingakure family anyway. They'd just left about an hour ago. They were going home they couldn't stay on their Konoha vacation forever but promised to keep in constant contact. Of course Jacob and Gabriella would come back to go to the University, but they wouldn't be around all of the time to help her out with transitioning the girls into their new life. She wouldn't be able to this alone.

"You won't be alone. We are still family." Jacob had reminded her before he left, but he didn't understand. He didn't see the temper tantrums that the twins had thrown when they'd left. Flailing limbs kicking and punching. Little faces red from screaming and crying. Or their eyes filled with sadness. No one could console them. She tried. Hiashi tried. Xavier tried. Neji tried. Hanabi tried. Hell, even the maid had tried. But they didn't want anyone but their Uncle Jacob, Grandma Kurenai, and Brother Hayden. They had tired themselves out and just went to sleep, with an occasional whimper from them. She was on the bed beside them on the side that wasn't beside of the wall. She was watching them sleep. She'd been watching them since they'd closed their eyes. They would've looked peaceful had the red hue of anger disappeared from their normally pale faces or if the dried salt lines of their tears hadn't been recognizable.

"You have your father's temper." Hinata whispered, a wry smile alit her face, but her face was contorted in pain. "How can I bring Gaara into you lives when you are still trying to get used to being without the rest of our family?"

…

**Three Days Later**

**Konoha Meadows **

**With Gaara**

Today was going to be a good day. He could feel it. He was going to meet his daughters officially today. Man was he pumped and nervous as hell. As he rushed down stairs to pick up an apple for lunch, since he'd spent all morning trying to find something good to wear. (He wanted to at least look decent for his not only daughters, but also Hinata.) He knew that she still had some feelings for him and he'd made a vow to himself on the day of signing the contract after their little conversation that he'd try to not only be a good father, but also get Hinata to realize that she was still in love with him he'd seen that lovingly look that she had in her eyes and that blush that shaded her cheeks when she looked at him as they talked. The latter was going to be a difficult task, but he promised himself that he'd try his best to make sure that his children didn't grow up in a broken home.

Now Gaara was sitting on a swing in Konoha Meadows waiting on Hinata to come with their daughters. He had been sitting idly on the swing for about forty-five minutes, but they weren't late. He'd been so excited about meeting his daughters that he'd left home early. When he got to the park, his mind was flooded with the wonderful memories of their childhood when they came to this park to watch the summer sunsets. The swings caught his attention.

And that was why he had been sitting when he saw three shadows on the ground in front of him. When he looked up, he saw three of the most beautiful faces that he'd ever seen in his life. Hinata and their daughters.

He focused his gaze solely onto Hinata. She was tense, he could tell. They way her shoulders were squared, the way her eyes darted around frantically in recollection, and how she held one of their daughters' hands in each of hers, tightly. She remembered.

**With Hinata **

Konoha Meadows wasn't just any un-special park. This was the park of their past, the one where Gaara used to watched sunsets with her. The one where Gaara asked her to be his girlfriend. She directed her eyes toward his searching for an answer as to why he had wanted them to come here. When she saw nothing reflected in his gaze, she left the one word question pass her lips.

"Why?"

She received only a puzzled stare. _"Why was he playing so confused?"_

"Why did you bring us here?" her voice was cracking. The loving memories were too much. Again, she was met with silence. "If you can't answer, then we're leaving."

"Don't. I-I'm sorry. I thought… never mind. We can go somewhere else. Just please let me see them?"

Hinata could only nod slowly in response. How could she have said no? The look in his eyes was begging her to stay and she had no other choice but to comply. _"It's just like when we were younger. I'm bending to his will. I can't. I can't get hurt again. Please don't let me get hurt again.," _she prayed to God.

"Can I?" she knew what he'd been asking, could he talk to them.

"Ye-yeah."

He kneeled down to be at their eye level and held out his hand. "Hi, my name's Gaara. I'm an old friend of you mom's. What are your names?"

.

.

.

**With Gaara**

Wind rushing through his hair, the sounds of little girls laughing happily, as he ran through the grass trying to catch the fast brick red-haired and dark blue-haired bundles of energy. He was at the park with Hinata, Haveah and Havana.

Gaara had been so nervous 5 hours ago about Haveah and Havana rejecting him, but all his worries turned out to be a waste of time. They actually liked him. That was proven by the way they ran through the park calling him to come and catch them.

"Can't catch us. Can't catch us!" they chanted in a non-stuttering unison as they ran hand in hand away from Gaara. The whole little game had been faked on his end; he'd made sure to slow his pace down so they could draw out their game for longer. When he started to tire of the game, he sped up his pace and easily caught them, one girl for each arm and started tickling them.

That plan soon backfired because four small, dainty hands snaked around his stomach and started tickling him. As soon as his body fell to the ground from the constant laughing induced convulsions that wracked his body, their little hands sped up their movements. The tears that he cried, unknowingly, from the laughter made his vision blur causing Haveah and Havana to look like blue and red fuzz balls.

**With Hinata **

Hinata had been watching Gaara play with the girls and it made her heart ache. He was so good with them and they liked playing with him. They all looked like they were having fun, like they belonged together, but Hinata couldn't join them. She couldn't put on a happy face and smile and pretend that she was happy being around Gaara, falling in love with him even more that she was already. That's why she opted to sit on the bench instead of putting on her mask. (She couldn't say that she wasn't glad that he made Haveah and Havana feel better by taking their minds off them moving to Konoha so suddenly and not seeing the rest of their family.)

At first, she had watched them play and interact, but when she could no longer stand the fuzzy feeling that she got when she saw him smile at the twins, Hinata started to look around the park that happened to be so familiar.

The memory of the summer they spent at the park watching the sunsets together came flashing back.

"_I like you." Gaara said flat out with a pink blush starting to come onto his cheeks. _

.

.

.

"_No, Hina. I mean I like like you and I want to be your b-boyfriend. Please don't cry. " Gaara explained. His blush was only getting redder. _

_._

_._

_._

"_O-Oh o-okay." Hinata sniffled. She really didn't understand the logistics of the sacred Boyfriend and Girlfriend thing because she was only four. Neither did Gaara. All they knew was that it was something people did when they liked each other as more than friends._

Tears stung her eyes and were about to fall when she heard. "Mom-mommy, co-come play with us." Havana's voice jolted Hinata out of her reverie. The dark blue haired little girl was standing in front of her. So was her sister. They had their lower lips poked out with puppy-dog eyes. She couldn't resist. _"That's another way they're like their father." _Hinata thought as she got up from the bench that she'd been sitting on and walked with her daughters to the playground… where Gaara was waiting.

**With Gaara and Hinata**

The girls, Hinata and Gaara played the rest of the day away. When the colors of the sky started to swirl with the colors of the setting sun, Hinata wanted to leave and take the girls back home, but Gaara insisted that they stay and enjoy the sunset. Hinata would've went against it if her daughters weren't excited about the 'pretty swirly colors' of the sky.

Now both Hinata and Gaara were sitting on a swing with one of the twins in their laps, both fast asleep. The sun long gone and the black of night being illuminated by the street lamps that lit the walkways and the occasional glow of a firefly. A stifling silence consumed them. No crickets chirped. No sounds. Only awkwardness. Though the silence was suffocation and mosquitoes were biting them neither could force themselves to break the silence and say that it was time to go. Their minds were too focused on the almost kiss that they shared.

**Flashback**

They were playing another game of tag. The twins had been it. Havana chased Gaara. Haveah went after Hinata. Hinata and Gaara were chased around the grass in circles. The twins were chasing them toward each other, but Hinata and Gaara didn't notice. They were too busy trying to keep from being caught.

"UMPH!" Hinata and Gaara crashed into each other, falling to the ground. Hinata had landed on top of him. Her legs were parted. Him, on his back between them. Their faces were close together, breaths intermingling with each other. Time seemed to stop as they stared into each other's eyes, transfixed by their close proximity. They were so tuned out to their surroundings, their only thoughts being:_' I wonder what those lips will feel like against mine.'_

They started to close the distance between their face, but stopped when they heard one of their daughters scream. "Mommy!" Realization at what they were about to do in front of their daughters brought a blush on to Hinata's face as she jumped up and stepped away from Gaara.

Maybe it was destiny, maybe. But Hinata couldn't shake off the revelation that their children had unknowingly chased their parents into each other's arms. Was it cosmic?

**End of Flashback**

His heart was pounding in his ears. _"We almost kissed. She almost kissed me!" _in his mind, his inner self was doing a happy dance. He looked down at Haveah, who was asleep in his arms. Then he looked over at Hinata to see that Havana had fallen asleep also. His eyes lingered on Hinata for a few moments more. The blush from earlier still gave color to her cheeks. She hadn't been mean to him lately, actually, she was a stuttering mess again. He'd reduced her to a stuttering and blushing mess again. There was still hope for their love to flourish.

"_This is my chance to talk to her." _Gaara thought. Hopefulness filled his soul at the prospect of having another normal conversation with Hinata that wouldn't land him a punch in the eye, and it was all thanks to his daughters. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, Hinata beat him to it.

"W-we sh-should g-go." She insisted, getting up from her swing, making sure to support Havana better. Hinata had been trying to sort out her hectic mind ramblings, but when she couldn't she looked up and finally realized that her daughter was asleep with her head on her shoulder. Looking at Haveah who wad been sitting with Gaara, she saw the same thing. That's why she wanted to leave. He rose from his swing and the walked out of the park, with her right next to him.

They began their walk back to the Hyuga Mansion. As they walked, Gaara decided that he wanted to break the silence that enveloped them and wanted to talk about some thing. "Truce." that was the icebreaker, making sure there was a cessation of verbal hatred and anger before any had resurfaced.

Hinata couldn't believe her ears, he wanted to call a truce. He wanted to stop fighting, mostly have her to stop berating him. As she pondered the offer she figured that it really didn't matter, the hate fireballs would have stop being thrown because of their daughters, so she thought, _"What the hell? Might as well." _"O-Okay"

"Can we talk about us." a simple direct question from the red haired boy.

"I-I thought you said you wanted a cease fire. Bringing up something that will make us fight won't do anything, but wake up Veah and Vana." her voice was hard and cold.

"Sorry. That questions off the list." He joked trying to lighten the mood. Then Gaara realized that he knew nothing about his daughters. Gaara wanted to know more, so he decided to start a conversation on that subject. "Okay, I won't ask you that anymore. So when's their birthday?"

She hesitated, but answered anyway. "Um th-they we-were b-born on April 25th , 2-2009."

Though Gaara wasn't looking in a mirror, he knew that his eyes had widened considerably. His daughter's were two years old! He'd missed a whole fucking two years of their lives, but then the reality of another problem presented itself. He had done the math in his head. Hinata left in August, a couple weeks after they had sex and she found out that he cheated.

Nine months from August was May. That meant: "They were born early." a lump had built up in the back of his throat. Didn't that make them premature and didn't premature children have a harder time in life than others. He looked at the little girls in his arms and held her close. _'I can't lose them, not since, I've just met them.'_

"Y-yeah." Hinara stuttered. The sound of his footsteps stopped and when she looked back, she saw Gaara cradling Haveah close to his chest, a hand stroking her hair, lovingly. Hinata slowly walked up to Gaara. _"What the hell was wrong with him. One minute he's fine, the next, he was acting all strange." _"Um G-Gaara?"

"Is there anything wrong with them, a birth defect or something?" curiosity and worry compelled him to ask her. He didn't want to lose his daughters.

"No, their fine." he started to walk beside her again.

The rest of the walk was silent. When they made it back to the Mansion Gaara begged Hinata to let him help her tuck the girls into bed and the desperation in his voice made her give in. After tucking them in and leaving, Gaara to the sky and thanked God that his little girls were okay.

**Club Aphrodisiac **

**With Matsuri **

The bathroom smelled like vomit and sex, but she was a club so what did it matter. This was the quietest place with good service that she could find inside of the club to talk on her phone. **Ring. Ring. Ring. "We are sorry. The person that you wanted to contact is not available. Leave a message after the beep… BEEP" **an automated voicemail voice said.

No answer. AGAIN. When did he ever anymore? "I guess that he's done with me." Matsuri whispered to herself, wiping the tears from her eyes. She knew it had been coming. Hinata would come back and destroy Matsuri and Gaara's semi-perfect relationship. It had been the cause of her many- unmentioned-to-Gaara-sexual-slip ups (cheating) over the past three years. But now instead of Hinata coming back being a far away paranoid fantasy, it was a real live nightmare. At least now, she wouldn't feel bad about finding someone to satisfy her because he'd dumped her.

With that, she looked into the mirror one last time. Her skimpy red dress was showing just enough cleavage to entice any man within a 100-foot radius. She had decided that she needed more red lipstick and eyeliner. When she was done, 'fixing' herself up, she went into her purse to find her fake I.D. It made no sense to her why a consenting eighteen year old couldn't get an alcoholic drink because of the stupid of the 'you have to be a 21 year old to legally consume alcohol' rule. But that didn't matter because according to her I.D. Margaret Pierce was 21.

Making her way through the hot and sweaty crows grinding against each other along with the suggestive lyrics of the song, Matsuri made her way to the bar, only grabbed by the wrist and be spun into a robust chest. She looked up to find a tall, sexy brunet man standing in her way. "Wanna dance?"

'_Aw what the hell?' _she thought. She leaned up in her five inch heels and whispered coyly in his ear. "I would love to."

**Is this okay? If not tell me and I'll rewrite this chapter. Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding my story to your favorite stories lists and your story alerts, adding me to your favorite authors lists and author alerts. **


	18. Chapter 18

**School is a bitch and very, very, very time consuming with homework and whatnot. But I've been working as fast as I can. Sorry for sporadic updates. I hope the chapter makes up for it. If not, tell me. **

**I know the whole Matsuri ending last chapter was a total cliffy (a lot like my other chapters). But there is a reason behind my madness. Gaara is going to end things with her finally. **

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that are associated with the show.**

**Chapter 18**

**End of August**

**Konoha Meadows **

**With Hinata**

The wind whipped through the park gently ruffling the hair on everyone's head, a signal that although it was still summer, fall was still approaching. Hinata sat on the bench beside Gaara, both watching Haveah and Havana running around with the other kids that had come to the park that day.

"You know they're really beautiful." Gaara said, eyes still watching Haveah and Havana.

"Yeah, they truly are."

"Just like their mother." Hinata's eyes widened, and she turned toward him. She knew that he wanted to be with her. He'd made it apparent every time they were alone with each other. But it had made her uncomfortable when he brought it up or complimented her, which made her heart flutter and her lose her focus on getting over him.

He turned toward her meeting her incredulous stare. "What it's not a crime to tell the truth." A peaceful silence replaced the awkward moment when she looked away.

"Was it hard?" he asked out of the blue.

"Hm? W-was wh-what hard?" she asked, confusion weaving its way into her voice.

"Raising them alone?"

"It wasn't … I-I wasn't al-alone. I had my family to help out. There was some good days where I wondered how I could be blessed with heaven sent angels. Then there were some bad days when I wondered why my kids acted like you when they didn't want to do something." Hinata smiled as she recalled those moments when her children's tempers got the best he her.

"Did they ever ask where their dad was?"

"Gaara, please? Please just stop." Hinata said, not wanting to talk anymore. His eyes focused on hers, silently asking _'why?' _"You might not like the answer that you get." she whispered.

"I missed out on a lot. Didn't I?" A wistful smile came unto his face. She didn't reply, knowing that her response would hurt him even more than he was pained already. So to try to help him, she placed her hand on top of his that sat on the bench space between them. Then he turned his hand around, interlacing their fingers together. She didn't object, liking the feeling of his warm hand touching hers.

She could feel a blush heating her cheeks, most likely staining them a pink color. It was like she was a little girl again. _'Just like old times.' _she thought, turning to watch the kids again.

**Later that Night**

**The Hyuga Mansion**

_Dear diary, _

_Things have been going good. (A little too good.) Gaara and I have been getting along. The twins are adjusting to Konoha, better that I expected actually. They also have started to adjust to their new families. Especially Gaara._

_I see him with the girls-they love him so much- and I see a profound bond that I've never seem them have with anyone, not even Jacob. They're just so attached to him already. Just two day's after their first meeting, Veah and Vana started calling him "Uncle Gaara" and I nearly broke out into tears. They only ever called the special men in their lives, fatherly figures, uncle. So it's almost like they're calling him Dad. On top of that, the more time that we spend with Gaara, the more of him, I see in them._

_Now I'm starting to see faults in my decision to leave Konoha three years ago. Am I a bad mother because I kept them from him? I thought I had enough reason because he hurt me, but as I think back on my decision: it was stupid and rushed. And I know I can't take it back, not that I would because I love my mom, Jakey, and the rest of my family from Kingakure too much to, but should I apologize? Do I owe it to Gaara for all the things he missed out on in their lives? _

_TTYL_

_Hinata_

_P.S Diary,_

_In case you haven't noticed, I am in love with Gaara. Big shocker right? I tried to get over him. Even after leaving Konoha for three years and coming back, I still am in love with him. When I left, I wanted to hate him for breaking my heart, but I couldn't. And when I came back and I saw him, I got angry, but even with all of that anger, I could never get over the love I had for him. Does that make any sense? If it doesn't too bad. All this is making my head hurt._

_Bye. (For real this time.)_

…_**...**_

**September**

**The Hyuga Mansion: Hinata's Bedroom**

**Neutral**

A mother, a father and two daughters. A family could be seen when you looked at them. They were asleep. All side by side snuggled into each others warmth.

Gaara had been sleeping over at the Hyuga Mansion for about three weeks now. The play dates that he'd had with his daughter had spilled from daytime activities to midnight movie screenings that ended with all of them curled up in Hinata's bed. Hinata had been reluctant at first with him but she's grown used to his presence.

**With Gaara**

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" **

Gaara was pulled from his peaceful sleep by his cell phone that had doubled as his daily tormenter, his alarm. _"Dammit, I fucking hate Mondays."_

Growling lowly, and keeping his eyes closed, he reached for his phone that was on the bedside table, but it was hard because something was his chest, restricting him movement. Opening his eyes, he found one of the most heartwarming of scenes awaiting him. His family. Lying on his chest was Havana, a little fist clutching at his shirt. Hinata was lying next to him with her head on his left shoulder and a sleeping Haveah residing on her chest as well. The constant beeping of the phone was tuned out, a distant forgotten memory. He could've watched them sleep forever, but an annoyed groan made him 'wake' up from his daze and turn toward the sound. Hinata was looking up at him from his shoulder. Her eyes were narrowed in grogginess as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"G-Gaara," she muttered softly. "Y-ou h-have to get up. You have s-school today."

"I know. I'm going to get up, but five more minutes okay?" A nod was all he received before Hinata snuggled back into his side and went back to sleep.

**5 minutes later**

Gaara slowly eased out of the bed with Havana in his arms. When he was out of the bed, he turned and lay the blue-haired two year old by her mom. Reluctantly he walked over to the closet and got out his duffel bag that had his clothes for school in it. Then he went to the bathroom that was connected to bedroom and did his morning routine of showering, brushing his teeth and putting on his clothes, which consisted of a dark red shirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of black shoes. After dressing he went back into the room and put his duffel bag back into the closet. His phone beeped again, signaling that he only had thirty minutes to get to school, so he grabbed his keys, went over to the bed gave Haveah and Havana pecks on the cheek- he made sure to push back the hair obscuring Hinata's face and pecked her on her forehead-, and opened the door that led to the hallway.

He expected the hallway to be empty like it was every morning, but today it wasn't. The maid was standing at the door, with her hand up, as if she was about to knock. As soon as she saw him, a smile came upon her face. "Good morning, Mr. Sabaku. Sorry to interrupt your morning, but Mr. Hyuga wants to see you before you go to school. He is in the dining room area."

"Okay." he knew what Hiashi wanted to talk about. This conversation had been coming. He'd been spending consecutive nights at the Hyuga Mansion for three weeks now sleeping in the same bed with the man's daughter. Although the twins were in bed with them, it was a matter of principle. Gaara was becoming a permanent part of Haveah, Havana, and Hinata's life and Gaara figured that Hiashi just wanted to lay down some ground rules before him pursuing Hinata in a romantic matter. _"Can't blame him. When Havana and Haveah begin to date, I'll probably question or kill the guys they bring home."_ Gaara thought as he walked down stairs.

**With Hiashi**

Taking a drink from his black coffee, he stared at the newspaper in his hands. It was time to speak to Gaara about Hinata. The head of the Hyuga family could see plain as day how in love that they were, even though Hinata tried to put up a front. Yet he understood her fears and was going to make that Gaara understood the consequence if their was a repeat of what happened three years earlier that caused Hinata to leave.

"You wanted to see me?" he was brought out of his thoughts by Gaara, who was standing right in front of him, on the other side of the table.

Folding his paper neatly and laying it back on the table, Hiashi looked up at the teenager. The boy's face was the picture of seriousness. "I assume that you know why I wanted to speak to you this morning?"

"It's pretty obvious, why I'm here. Let's just get it over with already."

"Fine. Let's cut to the chase. What are your intentions with my daughter and granddaughters?"

"I love them and I want to be a real family. We will be a family."

"You do understand that she will not forgive your past indiscretions as easily as you think. Hinata isn't as naïve as she used to be. Motherhood has strengthened her."

"Don't you think that I know that? Matsuri was a mistake. And I know that because of that, Hinata is scared to trust me, but I don't care. I'll prove to her that I love her, no matter how long it takes." the teenager shot back, defensively. Hiashi could see that he felt bad, but the Hyuga didn't allow himself to feel any sympathy for the redhead. The boy had cost him his daughter once and he'd be damned if he lost her or his granddaughters again because of the boy's stupidity.

"My daughter does not deserve to be hurt by you again. And if this girl was a mistake, why have you been with her since my daughter left? " Gaara opened his mouth to lie and protest against the accusations, but Hiashi kept going.

"I don't care what you have to say, but I need you to listen and comprehend to the best of your ability. I lost my daughter once and now that she's back I will not lose her again or my grandchildren. So you should watch your actions, because if you hurt her again, you'll have to deal with me. "

The boy stood still, holding Hiashi's gaze fiercely. "I understand."

**With Hinata **

Hinata had woke up right after Gaara left out of the room. The kiss that he placed on her forehead still lingering. She got out of the bed and absentmindedly walked out of the bedroom, making sure that she didn't wake up Haveah and Havana. She walked down the stairs, hoping that she could catch Gaara and see him off. _"Damn, I sound so stupid." H_er feet lead her though living room towards the dining room.

She stood on the other side of the door way that led into the dining room. Her father and Gaara were in the dining room talking. Gaara's back was toward her and her dad was looking right at Gaara, so neither saw her as she eavesdropped to the end of their conversation…

"…I'll prove to her that I love her, no matter how long it takes." she heard Gaara say. Her heart started to beat faster. He sounded so strong and determined about getting her back.

"My daughter does not deserved to be hurt by you again. And if this girl was a mistake, why have you been with her since my daughter left?" Hiashi spoke again and her heart shattered. _"Why have you been with this girl since my daughter left?" _Those words ran though her mind, reopening old wounds._"He… He has been with someone since I left? Who is…? Who?" _She knew that she shouldn't have been fazed, but she couldn't help but feel like he'd betrayed her. She hadn't been able to get over him and start with someone. Even with Jacob, she still loved Gaara. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the conversation end.

**With Gaara **

He turned about to walk out of the dining room, only to see that Hinata was standing in the doorway with eyes full of tears. The look on her face meant only one thing. She'd heard.

"Hin-" he started to say her name, when she just dashed out of sight. He was about to run after her when his phone beeped again, signaling that he had only fifteen minutes to get school, a twenty minute drive away. He was torn between her and school, but he knew that he couldn't not go to school because his parents would be all over his ass preaching about how important his education was. Begrudgingly, he walked to the living room and went to the door, opened it and left, not without looking back at the stairs that Hinata ran up and promising that he'd talk to her later.

…. (_**"Hinata texting" **_/ _Gaara texting_)

"_**Why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend? + Mother of angels+"**_

Gaara was sitting in fourth period, when he'd gotten the message, First, second, and third periods had gone by in a blur. Fourth period was a science class and they were supposed to be watching videos on the proper ways to conduct a scientific experiment. The teacher was sitting at his desk, dead to the world and snoring so loud that you couldn't hear the man on the television talk, so Gaara was in the clear to text her back without being reprimanded.

_I want you. I've always wanted you. You have to understand that. _

"_**How long have you been with her? Have you had sex with her?" **_

_We got together a little while after you left Konoha. Yes we've been having sex._

"_**Who is she?"**_

_Promise me that you'll hear me out. _He knew that she wouldn't like his answer, so he was going to try to make sure that she wouldn't hate him, but he knew her hating was very likely now.

"_**Just tell me Gaara. Please tell me the truth. I…I need to know."**_ Even though he couldn't see her, he knew that she was probably crying her eyes out and it was all because of him.

_Matsuri. _

**The Hyuga Mansion**

**With Hinata**

_Matsuri. _With one simple name her world shattered. He'd been with Matsuri since she left. He was still sleeping with the girl that destroyed their relationship in the first place. It seemed she still had a knack for making Hinata miserable.

Staring at her phone, she didn't realize that she was crying until Havana wiped her tears away and hugged her. Haveah joined in shortly afterward, both of them hugging their teenage mother as she looked at the cell phone within her grasp. He texted again, telling her how sorry he was and how Matsuri would never ever mean as much to him as she did- how he loved her and the twins more than anything and wanted them to be a family, a real family. But those words fell onto deaf ears. Hinata wasn't hearing it. She had started to let him back into her heart because she'd saw how much he loved Haveah and Havana, but knowing that he'd been with that whore for almost three years just destroyed any hopes of their family being complete. Acting purely on the anger with her, she sent the three most hateful words that came to mind.

"_**I hate you."**_

**Later That Day**

**With Matsuri **

Matsuri woke up to someone knocking on her door. Her head was pounding, another ruthless hangover. She'd been to the club every night since she'd given up on Gaara and every time she'd come home with a different guy to fuck. It had been a foolproof way to get over her heartache or that was what she told herself to feel better. Slowly getting out of her bed, she went to the door not bothering to fix her bed head. Opening the door, she unconsciously sucked in a huge gulp of air and held it. The person standing on the other side of the door… she never expected to see him again. "Gaara," she whispered more so to herself than to him in recognition.

"We. Need. To. Talk." Gaara spoke as he walked in uninvited closing the door behind him.

Those four words caused elation to rush through her body. Most times he'd come over her house and said those words, it usually ended up with a hot round of body-tiring sex. _"He's probably realized his mistake and came back to get with me." _"Finally you've come back to your senses." she sighed happily. "What'd that bitch do, ditch again for a new town?"

"Don't call her that." he bit out.

"Why not? That's what she is a stupid little bitch that keeps hurting you." she retorted with a laugh. "So tell me how much damage she's done to your ego, so I can now how much …"

He cut her of with, "I said don't call the mother of my children that."

Her smile dropped as she processed his words. "Mother of your children?" she paused. "She had your baby?"

"Yeah. Hinata is the mother of my daughters, and I would appreciate it if you stop calling her out of her name."

"Why'd you come here Gaara?" she wanted him to leave. After what he'd just told her, she was pretty sure that he didn't want to do anything with her.

"I came to tell you its over. I… I mean for real this time."

Fury was all she could feel. _"Does he think I'm a fucking idiot? I knew. I knew all along. You were going to dump me!" _"Like I didn't fucking know that you didn't want me anymore Sabaku. As if your phone skipping strait to voicemail every time I called you wasn't evidence enough that I'd already served my purpose !" the pressure of tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes, ready to spill. It took all her emotional strength not to break down like a little girl. _"This is what you deserve. You took him from her and now that you love him, she's taking him back. That's ironic." _A rueful cackle poured from within her at her luck. "And the fucked up shit is that I fucking fell in love with you! I'm in love with you." His eyes were wide. _"How could he not know?"_

She ran up to him and kissed him, not caring that last night's alcohol still flavored her breath. When he roughly pushed her off of him, the bitter sting of rejection was too much to bear and her hot tears started to pour, smearing last night's already, smudged makeup. Her legs gave out and she ended up in a crumpled heap on the floor.

**With Gaara**

The putrid taste of liquor filled his mouth when she shoved her tongue between his lips. In his haste to get her off of him, he shoved her off of him and she fell. She started to cry.

He felt like a dick. She was crying her heart out. And all he could do was stand rooted to his one spot and watch the pained girl in front of him, lying of the floor weeping because of his foolish, selfish decisions and actions that occurred over the past three years. To him, she looked so defeated. Like a wounded animal that wanted to lie down and face the end alone. She was balled up on the floor, in the fetal position. "Matsuri. You don't love me. What we have… what we did, it was purely physical you know that."

"I do love you Gaara! I love you more than anything." she replied looking at him. Her face looked horrible. Smears of unnaturally tan makeup, red lipstick and black mascara were all over her face, "Don't you care at all? We've been together for three years. We've been having sex for three years. Do … have I ever meant anything." she whispered.

"Matsuri, on some level I care about. But we both know to what extent that level goes. I want Hinata. I've always wanted Hinata. You know that. I love Hinata and my daughters." he tried to explain to her. "I'm sorry that I did this to you. I'm so sorry."

"I love you." she whimpered pitifully. "How can you leave me for her when she didn't care about you enough to stay with you and raise your children? How can you still love her?"

"I'm sorry." he repeated again. What more can he say? He never meant for any of this to happen. He thought that she had understood what the boundaries of their relationship was, but clearly along the way, her sexual feelings had matured into something that he would only feel for Hinata, love. And he's been so oblivious that he didn't notice her new, stronger affection. If he had, the hurt that he'd just inflicted would have been less if he'd ended it before now. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop fucking apologizing and get out!" she hollered loudly.

Feeling that his presence would only deteriorate her emotions even more, Gaara looked at her and whispered "I'm sorry." before walking back to the front of the house and letting himself out.

Stepping out into the cool air of autumn, Gaara had to force himself from smashing his head against the bricks of the house. How could he have been so stupid as to not see how she had felt? She loved him for Christ sake. Then the whole thing with Hinata hating him, he was a mess.

How did everything go so bad? All he wanted was for him and Matsuri to come to a understanding that he was going to be with Hinata. He wanted Hinata to understand that he loved her and the twins with all of his heart. His thoughts were a rampant wildfire that was consuming him. He rode aimlessly on his motorcycle, just going in any direction for hours until he ended up at the Hyuga Mansion. It was late and darkness had tainted the once cloudy, sunny sky.

Getting off his motorcycle, he prayed that he would be let in. He went up to the door and knocked. His twins and the maid opened the door. "Uncle Gaara!" excited squeals from his daughters made him smile, a little. He kneeled down and they ran into his arms.

"I missed you guys." he said.

"What are you doing here!" a cold feminine voice said. It was demanding to know what was going on, not questioning. Looking up, he pleads with Hinata to let him stay.

…

**A Couple of Days Later**

**Neutral**

Things the last couple of days had been rocky. Although she still let him see the twins, she'd become distant. Whenever he spent the night, she'd told him that he's have to sleep on the floor. He knew that she didn't trust him, even after he'd explained that he and Matsuri were done and over with.

**With Hinata and Gaara**

They were at the Hyuga Mansion in Hinata's bedroom watching Lilo and Stitch… Well they were supposed to be watching the movie. Fifteen minutes into the movie, Haveah and Havana had started a popcorn war, which had ended with a bed and floor covered in salty, buttery popcorn and that they had to clean up. After they cleaned up the popcorn, they un-paused the movie only and settled down again. Twenty minutes later, Hinata and Gaara were watching Lilo and Stitch all alone, for Haveah and Havana were fast asleep in their arms.

It was well past midnight, almost 1a.m. His curfew was long gone, which would most likely get him grounded because he didn't tell his parents that he'd be staying tonight, and she was breaking her promise to herself not to love him again. But neither cared. A familiarly comfortable, yet relatively new feeling had weaved it's way into their hearts. It was nameless, but a feeling that they assumed could only occur because of the little girls in their arms.

When the ending credits rolled on the screen, Hinata stood and with Haveah in her arms and laid her down on the bed and tucked her lavender comforter around her, Gaara following her lead with Havana. She had been the one to initiate conversation. "Another happy ending." Hinata sighed, sadly as she strolled up to the DVD player and opened it off, taking out the disk inside.

He turned her way. The look on disappointed her face intrigued him. "What do you mean? Everything fell into place. Everyone found who they were and got to become a part of a family. What's wrong with that?"

The look in his eyes made her look away with a blush. "That's the just it. Life is never that simple. And there is never really a happy ending in the real world."

"Maybe. But this is Disney that we're talking about. Besides, you used to love Disney movie happy endings when we were younger. What happened to your optimism?"

She never looked back up into his eyes. She kept her head down. "People grow up. Things change. Perceptions of things change. **Perceptions of people change**."

He knew that her emphasis on perceptions of people change had been referring to him and his infidelity three years before as well as the fact that he'd been with Matsuri, but he knew how to turn her words against her and try to bring up the fact that he'd loved her.

"You're right, perceptions of people do change. Like you'll see that I've changed." He said walking up to her, lifting her chin to face him. Her doubt laced pale lavender eyes were staring into his, he could see the that she was scared. He knew that she had every reason to be, but he couldn't help but want to be the one to make her feel better. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about her." he whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Gaara. It's none of my business who you have sex with." she turned her face away from his, but again he grabbed her chin and turned her face towards his.

"Does it matter if I say that I love you? Because I do love you." he said.

She was entranced by the loving look in his eyes. _"Can I trust him?" _It had only been a few weeks since he and the twins had started hanging out and a few days since he'd told her about him and Matsuri, but each day he'd done something that made her love even more that she had already did. Swept into her feelings and forgetting the uncertainties of her heart, Hinata stood on the tips of her toes and brushed her lips against his.

It was electric. The kiss was feather light, but it had ignited a flame he'd he hadn't had since he was fourteen. He couldn't help want more of … her. Completely acting on instinct, he pulled her close, smashing their lips together. Much to his surprise, she kissed back just with as much passion that he had put into the kiss. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body against his. _"She wants this. She wants you." _his inner voice cheered.

His tongue rubbed against her bottom lip and she shivered. Hinata hadn't kissed anyone, but Jacob during her three year hiatus from Konoha, but she'd never felt this way with anyone, but Gaara. _"God, I missed this. I really missed this. I missed you so much Gaara!" _she thought. She didn't know what came over her, but she got lost in the feel of his lips. When his tongue grazed her bottom lip, she was about to grant him entrance when a soft knock interrupted them.

It was the maid. She had brought some extra blankets for Gaara to make a pallet on the floor. Hinata was glad for the interruption. He had gotten her all hot and she knew her blush was the shade of a tomato. It wasn't something that she was used to feeling, although that didn't mean she didn't like feeling her blood rushing with adrenaline.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" he asked, walking up to her. He wrapped her arms around her, pulling her toward him.

She saw that he was about to kiss her, but she was kind of confused on what they were and how they were supposed to act. Sure she knew they were in love with each other, but that was only one part of it. She put her hands to his chest effectively stopping his mouth's descent to hers.

He didn't like that look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"What are we doing?" She sounded uncertain even to her own ears, but she had to know what they were to each other.

Sighing softly, Gaara started to unfold his covers and make his pallet. When he was done he sat down on the floor and patted the cover. He was silently telling her to sit down beside him, which she did. "To be honest, I really don't have a clue. All I know is that I want to be with you. I want to have a family with you and our daughters. I love you."

"G-gaara, it's not that simple. You know that. We have to think about them too. What if we don't work out? "

"Nata, we haven't even started anything yet. But to answer your question, we'll come to that problem when we get to it."

"But I'm scared. I-I don't want a repeat of what happened last time to happen again okay. " That was the biggest obstacle they face. Her fear of being broken by him again. She knows that it hurt the last time but that was before the babies were born. There are more than just his and her hearts on the line. The happiness of their little girls' was at stake and Hinata wanted nothing more than to bury her attachment to him and just be friends, but she knew Gaara. He always fought for what he wanted most and was as stubborn as a mule. "Veah and Vana are just as much a part of this as we are and I don't want any decisions that we make to affect them in the wrong way."

"Can we just start over then? A brand new slate and just see where everything goes from there?"

"Gaara, that only works in the movies."

"We won't know until we try." he said with wide open arms, inviting her in for a hug.

All she could do was smile at his enthusiasm before climbing into his arms and hugging him. "I love you Gaara."

**I really hope I did okay on this chapter. Do you think that I moved this chapter along too fast? **

**Thanks for adding my story to your favorite stories lists and your story alerts, adding me to your favorite authors lists and author alerts. But more importantly, thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT THIS LATE FOR THIS. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I'VE JUST BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL THESE LAST FEW MONTHS (BUT I'M OUT NOW) THAT I NEARLY FORGOT ABOUT THE STORY. AND WHEN I STARTED WRITING AGAIN, IT TOOK FOREVER FOR MY THOUGHTS TO COME TOGETHER. I HOPE I DID YOU GUYS SOME JUSTICE WITH THIS. IF NOT TELL ME AND I'LL REWRITE IT. **

**I PROMISED MYSELF THAT I'D GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING FOR MY BIRTHDAY. TODAY'S MAY 25****TH**** SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME AND HERE YOU GO. (I HOPE I MADE UP FOR MY ABSENCE FROM THIS STORY)**

**~ Kurenai Cakes **

**Chapter 19**

**With Gaara and Hinata**

Staring down at the lone card in her hand, her bottom lip quivered. She was going to lose. The joker in her hand would probably win her his last card, but the game of I Declare War was lost on her part, for he had twice as many pairs of cards sitting to the right of him than she did to the left her.

In addition to her pride being wounded, Hinata knew that she would have to suffer the consequence of losing all the precious chocolate and candy that she had bet during the game. _"Dammit." _She thought bitterly as she eyed the stakes sitting in the middle of the bed. There was an array of different types of candies and snacks- chocolate candy bars, pretzels, Skittles, Reese's, M&Ms, Sour Patch Kids, Nerds and other things.

She was really cute, especially when she pouted like that. She must've figured it out. There was no way that she was going to win this. She was going to have to give him her stash of candy. He really didn't like sweets, the only thing that he'd probably eat would be the pretzels, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to mentally torture her in an anyway he could, especially if he got to see that lovely pout of hers.

"Ahem," Taking her eyes off of the bed, Hinata slowly looked, her eyes locking onto his smug ones. She studied him and saw that he had a smirk and was about 3 seconds from bursting into a fit of laughter.

"You know, Nata, stalling won't make this any less painful. I'm still gonna win and I'm still gonna take all of your candy. Get over it, put the card down and accept defeat." Gaara taunted.

He watched as her eyes squinted in anger and her bottom lip quivered. She placed her joker on top of his measly Queen of hearts, picked up the pair of insignificant cards, and added them to her small stack of cards. "There's no-no need to count our cards. You w-won jus-just take the candy." She was sulking now and the little mental game that he'd started before was starting to seem like a very bad idea.

After eyeing the candy in from of him, an idea to wipe that frown off of her face that would be pleasurable for both of them popped into his mind. "You know I don't really want anything but the pretzels." He picked up the bag pf pretzels.

He watched as her eyes widened in elation. SHE WOULDN'T LOSE ANY CANDY. She moved to reclaim her candy when his hand stopped her. "You think that I was going to give my winnings up for free?" Again, she glared daggers at him, her gaze seemingly saying, _"What do you want?" _

Hinata watched as he licked his lips seductively. He wanted a kiss. She could see it as plain as day. She wanted to, but she felt apprehensive about doing it when she had told him, just the other day actually that they had certain personal boundaries that would need to be held in place if they tried to be in a relationship again. The No Kissing rule was the main topic of discussion. But seeing that sinful tongue running across his lips, inviting her to kiss him, that discussion was a far, distant memory.

"_DAMN…Boundaries. They always crumble eventually. I guess that mine are collapsing a little sooner than I hoped. And it's all because of you I'm scared, but I can't say I hate it. I love you Gaara. Just please, please don't hurt me. I wouldn't be able to handle it. Not again."_ Hinata thought as she hesitantly leaned up to kiss his awaiting lips.

…

**With Havana, Haveah and Hinata**

"Give it back to mommy." Hinata said calmly as she approached her daughters. Havana and Haveah were nothing but giggling masses. The candy that they had in their possession apparently belonged to their mother and they'd taken it as a treasure for themselves.

"A-are y-you gonna s-share, m-mommy?" Haveah asked with rough numerous giggles and stutters.

"No," Hinata replied. "It's mine. I gave you your shares earlier. Now give it back."

"N-no." Haveah retorted with a click of her tongue, her smile growing wider at the obvious irritation written on her mother's face. This was going to be fun.

"You know what this means Rukia and Marie." Hinata used their middle names to give the more serious effect. She wouldn't beg them. If they wouldn't give it back, she'd end up taking it from them. BY. ANY. MEANS. NECESSARY. "Fin-fine, br-bring it-it on Is-Isabelle." Havana remarked smartly, also using her mother's middle name show that she and her sister were ready for the chase that was soon to follow their little banter.

Turning towards each other, Haveah and Havana's eyes locked and they nodded in unified affirmation. They were ready for the chase. This was going to be fun, especially when they ate mommy's candy in the end, right in front of her.

Without warning, the three of them darted across the room, Hinata running behind the twins. She was constantly reaching for the candy bar they threw at each other. Hinata would've caught up, but the twins ran through many doorways that were too narrow for all three of them to fit through together, especially with flailing arms and wiggling bodies.

**With Gaara**

Laughter echoed from upstairs as well as the sound of the pitter-patter of three sets of feet running around. "They're at it again." the maid said as Gaara, his siblings and his parents walked through the door of the Hyuga home.

"What is it about this time?" Gaara sighed, rubbing his eyes. His girls were always causing a ruckus. Not that he ever cared because he could honestly say that with fatherhood and being with Hinata, he never had a dull moment. But did it have to be when his family came over.

"I believe it's about a chocolate bar this time." the maid smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"_Why am I not surprised?" _Gaara thought. What was it with them and chocolate- not just chocolate, candy of all sorts?

"_I swear that neither of them will have teeth when they get older." _They ate candy a lot, which was a bad habit that Hinata didn't outgrow the past three years, and passed down to their daughters.

His thoughts were disrupted by the giggles and feet that descended the stairs at a borderline-dangerously fast pace. (He'd have to talk about that with all of them later.)When they'd made it all of the way down the stairs, Gaara was met with the sight of the dark blue and brick-red hair colors of his daughters with his girlfriend not far behind. "Might as well take the bull by the horns." he mumbled as his daughters ran toward him. They tried to run around him but he was faster and caught one in each arm. Hinata came sliding to a stop, just in time to avoid a painful head-on collision.

"Gaara?" she questioned. "What are you doing here so early?" Yeah he could tell that they hadn't been ready for his arrival. The pajamas were clearly indication of them lounging around the house all day.

"Care to tell me why you three are running around the house in your pjs when I told you that we were having company?" Gaara asked with mock anger. He set the girls onto their feet, but kept them close by.

Hinata blushed when she caught sight of the Sabaku family(they were looking at her in her pjs which only consisted a tank top and fluffy pajama pants; she felt so exposed)and answered him shakily. "O-oh shut up we were about to get ready when these two little thieves took my chocolate." Hinata glared, taking the candy bar from Havana, who'd managed to keep a hold of it even when Gaara caught her. She turned to her daughters and childishly stuck her tongue out mockingly at them.

"Is this true, Veah and Vana? Did you take something from your mommy?" they both nodded reluctantly. "What have I told you guys about taking your mommy's candy? You have to ask for it first."

"U-uncle G-Gaara w-we di-did as-ask fir-first." Havana answered, looking up into Gaara's eyes innocently. _"Damn, not the puppy dog eyes."_

"Y-yeah b-but s-s-she said-said no again. W-we k-kept as-asking b-but s-she still said no-no, so w-we t-took it." Haveah chimed in, he head hanging low in feigned guilt. These kids were good. If he wasn't him, he'd be totally swooning over their big eyes and pouty lips that just begged him to take their side. Man was it hard as hell not to.

"Haven't we talked about this Nata? You have to share with them, even when you don't want to." Gaara said in a disapproving tone. He swore sometimes she acted like she was ten.

"I-I did. I gave them theirs earlier." He turned to Hinata who had the same look as the twins on her face; she wanted him to believe her and take her side too. Torn, that's the word he could use to describe how he felt about the situation that his girls put him in.

He looked at the candy bar, then Haveah and Havana, then Hinata. They weren't going to share with each other, and he really couldn't have them fighting when his family had come over for bonding time. _"Guess I have no other choice." _he thought before snatching the candy from Hinata's grasp and opening pulling back the wrapper on the candy, slowly. Once he was done unwrapping the milk chocolate hyper creating demon, Gaara shoved the candy bar in his mouth.

Simultaneous squeaks of "Gaara!" and "Uncle Gaara." were heard throughout the living room as he chewed the candy and swallowed. Their faces darkened in anger and Gaara mentally cried "O-oh shit" as the girls let out battle cries. They were pissed- he was so gonna get it.

Then the girls pounced on him, not caring tat they had company and were seriously embarrassing Gaara and themselves in front of his entire family.

**With Karura **

Karura and her husband watched the incident from the couch, trying to hold in their laughs. They were doing better than their other children. Temari was outright laughing at Gaara's constant, ineffective, because no one was moving from the couch, pleas for help. Kankuro took out his iPhone and was recording the debacle, promising himself aloud to put it on Youtube.

"They're really good together." she said to her husband, her eyes glued the writhing body of her son, who was being tickled mercilessly by Hinata, Haveah, and Havana. Seeing his smile and hearing his laughter nearly brought tears to her eyes. It had been so long- too long since she'd seen her youngest son be happy. And as much as she wanted to give credit solely to her shining granddaughters -she didn't really like Hinata- but she knew the blue haired young lady played a big part of making him smile.

"I know." her husband retorted with a smile. "He's finally growing up."

"He's really becoming a man now isn't he?" Karura asked her husband, already knowing what the answer was going to be. She'd seen when she'd first met her granddaughters.

**Flashback**

"You are seriously asking me to be nice to her? After all she's done to him, keeping his daughters away. You expect me to be nice?" Karura hissed through her teeth at her husband. They were on their way to the Hyuga Mansion to meet their granddaughters, finally. Her husband was giving her the 'be nice' talk that they used to give to the kids when they were younger and going to an important meeting. Reluctantly, Karura huffed and mumbled, "Fine."

They were out of the car now walking up to the door of the house when Gaara came out and shut the door behind him. "Hey, Mom, Dad."

"Hello, son. Why are did you come out here; we were just about to come inside." Uryu said.

"I know. I was waiting for you, so that we could have a little talk, set up some guidelines."

Looking at her husband, who had the same bewildered look on his, Karura turned back to her son and replied, "Guidelines?"

"Yeah there are a couple of things that you need to know before you meet Havana and Haveah."

"Okay."

"Hinata hasn't told them that I'm their father yet so they don't call me dad. They call me Uncle Gaara."

"And you're okay with that?" Karura wanted to ask but before she could open her mouth Gaara said. "It's okay mom. I know that I'll have to work really hard to earn that title. But we won't get into that. Back to the subject at hand, since they don't know that I'm their dad, they won't be able to understand that you guys are their grandparents. So just bear with the fact that they may not call you anything other than Mr. and Mrs. Sabaku."

"_He looks so serious." _Swallowing her questions or complaints, Karura and her husband nodded and followed Gaara into the house where they would meet their granddaughters.

**.**

Walking behind their son, Karura and Uryu walked into the house only to hear high-pitched squeals of "Uncle Gaara!" before two little miniature versions of Hinata ran in hugging the boy. Hinata was behind them, a small smile tugging at his lips. At the sight of Hinata, Karura growled internally. But her attention was caught by soft laughter.

They were beautiful. They were nearly identical. Both had round faces, naturally pouty lips, and naturally curled hair hanging slightly off their shoulders. There were only a couple differences. One had pale lavender eyes and brick-red hair. The other had turquoise-sea foam green eyes with dark-blue hair. Both of them were wearing a pair of blue jeans trimmed in light blue and decorated with light blue butterfly designs with light blue shirts that had the same butterfly designs as the pants, only bigger.

"W-we missed you!" The twin with red hair said.

"Haveah, honey, Gaara just went outside." Hinata retorted with a smile.

"We know, but we st-still m-missed him." the blue haired girl spoke. Her sister nodded in agreement as Hinata rolled her eyes. Seeing Hinata, that nuisance that had been invisible, gone but still plaguing her son's mind making him act out rebelliously and recklessly, Karura clenched her hands to keep from walking over to the little witch and smacking the hell out of her.

"Whatever, drama queens. Your Uncle Gaara has some people for you to meet for you to meet." At the sound of Hinata's voice, Karura rolled her eyes. Why couldn't the little witch just leave so they could have some time with Haveah and Havana alone? They owed the twins three years of love that they weren't able to give because the Sabakus didn't know they had familial additions, that their son had children of his own. And it was all because of **her.**

Karura watched as the little girl's eyes alit with excitement; they were happy to meet some new friends. "Haveah, Havana this is my mommy and daddy." Gaara introduced the girls to them.

"Rea-really?" the little girl that her son had called Havana stuttered.

"Yup, go say hey you guys." Neither of the children moved. Then Gaara grabbed one of each of their little hands in one of his own and led them to his parents. Havana and Haveah were silent at first, but then in Haveah decided to speak. "Hi-hi Uncle Gaara's mommy and daddy."

It took everything within Karura's being not to correct them, to tell them to call them Grandma and Grandpa. She held her tongue and waited for one of them to come to her. As she waited, she realized that they were acting like how Hinata did when she first met the Sabakus. The little girl had been a mess. She stuttered, fidgeted, and squirmed under their softened gazes until Gaara grabbed her hand and told her to be nice to his 'mommy and daddy' because he'd been nice to hers.

Even though Haveah had greeted them, it was Havana who made the first move. She walked up to Karura and held up her for the blonde to shake. Taking the tiny hand of the dark blue haired little girl in her own, Karura shook her granddaughter's hand. Haveah followed her sister's lead and walked up to Uryu, mirroring the previous action of her sister, holding out her hand for the man to shake. When Karura finally to her eyes off of Havana, she looked up to see Gaara holding Hinata's hand, smiling. Her son was actually smiling! Not that half-assed grin he gave when she forced him to take pictures, not that small saddened lift of one corner of his mouth- A REAL SMILE!

**End of Flashback**

That's when she realized that her son was no longer the bitter, angry teen he used to be. His immaturity was being morphed into to something more stable, complex. Her youngest son, who she'd been forced to watch fall into the deep abyss of sadness was now smiling because of his family, the one that was comprised of him, Haveah, Havana and Hinata. He'd always be her son, her baby boy, but she couldn't call him her baby anymore. He was now a man, a proud father of twins and in love with the mother of his children.

**October**

**At the Hyuga Mansion **

**With Hinata**

She'd been up the whole night; mostly due to Gaara's lips being pressed to hers with their tongues dancing (the twins had been put to bed way earlier). When she managed to pry him away from her and talked him into going to sleep so he'd at least try to be ready for his test the following morning, Hinata received a text. It was one that left her utterly overjoyed and vanquished any drowsiness that had invaded her body after watching the love of her life as well as her daughters snooze peacefully. She'd been completely awake when Gaara left for school, something that he wasn't happy about because they hadn't cuddled all night. She'd been too busy squirming and shinning the bright light in his face when she would read.

She had been excited just as she was now. Hinata was lying in bed with the now wide-awake twins. Her phone vibrated for the like millionth time this morning, but she eagerly flipped it open and read the text that she'd received.

"_**Dude, we're here." **_After reading that, Hinata, Haveah and Havana ran out of their bedroom, down the stairs as fast as their feet would take them. They a gained curious glance from the maid as they beat her to the door, just a few seconds after the doorbell rang. Opening the door, Hinata was graced the sight of two of her best friends. The light blue eyed-&-black-haired boy and strawberry blonde-&-light brown-eyed girl were a sight for sore eyes.

"Uncle Jakey!" Havana and Haveah screamed jumping into the boy's open arms while Hinata pulled the girl into a hug. "Hey Gabriella!" squealed uncharacteristically, closing her eyes to try to keep the tears of joy at bay.

"Ahem, what am I, invisible?" a familiar voice caught her attention causing Hinata to open her eyes. That curly black hair, crimson eyes and that purple eye shadow… those characteristics, they only belonged to one very important person. Stepping away from the strawberry blonde, Hinata ran into the other woman and pulled her into a bone-crushing bear hug, this time not keeping tears from falling from her eyes.

"Mom," she sighed. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the familiar scent of her mom's shampoo, one of the many scents of …well, home.

**With Gaara**

Gaara yawned behind the cover of his helmet. He wanted nothing more than to go home crawl into bed with Hinata and the twins and take a nap. She'd kept him up almost all night… okay most of it was his fault, but her lips-those lovely, plump pink doorways to heaven were always on his mind. How could they not be when all they ever did was kiss? But after he'd dozed off her annoying phone kept singing and vibrating though the night, effectively cutting out their cuddle time.

Driving up to the Hyuga Mansion, he was surprised to see that there was another vehicle in the driveway besides the Hyuga Escalades. Apprehensively turning off his motorcycle and grabbing his black messenger bag, Gaara went to the door, knocked, and waited on the Haveah and Havana to get the door. When he wasn't greeted with the happy smiles of his daughters or a small kiss from Hinata, but instead the maid, his heart felt heavy and he got a gut feeling of dread.

He took off his jacket and put it on the coat hanger that stood beside the door. "Where are they?" he asked himself aloud, not really remembering that the maid was standing beside him.

"They're upstairs in Hinata's bedroom, Mr. Sabaku." the woman smiled. He nodded in acknowledgment and walked upstairs toward their family bedroom-yes their bedroom. He'd stayed there long enough to stake a claim to the room as well as the lovely girls that he shared the room with, his family. When he made it to the room…_"Why in the hell are they back?" _he growled in his mind.

This was not what he expected to see when he'd come from school. Why in the hell were they here? He thought that they had gone back to Kingakure or wherever the hell they came from. He thought they were out of Hinata's and the twins' lives. He doesn't know them by their names, and he doesn't want to either. But he knew that they were a part of Hinata's and the twins' _other family_. In fact these were some of the people he'd seen with her when she'd first come back to Konoha.

At first glance, he saw that the computer chair was occupied by a sleeping woman with black curly hair and purple-shadowed eyelids. Hinata was in their bed asleep, but she wasn't in bed alone. A black haired boy, the one he'd seen her with earlier in the summer, was lying right next to her. Curled in between them were Havana and Haveah. On the boy's right was a strawberry blonde girl, fast asleep also. Though there were five of them in the bed, he couldn't take his eyes off of his children, Hinata and the guy. They… they looked so peaceful... Jealousy and fury. They're both emotions that he's felt before. But they had never surged through his veins so violently in these dangerous levels. He couldn't help but want to punch something as he watched them together. They were like a small family, one that he wasn't a part of. He couldn't help but see how they fit together. Not feeling welcomed (in his own room), Gaara walked back into the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door. He was fuming.

**Later That Evening: With Hinata and Jacob**

"_That nap was nice." _Hinata thought as she wiped the remnants of sleep from her eyes. Looking to her right she saw that Jacob was awake and staring at the girls, stroking their hair. He had a pout on his lips as he watched them slumber.

His eyes light blue eyes darted from the twins' faces to hers. A small smile came unto his face. "Sup, sleeping beauty. What did you do to my girls? They've been asleep forever. How can I play with them if they're sleeping?" He whined playfully.

"Oh, stop whining you big baby." Hinata smiled, loving the fact that she and her best friend were bantering like nothing had drastically changed in their lives the past few months. "It's all your fault. You're the one who kept us awake with your constant text messages. And besides, I should be asking you the same question." Hinata said moving her eyes to the sleeping woman in the computer chair and the other girl in the bed. "What did you do to my Mom and Gabriella?"

"It's all your fault." he used air quotation marks to mock her. "You're the one who kept Gabriella up with you're constant replies to all of my constant text messages. And your mom drove most of the time so she's just catching up on some z's."

She stared into his blue eyes for a few moments before turning away to look at her still sleeping mom. "How long can she stay?" Hinata wasn't a fool; she knew that Kurenai couldn't stay in Konoha indefinitely. She had a life as well as a business in Kingakure and couldn't give up all of that just to be a permanent part in Hinata's and the twins' Konoha life. Not that Hinata would ever ask the Yuhi to do that anyway. The woman had already sacrificed too much for her 'daughter and granddaughters.'

Jacob sighed sadly. He knew that she was going to ask that question, which would dampen her high spirits about seeing some of her family again "She can stay for about a week before she has to go back. But on the plus side Gabriella and I are gonna be here for a while since we're going to Konoha University." Jacob watched as she smiled lightly at his last comment but her pale lavender eyes had glossed over with tears that wanted to be shed at the statement before that. Thinking quickly, he brought up another, more exciting type of conversation. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I told you to guess, dummy. But I can't keep my excitement in any longer! " He paused for effect. When he opened his mouth again to speak someone else beat him to it.

"Oh my gosh, Jake. Stop being so suspenseful." It was Kurenai. Hinata shot her mom a smile. The lady always knew Hinata's thoughts before the girl said them.

"Yeah just tell her already, Jakey!" Gabriella added as she wiped the traces of sleep from her eyes and sat up in the bed. She pushed his shoulder a little, egging him on to finish with the news.

"Alright, alright. Danny and Victoria picked out baby names. Hailey if it's a girl and Harley if it's a boy." he paused again for effect. "Ryan asked Avery to marry him! And she said yes! " Jacob finally said. Hinata squealed in a girlish delight and that let him know mission accomplished. Just like that her sadness was forgotten as her family members told her about what was going on in their lives back in Kingakure. Once she got caught up her family decided that they wanted to find out more about Hinata, Haveah and Havana's life in Konoha.

**That Night: With Gaara**

He'd just got in the door to find a red-headed little girl beaming waiting for him. He wasn't really expecting her greeting since she wasn't there earlier in the day. "Um hey, Haveah."

"Hi U-uncle G-Gaara," Haveah greeted him as she took his hand; he cringed at the name that his daughters gave him. _"You should be calling me Daddy." _He wanted to correct her, but he knew he had no choice in the matter. That was Hinata's decision. She led him to where her beaming sister was standing with the three people who he'd seen in his room earlier and Hinata.

"_Why aren't they gone yet!" _His thoughts roared in the same anger that he'd tried to calm hours earlier. When he was right in front of Hinata, his anger formed itself into harsh words. "Nata, who the fuck are they and what the hell are they doing here?" He bit out, not minding his language or the fact that Hinata looked confused and really shocked. Or the fact that his daughter's grip on his hand faltered a little and her turquoise-sea foam green eyes stared at him in confusion. Of course he knew that they were a part of her _other _family, he just needed to know the name of the people that he was going to hate for keeping Hinata away from him for three years.

Silence permeated the room at his boldness, but Gaara didn't care. He just wanted to get this fucking meet and greet shit over with so he could tell Hinata a piece of his mind about having these people around his children. The guy was the one who stepped up first. "Hey dude, I'm Jacob. You must be Gaara?" He had his hand outstretched for a handshake, "Hinata and the girls have told me a lot about you." Gaara didn't reply; he just looked at Jacob's hand disdainfully. Gaara watched Hinata out the corner of his eyes and saw how she stared at him with hurt in her expression. Retracting his hand, the Jacob-guy just faked a lighthearted laugh and said in a high pitched sing-song voice, "Awkward."

Tension stirred in the room as everyone was silent. The next person to speak was the woman with curly black hair. "Hi, I'm Hina's mom, Kurenai." The red-eyed lady must've learned from the boy's failure and didn't bother to hold out her hand for Gaara to shake. She just regarded him with an angry glare. He just nodded his head, figuring that she already knew is name and wanted to skip the unpleasant formalities as much as he did.

The strawberry blonde was the last to speak with a simple, yet awkward "I'm Gabriella."

**.**

**With Hinata**

Hinata stormed up the stairs with Havana and Haveah right beside her. The heavy steps behind her let her know that Gaara was following them. She was pissed- no she was way more than pissed off. Words couldn't explain the level of anger that she felt when he'd not only disrespected her two best friends, but her mom as well _in front _of their daughters. Her family, both of them, meant everything to her and the way that he'd treated them was unacceptable. When they made it to the room, Hinata sent the twins inside and closed the door behind them, to at least muffle some of the arguing that would ensue. She turned around to find Gaara leaning on the wall opposite of her bedroom door with a nonchalant expression as if he'd done nothing wrong.

She glared at him, waiting for him to speak, but all he did was stare back at her blankly. Tired of waiting for him to break the tense silence, Hinata spoke first. "What the hell was that, Gaara?" Hinata growled. She crossed her arms on her chest and waited for him to give his lame excuse as to why he acted like an ass earlier and try to kiss it better. But him being Gaara, he did the exact opposite of what she predicted he'd do.

He used his right foot to push himself off the wall and stood up straight. "What are you talking about, Nata?" he retorted feigning ignorance.

"Don't play that shit with me Gaara! Why in the hell did you treat them like that? They were trying to be nice to you and you treated them like dirt. In front of the girls! They are the girls' family, my family. How could you do that?"

"Those people aren't my daughters' family!" He hissed back at her. "You think I'm to going to play nice with the people who helped keep you away from for the past three years?"

She flinched at his tone, but stood her ground. He didn't scare her. He had no right to treat her family like that. Not when his anger at them for 'keeping the girls and her from him' was completely irrational. **She'd **left on her own and stayed gone her own. "Don't blame that on them. I was the one who left because of what you did. You cheated on me Gaara! That didn't give me much reason to stay…Have you ever thought that maybe if you hadn't done that that I wouldn't have met my mom or Jakey, Gabriella or the rest of my family; that you would've been in the twins' lives from the get go? "

The hurtful words left her mouth, before she could realize what she'd been saying. A look of hurt that flashed across his face before it morphed into pure rage. And in that moment, she'd actually felt fear. In all of her years of knowing him and being around when the volcano of his temper erupted, she'd never seen that look on his face or been more terrified that he'd actually hurt her. Right now she was freaking terrified. Within a fraction of a second, Gaara was in front of her and she back was against the wall. He didn't pin her by touching her, his proximity did. He'd enclosed on her personal space and the anger on his face forced her to back up to try and keep some distance between them until she ran into the wall, effectively pinning her under his gaze. He slammed his hands on the wall on both sides of her head bracing himself- making her flinch because she really thought that he' was going to hit her- and that only made her feel more caged in. His breathing was erratic and his eyes were wild with anger so much so that it felt as if she could feel them burning her skin as they glared at her.

He was screaming at her. "So it always end up coming to this? Why can't you accept that I love you; that I'm sorry for everything? What the hell can I do to make you understand that I'm fucking sorry!" he paused for a second, and when he spoke again, his voice had lost some of its volume. Now it barely above a furious whisper. "Fine, I cheated. It was three years ago. Can't you get over it? But you can't can you? That's why you had _**him**_in _**our bed with our children**_- to get back at me? And then you have the nerve to want me to be nice to your fuck-buddy." He growled through clenched teeth as he stared her right in the eyes. He'd touched his forehead to hers so she had no choice but to look at him, his hurt, and his rage.

"_Fuck-buddy?" _She questioned herself in her mind. His words were confusing, and she wanted so badly to ask him what the hell he was talking about, but her mouth wouldn't work. He was scaring her into silence. When Gaara pulled away from her and walked away, she fell to the floor and started sobbing in relief that the source of her fright was gone. Then the hurt that flashed across his face when she told him it was his fault that she left pushed its way to the forefront of her mind. She started to cry harder. But the crying got out of control and she found herself heaving for air.

What had she done?

**With Neji (P.O.V)**

Things had been going good. Hinata was becoming a part of our family again and the girls had joined our family flawlessly. I could've done without Gaara part of the equation, but I guess it had to be done. Then her family came back and everything shot to hell. They're not my favorite people but the one thing that I do know is that they love Hinata, Haveah, and Havana; and because of that, I've made peace with the fact that they helped Hinata with her pregnancy and helped her raise the girls so far. At least she wasn't alone. And for that reason I could and would tolerate them when they were in my presence. In this line of thinking, I wasn't alone. My uncle and my little cousin Hanabi agreed on this aspect. Gaara, apparently, not so much.

**Flashback (With Neji: Not his P.O.V)**

Neji had just come back from a date with Tenten. When he walked inside of the house all that he could hear was screaming. It was Hinata and Gaara. To say that he was surprised to hear them fighting was an understatement. They'd been all lovey-dovey for months now and there weren't any problems between the two or at least that's what Neji thought.

"Don't blame that on them. I was the one who left because of what you did. You cheated on me Gaara! …Have you ever thought that maybe if you hadn't done that that I wouldn't have met my mom or Jakey, Gabriella or the rest of my family; that you would've been in the twins' lives from the get go? " Hinata's voice was loud, but the next one was booming.

"So it always end up coming to this? Why can't you accept that I love you; that I'm sorry for everything? What the hell can I do to make you understand that I'm fucking sorry?" It was Gaara. After a few more choice words that Neji couldn't make out because his volume went down, Gaara came rushing down the stairs. He didn't say anything, not even when he'd shoved past Neji to get his jacket off of the coat hooks. The screeching of tires outside were the only sound that Gaara left with.

After he was gone, Neji heard the telltale signs of Hinata crying and the loud ragged breaths of her on the verge of an asthma attack. Neji's only thought was _'What the hell did he do?'_ as he rushed up stairs to help his cousin.

**End of Flashback (With Neji: Not his P.O.V)**

He gave her the medicine to stop her asthma attack and was now sitting on the floor beside her with his back against the wall. "I d-id s-s-something so b-ad N-Neji. I-I m-made him so-so mad. He was so mad." Hinata stuttered through her tears. Then she went through everything, stuttering through her tears and hiccups, that was said- how Gaara was rude to her family, how they both provoked each other with their words (but Neji couldn't really see her fault in this, she was only defending her family; something that he too would do in a heartbeat.), how he backed her up against the wall telling her that he was sorry repeatedly, asking why she let Jacob in their bed. The only thing that he got from the whole encounter was that Gaara was jealous of Hinata's friend; jealous that she and the twins were comfortable with Jacob.

"Hinata, you didn't do anything wrong okay. It was all him. He offended your family and you simply defended them. Anyone would do that. But the stuff that you told him about you leaving him was true, right." he watched as she nodded reluctantly. "So as hurtful as the words were, you still did nothing wrong. Gaara, on the other hand, overstepped too many lines, especially pushing you back into that wall. I don't care how jealous he got; he should've never did that."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. Her eyes were as wide as saucers one minute then the next her face was scrunched in concentration. "J-jealous?"

It never ceased to amaze him how highly Hinata saw Gaara, how much confidence and faith that she put into him and his abilities. In Hinata's eyes, the boy was invincible. Just like when they were younger. So it was hard for her to grasp the thought of him being jealous, but Neji knew better. All humans were flawed. And Gaara was very much a human being, so he had insecurities just like she, Neji and all other humans did. He just hid them a little better.

"Yeah, that's the only logical conclusion that I could make. He thinks that your friend Jacob and you have something going on."

…

**One week later**

**At the Sabaku Mansion **

**With Temari **

'_Gaara's at home again.'_ Temari thought as she walked downstairs into the living room only to be met with the sight of her youngest brother sitting on the couch in front of the family's flat screen watching Saturday morning cartoons while eating a bowl of cereal. He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of basketball shorts.

"Hey Gaara." He didn't say anything back. All he did was nod his head in notice of her presence and began drinking the leftover milk in his bowl. When he was done, he put his bowl down on the table, going back to watching t.v. Sitting beside him, Temari picked up the remote and turned off the television. He opened his mouth to protest but Temari cut him off. "What's going on with you Gaara? And don't say nothing 'cause I know that something is up with you." Gaara had been acting really weird. He hadn't been spending as much time with Hinata as he'd done a couple months before. He'd been at home for the last few days and had been moping around.

"Some of her family came back from Kingakure." Temari didn't need to know the name of this 'her' he was speaking of because it always was Hinata, who plagued his mind.

"Is that all that happened?" She knew that he was holding out some vital details as to what he had done to make him not spend time with his children.

"When I went home," Temari mentally cringed at the fact that her referred to the Hyuga Mansion as his home. _'This is your home little bro. You live here.' _"The girls and Nata weren't at the door like they always are, but the maid told me they were upstairs. I went to our bedroom and I saw Hinata, Veah, and Vana in the bed with some guy and girl. Then there was this woman sitting in the computer chair. I know there were other people in the room, but I got stuck on the fact that Hinata let another man into our bed with our children. I know that they weren't doing anything. For one thing Hinata's not like that and for another, the twins were right there, but they just looked so comfortable with each other. And I was so fucking jeal… let me just say that I see how Hinata felt when she'd caught me with Matsuri. It hurts like a bitch."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." was his simple answer. But Temari knew Gaara better than that. She knew that her little brother probably did something stupid and hurt him and Hinata's reforming relationship in the process. Temari had started to forgive Hinata for leaving and they'd already started to become friends again. Hinata even had enough courage to confide in Temari a little about her fears of not being good enough to make her rekindling relationship with Gaara last and not being strong enough to stay if it didn't work out.

"Tell me the truth. How did you handle that situation?"

"Seriously, I just left. When I came back they were still there, I got a little rude. And after they left, me and Nata got into a fight. We said some shit to each other that we shouldn't have."

"That's normally what happens during a fight. You say some things that you don't mean and then you apologize to each other once you both cool off and realize how stupid the reason you were fighting was in the first place." Temari retorted with a smirk; however her playfulness was extinguished by the exasperated sigh that her brother gave.

"She brought up me cheating on her with Matsuri being the reason that she left, being the reason that she'd met that stupid bastard and the rest of her and my daughters 'so-called family. And when she did, it felt like she was undermining everything that I've been doing, trying to prove to her that I was hers and hers only. Before I knew it, I'd had her back against the wall. " _'You pushed her up against the wall?' _he must've read the shocked expression on her face because he continued to talk. "I know that I crossed a line, but she'd made me so mad that I couldn't think logically. I just lashed out and pushed her up against the wall."

"Please tell me that you didn't hit her Gaara."

"Of course not. I-I'd never hit her. But I think that she kinda got that idea. She looked at me like I was a monster."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Temari replaying what he said happened in her head. Then the thought of the wellbeing of her nieces pushed if was to the front of her mind. What would happen if this thing continued between Hinata and Gaara, the battle of who could hurt the other worse? The twins would be caught in the crossfire if they kept hurting each other. _'I know that what I'm about to say is going to hurt you Gaara, but it has to be said. Someone has to be the voice of reason in this muddled mess that you and Hinata are getting yourselves into or stop it before it starts. Someone has to make you do the right thing, even if you don't see it at first, even if I trick you into doing it. Forgive me.' _

"Gaara, have you ever thought that maybe that you guys shouldn't be trying this again."

He glared at her. "Shut up Temari I don't need this right now okay. Me and Hinata… we we're fine okay?"

"Then why does it sound like your asking me. You know that I'm right…" his glare seemed to intensify, but Temari kept looking him straight in the eye, trying to drive her message home. "Or at least I might be. Look Gaara, I understand that you love her, and she loves you, but sometimes that isn't enough, even when you want it to be. Sometimes you love selfishly and hold on to something that only hurts you both. But you and Hinata have children Gaara. It's not all about your happiness anymore; Haveah and Havana are apart of this. And if you don't stop this emotional rollercoaster that you and Hina keep getting on, the girls are going to be dragged along with you and suffer too."

When she was done talking she looked at Gaara, only to have him avoid her gaze and looked down at his hands. "How can you say that, you were so happy about us getting back together? Now you're telling me that I shouldn't try to be with Hinata."

"Gaara, you aren't happy. Any permanent romantic relationship that you want has to make you happy in some way. Hell, a permanent relationship has to make you happy in every way possible. The good has to outweigh the bad, but with you guys… there's more bad than good. And it's not healthy the way you guys keep fighting. I only want what's best for you and the twins as well as Hinata. And I'm sorry to say that I don't think that Hinata's the one for you."

With that, Temari rose from the couch and went to the kitchen. She hoped her underhanded trick of reverse psychology worked. She was telling him to give up Hinata, only to make him fight for the dark blue haired teen harder. _"Come on Gaara. Maybe that scared some sense into you. You and Hina are soul mates. Just don't lose it when you guys have worked so hard to get back to each other, back to where you are. Don't fucking screw this up. Don't screw this up. You're so close to your happy ending."_

**With Gaara**

'_**Gaara, you aren't happy…relationship that you want has to make you happy in some way but with you guys… there's more bad than good. … I'm sorry to say that I don't think that Hinata's the one for you.' **_His sister's words kept playing in his head repeatedly. She wanted him to give up, what he's been waiting for three years for, Hinata. During that three years he was miserable and now with Hinata back he is a little happier, but that didn't mean that their love was perfect. They still had major trust issues- mostly her not trusting his faithfulness…presently the situation was vice versa.

Now his sister was telling him that he should just give up on the love of his life, the mother of his children, in order to be happy. That didn't make any sense… Ugh His head hurt.

"_Ding!" _The bell rang obnoxiously, signaling that school was over. Almost robotically, Gaara got up and headed for the door to leave the classroom.

"Hey, Gaara. Do you wanna come over my house to shoot some hoops with me and the guys?" Naruto asked. The guys; his friends. Choji. Naruto. Shikamaru. Shino. Kiba. Rock Lee. All of them. He'd been really neglecting their friendship to spend time with Hinata and the twins. And in retrospect, he felt kind bad cause it taken them awhile to accept him back into their group of friends after somewhat getting over the fact of him being the reason for Hinata leaving.

He mulled over the idea of not going to see Haveah and Havana, like he planned to do earlier. But he hadn't seen them in a few days, what was a few more. "Yeah, I'll go."

_**.**_

Gaara was sitting on the concrete sidelines of Naruto's outdoor basketball court. The coolness of fall's air, drying the sweat off his shirtless body. The shirts vs. skins game had been rigorous and everyone was taking a much needed breather. His phone rang in a pocket that was on his backpack…again. He didn't need to look at it to see who was calling. She'd been calling for the past hour non-stop.

"Hey dude, you gonna answer that?" Choji questioned, the crinkling of the potato chip bag in his hand muffled his voice a bit.

"It keeps ringing so maybe it important." Kiba added.

"Na, it's not really important." Finally, getting tired of the annoyance caused by his obnoxious ringing phone, Gaara picked up the phone and turned it off.

_**.**_

There was a truck in his family's driveway. It looked familiar, but he paid it no mind; it was probably one of his father's business associates. Those guys always played with big boy trucks. After parking and getting off of his motorcycle, the truck door opened and out stepped the boy he'd come to know as Jacob, Hinata's friend, fuck buddy(at least that's what he believed after seeing the guy in her bed).

"What do you want?" Gaara growled.

"We need to have a little talk Sabaku." the black- haired boy replied. "Since you wouldn't answer my calls, it seems that we have to settle for a little face to face thing."

"So that was you calling on Nata's cell phone. Good thing I didn't answer."

"Funny. Very funny. Lay off the sarcasm and just listen to what I have to say."

"What makes you think that I want to talk to you or want to listen to anything that you have to say to me?"

"Because you love Hinata and your daughters- or at least she believes you love them, so I'm going to go on that premise whether it's false or not. Let's get to the point shall we." Gaara didn't say anything back; he just stood there. Jacob must've took that as his cue to keep on talking because he did. "You know, I never liked you. Even before I met you. You were the reason that she was all alone and pregnant with twins… and now that I've met you, I still don't like you."

"Good to know; the feeling's mutual. Now if that's all you wanted to say, get off my family's property. I've got homework to do." Gaara pushed past the boy and walked toward the front door of his home.

"Whatever you think is going on between us is nonexistent. She'd never cheat on you. And from what I know, that's more of your forte." What was with this guy talking to him as if he knew him? He knew nothing about what Gaara had been through to get Hinata back or have a place in their daughters' lives.

"Don't talk to me like you know me." Gaara sneered. "You don't know me."

"You're right. I don't know you. All I have to go on is what I've heard about you and what I've seen. But I do know her. I know her like the back of my hand. She loves you, ya know. It's always been you, even when she tried to move on **with me **when she was pregnant." Jacob had a small smirk on his face. Gaara assumed it was at his anger.

Gaara could feel a visible tick in his forehead due to this new information. "You tried to get with her while she was pregnant with my kids. Do you know how sick-"

Jacob cut off his rampant rage filled thoughts. "Don't blow a gasket. It was three years ago… And now she's back here with you. Dude she wants to be with you and you have the nerve to walk away. If you keep walking away, she will too eventually. She won't fight forever. You know that better than anyone don't you? She's left you once and stayed gone for three years. She could damn well leave you again. But this time, she may never come back. And then some guy is gonna fix what you've broken, become what she needs in her and the twins' life. He's gonna be a dependable husband and father. " Jacob paused again, his eyes growing colder than they had been before.

This guy hated Gaara. The redhead could feel it. And the redhead could honestly say that the feeling was mutual. As much as he wanted to leave Gaara couldn't his feet were rooted to the concrete walkway that led to the front door of his family's home. _"She could find someone else… better than me. To be with her, the girls, and have a real family. No_." Gaara shook his head against the ridiculous thought. No man would ever be allowed to be in his children's live besides him._ "She wouldn't. Hinata wasn't that vindictive." _As soon as he thought that, his mind flashed back to when his father had told him that Hinata was pregnant when she left. His exact words were _**"No. That can't be true. I… she wouldn't have left. If she knew that she was pr-pregnant. I mean that if she knew… She wouldn't. H- Hinata would never be that vindictive." **_He'd described her as not being vindictive. But he was lying to himself then just as he was lying to himself now. The definition of vindictive is looking for revenge or done through a desire for revenge. When he'd hurt her by cheating she left out of revenge because she didn't want to be with him and raise her babies with a cheater. Now he was hurting her again and that could definitely bring out the angrier side of her, the side that lashed out at everyone who'd ever loved her, especially him. She could- would leave with Haveah and Havana if he didn't give her a reason to stay, a reason to be with him. And find someone better.

"So tell me, will you be the guy to fix what I've broken?" Gaara questioned.

"No. I'll help her, if that's what you mean. But not romantically. The guy she'll find will be her Prince Charming, way better than either of us."

"Whatever, the only man that will ever be in their life that way will always be me."

"Oh really?" Jacob asked, a small smirk on his face. Was that a smirk of accomplishment?

"Yes really," Gaara hissed back.

"You've already destroyed her once. Have the decency to make her happy this time. And that goes for the twins too. If you don't I'll personally come here, no matter what time of day and beat the living hell out of you. And before you do that 'Is that a threat?' bullshit- it's a threat, a fact and a promise."

_**.**_

**Sabaku Mansion**

**Gaara's Room **

"Who the hell does that stupid fucking idiot think he is. Who gave him the right to talk to me like he fucking knows me or Nata… _**he does know her-better that I apparently do**_." Gaara mumbled to himself while lying on his back in the center of his bed. The mostly one-sided conversation that he and Jacob had really hit home with him. Gaara could feel his face lose it's anger and worried features replaced it. She couldn't, wouldn't leave him, not again. She wasn't going anywhere right? A small part of his mind registered what Jacob had said as the truth. Hinata would leave if she felt that Gaara wanted to end it. That's what scared the hell out of him. She couldn't leave. Not now. Not when he's found her and his daughters.

_**.**_

**That Night**

**Hyuga Mansion **

**With Hinata**

Hinata had just finished putting the children to bed and was about to join them, when the bedroom door opened abruptly, and in walked Gaara. Before she could question why he was here, he was in her face, bending down and kissing her. They kissed for a long while, ignoring that the girls could wake up at any moment and catch them.

When the kiss had cut off their air supply for too long, they pulled apart. There was so much she wanted to say, things she wanted to ask. She hadn't seen him in two weeks. Every call, every text, every email went unanswered. He had ignored her and her guilt for infuriating him in the first place, increased tenfold on the nights when his arms weren't wrapped around her or the girls, protecting them in their sleep.

She opened her mouth to yell at him, to tell him how sorry she felt, but as soon as her lips parted, he started to speak. "I'm sorry. Babe I'm so sorry. Just please don't leave me-please don't leave me. Not again. Not when I have you back in my life." He pulled her close for another kiss.

Leave? Why would she leave? What was he talking about? That's when her phone rang, Jacob's message tone. Pulling away from Gaara, who'd went to sit on the bed with the girls, Hinata went to the computer chair where her phone was. Unlocking her phone and checking her message, Hinata was met with the words, 'You're welcome.'

At first she was stumped, _'You're welcome? What the hell to I have to be welcome for? What did he do that was so awesome?' _what had he done for her that she didn't even know about. Then it hit her _"Jacob talked to Gaara!"_ That's the reason Gaara had come so abruptly to apologize. Jacob, must've talked him. She was about ask Gaara what Jacob said that had him so rattled, but when she'd turned to ask him, she found him fast asleep next to the twins, his arm around both of them. Promising herself to ask Jacob and Gaara what happened between them, Hinata texted Jacob the words 'Thanks Jakey, for whatever you did and whatever you said.' before flipping the light switch and joining her family in bed.

**..**

**.**

_**October 31**__**st**_

_Dear Diary, _

_It's nearly midnight. Today was the last day of the month(Hey, I've been here for Temari's, Shikamaru's, Ino's, Naruto's birthdays. But I missed Avery's and Danny's birthdays). Halloween. Or Candy Day as I like to call it._

_The twins dressed up like robots- Bumblebee and Optimus Prime to be exact . I know, weird right. You'd think that two year old girls would want to be fairies or princesses or witches, but not my girls. When we went to pick out the costumes, the girls saw the Autobot costumes and went nuts. Me and Gaara didn't have the heart to tell them that the costumes were for little boys so we bought them the costumes. Haveah, since she was the oldest, chose to be Optimus because he was the commander of the Autobots. And Havana chose to be Bumblebee because she didn't want to be old like Optimus(she did want an Optimus costume, but Veah got the last one so she settled on being the younger Autobot.)_

_I went as a witch. Stereotypical teenaged girl Halloween costume. I know right? I was feeling magical. Tonight was my first Halloween back in Konoha with my daughters, my little sister (she was a witch) and her boyfriend Konohamaru (he dressed as Superman) my friends(only Naruto, Sakura, Rock Lee, Elea, Kiba, Ino, Choji, and Sami were able to come with us; Temari and Shikamaru had 'better' things to do; Kankuro and Kaylie had to work; Neji and Tenten had 'grown up' up things to do; Natalie and Shino went on a date to this freaky haunted house thing ) , and my Gaara. Okay most of us were too old to be trick-or-treating but who cares. _

_Okay, back to my costume. It was a black and dark corset dress that came down to my knees. Apparently for Gaara, even though we picked the longest length witch costume we saw, my dress was still too short, so he made me wear some stupid leggings under the dress to hide my exposed legs. _

_Gaara was… well Gaara didn't dress up(Come to think of it. He didn't dress up when we were younger. Only I did). He just threw on a pair of black jeans and a white hoodie. _

_We trick-or-treated from about 5:30 to 11:00. Every house-okay every mansion- we went to was a goldmine. They didn't give out measly miniature pieces of candy. They gave out full-sized and king-sized candy bars and pre-bagged candy(loads of candy in each). Hell some houses had free-for-alls(they left the candy in a big bowl sitting on their porches with a note that said take as much as you want). It was an all you want candy fest. Snickers, Twix, SweeTarts, Hershey's; every candy you could think of. It was awesome. _

_Well it was awesome until we came home(we'd dropped Konohamaru off at home). My father confiscated Hanabi, Haveah, Havana, and my candy. He said that he'd be in charge of our candy intake. And when I asked Gaara to help me get it, find it and steal it from my dad, back, he said that agreed with Dad for taking the candy because we ate entirely too many sweets. What a load of crap!_

_HOW MESSED UP IS THAT! THE ONE THING THEY AGREE ON IS TAKING IMPORTANT, LIFE CHANGING THINGS AWAY FROM ME AND MY DAUGHTERS AND MY SISTER. THINGS WE NEED TO FUCTION; THING THAT MAKE US HAPPY; SUGARY SWEET THINGS._

_TTYL Diary, _

_Hinata _

**November**

**With Hinata **

They were watching a movie together. It was a little after noon. And Hinata and Gaara had time alone. The kids were with their grandfather. He said that he was taking them to see Minato and Kushina Namikaze, using the pretense of a business meeting as his excuse for leaving. But Hinata knew the truth; her father was going to show off his adorable granddaughters and brag to his friends.

The characters in the move laughed, but Hinata wasn't really paying attention to the movie. Her mind was a whirlpool of thought. "_How am I going to bring this up I can't just outright tell him, can I? I don't want him to get passed." _She caught herself after that though. _"Wait it's Gaara, of course he gonna get pissed. He hates them. But I at least have to try right?" _

Hinata was about to bring up an idea that she had been wanting to ask Gaara about. She wanted to spend Thanksgiving with the Hyugas and the Sabakus, but wanted to spend Christmas in Kingakure. She was just about talk when his hand touched hers, breaking her thoughts of how to approach the conversation. What's wrong, babe " Gaara was looking at her.

"N-nothing's wrong. I just have a lot on my mind."

"About?"

"Nothing much. I was just thing how I'm gonna get my Dad to say yes to us going to Kingakure for the holidays." Hinata replied, peaking up through her lashes to look up at Gaara. As predicted. He was pissed, if that clenched jaw and cold stare were anything to go by.

"No." was the curt reply that she received from Gaara.

"Why not Gaara?"

"Hinata, come on be rational. I'm not letting you and my daughters leave to spend Christmas in Kingakure." What the hell was wrong with her? Did she actually think that he'd agree.

As expected, even though she'd tried to slowly introduce the idea to Gaara, he said no.

"W-w-why not, G-Gaara?" Hinata asked gently. She poked her bottom lip out and stared at him innocently.

"This is their first Christmas here. And I have a lot of Christmases to make up for. And I want them to be able to get everything that they missed out on." Gaara explained. Not feeling up for the movie anymore, Hinata just got up and left Gaara alone. She went to her bedroom and laid in her bed. He didn't follow her.

**..**

**.**

"What do you mean we can't go?" Hinata whined to her father. "We'll be here in Konoha for Thanksgiving, and go back to Kingakure for Christmas and New Years. It's a compromise." The idea made perfect sense to her. Both of her families would see her. Her Konoha would get to see Havana and Haveah and her on Thanksgiving, Turkey Day. They could eat to their hearts content together and then on December 25, Haveah, Havana, and her could be with their Kingakure family. It was a fair compromise. Mostly. Of course, since Christmas and New Years were so close together, Hinata would bring in the New Year with her Kingakure family.

"You can try to compromise all you want, Hinata. My answer will still be no. You as well as granddaughters are going to spend the holidays, ALL OF THEM, in Konoha with your family. I understand that you have family in Kingakure but they have spent three Thanksgivings and Christmases and bringing in the New Year with you. Each occasion occurred during the three years that we have been unable to spend with you."

"But Dad-"

"The answer is no Hinata. I understand that you have made _attachments _since you've been gone. But we are your real family and we have a right to make up for lost times with you as well as my granddaughters. Not to mention that this will be their first holiday season with the Sabakus as well. So I forbid you from going to Kingakure during the holiday seasons." Hiashi said. His white eyes were piercing her, daring her to talk back. Hinata knew that she'd lost this battle. Trying to get through to him when his resolve was so strong was like trying to push a brick wall with nothing but your bare hands; Pointless.

_Dear Diary,_

_This totally sucks. We can't go Kingakure for Christmas. Not only did Gaara say no, but Dad forbad it. How is that fair? The second thing they agree on is not allowing the girls and me going back to spend Christmas with mom, Jacob, Gabriella, Avery, Hayden, Ryan, Danny and Victoria. Hayden's birthday is Christmas day. Our party is always the day after Christmas. _

_This isn't fair. I know that this is our first Konoha Christmas since the girls have been born, but what about our traditions in Kingakure. We have traditions, unbreakable traditions that are being broken. That's freaking bad luck. You never break family traditions like that. The girls are used to certain things happening- like Hayden's and my party, decorating the tree, making cards, and waking up to their grandma's chocolate chip Christmas pancakes and hot cocoa. How can I tell my mom that we aren't coming back? Jacob? Hayden? Avery? Ryan? Gabriella? Danny? Victoria? Uncle Xavier? Ugh! _

_This is so not fucking fair._

_TTYL Diary, _

_Hinata _

_P.S On a good note I was here for Rock Lee's and Natalie's B-days._

**December **

**With Hinata**

**Ring! Ring! Ring! **During the period of time the phone rang, Hinata held her breathe, hoping that her mom wasn't home, that the information of the family not being able to come together on Christmas, after these hectic, life changing months, that she had to relay to the crimson-eyed woman could be delayed another day, another phone call. One where she wouldn't be hurting the people she'd come to call her family.

The call was answered. "Hello?" a childish voice answered. Hinata's heart stopped. It was Hayden. She'd prayed that anyone but Hayden would answer the phone. That she wouldn't have to be the one to break his heart. She'd rather he'd heard it from his parents than from her.

"H-hey Hayden." Hinata stuttered.

"Hey Hina!" he squeaked happily. She could almost hear the smile on his face. "I missed you."

A small smile emerged on her face. "I missed you too buddy. Wh-where's my m-mom?"

"She's in the kitchen making us lunch. Mommy and daddy are at the diner. Where are Veah and Vana?"

"Um, they're downstairs eating lunch with my boyfrie- my friend Gaara, my sister and Dad."

"O-oh." his voice lost some of his chirpiness. He was disappointed.

"But I'll let them call and talk to you later."

"Okay." Hayden went silent, and for a moment Hinata wondered if the green-eyed little boy had hung the phone up on her. She'd been wrapped in her thought process, trying to figure out how she was going to tell him that she wasn't going to be able to come home for Christmas.

"Um- Hayden, we have to-" she never got to finish because he cut her off.

"When are you guys coming home?"

"He doesn't beat around the bush does he?" Hinata thought as he throat suddenly ran dry. Swallowing thick a lungful of air Hinata tried to explain. "Hayden, buddy, we won't be home for a little while."

"But I miss you. Mommy and daddy miss you guys. Aunty Kurenai misses you. And Uncle Danny and Aunty Victoria miss you too."

"I-I kn-know Hayden. We miss all of you too. But we won't be able to come home as we had planned at first. "

"But your gonna be here for Christmas right, Hina?" Hinata's eyes welled up with tears at his innocent misunderstanding of what she was trying to tell him and the familiar sting of upcoming waterfalls irritated her tear ducts. Why was he the one that had to answer the phone? It wouldn't be so hard if it was someone else. Someone older, who could understand that she'd had no choice in the matter.

"No Hady, we can't come home for Christmas."

His sobs were so loud and heart wrenching that she had to pull the phone away from her ear. "W-why not?"

Unable to hold in her tears anymore, Hinata started to cry. "Do-don't cry Hady." She whispered, hoping to soothe him, knowing that it do no good. How could she ask him not to stop when her own tears flowed like a river. "I'm s-so sorry. I'm s-so sorry."

On the other end of the phone line, Hinata heard her mother's voice. She asked Hayden what was wrong. the phone sounded like it hit the floor and Hinata heard the rustling of Hayden's feet as he undoubtedly ran into her mother's open arms. After a few moments, the phone was picked up and Hinata heard her mom's, Kurenai's voice on the phone. "You're not gonna come home for Christmas?" Hinata flinched at the sad tone that her mom was using.

"N-no." Hinata hiccupped. "I-I'm so-sorry." she didn't wait for her mother's reply. She just hung up in the woman's face. Rolling back into the covers, Hinata pulled Gaara's pillow close to her chest and inhaled his natural scent to calm her down. It helped her calm herself, but the tears kept falling.

**With Gaara**

**Outside Hinata's Bedroom Door**

"No Hady, we can't come home for Christmas."- he heard her stammer.

"Do-don't cry Hady." he heard her cry. "I-I'm so-sorry." Spending Christmas with her adoptive family meant a lot to her. And he also knew that it meant a lot to the girls. He heard them happily chat about their 'Grandma's chocolate chip pancakes' and going to this party for their 'brother' Hayden and Hinata the day after Christmas.

Listening to Hinata sob I'm sorry constantly, Gaara realized what he had to do. Even though it went against his first decision as well as every selfish fiber in his being Gaara didn't care. He couldn't stand to hear her cry. So he walked into their bedroom only to find Hinata fast asleep. She was holding his pillow. Walking over to her, he saw her cell phone in right beside her in the bed. He picked it up and searched her contacts and found a number. Taking out his phone, Gaara dialed the number and put it up to his ear.

Ring- "Hello."

"Hello, is this Jacob?"

"Who is this?" Jacob asked, his voice deep and manly.

"Gaara."

"How did you get my number?" Jacob questioned.

"It doesn't matter. I need you to do me a favor."

"Why should I help you Sabaku?"

"Because it's for Nata and the twins." Gaara knew that any resistance that Jacob would have melted away with that incentive. The guy would do anything for Hinata, Havana and Haveah.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I'll tell you. Just meet me at McDonalds. The one by the university."

"I'll be there in ten."

_**:**_

**At McDonald's With Gaara, Jacob and Gabriella **

The three of them were sitting in one of the famous food chain's restaurant. Gabriella had tagged along with Jacob. Whether it was to keep the peace or eat, Gaara didn't know. Gaara had just finished telling them the plane for his Christmas surprise for not only Hinata but Haveah and Havana as well.

"_Maybe this kid isn't so bad after all." _she thought after she finished listening to his plan. What he was doing not only called for a considerable amount of restraint but motivation as well. But when she looked at him as he spoke about how he wanted to see their smiles on Christmas morning, she realized that he wasn't acting for himself but for his family.

"That's so beautiful" Gabriella said. Her light brown eyes held a misty shine to them. "Isn't it just beautiful, Jacob. I mean to go to this length to for them is just wow."

"Yeah, babe, it's all romantic n' stuff, but I got a question. Why are you doing this? You hate our family just about as much as we hate you. So why go to such great links to bring us, the rest of the family, here?" Jacob questioned. His eyes looking right into Gaara's. this kid wasn't just doing this out of the kindness of his heart he'd had to have an angle.

"Simple. It'll make them happy." was Gaara answer. A small smile on his face.

**I know it took forever and this was a cliff hanger (I'd planned on chapter 19 being my last chapter, but I had too many loose ends to tie up and the chapter got kinda long so I cut it short), but I hope I at least did a good job for you guys. Tell me if this chapter doesn't flow with the rest of the story. I haven't really read my previous chapters in like forever.**

**Thanks for adding my story to your favorite stories lists and your story alerts, adding me to your favorite authors' lists and author alerts. But more importantly, thanks for reading.**

**You are awesome.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am soooo sorry. I was supposed to been had my shit together and wrote this chapter, but it too me so long. Thanx 2 my friend Gabby's constant motivation, I've finally finished this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**P.S: I've got one chapter left in the works. (Unless my thoughts get away from me and I have to split it like I had to do with this chapter)**

**~Kurenai Cakes**

* * *

**You don't develop courage by being happy in your relationships everyday. You develop it by surviving difficult times and challenging adversity.**

**~Epicurus**

* * *

**Chapter 20: **

**December Continued**

**Three Weeks Before Christmas**

**With Gaara**

The girls were depressed, walking about like little anti-Christmas zombies. They didn't want to participate in any pre-Christmas celebrations. No desire to go shopping for presents, help decorate the tree (an activity which had been put on hold until the girls were ready), to set up Santa-enticing decorations. And Gaara had finally had enough of the sad behavior. So he went to the source of the problem. Hinata.

The twins had just been put to bed, so Gaara and Hinata, though not physically alone, were able to talk without interruption.

"You need to snap out of this, babe. You're destroying Christmas." He was kind of whining, but who cared. He was desperate for the Hyuga household to gain the Christmas cheer. (He hadn't missed the looks of sadness, disappointment and longing for a normal, festive Christmas on the Hyuga family's face. But the attempts to achieve the desire were ultimately shut down by Hinata's, and by extension the girls', refusal to participate and meet the family half way. )

"I'm not ruining anything." Hinata defended, her voice talking a hard edge. That was a clear sign of her lying. She got defensive.

"Yes you are. You're taking a happy first Christmas from the girls. We haven't asked them what they wanted from Santa. There's a big empty tree in the living room. You can't even tell that Christmas is in a few weeks. " Gaara paused allowing the information to soak into her thick skull. "All we wanted-your dad, sister, cousin, my family and I-all we want is to spend our first Christmas with the girls and you. And you're destroying it."

"I'm sorry, Gaara. I didn't know. I didn't think about it like that. It's just that-"

He didn't let her finish making her excuse. He loves her but right now he was so tired of excuses. "I get Hinata. Babe I get. I know that you have a new family. I know that you have traditions. I understand that. What I don't understand is you denying us, the girls' real families, a chance to make tradition with you too"

He watched as tears of sorrow fell down. He pulls her into a hug, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He rocks her a little, stroking her hair. Eventually, they lie down. And before he closes his eyes, he swears that he hears, a small "I'm sorry."

**The Next Day**

With Hinata

Hinata had finally gathered the courage to drag herself from her melancholy. She was trying to take Gaara's words and make something positive from them. She rose from the bed, Haveah and Havana at her heels. The three band together and locate the boxes of decorations for the gigantic tree.

And now they stand in front of the imposing figure wondering how and the hell they can decorate the tree.

" Want some help with that." the three girls turn around to find a pajama clad Hanabi and Neji smiling at them.

Haveah and Havana nod while Hinata smiles back. And soon the five of them get to work. They started at around nine and don't finish until it's nearly two o'clock. But Hinata can't find it within herself to let the happiness that had just come about end, so she asks a question that no one will be able to say no to.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

...

**Two Weeks Before Christmas**

**With Hinata**

Hinata awoke to a strange weight on her back. Someone was sitting on her back. It's weird because there aren't a lot of possibilities as to who was sitting on her. Gaara was too heavy. It couldn't be Havana or Haveah because the weight above her was solid and unmoving. The girls would be shaking masses of giggles. Not to mention that she was supposed to be in bed alone. Gaara and the girls went down for breakfast a little while ago. She hadn't felt up to it and decided to sleep in, willing Christmas Eve and Christmas - which were about two weeks away to hurry the hell up and pass already. Just thinking that she wouldn't make it home for Christmas put a damper on her usually high spirits. That wasn't exactly correct because, technically she was at home in Konoha, but this place felt so foreign after being in Kingakure for the past three years. It was the place where she began raising her precious bundles of joy, the place where she made a new family and became her, who she had to be for her daughters. And them coming back to Konoha, she had to change again, to put her anger aside and be somewhat how she used to be: the eldest daughter of Hiashi and Rukia Hyuga, the older sister of Hanabi Hyuga, one of Neji Hyuga's cousins, friend to everyone and the title that she feared above all else-Gaara's girlfriend. It was hard to adjust and fully be her old self when she had just blossomed into the young woman she was now: mother of Havana and Haveah, 'adopted' daughter of Kurenai Yuhi... the list goes on.

Back to the problem at hand, the weight. Neji and Hiashi were too dignified for the endeavor, not to mention either one of them sitting on her back would've broken her in half So that left Hanabi.

"Hanabi? " Hinata called out, her voice muffled by the fluffy comforter beneath her. There was no answer. Who the hell was this anyway? Hinata wiggled as she growled "Hanabi?"

"Think again." The voice that answered her back was nothing that Hinata had been expecting. The person sitting on her back wasn't Hanabi. It was KURENAI!

Sitting up quickly, Hinata made the crimson eyed woman fall onto the floor, not that it matter. Hinata dove to the floor with her, hugging the daylights out of her. Tears blurred her vision and Hinata clenched her eyes shut to keep the at bay.

"Glad to see you up, sleepyhead." That voice. It made Hinata's pale lavender eyes pop open in surprise.

Turning around, Hinata was met with the sight of none other than Avery and Ryan. A huge squeal erupted from her mouth as she pushed herself off of Kurenai and jumped up. Then she got up and wrapped her arms around the older female. After a while, she let her go only to be wrapped up in Ryan's strong arms.

"Oh my God. I missed you so much!" The blunette squeezed the boy with all her might. Tears began cascading down her face in elation. But she was soon sobered by one realization. They weren't supposed to be here.

Pulling back from the green-eyed man's arms, Hinata looked up at him questioningly. "Wh-why are you h-here?"

The older people in the room shared a glance before Avery began to speak, "Your boyfriend didn't tell you?"

"Te-tell me what?" The reference to Gaara instantly increased Hinata's curiosity? What was he not telling her?

"He brought us here." The words didn't make any sense. Gaara hated this part of her family. Besides the word "us" hinted that there were more family members here.

"Us?" This was the only word that she could think to utter.

"Yeah, the whole family."

...

Gaara had just come home. Hinata, the girls and their Kingakure family were in the kitchen. He bypassed them and went straight into their bedroom. Hinata excused herself and ran after him. By the time she caught up, he was already in the bedroom. She entered after him, only to see him enter into the bathroom. He soon returned.

Sea foam green and pale lavender clashed. And Hinata was soon lost in a staring contest. She was so caught up in the emotional eyes that she didn't realize that he was talking. She heard the low thud of his voice and his lips moving, but the blood rushing to her ears stopped any true words from piercing her consciousness. Shaking herself from the Gaara-induced stupor, Hinata said:  
" Wh-what did you say?" She couldn't help but stutter as the information he just relayed was too great. Or she assumed that it was.

"I know how much you wanted your other family to spend Christmas with you and the girls. And I know that you family nor mine wanted you guys to leave, so I brought your other family to you." Gaara was looking down, a faint blush dusting his cheeks, though the pale pink had nothing on his red hair.

"You brought my family here?" She was still somewhat dazed.

"Merry Christmas, babe." It was obvious that the words translated into 'yeah.' That cleared any more confusion that still fogged her mind.

The only thing that now crossed her mind was "I love you so much." Hinata ran up to Gaara, jumping into his arms. The sudden weight caused him to topple over onto the bed, her body on top of his.

"Thank you," she whispered giving him a kiss to the forehead." Thank you," A kiss to his left cheek. " Thank you," A kiss to the right cheek. The final "Thank you," was completed with a kiss on his lips.

What was supposed to be a soft, chaste kiss quickly escalated. Lips parted, tongues rubbled, teeth clashed. She didn't know who initiated it, but all she did know was that the kiss was getting hot and heavy, too fast. And a doorway into the more carnal pleasures of love was beginning to open, showering her with a lust that she hadn't felt in a long time. Hinata began to panic when Gaara reached for the top button on her button up collar shirt, his warm hand touching her chest. And the scary thing was that she didn't want to stop. Usually there was a filter to stop this kind of reaction. Haveah and Havana's presence usually acted as a buffer to stop any non-innocent activity. Hell Gaara and Hinata didn't even kiss in front of the girls. Without them though, Hinata and Gaara were on the way to sex, which she was sure or at least she felt they weren't ready for.

_"This has to stop,. Stop Hinata. You aren't ready."_ The logical part of her began to scream as his hand began moving lower beneath her shirt, leaving a trail of invisible fire left in it's wake. Her logical side was silenced with pleasure. _" But this feels so good."_

Hinata was sent an angel, one that stopped all of her internal conflict as soon as it came. There were hurried knocks on the bedroom door, which had been closed at the start of the little talk, turned make out session.

"Hinata?" It was Kurenai. "Honey, you in there?" Hinata pulled away from Gaara, chest heaving from the previous, delicious oxygen deprivation. "Yeah, Mom" Hinata stuttered in reply. "I'm here. I'll be here in a minute."

Hinata looked at Gaara who'd laid his head on her chest, face tucked into her neck. His warm breath fanned across the area, tickling her.

"We won't get any time alone with them here will we?" His voice was just as strained and breathless as hers.

She didn't answer, only tried to pull away. And the fact that after two tries, she was still in the same place proved that he wasn't having it.

"Let me go, Gaara. I have to go talk to my mom." Hinata said. Gaara had his arms wrapped around her back (he had moved them when the knocking started). Sighing, the redhead let her go and Hinata quickly rose and ran to the door where Kurenai awaited. Opening the door, Hinata smiled, "Hi mo-mom."

"Took you long enough." Kurenai smiled. "What were you doing?"

Hinata blushed. "I-I wa-was busy."

"Busy? Oh." Kurenai paused., crimson eyes moving from Hinata to the space behind her. Hinata flinched internally. Gaara was probably the reason for the shift. Gaara brushed past the two as he exited. "I see"

Hinata's blush intensified. "Let's go for a walk." Kurenai suggested.

.

"So you and Gaara are getting really cozy." Kurenai's breath came out in puffs of white spoke, the warmth condensing in the frozen air. Both of them are clothed in coats and scarves, It was snowing, the white fluff stained the dark hair that each person had.

"We aren't cozy. We just..." Hinata floundered on the last part. She didn't know she and Gaara were doing. At first there were just being amicable for the girls. Now they were almost inseparable, just like the old days.

"You're rushing into this." Kurenai's words are curt and quick, but they do the damage intended. They effectively force the daydream to die and be replaced by the sadness that first came when she found Gaara and Matsuri together. " You and Gaara just spent three years apart and now you're practically fucking each other again."

"Mom! We aren't having sex." Hinata retorted, her voice rising in mortification. Kurenai was going straight to no man's land. No one wants to talk about sex with their mother figure. "We are just getting to know each other again. It doesn't hurt anything."

Kurenai wasn't hearing it. "You aren't thinking. Hinata this could not only hurt you, but the girls too. You have to think about them too." Kurenai paused, her eyes boring into Hinata's. "You and Gaara made a mistake before-"

Hinata knew that the woman with crimson eyes meant something else, but all Hinata heard was **_"You're daughters are a mistake."_**

And she acted accordingly "My little girls are NOT A MISTAKE!" Hinata screeched, her eyes wide and filling with tears.

"Honey, you know that's not what I meant, " Kurenai spoke, her voice a pitiful attempt at being calming. She takes a step toward Hinata only to have the girl flinch back as if the mere thought of touching Kurenai burned.

"Yes you did." Hinata shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks." If Gaara and I are a mistake, Haveah and Havana shouldn't be here. How could you say that. If the girls weren't here, we wouldn't have met. We-" Hinata cried, voice thick with pain and sadness.

Kurenai cut Hinata off, pulling the younger girl into a hug. "I'm sorry honey. That's not what I meant." Pulling away from the blunette, Kurenai looked down at her 'daughter'. "I'm sorry". Hinata nodded shakily, not trusting her voice to speak for her. Kurenai continued." I'm just saying... you and Gaara," Hinata tensed as the woman kept talking. " Just be careful."

Hinata nodded again, this time with a shaky, "o-okay."

**Later That Night**

"My mom isn't very fond of you." Hinata whispered as they settled into bed, the twins in between them.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed" he replied with a sigh. He was sick of everyone doubting him. Doubting her. Doubting their relationship. Doubting their ability to do what's right for the girls. He hated it. He hated that their doubt was founded in truth.

"Why can't anyone just trust us, babe? He whispered into the air, nonchalantly. He wasn't expecting an answer, but the one he received was heart-wrenchingly devastating.

"Be-because we didn't work out before." Her voice was quiet, barely a sound. But the miniscule sound held a lot of pain and doubt. He wanted to wipe the stain of their past away, but their was no way physically possible to do so. And because of that stain, she doubted them too. And it hurt like hell.

But what hurt the most was the fact that he had nothing to destroy that doubt. As mentioned before, the doubt was founded in truth. He had cheated with Matsuri. And since he couldn't go back in time and reverse his wrongs he settled for verbal regret.

"I'm sorry." The apology had been made thousands of time before. But he always felt the need to utter it, even if the words began to lose their potency after a while.

"I know Gaara," Her voice was dull, lacking all the love that normally exuded from her words.

"I love you," He tries to get the dullness to leave. Usually, the words make her smile. But not this time.

"I know. Love you too." She said the words, but they still lacked any real feeling. It sounded as if she didn't believe them. And that broke his heart.

...

**Christmas Eve**

**With Hinata and Hiashi**

Dinner was ready and she couldn't find her father anywhere. So that could only means one thing. He was in his office.

Hinata went to the office, knocking on the door softly.

"Dad," she calls out softly, knowing that if he was on the other side of the door, he'd hear her.

"Yes?"

"Dinner's ready"

"I'm fine go ahead"

The tone of voice was one that he'd frequently used when she was younger. That could only mean that he was working. On Christmas Eve. Hinata shook her head disapprovingly. When he was working he'd get into this zombie-like mode where he'd forget everything not pertaining to his business. Eating and showering were usually put on hold as he worked tirelessly. Hinata wasn't having that. Opening the door revealed a scene that was unexpected.

Hiashi was sitting in his leather chair a glass of some kind of brown alcohol in it, eyes fixated on the monitor of his computer.

"Dad?" she feels like she's intruding in something private, too personal for her pale lavender eyes. That's the major downside of her leaving. She feels as if she doesn't belong in the family anymore.

He doesn't ask her to leave. He just smiles and pats the extra expense of leather chair besides him. She takes the hint, sitting beside him.

She opens her mouth to ask what's wrong only to be put off by a feminine laugh. Instantly her head snaps to the screen to see the sight of her biological mother. The beauty was running behind two small children. One with long brown hair, a boy clad in a pair of light brown overalls a green t-shirt underneath. The first name that came to mind was none other than: Neji. The other child, the female, had a short hairstyle that stopped at the nape of her face. She was wearing a pair of purple overalls with a white shirt and shoes. "That's me," Hinata whispers.

"Yes, that's when you were so young, my baby, my little girl." The word 'when' hits her like a ton of bricks. It puts a distinction on the past and present, effectively putting a barrier between the father and daughter. It's almost as if he's saying: **_"You're not my daughter anymore."_**

"I'm still your little girl" Hinata mumbles, leaning her head on his shoulder. She breathes in his scent, letting the warm scent she's associated with him surround her.

He doesn't reply. He just puts his left arm around her, a sideways hug. And something about that action causes sorrow to build up and overflow like lava from a volcano. She finds herself trying to explain her actions, justifying them with whispering "I'm sorry I left. I just didn't want to be here no more. I didn't mean to hurt you, Hanabi, and Neji. I just wanted to get away from Gaara. I'm so sorry." she paused, sucking in a huge gulp of air. " And mom, oh God- I'm not trying to replace mommy. I loved, love her even now with her gone. Kurenai. I love her too. She's not mommy, though. But she treats me like her daughter, so that makes her my mom in a way right? And her family would become mine too, right? "

Hinata's hysteric by the time she finished up. The consequential weight of her decisions to leave Konoha when she was thirteen finally caught up with her, breaking the wall that she tried to uses a shield from these emotions. And now she's a blubbering mess. "You must hate me."

Hiashi pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay, Hinata."

Her head is against his chest, and she can feel the rumbling of his words through her ears. It's a soothing feeling that sort of slows the panic that had begun to build within her. "I'm sorry, daddy." The words are repeated like a mantra as he smoothed her hair down with a hand.

He answers every apology with an mantra of his own. "I forgive you."

Eventually she calms down and they resume watching the home video, only to be joined by Neji, Hanabi, Haveah, and Havana.

As soon as the twins see the beautiful Hyuga matriarch, they instantly become intrigued. "Who's that pretty lady with Grandpa, mommy?" the girls question, eyes never leaving the flat television screen (they'd upgraded from the computer to the computer screen to television when the company within the room grew.).

"That's my mommy." Hinata smiled.

...

**Christmas Day**

**With Gaara**

Haveah and Havana ran around with the green-eyed little boy he'd come to know as Hayden. The children were cheering and smiling as they opened their presents.

Presents. His children had got so many presents. They probably wouldn't play with them all, but he knew they were a irrevocable reality. The Sabaku and Hyuga families had been making up for the many things they'd missed since the girls had been on the earth.

And that meant overcompensation. Everyone was showering the girls with gifts, trying to outdo the previous Christmas and birthday's that the girls had. Even still the girls simply fawned over the gifts that their mother had given them.

"When did you go shopping?" he asks. He doesn't remember her leaving the house. She had been in her room most of the time.

"There are online stores, Gaara." They are standing side by side, and even though he can't see them rolling, he knows that her eyes are rolling. And he can't help but smile. " Besides, we wrote the letters to Santa in November."

"They like your stuff better you know. You know everything about them there is to know," He's a little upset. He's missed out on so much and he can't help but feel like he's a disadvantage. He doesn't know his children.

Hinata sighs, her head shaking. "This isn't a contest."

"We love you Jakey." The girls scream as they run to Jacob hugging the man tightly.

He flinches as he watches the interaction. he can't help but feel a little jealous, but he shrugs it off as he turns to Hinata, who'd just grabbed his hand.

"Come with me." He follows her to their bedroom. She rummages in her closet for a second. Eventually she comes out with a large book. It takes him a few seconds to realize what she has with her. It's a photo album.

"I know that you've missed out on a lot, but now that we're here. I don't want you to miss anything else." She smiles, opening the album and hands it to him. He flips through. There are pictures of the girls and her from the time of the birth until now, the more recent pictures containing members of his family and her Hyuga family with the girls. "There are empty pages in the back for new memories."

"Thank you." He smiles. " Now it's time for your present. " He grabs her hand and heads her back down stairs where they grab their coats and move outside. The walk for a while and stop. " Close your eyes."

She does as she is told no questions asked. And he gets into position.

"Okay, now open them."

**Outside**

**With Gaara and Hinata**

The pale lavender eyes open only to widen a fraction of a second later. Hinata was staring at him. He totally understood. With what he was doing, how could she not widen her lavender eyes and part her lips in shock. He was down on one of his was a black velvet box in his hand.

"Gaara ,what are you doing,'' she was confused. One minute they were walking amongst the falling snow. The next Gaara was on bended knee. He opened the box.

There was a ring in the black box. The ring was simple yet beautiful. The design encompassed two hearts lying horizontally whirled together, a turquoise pierce in the middle of each heat as well as between them.

"This is a promise ring." He paused, swallowing hard . "This is a promise that I'll try to get you to trust me. To fully love me again."

"Gaara I do love and trust you."

"No, you don't. You don't trust me. I understand why, but it hurt ." He smiles, his face tight with sadness.

"I'm sorry." She says, it's a poor attempt to alleviate his pain. But it does nothing. She's only apologizing for his benefit.

"Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. Its all me." He says "Do you accept my promise to love, to hold to worship you and our daughters until I die "

She stares at him, no words escaping because she can't find any. "Babe, what do you say? My knees are fucking killing me." She smiles as he swears, but still can't speak. So she smiles brighter and nods her confirmation. She accept his promise.

And the ring, which is nice to.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The words are unspoken, but each person know that the other is thinking it. A kiss seals the deal.

* * *

**Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.**

**~Bruce Lee**

* * *

**I hope this has begun to close the open ended issues that I've left unfixed. I haven't really reread my other chappies, so tell me if this doesn't fit or not. Thanks for favoriting, following , and putting my story on your alerts. Hopefully, this chapter makes up for my long Hiatus. If not, tell me and I'll rewrite it.**

**Thanks for reading! Thank you for your constant love and support. THANK YOU.**

**~Kurenai Cakes**


End file.
